Meltdown
by sunshine98
Summary: It all started with a simple project. Len and Rin Kagamine had never met before and now they're forced to work together for a good grade. Not only is Len known as the school's player, but Luka, Rin's friend, is pressuring her to set her up with Len's best friend, Kaito. But it gets way more complicated from there.
1. Surprise Meeting

**So this small idea for a story has been forming into my mind ever since I became a Rin x Len fan. So here's my try at a love story for this cute pair. In this story they are not brother in sister, but still have the same last names. If you love high school love stories with lots of twists, I suggest you read on. Anyways, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids, UTAUloids, or anyone else in that related group. So, I do not own anyone in this fanfiction besides my completely made up OC, Aito. All the song references don't belong to me either. They were sang by either a Vocaloid or a UTAUloid and produced by various amazing artists.**

* * *

Normal POV~~~

A petite blonde rushes through the hallways, her hair a mess as she walks past the other students. The digital clock on her left says she is on time, a bit early, to be exact. But she isn't here to be punctual; She is here for a special room. But with the time like this she will only have a few minutes in that room.

_'Did I even bring all my materials? I was such in a rush,'_ Rin thinks and stops at the door to see it occupied. _'What? But I thought I was the only student to use this room this early.'_

She peeks her eyes through the narrow glass window and peers in to see a boy with blonde hair and a girl speaking. The boy is caressing her face and she is giggling and blushing. Their bodies are close together, making Rin feel uncomfortable just looking at them.

_'Who would use the art room for a place to hook up?'_ Rin shakes her head in disbelief. Sometimes she does think her generation is stupid. Well, with people like this reproducing. She peers in again and sees the two closer than before. The girl is about to lock lips with him when his blue eyes turn over to the door, where they meet Rin's eyes.

"Ahh!" Rin yells and jumps back. Without missing a beat, the class bell rings. The two people inside step out quickly, only seeing a tuft of hair fly as a girl runs to her class.

"Who the heck was that?" the girl groans, annoyed that she had gotten no kiss. The boy shrugs and starts walking to class.

* * *

We turn our attention to Mrs. Megurine's class, where the pink headed teacher is speaking to the students about her latest project idea.

"If you don't complete it you will not be able to take the final exam at the end of this semester and thus fail this class," she explains, looking at her daughter in the third row who is more interested in the blue haired boy beside her than in the assignment.

"What is the assignment?' a certain turquoise haired girl with blue eyes asks and she places her hand back down on her desk.

"I will assign you with a partner and for a week. You must discuss something that has impacted the life of highschoolers everywhere," Mrs. Megurine explains, "whether it be a specific person or persons or even a broad subject like reading."

The students all send looks to one another, getting ready to pick partners. Rin looks to her left and sees her best friends, Aito and Luka. Luka is still dreamily looking at Kaito, but his attention was on a certain red head.

"Rin! Let's-"

"Before you pick partners, I'd like to interrupt and say you all have to draw names from this bowl," Mrs. Megurine says and pats the orange bowl beside her on her desk. She grabs it and walks through each row, handing one to every second person.

When Mrs. Megurine approaches Rin's desk she hastily grabs a scrunched up note. Hesitantly, she opens the note, hoping to get someone who is nice.

_'Len Kagamine.'_

Rin looks around the room. She has heard of his name from somewhere. Yes, a lot of people talk about this "Len Kagamine", but what does he do that makes him so popular?

"Get with your partners," the teacher announces and people stand up to walk to their partners.

"I can't believe I got you," Luka groans as she stands beside Aito.

"Hey, this isn't pleasant for me either," Aito replies and Luka rolls her eyes.

_'And of course Kaito isn't with me,'_ Luka thinks as she sees Miku walk his way. Luka's thoughts are interrupted when Aito nudges her side.

"Ow! What was that for?" Luka asks and looks at the direction where Aito is pointing. Luka looks over and sees her friend hesitantly approaching Len.

"What? ! She got Kagamine-kun the heartthrob? How lucky is she?"

_'It's that guy from earlier…well, maybe he didn't see me after all.'_ Rin thinks and nods to herself. _'It won't hurt to be nice.'_

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rin says with a smile and offers her hand to him.

"You're that girl who was stalking me," Len replies as he merely looks at her hand.

_'Stalking?'_ His words hit Rin like a brick and she firmly sets her arm back to her side. The corners of her mouth fall as she takes in his appearance. _'So this is the famous player who's known to break hearts.'_

"Stalker? I was just going into the art room!"

"There is another art classroom you can go to."

"Well, I like going into that one every morning," Rin says and glares at him. "An art room is no place to hook up with random girls."

"It wasn't a random girl," Len says to defend himself but Rin's glare remains the same.

"Oh come on. You can't make me think that the school player doesn't have a string of random girls twirled around his finger," Rin says and turns to see the jealous fan girls giving her death glares.

"We need to get this thing done- alright?" Len hastily says and grabs the paper with the instructions. "We need to pick a subject first."

"Art," Rin declares.

"Art? I was thinking more of romance."

"Art has influenced high schools everywhere and has allowed people to express their feelings in ways that can only be seen by the eye."

"Romance has allowed people to express their feelings in ways that can only be felt by the heart."

"What do you know about love? You have a new girl every week," Rin interjects.

"And what do you know about art? Even your stickman drawings suck," Len says as he looks at her desk with a paper full of bad doodles.

Rin opens her mouth to snap back with an intelligent remark until the bell dismiss them for their lunch period.

"I've got to go to lunch," Len says and Rin rolls her eyes as he grabs his bag.

"We're meeting after school to plan this project out. I can't get a bad grade," Rin says and crosses her arms.

"Oh~ feisty," Len laughs and Rin rolls her eyes again. "Bye."

"Hey- was that a yes or no?" Rin yells as Len walks out of the classroom.

"The art room?" Len asks.

"Where other place?" Rin says and he walks out.

_'Is he even going to go?'_

* * *

After school~~~

Rin looks at the clock for the fifth time. She stops looking at the clock and runs her hand through her hair.

_'It's 4:05- where the hell is he? It's been twenty minutes since the bell rang!'_

Rin sighs as she thinks of all the possible places he would be. He could be out of the school and at his house. He could be at some other girl's house. Then, Luka's words ring through her mind.

_'Back behind the school against the wall is where most couples go to skip class or to go and make out.'_

The perfect place for a guy like Len.

Rin hadn't heard much after that because Luka went on talking about how she had seen Kaito there before and how it worried it so. With yet another sigh, she gets up off the small white desk and walks out of the room.

Looks like she is going to have to visit Make Out Point to get Len.

* * *

**Yes, Len is the stereotypical player in this story. And of course there is going to be a tangled web of crushes! That's what every high school story must have! if you'd like, click the review button and give me criticism or whatever you'd like. Thank you for reading~!**


	2. Lots of Laugh

**Thank you for your reviews! They were not ignored- in fact, I was excited to write a new chapter and they just fueled me even more! You can not understand how much research it takes to understand the Vocaloid's personalities. Again, thank you for reading/ reviewing and here's chapter two!**

* * *

Rin has never been to this part of her school before so, naturally, she is nervous. She isn't sure if she is headed the right place either.

_'I mean, it's not like I'm that inexperienced,'_ Rin thinks. _'I- I watch romance movies. Seeing those types of moves counts as visual experience.'_

She keeps her eyes on couples with the girl all over the guy and decides to follow them secretly. As she moves around sneakily she feels a bit like a ninja. She giggles at the thought of being a ninja but shuts up when she sees a couple turn around and look at her oddly.

"Oh yeah! Great joke," Rin says as she quickly whips out her phone and presses it to her ear. "Yeah- hilarious!"

The couple shakes their head at Rin and she hears them call her a middle school student.

_'Hey! I'm not that short!'_

Rin sighs and puts her phone back into her pocket, careful to be quiet this time.

Finally, after what seems like an hour later, Rin arrives to the appointed "Make Out Point". She's sure she's in the right place because she sees people swapping spit everywhere. She twitches in disgust and walks through them, being the only single person there. Finally, she spots a certain blonde haired boy kissing a familiar teal haired girl.

_'M-Miku? I thought she was a honor student! And to be found here, making out with Kagamine-kun?'_

Rin stops walking a few feet from them. How is she supposed to make them stop? Just casually tap his shoulder and demand him to go to the room? Grab his ponytail and drag him there? Push him away?

Len stops trying to enter Miku's mouth when he hears someone clear their throat. Miku rolls her eyes and lets go of his neck as he turns.

"Oh great, not you," Len groans as he rubs his temples. "Can't you see I'm a bit busy?"

"We agreed to meet each other at the art room after school," Rin says as she glares at him.

"And you honestly believed that I would keep that promise?" Len scoffs and Rín's glare intensifies.

"I am not about to fail my class just because some two-timing, self-absorbed, player can't keep his pants on," Rin says as she steps up to him. Len shakes at her glare. It's like ten bites from a rattlesnake.

"Leave us alone Kagamine-san," Miku says, stepping up behind Len and testing her glare with Rin's. "It's not polite to disturb two lovers."

Len's eye twitches at the word "lovers". Rin notices this and uses it to her advantage.

"Alright. I guess I'll leave you two _lovers_ to mutter sweet nothings about your _love_ to each other," Rin says with a cheeky grin and watches as Len breaks into a sweat from the word again.

"Um, Miku," Len says, his voice breaking. He clears his throat and starts again. "I should get going."

Miku gives Rin a look, wondering what exactly she said to tear him away. "I'll see you later then."

As the two walk to the art classroom Rin decides to poke fun at Len a little more.

"Wow. I didn't know Kagamine-san was afraid of a little commitment," Rin playfully says and Len rolls his eyes.

"Please. I just don't want anyone getting the wrong idea," Len says to defend himself.

"Anyone? Or your other girlfriends?" Rin laughs and watches as he shoots her a look.

"Hey, it's not like I asked for all of this," Len says as he places his hand on the door knob. "Girls are just attracted to me like geeks to a math problem."

"Correction- nerds to a math problem. "Geeks" are people who do not necessarily have the required smarts to be considered a nerd. They are just not athletic and like comic books and games," Rin corrects.

"Wow. How do you NOT have a boyfriend?" Len says sarcastically as he opens the door and the two enter.

"I could so get a boyfriend if I wanted to," Rin huffs, crossing her arms. Len gives her a challenging smile and she glares at him as he laughs. "I could!"

"When was the last time you had a boyfriend exactly?"

"L-last year…"

"My point exactly."

"At least I don't have one every week!" Rin yells. "I prefer to stay loyal and genuine."

"Those words mean nothing in this generation. If you want to see those kind of relationships then go watch a sappy movie," Len snorts.

"They could exist! You just have to be willing to put in the effort," Rin says.

"Please. Open your eyes and look around you. Nothing is "loyal" and "genuine"."

Rin rolls her eyes and takes out paint.

_'He's treating me like I'm some naïve idiot. And why does this guy even get girls? He's an idiotic, mean, stupid, dumb, bas-'_

"Uh…I don't think you need that much paint," Len says, interrupting her thoughts. Rin looks down at her palette and sees a mountain of red paint. She sets it aside and grabs some brushes.

"You don't even know about art. What if I meant to do that?" Rin says, flushing red.

"I know more than you do about art."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

_'He's just playing with you Rin. Look at his stupid grin.'_

"Is it a hobby when you're not stealing the hearts of girls and running them over with a road roller?" Rin says as she grabs some blue paint. In the corner of her eye she can see Len frown.

"Yes it is a hobby. But at least I have a romance life AND can draw."

That is it. Rin turns to Len, the blue paint still in her hand. He's leaning against the wall with a smug grin, feeling like he had won this little battle. The grin disappears when blue paint is splattered onto him. Rin looks down at her hand to see if she did that, shocked at her actions.

"I didn't mean to-"

Rin stops talking when Len walks over to her with yellow paint and squishes the paint bottle onto her hair. She looks at him with wide eyes as he laughs and pats her head.

_'Okay. This is now war.'_

Rin grabs a green paint bottle from her side and aims it at Len, making green land on his face and arms. He rolls over to his left and grabs the purple paint, unlidding it and slowly walking to her. Empty handed, Rin panics and looks for another paint bottle. She sees a pink one and grabs it just as he dives for her.

"Taste your own medicine Len!" Rin laughs as she spills it over his hair. She laughs as she looks at his face.

"We're not done yet, Rin," Len says with a devilish smile and grabs her shirt, bringing her down with him. He rolls over to get on top and spills the purple paint on her. Rin lets out a yell but laughs as she rolls him around so she's on top. As the two wrestle to be on the top, Rin's hand reaches for a table. Unfortunately she grabs the palette and it smashes into their faces, making them both red.

The two stand up, rubbing the acrylic paint out of their eyes and laughing.

"You look so stupid!" Rin laughs as points at him with a purple finger.

"I could say the same for you," Len chuckles. "You look like you made out with Elmo."

"Well at least I came out on top at the end," Rin says and Len laughs at the perverted innuendo. "Not in that way, pervert!"

After the laughing subsides the two look at each other, then turn to mess made with paint. Streaks of purple, pink, blue, yellow, green, and red are all over the room.

"How are we going to clean all this mess?" Rin asks as she looks at the paint on the floor.

"We? The school does have janitors for a reason," Len says as he walks to the door.

"Get back in here boy," Rin says, grabbing the back of his collar and bringing him back in. "We're cleaning this up."

"If you say so," Len sighs as Rin grabs paper towels. "You know what? This could actually be fun. Well, without the paint in my hair part."

"You're worried about your hair? Maybe you are more girly than me," Rin laughs as she hands him another roll of paper towels.

"So you confess that you are a man?"

"Get cleaning blondie."

* * *

The next day at school…

"Looks like you've gotten all the paint off," Len comments as Rin steps into the classroom.

"It was all your fault," Rin says. "Now I'm going to have to restock on my art supplies, thanks to you."

"You were the one who started the fight," Len shrugs.

"You were the one who was a jerk in the first place!"

"Correction- a handsome jerk," Len mimics from before and Rin growls.

As the two continue to bicker Miku and Neru watch from their desks. Miku glares at Rin and then turns to her best friend and partner in crime, Neru.

"Can you believe he was paired with her? She even had the nerve to interrupt our quality time yesterday," Miku says. "I have a job after school and I have to study so I hardly have any free time."

Now, you can say a lot of things about Miku Hatsune. She is a hardworking student and employee, and she likes to help out others, but she could easily do a 360 and be the coldest person you ever meet if you crossed her. For those who didn't know her well, she's known as that amazing and role model student with a kind heart. For those that do know her well... they don't really like talking about her or speaking to her.

On her side is her best friend, Neru Akita. She's your definition of a tsundere. Seriously- someone pasted her picture in the library dictionary with a definition of "tsundere". Most people only see her hostile manner, but it is rumored that she has a soft side. The reason Len and her have never hook up is because she's always acting like she doesn't like him, much to her tsundere personality.

Sitting beside them is Gumi and Sonika, the two green haired sisters. Well, Sonika is now sporting a new hair color.

"Trust me sis, red is the new green!" Sonika declares and Gumi laughs as Sonika pats her short hair. "Or maybe a darker shade would have been better…"

Teto stumbles into the classroom, looking like she was just revived from a graveyard. She slowly walks over to her seat, her shaking hands clutching the wall to make sure she doesn't fall. At last, she gives up and just droops over her seat.

"What's the matter Teto? Did Ted do something?' Luka asks as Aito pokes Teto's head. Luka slaps his hand away and Aito sticks his tongue out at her.

"Bread…gone…"

"Oh," Luka says and looks around for anyone who could have bread.

"Never worry- Kaito is here!" Kaito says as he randomly pulls bread out of his bag, handing it over to Teto. Teto grabs the bread and Luka watches as it quickly disappears into her stomach. "Thank you Kaito!" Teto yells and Luka smiles at Kaito.

_'He's like an older brother to everyone.. So kind and caring…'_

Aito raises his eyebrows at Kaito. _'Why the heck does this guy have bread in his bag?'_

"You see, Ted and I ran out of bread yesterday. I was watching a hilarious episode of "Vocaloid vs. Wild" when I reached over and my hand met nothing, just our couch cushion. Words cannot express the sorrow I felt- my heart was as empty as, as empty as a empty hole is when it has nothing," Teto says.

"Great description Teto," Aito laughs and Luka hits his head. "By the way Luka, where is your mother?"

Without missing a beat, Mrs. Megurine walks into the classroom, her long pink hair following her. All the students immediately go to their seats.

"We'll talk later," Rin says to Len as she takes her seat. "And this time you better show up."

Len chuckles at her silly expression and turns his eyes to Mrs. Megurine. Time for another boring class session.

* * *

After finishing their math test Mrs. Megurine motions them all to get with the partners they were with yesterday.

Miku and Kaito stare at one another awkwardly. Things had always been like this ever since their break up.

"I just want a good grade so you'll just have to get over it," Miku says coldly as she grabs her pencil. Kaito nods and looks away.

_'How can I work with the girl who broke my heart? And especially just for my best friend, although he doesn't even care for her? I forgave Len, but Miku doesn't even look like she's sorry._

"Are you going to continue staring at the floor or are you going to help me fill in these blanks?"

_'Miku, how did you become so cruel?'_

* * *

**Yay! Hopefully later you can learn more about how Miku betrayed Kaito. Anyways, review if you'd like, and thanks for reading~!**


	3. Agreements

**Don't know if I should be updating so quickly, but I just want to. Even if no one is reading this or reviewing I'll continue this because this is just too fun to quit. Anyways, time for me to type up the third chapter! Things are about to get even more tangled!**

* * *

"Can you stop looking at him?" an annoyed Aito asks. "We haven't even picked out a topic yet and you're drooling all over my desk!"

"Yeah. That's a great idea," Luka says half-mindedly, smiling at Kaito. Aito rolls his eyes and grabs his water bottle.

_'I could always throw this over her head like I used to in middle school.'_

He takes his eyes away from the water bottle and looks at her white collared shirt.

_'But then that would be see-through.'_

With a slight blush Aito puts the water bottle back down and sighs.

"Hey Mrs. Kaito."

Luka snaps up and looks around. "What?" As soon as she sees Aito laughing she growls and hides her red face. "Stupid Aito."

"At least that got your attention," Aito says as he lifts Luka's face from her hiding spot.

"What do you need?" Luka asks as she takes his hands off of her face. She likes her bubble to stay as is.

"I don't know if you have any space left in that mind of yours after stalking Kaito, but we kinda have a project to do. And it's kinda due next Monday," Aito says.

"Ugh. Another reason why I don't like school," Luka groans as she glances at the paper.

"Oh, but I thought you loved seeing Kaito's face in the morning," Aito teases.

"Aito shut up!"

From across the room Rin watches the two and laughs. She's sitting on Len's seat and swinging her legs back and forth, her eyes on Aito's expressions.

_'It's so obvious that he likes her, but she can't seem to see it. So painfully obvious…'_

"You can't be spacing out now. We need to have a cover for our project and I have no ideas," Len says as he approaches the desk with materials and sets them down on his desk. "Who are you even looking at anyways?" Len asks and turns to see Aito getting hit by Luka. "Ah, those lovebirds."

"Well, they're still in the friend process," Rin says.

"You mean the friend zone."  
"Friend zone?"  
"You know, where a guy likes a girl but she keeps listing him as just a friend even though it's freaking obvious that he likes her."

"Oh," Rin says. "Have you ever-"

"Of course I haven't," Len laughs. "Girls immediately fall for me."

"I wonder how hard it is to visit you grandma then," Rin laughs as she pictures Len being tackled by his grandma. "Anyways- the cover page. It should be a painting of course."

"Done by you or me?" Len asks. "I think I should do it, if we're talking about drawing."

"I can draw," Rin says and grabs some paper.

"Rin you don't have to-"

"I'll show you what drawing is," she repeats as she grabs a pencil and hesitantly moves over the paper.

She starts viciously making lines and curves, her bangs hiding her face as she hunches down. Len touches the table and feels vibration as she goes over again and again. He leans over and pushes her bangs aside to look at the drawing. "THIS IS DRAWING!" Rin yells as she brings back her hand dramatically, making everyone in the room turn their attention to the shouting lunatic.

Len turns over and looks from her point of view. "What is this?" Len asks as he tries turning it around. "A walrus? Tree? Kirby?"

Rin looks up to see if he's kidding and sees a look of total confusion. "Hehe- I was just joking about that!" Rin laughs nervously and grabs the paper, crumbling it up. The bell rings for lunch and people start getting out.

"It's not that bad," Len says as he tries to flatten it but Rin grabs it and throws it into her mouth.

"Bye Len!" Rin mumbles with the paper and runs out to join her friends Aito and Luka.

"What the…?" Len says and scratches his head.

"You done in there Len?" Kaito asks as he pokes his head through the classroom door.

"Yeah just…whatever," Len replies and grabs his bag.

* * *

At Lunch~~~

"How is your partner Rin?" Luka asks. "I mean, you're paired with one of the hottest guys in this school- Kagamine-san! Are you two dating yet?"

"Not even," Rin says as she rolls her eyes. "And I wouldn't use "hot" to describe him. I'd use words like stupid, mean, ego-filled, rude, player- words of that sort."

"Whoa. What did he do to get on your bad side?" Aito asks and takes a bite of his sandwich.

"He insults my artwork, he uses girls for his own pleasures, and he treats me like I'm naïve and stupid!" Rin huffs and fixes her bow. "He's terrible."

Rin stops talking and stares at her plate of food. Whenever she thinks about Len her stomach twists. His stupid crooked smile, his stupid teasing words, and his dumb attitude make her feel queasy. She feels like she could throw up by the sight of his face. And what Luka said- dating a jerk like that? That's just preposterous! Rin can see that that statement will never become true. Her interests are on someone else this current moment. Rin looks down as her feet point to Aito and she turns them to turn to Luka.

"I didn't know Kagamine-san was friends with Kaito," Luka says as she sees Len walk by with Kaito. Rin and Len share a look- well, more like a glare. Rin sticks her tongue out at him and turns away as he rolls his eyes.

"You mean random-bread-in-bag Kaito?" Aito asks as he inspects Kaito.

"Yeah they're friends. What about it?" Rin asks as she finally picks up her sandwhich. She sighs and puts it back down. She can't eat when her stomach is still turning over Len's stupid face.

"Can you do a favor for me Rin?" Luka asks, her eyes glittering.

"Oh no Aito. I have a bad feeling about this," Rin says.

"Yeah," Aito nods. "Just look at her eyes. You know she's going to ask for something impossible."

"It is not impossible! Get your head out of my business Aito!" Luka yells.

"I'm right here- how can I not hear-"

Luka pushes Aito's head out of the way and looks back at Rin with a smile. "I've never asked you for much Rin. And you know you're my best friend right?"

"Yes…?"  
"Well, I was thinking…could you talk to Kaito for me?"  
"But Len's his friend- not me!"  
"But you're partners with Kagamine-san! You could set me up! It would be perfect!'

Luka gives Rin a puppy dog face. "Please? I'll never ask for anything else! Pretty please Rin?"

Rin sighs as she sees Luka's face. There is no way to talk her out of it. Once Luka has her mind set on something she'll either get it done or beg and plead until it is done. "Fine," Rin says against her better judgement.

"I love you Rin!" Luka says and hugs the small blonde girl tightly. Rin pulls at the table to be let go as her lungs are squished.

"You're killing me Luka!"

* * *

_'You're literally killing me Luka.'_

Rin sighs as she waits for Len to walk in and looks at her art supplies.

_'I can't suck that badly- can I? I mean, Len must be blind. It was obviously two birds in the picture.'_

"He needs glasses, that's what," Rin concludes.

"Why do I need glasses?" Len asks as he steps into the art classroom. He closes the door and walks over to the blank canvas. "Alright- what should I draw?"

"Do you even know how to draw?" Rin asks as she looks at the canvas too.

"I guess I'll have to show you," Len sighs as he looks for some paper. He eventually just grabs a random notebook and a pencil. "This may take a while."

Rin watches as he sits down and begins lightly sketching. She rolls her eyes and turns away, walking around the room, arranging things and such. After a few minutes she gets bored and looks back to see him still drawing.

_'Just what the heck is he drawing?'_

Rin walks over to him, her hands behind her back. His eyes look concentrated and serious, unlike the silly gleam he usually has. His hands move in a swift motion, going back and forth through the drawing, erasing and drawing darker lines. A drop of sweat forms at Len's forehead as his eyes narrow and go down to finish the bottom of the drawing. Rin got quiet, overwhelmed with his aura. She is actually… kind of impressed.

_'I've never seen him like this…'_

"L-Len?"

"Done," Len says and places his pencil down. Rin walks over and grabs the paper. "The proportions are kind of off, but that's only because you were staring at me so much."

"Idiot," Rin says and softly hits his head. She looks back at the drawing. She hates to admit it, but this was a million times better than her drawing. It was a girl with short hair looking out to the sea and the details were so crisp and neat. The motion is correct and so are the proportions. She's at a loss for words.

"I don't draw much," Len says as she continues to stare at it. "What? Is it that bad?" Len asks, becoming a little self-conscious.

"No…it's amazing," Rin says as she sets it down. She smiles at him as she places her hands on the table. "Can you teach me how to draw like that?"

"Teach you?"

"Yes! I'm a pretty quick learner!"

"I'm not so sure of my abilities…"

_'Hm. Never thought I would see the day that Len wasn't sure of himself.'_

"They're amazing!" Rin says as she grabs his shoulders. "I mean- it made me go speechless!"

Len turns red as she smiles and continues complimenting him.

"Come on! I'll even help you with something! Anything!"  
"Anything?"  
"Anything!"

Len smirks as he taps his chin. "You claim to know so much about romance- how about you teach me a thing or two?"

"Eh?" Rin asks, looking at him with a blank stare. She is now regretting this deal.

"You heard me correctly," Len says and laughs as she turns red. "I'm just joking- but I do need some help in science."

Rin clears her throat. "Well I guess I could help you in that subject." When her blush disappears she grabs the canvas and hands it to him. "Get to drawing- we need a lot more for our project to be done."

"You're so bossy," Len says and Rin shrugs. "I like it."

"Idiot!" Rin says and hits his head with the notebook. "I'll rub that smirk off your face!"

"Is that really a way to be talking to your art teacher?" Len points out and Rin sets down the notebook with a huff. If looks could kill, Rin would be digging Len's grave already.

"Just get to drawing," Rin says as she sits on a desk to watch him draw.

_'This could end up being fun after all. Well, despite the fact that I still have to try and get Kaito and Luka together. Well, it's not like Kaito likes anyone- right?_

* * *

**Rin does not even know how wrong she is. Review if you'd like and thanks for reading!**


	4. Even More Complications

**Now to go onto Chapter Four! I haven't even began to set everything up, so it'll take a few more chapters for you to see the problems in action. And this is just the first semester! Without further interruption, here is chapter four of Meltdown!**

_Italics- flashbacks/ thoughts_

* * *

Day 2 of Project~~~  
Kaito's POV

I don't know why she keeps on talking to Neru. I mean, I've never really been interested in my grades (my scores clearly show that), but Mrs. Megurine said that if we don't complete this, we'll fail. And I don't want to be there when my mother receives the news.

I feel an awkward shiver run down my back and look back at Miku and Neru. Neru is paying half-attention to what Miku was telling her, her eyes directed towards her cell phone. I don't get why girls glam up their cell phones that much. Hello Kitty charms and diamonds- there's a big chance that you could find Waldo in there. I look back to Miku. Every time I try to politely interrupt their conversation to say we need to work, she keeps pushing me aside and saying that she'll do all the work and to leave her alone.

Ugh. Why are girls so hard to deal with?

Well, Miku wasn't always this way. Not when I first met her in our Freshman year.

* * *

"_Dude, you can not even imagine how scary it is to play that game," I said, rubbing my eyes. I had stayed up all night trying to finish a new game I had bought over the weekend, and the lack of sleep wasn't helping me any. _

_Worst. Mistake. Ever._

"_And tell me again exactly WHY you would stay up all night playing video games on the night before the first day of school? And especially in high school?" Len asked, laughing at my awesomeness. A girl with short blonde hair and a girl with long pink locks passed by us, chatting excitedly about their first day. I always saw the pink girl around- was her name Luki or something? Luko? Laka? _

"_Check out the legs on that one," Len said with a smirk as he watched the blonde girl's skirt sway. Seriously, this guy needed to hold back his hormones. I couldn't imagine him three years from now._

"_Down boy," I said and held Len's collar back. "Our class is right here." _

"_Right. And I thought you would lose your way around here with only ten minutes of sleep."_

"_Psh, I'm not that dumb-"_

_My words were caught short when I saw a teal-haired beauty walk right in front of us. She smiled at us and I held her gaze a second. Her blue eyes were so bright and welcoming- I instantly felt warm inside. Len must have caught me staring because I heard him laugh beside me._

"_Kaito, you're drooling." _

_I hit his gut with my elbow and followed the girl inside. We even had classes together- how awesome was that? Now I could slowly start talking to her and eventually ask her out. A plan was etched into my mind, and I knew I had to make it work._

* * *

_Over the next few months I continued to be Miku's friend. She would even eat with Len and I at lunch some days. She was always so nice and was really funny too. She helped tutor me and created a strong bond with my mother whenever she came over. It was like we became best friends that year. She was the perfect girl- beauty, brains, and a great personality. _

_But I felt like she was always trying to hide something. Whenever I asked if I could visit her family, she'd push the subject aside and bring up another topic. She said she didn't like to talk about them, was she embarrassed? She couldn't be- I mean, her family was one of the richest here! Well, besides that, she still acted like the same girl I knew her as._

_Sophomore year came around quickly. I don't know what happened, but I somehow asked her to at Halloween dance and that night, we shared our first kiss. And things got even better after that. We started dating and going on dates together. We were already best friends, and this just made us happier. As cheesy and odd as this sounds, I felt completed with her. I know, a sophomore talking about love? Ridiculous. But that's how I felt at the time._

_Well, until the second semester. I don't know what happened, to be honest, but she started becoming distant. I tried asking her about things and she accused me of being jealous and not trusting her. I would say one thing and she'd fire back ten insults. It was really weird for me, and Len was too busy chasing girls' skirts to help. Before I knew it, Miku had broken up with me and gone after Len. I didn't like this sudden change, and I lashed out at anyone who tried to console me about the matter. They didn't understand. No one knew what it was like to have the person you loved and who made you laugh everyday, just ripped from your hands._

_Geez, I sound too emotional. _

_Well, since I shunned anyone who tried helping me, I kinda became a loner that summer. Eventually Len won my trust again, and we became friends again. At least he felt sorry about it. Every time I saw Miku she'd just look away or roll her eyes. It was like someone elbowed my gut._

* * *

And here I am, in my Junior year, and I still have some feelings left for Miku. Well, they kinda went to the side when I met Meiko. She doesn't like to talk to me much though. She's always twisting my words and hitting me, but she's nice if you aren't saying anything stupid. But then again, I'm always saying something stupid which explains why I have so many bruises on my arm. Damn, that girl knows how to aim a volleyball.

I look over at Meiko with her partner Teto. I think they're friends, because Meiko doesn't hit her as much as she does to me. And Teto's pretty outrageous. With bread, she yells and bounces around, always trying to make some scandal happen. She carries a little notepad with her in her right back pocket every day. She likes to call it her "Plan Book" full of steps of how to do things. I once asked her if she knew how to make ice-cream and she just laughed.

'_This Plan Book has much more serious plans Kaito-kun!'_

And obviously no one gets Teto's definition of serious. One day when our class had had no drama for a week, she stood up calmly, closing her book and setting her pencil down. She said, "walk out" and started walking out even though Mrs. Megurine yelled at her to come back in. Others joined her when she began running around the halls and banging on the lockers, telling everyone to walk out with her.

Seriously, are all girls this troublesome?

I need to focus on this project, however boring it is. Oh look, Miku already picked out a topic. Wow, I love how I'm notified about these things. I look at her neat cursive handwriting and find out she picked "betrayal". What?

_"I will assign you with a partner and for a week. You must discuss something that has impacted the life of highschoolers everywhere," Mrs. Megurine explains. "Whether it be a specific person or persons or even a broad subject like reading."_

Well, in a way that is a topic. But I'm not sure how we could cover something like that. I grab my eraser and put "music" on it instead.

"What are you doing Kaito?"

"Erasing the topic…?"

"And who said you could decide which topic we chose?" Miku asks as she grabs the paper and changes it back. "I picked that topic for an important reason."

"How are we even supposed to talk betrayal? We need a better topic-"

And she has gone back to talking to Neru. Gah, I love being ignored. And who gave her any right to talk about betrayal? She's done it and now she just wants to talk about it to the class and explain how bad it is?

How have I fallen for a hypocrite?

* * *

After school~~~  
Normal POV

"The painting wasn't half-bad," Rin says and Len rolls his eyes as they walk out of the art classroom.

"Half-bad? Weren't you the one praising me earlier?" Len says and eggs on. "Oh Len, I'm so speechless! Please teach me!"

Rin's eye twitches as he continues his taunting. "I suggest you stop it before your girlfriends are crying over your disfigured face. Oh wait, it's already disfigured."

"Ha, if my face is disfigured, what does that have to say about yours?"

Just as Rin raises her hand Len stops it and steps over to the window.

"Who's that?" Rin asks as Len releases her arm. She walks up beside him and narrows her eyes. "Haigo-san? (A/N my last name for Meiko) What is she doing?"

"She appears to be with a guy…" Len says as he leans in.

"Hey, doesn't that look like Luka's dad?"

"Luka?"

"My friend- Luka. You know, our teacher's daughter."

"Oh right. Well I've never seen her dad."

"I could be mistaken," Rin says as she rubs her eyes. Meiko and the guy are walking away by now.

"Poor Kaito has competition with a guy now. I wonder if he's a senior," Len says, tapping his chin.

"C-competition?"

_'Oh great, so he does have a crush? How much more harder can things get?' _Rin sighs.

Len hears Rin sigh and raises an eyebrow. "Do you have a crush on Kaito?"

"What? Never!" Rin objects loudly as her face flushes.

"Really now?"

"I most certainly do not have a crush on Kaito- Luk- I mean-" Rin stops talking and rubs her temples. "Just forget it."

"Sorry to be the one who tells you this, but Kaito likes Meiko. And he's still shaky from his break-up with Miku."

"Aren't you dating Miku?" Rin asks. She used to think that Miku and Len were going out for a long time. I mean, Miku's crush on him had been evident ever since sophomore year.

"Dating? I wouldn't call it that," Len says and Rin rolls her eyes.

"Are you using her then?"

"Gosh Rin, you make me sound like a heartless creature."

"Am I mistaken?"

"I am a very sensitive boy with deep feelings," Len says, grabbing her hand. "I cannot express the pain I feel inside, trying to fill this empty hole up."

"Please, you sound like Tamaki from OHSHC," Rin snorts as she takes back her hand.

"What?"

"It was a reference." Rin sighs. "So if you and Miku are- uh, well, friends with benefits, doesn't that bug Kaito?"

"Well, it's not like I'm doing anything serious with her," Len shrugs.

"Not serious! Do you not know how serious sex is?" Rin yells, knocking Len to a wall. "What if she gets pregnant? What will you do? You'll have another human on your hands- depending on you! Then Miku will have more on her plate- she may not be able to finish high school! And then you have to be through all that stress and pay money for that baby! You'll wake up every night from the baby's constant crying and ask yourself why you were so careless in the first place!"

"Whoa! I'm not that stupid," Len says and looks at her arms placed on both sides beside him. "And even when I do that with other girls I wear protection. There is no way I'm becoming a dad at this early age."

"I have a tip- the one thing better than protection is not even having sex in the first place," Rin states.

"But that sucks all the fun out of it-"

Len groans as Rin knees him and turns around. "Pervert. Why am even I partners with you?"

"A little help here?" Len squeaks out and covers himself again, sprawled out over the floor. "Damn Rin, if you're like this now I wonder how rough you are in be- AGH!"

Before he knows it, Len is several feet away from Rin, lying on his back. Rin cracks her knuckles and laughs at his dizzy expression.

"It was just a joke…" Len groans as he sits up, rubbing his now red cheek. Never has a girl treated him this roughly. Well, a few, when they find out he was cheating, but usually it is just a slap.

"You're so stupid Len," Rin laughs and extends her hand out to him. Len looks at it quizzically. He wasn't sure if it was a trick or not. "Come on- or do you want the custodians to get you?"

"Alright," Len says and grabs her arm, pulling down to get up. "Do you work out or something?" Len asks as he feels her strong hand. "You are really a guy."

"Quit it before I hit you again."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

As we walk out of the school in silence I look around. It feels awkward with just silence. He's usually teasing me, even though we barely met yesterday. I look over at Len and see his face solemn as we step out.

"I guess I'm heading home then," Len says and I nod. I smile and wave to try to shake the awkwardness away.

"Bye bye," I say and start walking. Len follows my direction. Minutes go by with silence while I hear his soft footsteps behind me.

It takes me a while before I turn back to face him. "Why are you following me?"

"This is where I walk too," Len says as he continues walking. "Maybe you're stalking me," he laughs and I notice he has the smirk back on his face. Stupid idiot.

"My house is this way," I point out.

"Well so is mine."

Silence.

As we reach my street I notice Len turning at the same place. I watch as he walks over to a house right beside ours.

"Are you going to stand there gaping?" Len asks as he sees me looking back at my house to his.

You mean we've been neighbors this entire time and I've never noticed? That seems too odd- like as if it came from one of those cliché anime shows! I'm not that oblivious- am I?

Well, all the other neighbors are mean, so I've never bothered to keep in contact with anyone else in this neighborhood. But really, Len Kagamine, one of the most annoying boys ever, lives right by me?

Luck is not by my side.

"Bye bye Rin~!" Len mocks with the same smile I had as I walk up to my house.

"Go choke on a pepper Len," I retort and walk up my steps. I open my door and step inside, welcomed by my mother's homemade cookies smell and the comfortable theme set all around the house.

"I'm home!"

* * *

Len's POV~~~

I'm home.

But there's no one to greet me, since I do live alone. I set down my bag with a sigh and walk inside, my smirk long gone. It's quiet inside, just like it always is. The walls are blank, since I don't really enjoy decorating either.

I cast a look at my counter top when I step into my room and pick up the picture of my mother and I. She had the most beautiful smile, it was like she was smiling no matter what happened in her life.

And then she had left us.

But it wasn't like she meant to. But from then on it was just my dad and I.

Things were always awkward with us. He always brought back many women for the night, and I'd always see them leave the next morning. He was a mess, really. And he didn't really talk to me either.

So in a way when he left me to join mom, the house felt the same, since we never bonded that well.

Silence.

I can't take anymore of this silence and grab my phone. I wonder who's available tonight.

* * *

**Yay! Juicy Twists really do help me write more! Anyways, thank you for reading this story. If you'd like to give criticism, praise, cheese, or whatever, please click the review button down below. Bye Bye~!**


	5. Evening Twitter

**Hello again~! Thank you for all of your reviews and such~! Here is chapter five, where Riki randomly appears! Halloween is just arriving too~!**

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

"Bye mom and dad!"

I quickly grab my bag and race outside- I am actually early this time! Now I can go enter the art classroom without Len being there. No Len = no stress and no criticism over my artwork. By the way, when is he going to teach me more about art? He's always vague with the details.

Just as I am caught up in my thoughts, I ran straight into a guy, making us both fall.

"My books!" I yell, grabbing them and stuffing them into my bag. I'm a neat freak, but I don't like my things to be wet either. After placing them back in I notice the guy beside me, rubbing his head.

"Geez Rin, why are you running out of your house so early?"

Oh, that's right. Len and I are neighbors now. Well, we always have been, but I've failed to notice it until now.

"I should be asking you that. Are you going to hook up with more girls in the art room?" I retort as we both stand up. Now that I think about it, Len is usually late. That must be one of the reasons why I have never encountered him in the first place. I go to school early, he goes late.

Why is he leaving early anyways?

"I was actually going to meet up with Kaito. He said he had something to tell me," Len says as he checks his phone again.

Kaito? This is my chance!

"Um," I say nervously. Gosh darn it Rin, this is for Luka! Woman up! "Do you mind if I come too?"

"Hm?" Len asks, looking up from his phone. He smirks as it sinks in. "Ah, you want to flirt with Kaito, don't you?"

"I do not!" I yell back quickly. Unfortunately for me, my face and neck flush.

"Again, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you're not Kaito's type," Len says as he begins walking. I immediately follow and walk beside him.

"And what would be his type?" I ask against my better judgment. "Like, what kind of girls is he into?"

"Well, for starters, he's all about the personality," Len says and laughs. "What a loser."

"Go on," I say, resisting the urge to strangle him.

"He says he likes nice and sweet girls. Ones who can brighten up a room with a smile and such," Len says, and taps his chin. "And you're the exact opposite…"

"What I am nice!" I retort. "Maybe not to you, but to people who aren't jerks, I am plenty nice to them!"

"You see? There you go again yelling. I don't think Canada can hear you Rin," Len teases even more.

"Len."

"Yes?" Len asks, turning around when I suddenly become quiet. His back stiffens when he sees the deadly look in my blue eyes.

"Run."

Len looks at me oddly first but when he sees me place my foot on the ground harshly to get momentum, he starts running away too.

I laugh as I see him run off. So maybe I don't get to talk with Kaito this morning, but I'll arrange something. I can't let Luka down so quickly. I mean, everyone should get a chance with a guy. But what about if that guy already likes someone? Luka could have Aito- he's one of the sweetest guys out there and he's hilarious! Why can't she see the guy I see?

I sigh and kick a rock.

All this talk isn't going to help me any. Aito still loves Luka. Luka still loves Kaito. Kaito loves Meiko.

But who exactly does Meiko like?

* * *

Library~~~  
Mrs. Megurine's Class

"Alright, let's start looking for books about art."

"Why are we reading about art? Shouldn't we be practicing it- not reading about it?" Len asks as he doesn't even bother looking at the books. Has this guy never been to the library before?

"You need to read up about the history of art and the basics," I state clearly and I can feel him roll his eyes behind me. "You have to do that for everything."

Truth be told, I've read every single book in this library about art. I visited art galleries. I took art classes. I dreamed about art. And even though I did all these things, my skills haven't improved one bit!

I feel my smile slowly falling until someone randomly grabs my arm.

"Excuse me, but I must speak with her," Luka says to Len and he nods. Luka nods and pulls me away to another library corner.

"Luka! Stop!" I yell as I try to resist her pull. Finally, I grab hold of a table and make her stop. I stand up and dust myself off. Seriously, what could be so important that she had to pull me away? Not that I am complaining. Len would have probably made a perverted joke by now.

"Have you talked to Kaito yet?" Luka whispers, looking to her left to see Kaito and Miku arguing as always. Way to make it obvious Luka.

"No I-"

"Why not?" Luka whines, clutching the end of my shirt. "Rin- do you even know what is happening this Friday?"

"Um….October 31st?" I ask, picturing a calendar in my head.

"And what is October 31st?"

What is October 31st? Is it- oh! "Halloween!" I exclaim.

Halloween is one of my favorite holidays. That is, until I grew up. I can no longer get dressed up and go get candy from random strangers. The candy was so amazing; I would always have a bunch stored in my secret spot for whenever I was bored. And dressing up was fun too. But now all people do in my age is have Halloween parties and get drunk and hook up with each other.

"Exactly! And I hear Kaito is going to a Halloween party with Len this year."

"So?"

"Go ask Len if you can join them with me! I'll have time to talk to Kaito!"

"You do know that all they do in those types of parties is drink and dance right?"

Well, if you took out their clothes while they danced, it wouldn't be called dancing anymore. I shiver as I receive a mental picture of people grinding up on one another. This is why I prefer not going to parties.

"It's not a bad party! Sonika and Gumi are hosting it!" Luka says. "Their parents won't be home that night so they decided to invite a couple people over for a Halloween party."

No doubt Sonika convinced Gumi to do it. Gumi is a pretty fun and outgoing girl, but she didn't like breaking her parent's rules. And Sonika being the popular social butterfly she is, probably convinced her that there would be no harm in a party.

"I still can't just randomly ask him if we can join," I point out. I'm not even friends with him and he might get the wrong idea.

"Then ask Gumi or Sonika! Simple as that!"

"Luka I-"

"Luka! Rin! Return to your partners girls," Mrs. Megurine says as she spots us talking. I look over at Luka's mother as Luka apologizes. She has dark circles under her eyes and she looks really tired. Did she get in an argument with Luka last night? Or with Mr. Megurine?

"Do it Rin~!" Luka says as she walks over to an annoyed Aito.

I look over at Len then at Gumi. I think it would be better to just ask Gumi. But I've never talked to her, although she is nice. And why would I just randomly ask her to go to her party?

"Yeah, I heard the party was invitation only. But the people that they invited can bring guests," Teto loudly gossips as Meiko tries to find some books.

Kaito and Miku share a look.

"Are you going?" Kaito asks and Miku turns away.

"That is none of your business," Miku replies coldly.

"I was just asking…"

I see Len looking through a book and sigh. Looks like he's my only choice.

I suck up my pride and walk over to Len.

"Hey Len, are you going to Sonika's and Gumi's Halloween party?"

* * *

Lunch~~~

Okay, so I chickened out and changed the topic on him. Excuse me for not having the best conversation skills. I still can remember his laughter when he asked me if I was going too- to stalk Kaito. I ask one question and this guy thinks I have the hots for his friends.

Don't get me wrong Luka, Kaito is a nice guy and all. But he's well…

"Was that a cat?" Kaito exclaims and points at the window. "I didn't know cats could fly!"

"Kaito, that was a flying squirrel…"

"There are flying squirrels in Japan?"

"Southern Japan yes…"

"Kaito is so cute~" Luka sings as she looks at Kaito and blushes.

"Yes, a guy who mistakes a Japanese giant flying squirrel for a cat is cute." Aito rolls his eyes.

"You wouldn't know how to be cute in the first place Aito," Luka retorts.

"Why be cute when you can be handsome?"

"Gosh, you're sounding like Len," I say and the mention of his name makes him look over at me. He smirks and I look away back to Aito and Luka bickering. They do really look like a married couple. So I state that out loud.

"Please, as if I'd marry this dork," Luka huffs as Aito turns red. She doesn't seem to notice it though. Well, she never does.

* * *

Miki's POV

"And so I said, that's why the song "I Whip My Hair" by Willow Smith is actually a tragic tale!"

I snap out of my daydream and look back into the conversation. What did Teto just say?

"All that song is saying is that she whips her hair back," Gumi says and grabs her fork to make the motions, "and forth."

"Gumi, my dearie, you are much too young to understand the sentimental meaning," Teto sighs and pats her head.

"Young? I'm the same age as you!"

I block out their arguing and lean back in my chair, stretching a bit. It seems that everyone has been arguing lately. Well, more like a lot of couples are arguing. Well, not really couples, but people who could possibly be together.

Rin and Len- dear lord, who cannot hear their fighting? They're studying art or something for their project and Rin keeps nagging him about his girlfriends and he keeps teasing her.

Luka and Aito- Aito is clueless, and doesn't know how to flirt with a girl. And so, instead of saying sweet things to Luka and whisking her off her feet, he laughs at her and makes her hit him senselessly.

Miku and Kaito- Well, these two had a horrid break-up, so I suppose this arguing is expected.

I think the only people who haven't been arguing are Piko and I. But Piko doesn't generally like to talk to people much. I wonder why. He has such beautiful blue eyes- the kinds you want to drown yourself in forever. Whenever I tried talking to him about our project, I'd catch myself staring at his eyes and treading in water.

Then he'd ask me what was wrong because, like the idiot I am, I stare at him for too long.

He's a sweet guy though. I don't know why he doesn't have a girlfriend. I kinda catch him looking at Miku though, who sits behind me. Well, Miku is beautiful. And talented. And she's so nice and perfect. Something I'll never be…

"Qsh. Speaking to Teto. Is Miki on the planet Earth?" Gumi asks, holding up her napkin like a walkie talkie.

"Qsshh~ This is Teto speaking! And I have no idea. She's staring down at her plate," Teto replies, mimicking Gumi.

"I can hear you two," I reply, looking up from my plate. I let out a sigh and look at the digital clock in front of me. When will school be over already?

"Are you coming to my party this Friday, Miki?" Gumi asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nod and look at her. "Good. It's a costume party, so dress up."

"I'm going to wear a mask and cause all kinds of chaos! And no one will even know who I was!" Teto cackles as she reaches behind herself and pulls out her "Plan Book". She starts writing down ideas quickly.

"Oh come on Teto, it's just a nice, little Halloween party. Do you really have to make it scandalous?" Gumi asks.

"Of course! That's how awesome things happen of course! I like to think of myself as Cupid's helper- no, Cupid ain't got nothing on me! If I can do all these things in Friday…" Teto says and looks at her list, "then I am proved to be better than Cupid!"

"Teto…what exactly are you planning?" I ask, getting a little scared.

"Fear not Miki! I'm just setting momentum to all these love stories that are about to begin!"

"Love stories?" I ask, turning to Gumi. She shrugs.

"Who knows what she's talking about? It is Teto after all."

* * *

After school~~~

Finally.

The school bell rings as the clock strikes 3:45 P.M. A sigh slowly comes out of my lips as I see everyone grab their things and head their separate ways. I wonder what they'll all do after school. Probably much more exciting things than what I'm doing, but oh well.

I quickly walk out with the rest, brushing aside Piko as I step out of my classroom.

Soon I'm the only one walking to my way home. Gumi and Teto have other things to do, so I'm alone. I sigh again and look down, crushing leaves as they fall from trees. I hate fall. Things are wilting and dying and it gets me in a bad mood when I step outside.

Well, maybe I could capture some of this depressing scenery with my camera. I take it out of my bag and aim it around, trying to find the perfect place. Suddenly, from the corner of my eye, I see white alley cat sitting on a trashcan.

"Aw, such a cute-"

The cat runs away as I walk to it, ticking me off a bit. Stupid cat. Not like I wanted your company either. I always walk home alone, so it doesn't make any difference.

Sigh.

I glance at my clock.

4:00

Oh, okay.

Wait.

4:00!

I need to get home immediately! I hurry my legs and began running, clutching my camera as I use my other hand to whip out my phone.

"Hello Mom and Dad!" I yell as I run in, my little sister laughing and running around. I run up the stairs and enter my red bedroom. I close the pink door and shrug off my bag, now looking at my cell phone properly.

4:06.

What if he's not online?

I grab my white laptop, setting down my other things right on my pink dresser. Why do I have a girly room you ask? Well, I don't know really. I don't like to show that I'm girly, so the only way I could express it was with my room.

Back with my attention on my laptop, I log in with ease onto my account and double click my internet source. After it pops up, I quickly type in the address-

www. vocaloidpage .com

I see it change to the chatting website and soon greet my pink page as I log into my file. I could get on with my phone, but I don't really like the mobile version. My cursor slides across to the right side, clicking the option tool. I scroll up and click "Go Online To Chat". And just like magic, my red eyes hesitantly look over and see his screen name with a blue light on it.

A smile stretches across my face as his name pops up.

"SoundlessVoice09" requests a chat with you.

Deny or Accept?

Of course I accept.

Soon, I find myself in an hour long with "SoundlessVoice09" about the most random things. I have no idea who this guy is, but it's fun talking to him. He says we're in the same school, but I'm not sure who he could be. I don't need to know right now.

I'm just glad that I have someone to talk to.

* * *

Kagamine Len's house~~~  
6:32 P.M.  
Len's POV

Just as I'm about to accept a call from Miku, I hear someone knocking on my door. I walk over and open it. Who could it be? Please don't let it be one of my obsessed fan girls…

"Hello Len~!" Rin sings and I look down to see her carrying art supplies.

Oh right, I promised to help her with that today.

"Come on in," I say and gesture into my house.

"Whoa, your house is spotless," Rin says with an open mouth as she walks in. "Your mother must work hard to maintain it like this."

"My mother isn't here…"

"Oh?" Rin asks as she looks around. "Where is she?"

I awkwardly scratch my head and look away. Rin blinks a while before figuring it out.

"Oh!" Rin says in surprise. "And your father…?"

"He's gone too."

"I'm sorry for asking Len," Rin says. I look back at her and see her sincerely upset, unsure of what to say.

"It's not your fault- no need to apologize," I breathe out. I turn the attention to her art supplies. "We should get started with the lesson, don't you think?"

"Right!" Rin nods and looks around. "Are we going to paint in here?"

"Unless you want to go to my room…" I say with a smirk and Rin hits my head with a paintbrush.

"Shut up Len!"

Well, I had to crack the ice someway.

"First, you're going to need to learn the basics-"

"I already read about them," Rin says as we lay her things out.

"But you haven't practiced them. So, grab your pencil."

* * *

An hour later, we find ourselves taking a break. I look at her pages and sigh. Just by looking at where she is now, I can tell that this is going to take a lot of work.

"Why are your walls so plain?" Rin asks as she looks around.

"I'm not really the decorating type," I say. I'm really not. What's the use of decorating a place if I'll eventually grow tired of seeing the same thing everyday?

"Then you should let me decorate this!" Rin says and points to my empty wall. "Come on- it could help me expand my mind about art!"

"And why do you want to go all House Makeover on me?" I ask.

This girl is definitely weird.

"Because this place is boring- no offense."

Offense taken.

"You need something bright and cheerful in a place like this," Rin continues to explain. She turns over to me and gives me a big smile. "Please Len?"

Yeah, like a smile is going to change my mind. I'm the freaking school heartthrob- nothing could alter my decision. I was like cold, unbreakable glass.

"Pretty please?"

I look up to find Rin pressing her palms together and smiling at me innocently. Her blue eyes glimmer as she looks at my expression.

I have to admit, she looks cute.

Wait- what?

NO, she is not cute. Forget that I ever thought about that. She leans in, just a few inches away.

"Please?" her soft pink lips ask, and I feel myself mesmerized by her soft blue eyes. I can feel heat rush up to myself and I immediately look away.

"Okay."

"Yeah! Project Decorate Len's Boring Wall has now been started!"

I face palm myself. How annoying can this girl get? I turn back and see her already sketching a little idea for the design, her tongue sticking out as she concentrates hard. Okay, so Rin is a little cute. But a nuisance nonetheless.

At least I'm only going to have to be with her for a while. Then we won't have a reason to talk to each other. We will ignore each other again. She'd go back to drawing, without my help this time, and I'd return to my girlfriends.

But for some reason I feel like that is a lie.

* * *

**Gah, I'm sorry for this random chapter. I'm just writing this as I go, I suppose. Not a good plan- just a tip for all you writers out there. Here goes to possibly screwing up the plot!**

**I kid, I kid. But this is actually turning out better than I thought. It started out one way and everyday I'm adding more and more things, making everything much more clear in my head.**

**Thank you for your reviews Reinette-cat, KelseyTheChappy, Mitsu, Liia-P, and Kelsey : D**

**And thank you all for reading this story~ Review if you'd like, or just read and run, it doesn't really matter. Bye bye~!**


	6. Secret

**Urgh, I wasn't able to update yesterday, although I had a whole idea set up. So I'm not sure if I'll update twice today. I'll see from what time I have. Anyways, here's the sixth chapter!**

* * *

Thursday  
Megurine House  
Luka´s POV

I run my pink comb through my hair, trying to take away as many tanlges as possible. Finally, when my hair is flawless and tangle-free, I set down the comb and look at my mirrored image. What am I missing?

Mascara- done.

Eyeliner- done.

Eyeshadow- done.

Blush- done.

Lipstick-

Oh right! But what color should I put today?

Eventually I just settle on Peach Blast. A smile appears on my face as I inspect myself. I look okay for today.

Maybe he'll notice me today.

Kaito, that is. My crush ever since Freshman year.

He is the perfect guy- so sweet and so cute, and his looks are dazzling. His dark blue locks are so soft and his blue eyes are always filled with laughter. He may not be the smartest guy around, but he surely is the nicest one. He's just like an older brother to everyone- helping those in need and always being generous. Okay, so I may be romanticizing him a little. But his flaws don't matter to me.

I can the scene now…

I'm walking with Rin and the annoying Aito to our next class when we pass by Kaito. Our eyes meet, and his breath is stolen by my looks. I blush from the long eye contact and look away shyly, but feel his fingers slowly brush against mine. And just from that second, I can feel our hearts beat in harmony.

And from that day on we start dating, then get married later and have two kids- one boy and one girl. The boy will be older so he can look over his little sister and make sure she doesn't fall in the hands of troublesome boys. And we all live happily ever after~

I clasp my hands together and sigh dreamily. That would be just perfect~

And we'll get to meet this Friday- wait, has Rin even asked yet? I hope so.

I grab the gilded door knob and open my bedroom. My sister walks by me, well, more like stumbles past me.

"Hi sis," Lulu says and opens the bathroom door, looking like a zombie.

She should really wake up earlier to get ready. She's always late to school every day. I sigh and push the matter away, walking downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Luka."

Whoa, sis isn't the only one looking like a zombie today.

"Are you okay mother?" I ask, eyeing her black bags under her eyes. She looks tired and… is that a hint of sadness in her eyes?

"Of course- just got nightmares again."

I nod in understanding, but I know it isn't true. I had heard the yelling last night. And where was dad in all of this? Shouldn't he be comforting her?

Well, I guess his job is important. But I don't understand why he leaves so early and come back so late. I know it's selfish of me to want to have more time with him while he's working so hard, but everyone has become so distant lately. I go to sleep with the sound of yelling downstairs. I can only imagine what this is doing to my little sister Lulu.

But this is only for a while. Soon, we'll be the happy and loving family that we were before. I just need to put up a brave front and deal with all this. Now stop thinking about this Luka. Everything will be okay.

Everything will be okay.

I let out another sigh.

"I'll be leaving now mother," I say formally and grab my bag. It was still kinda weird to be calling her my mother, and we didn't really show that much affection towards one another. I mean, it dad and her had gotten married 2 years ago, so of course things would be a little awkward.

In fact, a lot of things weren't going so well either a few years back.

My mother died when I was still young, so I really couldn't remember anything about her. I was a real wreck with just dad and Lulu.

At school I had no friends. The girls would always shun me because how I acted and how I dressed (dad doesn't really have a good sense of fashion) and I didn't have my mom to help guide me through the stumbling blocks of any girl's life. I couldn't hold her hand and cry into her chest when I went through heartbreak. I couldn't laugh with her on sunny days and go do girly things together to bond. I had to go through everything alone, being the oldest. Dad wasn't much help either because he was always working so hard. So I had to be the best example to Lulu, since her eyes were always on me. But how could I do that when I was the girl sitting alone at lunch with people laughing at her?

I was tired of being alone. My heart yearned for something more that I had never had before. I just wanted someone to sit by me without laughing at me. I wanted a friend to be by my side. And to get something you've never had before, you had to do something you've never done before. Or I had to give up something. And it didn't matter to me what I had to give up to have a friend.

I just had to become someone else. Someone that everyone liked.

I know what you're thinking- but weren't you just wasting the person you were supposed to be? Why change yourself for others who don't care about you? Shouldn't I have been sticking strong and trying to accept myself?

Well, all of that was nothing compared to the prize of having a friend.

So, I abandoned my looks, my personality, my morals- everything. I washed away the old Luka and made notes of what everyone liked and what they did. I copied it all. Of course you won't understand my reasoning, but loneliness drives you to do anything for company.

I didn't care if they were fake.  
I didn't care if they talked behind my back.  
I didn't care if I was their pet.  
I didn't care if I had to think about who I would be everyday.

At least I had someone who looked like they were on my side.

I didn't expect to be welcomed by so many people when I became this new Luka I had created. Was the real Luka worth nothing? Again, I pushed aside the doubts and made way for fake smiles. I was awkward at times and made a fool of myself by trying too hard. People were saying all sorts of things too. I obviously did not know what I had gotten myself into. But it was all for the better.

Everything will be okay, I always told myself.

Before I knew it, I was one of the most popular girls in school. I was hanging out with Neru and Miku's crowd. It felt amazing to have so many people around me everyday. And all I had to do was act like them. I had to follow their style. I had to like the things they liked. Gossip about and tease the people they didn't like. Copy the trouble they did.

Then, in 7th grade, a new guy came along.

Aito.

At first, the girls were crazy about him. His golden eyes were a shocking contrast to his dark raven hair. He was on top of the girls' lists from the moment he walked in and stood up to introduce himself.

But from the moment he opened his mouth, we all knew he was no Prince Charming.

* * *

_"Why do you girls insist on acting like you're higher than everyone else?" he told us at lunch._

_"Smoke away your troubles I guess. But you're only showing how much of a coward you are for hiding from problems with that weed of yours," he said to guys smoking outside._

_"Are you trying to act cute? Because it's not working," Aito said to Miku, watching her face fall._

Aito was the most blunt person I had every met. And consequently, he got threatened a lot by others. But he only used violence as self-defense. You would shiver every time he walked into the classroom. His golden eyes were so sharp and judgmental. I remember what he first said to me when he arrived. He smiled at me as I was walking out of class.

* * *

_"I like your show Luka."_

_I stopped dead cold and turned around to face him. Show? His smile got even bigger as he noticed that I didn't understand him._

_"The show you put on everyday to have people like you."_

_"Come on Luka, don't mess with this loser," Neru said harshly and grabbed my arm, pulling me along. I could only stare back at him as he stared at me._

* * *

How did he see through me?

I had put years of work into perfecting my act. I had spent countless hours practicing different lines and reading up on things that others liked. And just like that, he had seen through it?

That couldn't be possible, I told myself. He was playing with me. Trying to see how stupid I would react. How rude of him.

But he kept pulling on my leg even after I tried to ignore him. I didn't know how to handle this type of person. The others were easy enough, but he just wouldn't stop. I couldn't have this all pulled away from me just from this guy. So, I decided to confront him after school one day.

* * *

_"What do you want?" I asked roughly, pushing him to a wall, away from others' views. Did he want something in exchange to keep quiet?_

_"So you finally cracked," Aito said with a mellow look on his face. He poked my head. "Looks like I've broken skin."_

_"Cut to the chase- what angle are you trying to work through? Do you want to bring me down?" I asked again, pushing his finger away. I didn't like people to pop my bubble._

_"Nothing."_

_"N-nothing?"_

_"I just don't know why you do all this acting," Aito said, shrugging. "You're perfect the way you are."_

_Perfect the way I am? I thought, heat rising to my face._

_"Don't use those overused words on me! Who do you think you're talking to?" I snapped. "Perfect the way I am? No one wanted me the way I was! I was no one! My existence didn't matter to anyone!"_

_"Ah, so you're doing this for friends?"_

_Seriously, I wanted to slap this guy._

_"You know nothing about me," I replied, brushing aside my tears. "So stop acting like you do, and buzz off."_

_"True, I don't know anything about you," Aito said as I began walking away. "But I'd like to."_

_I looked back at his figure. He smiled and walked past me, not saying anything._

_What was up with this guy?_

* * *

And so, Aito, the new guy, who I had never met before, had seen through me act. And he didn't just stop there. Oh no, he kept annoying me and trying to learn more about me. He walked with me to class. He came over to my house and even became best friends with my dad. He'd just randomly show up anywhere I was, helping me with my problems and helping rescue me.

As annoying as he was, I found myself becoming his friend. He was actually kinda nice when you got to know him. But, I was losing my grip on my popular friends. They didn't like Aito, and they didn't want me speaking to a guy like him. Soon, I had to decide who was more important- all these fake friends who used me as a pet, or Aito, who annoyed me everday.

* * *

"Hey Luka! Watch out- you're about to walk into a pole!"

I snap out of my thoughts as a strong hand pulls me out of the way of a pole. I look up and see Aito laughing at me.

"Were you thinking about Kaito?"

"A-Aito you idiot!" I yell, my cheeks reddening as I pull my arm away from his grasp. Thank gosh Kaito isn't around.

"Psh, you're too easy to tease," Aito says as I begin walking again.

"Damn it Aito, stop it already!"

So maybe he is like an immature brother, but I am grateful to have a friend like him.

But I will never admit that of course.

* * *

Mrs. Megurine's Class  
Rin's POV~~~

I've got to ask him already. But how?

"Hm?" Len asks as he looks up from his book.

Darn it! I've been staring at him too long!

"I, uh, your hair is stupid today," I lamely say.

"This is how I wear my hair everyday," Len says and sets down his book.

"Exactly."

"You're annoying."

"As are you."

Len glares at me for a while before getting up and going to look for another book. I sigh and rub my temples.

I always say the stupidest things when under stress.

"Hey Rin- is Len annoying you again?" Aito asks. Len growls at us since he's in hearing distance.

"No, I'm just thinking about that stupid party that Luka wants to go to," I reply, lowering my voice so Len doesn't hear. "She told me to ask Len if we could join them but I don't really want to spend the night with that jerk."

"Then why don't you two come with me?"

"Eh?" I ask. "You got invited?"

"You don't have to be so mean," Aito jokes, faking a hurt face. "I'm plenty awesome."

"Since when do you and Gumi talk?" I ask.

"I don't know. But I think that she likes me," he says and we both look at Gumi. She stops talking to her partner and spots Aito looking at her. She turns red and looks back down at her book, hiding her face.

"Oh~ could this be a new love story I hear?" I tease and Aito laughs.

"I only see her as a friend," Aito says. "And besides, she's nothing compared to Luka~."

I fight back a frown and laugh. Teasing is the best way to cover up jealousy.

"I wonder why you won't say those things in front of her, Romeo," I say.

"Luka would kill me and leave me in pieces in the corner," Aito says and shivers. "Oh, looks like Len has returned."

"What are you doing Aito?" Len asks as he sits back down with another book. "Shouldn't you be working with Luka on your project?"

"Ah, so you're actually serious on this project?" Aito asks and I see Len's eye twitch with annoyance.

"Yes I am."

"Does it have something to do with your partner?" Aito asks and grabs my arm. "Rin sure is hardworking."

"Aito let go!" I say as he laughs and pulls my cheek like I'm some doll.

"You're just too adorable Rin."

I can't help but let a blush spread across as he says that. I know he's just saying it to tease me though.

Len watches us with an awkward look on his face. I can't read his eyes though. I wonder what he's thinking.

"Are you two dating?"

"What? Rin and I? No," Aito says as he lets go of me. "We're just really close friends."

"I see," Len says and looks over at my face.

"Aito where are you?" we hear Luka call.

"Looks like my ball and chain is calling me," Aito jokes and walks away.

"So…you and Aito huh?"

"There's nothing going on between us," I reply, crossing my arms.

"But do you want there to be something?"

"That's preposterous," I say dryly. "What are you getting at Len?"

"Nothing," Len says and looks down at his book. I can hear him snicker as he opens his book.

"Shut up Len."

* * *

**I'm sorry for this short update! T_T And sorry for this odd chapter as well.**

**Thanks for your reviews to- anon, Pandombie, AliyeH, xSnowflakesx for your reviews!**

**Review if you'd like and thanks for reading! Bye bye~!**


	7. Surprise Kisses

**Looks like I'm updating 2 chapters in a day! Will this come out good and hilarious? Or will I screw it up? I have no clue, so let's begin!**

* * *

After school  
Rin's POV~~~

At lunch Luka and I decided to just go along with Aito to the party. I let out a sigh and smile. Now I don't have to ask Len if we can accompany him. That would be awkward on so many levels.

As if on cue, when I turn to the left, I see Len talking with a girl. It isn't Miku this time, but some girl with green hair. I hear Len grab her hand as if to lead her somewhere and I panic.

I need to hide- and quick! But where?

Since the art room is the closest place and possibly my only chance at hiding, I dash inside of it. I see them walking my direction and panic even more. Finally, I run into the art supply closet and close both doors. I can hear the girl giggle and say Len's name.

What are they doing?

I hear their footsteps coming closer and closer. Oh no, I am going to be discovered! I shut my eyes tightly as my body trembles, awaiting the doors to open.

Thud!

All I hear is someone lean against the doors.

Eh?

What is going on?

I try and open the doors, but I can only feel someone behind it.

Don't tell me they trapped me in here! What do I do for food? Water? Am I just going to die in here?

I open my mouth to scream for help until I hear the girl giggle again. Then I hear something else. I can't tell what it is though. I could hear…smacking? Bodies rubbing on one another? And what about that moan-

Dear lord, they're making out against the supply closet.

I have been in many awkward situations in my life. I have looked and felt like a total idiot a countless number of times. But I would have to say that this- being trapped in a art supply closet while two people made out against the doors- is the most awkward of all. I have to listen to the giggles and the sounds (ew!) and I have to contain my need to barf and sit there quietly.

I can even picture the two now. My eye twitches as I imagine Len's face nibbling on her ear causing her to blush and giggle, then moving onto her jaw-

Gah! Someone let me out of here now!

I rub my eyes harshly, hoping to erase the image out of my mind.

* * *

So this went on for…about 15 minutes.

Then, I finally hear the girl walk away and say good-bye to Len. But I only hear one pair of footsteps leave the room, so I think that Len must have stayed in the classroom.

"Gosh, I'll have to note myself that she has a saliva problem," I hear him say outside.

How rude!

"Hm… It's been 20 minutes since the bell rang. Where's that annoying Rin?" Len asks himself.

Annoying Rin?

"Why that-"

I accidentally make a pack of erasers fall and hold onto the other shelf, making sure it won't fall.

Crap, did he hear that?

"Well, she may be annoying, but she sure is cute."

Cute? I must be hearing things.

Did Len Kagamine just call me cute?

"Too bad Sonika isn't her. Well, I kinda imagined that it was Rin…"

What. The. Heck. Did. He. Say?

Even though it's dark in the closet, I can feel the heat rush to my cheeks and I know I must be tomato red by now. Why would Len say that about me? Don't tell me…

"I guess I'll go to the restroom," Len says out loud. "Maybe she'll be here when I get back."

I hear him walk out of the room and I wait a while before opening the doors. I take deep breaths and step out, then close the doors behind mequickly. I must get fresh air- and I've got to get rid of this blush!

"Oh there you are," Len says when he returns and stand at the doorway.

"Y-yeah! I was kinda late!" I laugh.

"Rin, why are you so red?" Len asks, walking over to me.

"You know- it's really hot outside…"

"It's fall though," Len says and I look at a window outside. Crap.

He takes a step closer and I find myself walking backwards. After a while, I feel the countertop behind me and my hands become sweaty. What is he planning to do?

"Or is it because of what I said?" he whispers. I look up at him and gulp loudly. My throat has just became insanely dry by the little space between us.

"I-I-"

"I knew you were in there the whole time," Len says and I can feel his minty breath graze against my cheek.

What the heck is happening to me?

"Instead of hiding in closets, why not just ask for a kiss from me?" Len says with a smirk, leaning in.

Is he serious? I look over at his eyes as he leans in and my heart speeds up tremendously.  
Those soft pink lips are about to touch mine.  
He's just a few inches away.  
Len Kagamine is about to kiss me.

Len Kagamine, the player.  
Len Kagamine, the heartbreaker.  
Len Kagamine, the cause of many girls crying.

I don't want a guy like that to kiss me! What is wrong with me?

"Back off!" I yell and push him away, watching him bump into a desk. He looks at me, a bit surprised. "I-I-" I stutter, racing to catch my breath. When did I become like this? "I'm not some girl you can play with! I'm not about to just let you rip my heart out and hurt me!"

My eyes are wild and I can feel my clothes cling onto me from sweat.

"Don't look down upon me!" I yell and run out of the room quickly. I don't stop or look back. I just keep running. I run past houses and people until I run inside my house.

"Rin how was your-"

I run straight into my room and close the door. Once there, I look at myself and see how much of a wreck I am. I look down at my arms and see myself shivering.

Gosh, I always overreact for everything.

* * *

6:04 P.M.  
Len Kagamine's House  
Len's POV~~~

I can honestly say I've never had that reaction before. There have been girls who have played hard to get and all, but never has a girl rejected me like that. I can't wipe out Rin's face from my mind either. Her blue eyes were watery and she was shaking like she had a cold.

_"I'm not some girl you can play with! I'm not about to just let you rip my heart out and hurt me!"_

Why had she reacted so badly? I was just leaning in for a kiss and then she looked like she was going to break down.

_"Don't look down at me!"_

What was that supposed to mean?

Stop thinking about this Len! Here I am, the famous heartbreaker of our school, thinking about this girl who I barely met a few days ago. Please, I've remained emotionless in front of girls who did break down and cry, begging me to be with them. So this means nothing. It should mean nothing.

I've got to stop thinking about this girl. She's just a nuisance. I bet she'll refuse to look at me now and just block me out. We'll both get bad grades for our projects and she'll ignore me afterwards.

Good. I don't care if she ignores me.

Just then, I hear someone knock on my door. Who can it be now? Kaito os off with Teto and Meiko, so it can't be him.

To my surprise, I open the door to find Rin standing before me.

What is she doing here?

"Can I come in?" Rin asks shyly, looking away from my eyes. I nod and open my door more, letting her walk in.

Seriously, what is she doing here? Just two hours ago she was yelling at me and now she's just calmly coming to my house?

"I came to apologize."

Did I hear right?

"Apologize for what?" I ask, trying to keep my emotionless mask on.

"For my stupid reaction. I shouldn't have yelled," Rin says and plays with a piece of her hair. "I just realized how stupid that was."

A look of surprise reaches my face, but I immediately cover it up. "Whatever. I didn't care," I reply coldly and turn away.

"So you forgive me?" Rin asks.

"Yeah. It didn't really bother me," I say and shrug. I look back and see Rin smiling.

"Thank you Len," Rin says and lets go of her hair. "I hope we can still be friends."

What is it with this girl? I think she'll act one way, and she does the other. We are supposed to be ignoring each other. She is supposed to be hating me now. And yet she came over to my house and apologized? Shouldn't I be apologizing or something? I look at her shy smile and feel my face heat up a bit. It wasn't necessarily her smile that made me like this- it was her personality. She gives off this soft and comforting aura when I'm around her.

Okay, I seriously sound too stupid right now.

"Hey."

I stiffen up as I feel her hand on my arm.

"Ready to decorate the wall?" Rin asks, pointing to the bare wall.

"Yeah, sure," I say nonchalantly and she cheers.

"Just let me grab some things I need to decorate!" Rin says and runs out of my house. I let out a sigh and walk over to the wall. What kind of theme was she planning to put on it?

I feel something vibrate on my thigh and reach into my pocket to take out my cellphone.

_Call from Miku Hatsune._

I hear my door open and look up to see Rin holding a huge box full of things.

"Ready to decorate?" Rin asks excitedly.

Miku…or Rin?

"Len?" Rin asks as my phone buzzes again.

"It's nothing," I reply and toss my phone to my couch. "Now, where do we begin?"

* * *

After an hour of painting and arranging wall decos, we sit back and look at the unfinished wall.

"That looks so colorful!" Rin says, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, it looks nice," I admit and laugh. "Except for your pink whale."

"I told you it's Kirby!" Rin huffs. "It's not my fault that you nudged me and his right arm is now fatter!"

"Well you were hogging up all the space," I say.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Depends on your definition of fat."

Rin laughs and grabs the light-up pillow she had brought.

"Would you like to say that again, Len?" Rin asks, leaning towards me. I raise an eyebrow and laugh.

"You're fat."

A soft pillow hits my face and I fall to the floor. I place my hands on the ground and try to get up but already another body is on me. I look up and see Rin straddling my stomach, holding me down.

"Apologize- or else!"

"Oh~ Rin, I didn't know you like it rough."

And another pillow hit me, accompanied with Rin yelling at me for being a pervert. She keeps hitting me again and again while laughing until I blindly grab for the pillow. I pull it towards me but feel Rin fall onto me. Looks like I grabbed her hand.

Rin lifts her head and looks down at me. We're in the same position again, but with Rin on top. What will she do this time. She looks at my blue eyes and I can't help but feel a little self-conscious. Do I smell? Am I sweaty? She did say my hair looked weird earlier.

Suddenly, innocent and melodic laughter makes me snap back to Rin. She's laughing?

She grabs the table and gets up, still giggling a little. She offers her hand and looks down at me. I grab it and stand up, my whole face red.

"I think I should go home," Rin says, looking at the clock we put up.

"Oh," I say and look at it too. Time really passed by quickly.

"Bye bye Len~!" Rin says, grabbing her box and pillow as I open the door. She passes me with a smile and walks outside. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

My eyes follow her until she walks up to the steps of her house. I look away and feel my face. I was still red? When did I get like this?

Surely this meant nothing.

* * *

**A little chapter that I enjoyed writing~ tehee, I love this cute couple. But it's going to take a lot more until they're ready to confess and get together.**

**Thank you xSnowflakesx for reviewing a while ago~ You get a special cookie!**

**Well, thank you for reading this and sticking through these chapters so far. If you'd like to review, just click that review button below. It won't bite. ( At least I hope not)**


	8. This is Halloween

**Yay! The 8th chapter has finally come into view! In their world, it is finally Friday and with all these awkward pairings, no one did that good of research. Read on to find out exactly how much they failed- and read to find out how everyone is preparing for the party that evening!**

* * *

Mrs. Megurine's Class  
Normal POV

"Crap, crap, crap," Teto repeats as she walks into the classroom. Luka and Aito stroll in, arguing as always. Teto grabs Aito's shoulders and shakes him around violently. "PLEASE tell me Meiko is here today!" Teto yells in frustration.

"L-luka save me!" Aito yells, but Luka just laughs on.

"Gah! You're no help!" Teto yells and drops him, walking to her seat.

"What the heck was that for?" Aito asks, standing up and adjusting his messed up hair.

"I couldn't even sleep last night because I had to finish the packet," Rin says to Len as they walk in. "Thanks for your help Len," she spits out sarcastically.

"Hey, it was your fault for forgetting about it until last minute," Len replies and is soon hit with a book.

"Packet?" Aito asks and Luka taps her chin.

"I know we're forgetting about something…" Luka says.

A light bulb goes off above their heads.

"The project!"

They high five each other and smile.

"Wait, when is it due?"

"October 31st. We still have plenty of time."

"It IS October 31st, buttheads," comes a snarky reply from Neru.

Luka and Aito stare at each other, blinking.

"Oh, this is rich. The teacher's daughter forget about the project," Neru laughs, pulling out her cell phone.

"I- I did not forget!" Luka yells as her throat becomes dry. "In fact, it's an amazing project!" She grabs Aito's shirt and pulls him into her to whisper. "Finish the packet quickly. We'll be the last to represent," she whispers, not noticing his red face from their close faces.

"What subject though?" Aito whispers.

"I don't care! Just go!"

Aito sighs as she lets go and rubs his head. For some odd reason, Gumi is staring at him. Aito meets her gaze and she quickly looks away, turning slightly red.

"We're all screwed, aren't we?" Kaito says from the back, looking down at their half-finished paper. Piko and Miki share a look. Are they the only ones who had completed the assignment?

"Yeah," almost everyone replies.

* * *

And so, pair by pair come up to discuss their topic.

"Remember class- part of the grade is how you represent your topic. Make sure to speak clearly and look at your audience."

Piko and Miki share another look as they walk up to the front. Both of them aren't really known to talk that much, so who will do the talking?

"You may begin when you'd like," Mrs. Megurine says, picking up her pen to write down notes.

_'Crap. Looks like I've got to do the talking,'_ Miki thinks and takes a deep breath.

_'Come on Piko! It isn't that hard to talk!_' Piko thinks and takes a deep breath.

"Our assignment is-" the two say together. Surprised, they turn to each other and start stuttering again.

"Go on," Mrs. Megurine says.

_'This is going to take a while…'_ Miku sighs as she watches the awkward pair stutter.

* * *

Luka and Aito~~~

_'Really Aito? You couldn't have chosen a better topic?'_ Luka groans as she looks down at the paper.

"And so, that is how nuclear weapons have impacted the lives of highschoolers everywhere," Aito finishes with a smile and Luka face palms herself. The only one not asleep by then is Gumi, who is just admiring Aito's golden eyes.

"Fantastic work," Mrs. Megurine says, her eyes slowly drooping.

* * *

Kaito and Miku~~~

"Betrayal is one of the worst things you can do to someone," Miku addresses. "In fact, there are a high number of students who have become depressed because of someone betraying them."

"For example," Kaito cuts in. "Like cheating on someone who loved you dearly."

Miku meets his glare. "Or if someone turned out to be someone different."

"Or just randomly becoming distant," Kaito says. The class looks at each other, feeling uneasy by the hostile tension in the air.

"Well maybe that person had reasons to betray them!"

"There is no reason to break someone's heart!"

"Uh…will another pair go up now?" Mrs. Megurine says as they continue arguing.

* * *

Rin and Len~~~

_'I have to admit, the painting is pretty good,'_ Rin thinks as she looks at Len's painting.

"Art is another way to help express feelings in a way that can't be done with anything else," Len says as he speaks confidently, all his fan girls hanging on every word he says.

"And there are many different styles too!" Rin says, not wanting Len to do all the work. "Anything can be art, but we just look at it in different perspectives."

"What you may think is garbage, could be the most beautiful thing in the world to someone else," Len says.

"I hear wedding bells~" a girl whispers to herself, hearts in her eyes. Kaito looks over to see if Meiko is listening, but she's working on her packet. Miku is staring dreamily at Len though.

* * *

Teto and Meiko~~~

'_We didn't even research about this that much…what are we supposed to say?'_ Meiko thinks, looking at the paper.

But she doesn't need to say anything, because Teto is soon on top of a desk, sputtering out utter nonsense.

"In 1978, the famous Nevada governor, Arnold Schwarzenegger was the first to allow proms for everyone!" Teto says. "Yep! They used to be called promades, which, is like a cereal I think. Or maybe it's a male enhancer…"

_'I am screwed…_' Meiko sighs.

* * *

Lunch~~~  
Rin's POV

"I can already tell that half of the class failed," Luka sighs as she sinks into her seat. "And what the heck was up with our topic? I couldn't say a single word about it!"

"Nuclear weapons do have a lot to do with-"

"On another topic, have you picked your costume yet, Rin?" Luka asks, ignoring Aito as he mentally hits her with an apple.

"Costume?" I ask. I didn't think that it was a costume party. But if I have to dress up, maybe the party will be fun.

"Yeah! I'm going as Juliet," Luka says. "I heard Kaito is going to be Romeo."

"Hm… well I guess I could be a cat…" I say and shrug. "I'll have to think about it later."

"Cats are spawns of devils," Luka says, touching her face absentmindedly.

"They say that animals are good judge of characters," Aito says and brings his hands together into a steeple. "So, if you were violently scratched by one, what would that mean?"

Luka growls at Aito, making him laugh even more. "Calm down there tiger."

I smile weakly as I see Aito tease Luka even more. These two really do fight like wife and husband. I wonder if they will get married after all.

"E-excuse me," I say, quickly standing up.

"Are you okay Rin?" Luka asks, letting go of Aito's hair.

"Yeah. I just feel a bit dizzy," I reply, grabbing my plate. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye Rin!"

"Peace!"

I look down at the floor and let out another sigh. Stupid heart. I can't help but feel this way every time I see those two together. I'm sure it'll all fade away soon.

And like any other person who isn't looking ahead, I bump into someone. I look up and meet Miku's cold eyes glaring down at me.

"Watch where you're going, Kagamine," Miku says and walks away. I don't know why she glared at me like that. The only time I've ever spoken to her was when I had to go get Len from Make Out Point.

What the heck is her problem?

* * *

Normal POV~~~

Just as the school bell rings to dismiss everyone, people run out to get ready. People are talking about their costumes and bragging, or complaining about having to baby sit and stay to give out candy the whole night. Of course, a majority of the girls who are heading out to parties were getting ready in their costumes. Since it is Halloween, you have the ability to become someone or something that you aren't everyday. Some people throw on fake blood and scary masks, ready to scare someone half to deaf. Others put on sexy costumes, ready to seduce.

Rin Kagamine is finishing putting on her thigh highs in her bedroom. She walks around and looks at herself in the mirror.

"I totally look like Alice in Wonderland!" Rin says cheerfully and adjusts the blue bow to be on her left. She quickly grabs four blue bobby pins and pins them on her bangs, allowing her to see clearly. Her hands reach over to her back and grab the bow, trying to tie it neatly.

"Hey Rin, are you done yet?" Luka asks, knocking on Rin's bedroom door.

"Yeah, just need one thing. You can come in," Rin says and hears the door open. Luka steps in and adjusts her own red renaissance dress. She flips her loose curls to the back and helps Rin tie the bow.

"Where's Aito?" Rin asks as she feels Luka let go and adjust her own empire waist.

"He's downstairs," Luka says. "Cute costume by the way."

"Thanks," Rin says. "You look pretty too. I'm sure Kaito will notice you tonight."

"Of course~! Then we can have a slow dance in the pale moonlight! While slowly swaying to the music he'll deeply look at my eyes and then, at that moment, we'll know-"

"That we're gonna be late?" Aito finishes for her and Luka groans as her fantasy vanishes.

"What? We still have plenty of time," Luka says, fluffing out her hair.

"We actually only have a few minutes…"

"Then what are we doing here? Let's go! I want to see Kaito!" Luka says with a big grin and pulls Aito along by his hand. Aito looks down at her hand and blushes as she drags him downstairs. Rin grabs her blue flats and runs downstairs, placing them on as she runs.

"I'll see you later mom and dad!" Rin yells as Luka opens the door.

"Have a good time honey," Rin's mother says with a smile.

"Aito, make sure no guy comes within a 9 meter distance to Rin!" Rin's father says protectively and Rin groans in embarrassment.

"I'll fulfill my duty sir!" Aito says with a bow and Luka pulls him along again.

"It was nice meeting you again!" Luka says with a smile. "Now come on Rin- before we're late!"

Rin nods and follows them, seeing Len walk out of his house.

"Kagamine-kun is your neighbor? You're so lucky Rin!" Luka yells, of course attracting Len's attention. He smirks and winks at Rin, then continues walking. "Did you see that Rin? He just winked at you!"

"I feel like throwing up," Rin says, twitching from Len's wink.

"I smell a love story~!"

"Really? I smell grass being cut," Aito says as he sniffs the air. Rin laughs and high fives him as Luka continues talking about how love can blossom even on Halloween.

"This is going to be one long night…"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise to give you a long chapter for the Halloween party! It's also my birthday tomorrow, so if I don't update tomorrow, I'm sorry.**

**Gah, 0_o I'm so excited for what's going to happen next! And most of it is all because of Teto's "Plan Book", so be ready for a lot of things to happen. And don't worry, there will be a lot of romance to accompany the weirdness.**

**Thank you to AliyeH for reviewing as well. You get a special cookie as well~**

**Well, review if you'd like, and thanks for reading! Bye bye~!**


	9. Trick or Treat

**I feel like I'm going to type this chapter part today and part tomorrow (now today) in the morning. I must get ready to write a good chapter! Well, let's see how Gumi's and Sonika's party turns out…**

* * *

Gumi and Sonika's House~~~  
Normal POV

"I didn't know Gumi and Sonika had such a big house," Len says as he walks into the party scene with Kaito. People are barely coming as well, hanging out in the back yard while the sun is slowly setting down. There are several games out too, and an array of people with strange costumes.

"Hello Len-kun," a group of girls say as they walk past them. One girl with a short tutu winks at him and makes a hand motion for him to call her.

"This is going to be an awesome party," Len says, watching her walk away.

"Down boy," Kaito laughs and looks around. There are fake webs all around with random spiders at places and a stream of lanterns and lights for later on in the night. Trees cover up the back yard, sure to make a spooky effect in the night. "But I agree. I'm even planning of doing something special tonight."

"What are you thinking Zeus?" Len asks jokingly, referring to his friend's Greek god costume.

"Do you think Meiko is around?" Kaito asks.

"You mean Athena over there?" Len asks, pointing to the short red haired girl with a Greek goddess costume. "Oh, how cute. You two are matching."

"Shut up cat," Kaito says and flicks Len's soft black ears. "Why are you dressed as a dumb cat anyways?"

"I'm actually a seductive cat," Len says and Kaito rolls his eyes.

"Let's stop standing here and join in the fun."

* * *

"And so then I asked Teto if she would rather have a boyfriend or bread and she said-"

"Oh my gosh! Let's go bob for apples first!" Rin yells childishly, pointing to the game.

"Thanks for interrupting Rin," Aito says, mocking a fake frown.

"Where's Kaito?" Luka asks, not listening to anything that the two had just said. She finally spots him in the bobbing apple game with Len and a girl with a short angel costume. "Let's go over there Rin!"

"Yay!" Rin cheers and follows her over to the spot.

"I love being ignored," Aito sighs. Suddenly, he feels someone tap his shoulder. He turns around and sees Gumi in a fairy costume. "Oh, hey Gumi."

"Hello," Gumi says and smiles. "So you were able to make it."

Aito nods and inspects her costume. "Cute costume by the way."

Gumi looks up at him and blushes so red you can mistake her as Elmo's sister. "T-t-thank you Aito-kun!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Bobbing Apple Game~~~  
Rin's POV

This is so exciting! The decorations are so cool and spooky and everything here looks fun! I don't think anyone could ruin this-

"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

Crap. Len's here, of course.

I roll my eyes as I see the girl in the tight angel costume giggle and blush. Really, blushing from such a stupid and lame pick up line? And especially from that perverted cat?

I glare at Len then turn away to Luka, who is dreamily looking at Kaito.

"This isn't your normal bobbing for apples game. You will still bob for something, but everyone must have a partner. You will grab what is floating in the water and hand it to your partner, without using anything but your mouth. If the thing falls, you must leave it alone," a girl in a flapper costume explains. She fixes the black boa around her neck and continues. "You two must also be holding hands as well. Letting go results in immediate disqualification."

Okay, when did this become a couple game? I face palm myself and look around. There is absolutely no decent guy to pair up with! But I wanted to play! Luka is nervously asking Kaito if they could be partners on my left. Good for her, at least she gets to have fun.

I start walking off to a tree to sulk until a hand grabs my hand and pulls me back.

"They're a pair!" a girl with a golden mask yells as she brings me to Len and pushes us together. The girl nods and glares at me. The masked girl laughs and runs off before we can say anything.

Pair? WHAT THE HECK?

I look over at Len and see him smirking.

Oh dear.

I really want to be with that tree right about now.

"Now that all the pairs are set up, let me go through the directions again," the girl says as she struts in front of all the buckets of water. "In front of you are a variety of floating objects. One partner must grab one with their mouth and hand it over with their mouth. And so, the other partner must set down the object with their mouth in the bucket on the other end."

"Don't worry," Len says as he grabs my hand. "I'm good with my mouth."

Wipe that cheeky grin out of your face idiot! I feel my stomach turn and look away. How can this get any worse?

"Make sure to hold hands or you're kicked out. The first couple to finish wins whatever is in here," the girl says and holds up an orange envelope with a fake spider closing it. "Blah, blah, don't cheat, blah. Everyone, get ready."

I look over and see Kaito grab Luka's hand, making her face turn red. I look back to Len and see his hand outstretched for me.

"Don't get any ideas," I mumble and grab his hand roughly.

"Everyone ready?"  
"Yes!"  
"Ready, set, GO!"

I dive my face down, the cold water hitting my face. I flinch back and wipe off some water with my left hand. I reach back in and feel around for something. The easiest thing- an apple. I bite down on the tip and hold it then rise and wait for Len to get it. Len looks around for a spot and leans in, biting down on the skin of the apple. He pulls me along as he drops it in the other bucket. He leans down next to pick up another thing.

Good. We're not too close to each other, so I can't lose my cool.

"Mnph."

I snap back and see Len with a small tag in his mouth.

"Get it Rin," he says while biting down on the things, but I can see the smirk in his eyes.

Nervously, I close my eyes and lean in to bite the candy. Soon, we're just a few millimeters away and I can feel myself acting like how I did yesterday after school. My throat dries and I can feel a blush rise to my cheeks as I open my eyes and see him close up. I bite down on the tag, our lips brushing. I shiver and spit it out in the bucket immediately, hearing Len laugh behind me.

I quickly bend down and dive into the water. Maybe this cold water will get rid of my blush.

This goes on for a while, everyone racing to grab things and hand them over to their partners. But it's easier for real couples because they're comfortable with their lips brushing across one another. Meanwhile, girls like Luka and I are blushing like crazy.

"Looks like many couples are reaching the final thing- the smallest thing of course! Who will pass it?"

I look into the bucket and see a small candy floating around. I dive in and place it inside my mouth. Wait, it's in my mouth, how am I supposed to hand it to Len?

Other couples stand in confusion until one guy boldly leans in and kisses his girl, making her mouth open from shock. He uses this to his advantage and tries to get the candy with his tongue.

**WHAT?**

Len turns my face back to face him and I blink. What is he going to-

Before I can even tell what the heck is happening, Len's lips are on mine. My left arm thrashes around while he grips my right hand. His tongue is licking my bottom lip, requesting entrance to get the candy.

I can't let him enter my mouth! I mean- but- I- the candy!

Suddenly, I feel a hand slowly run up my back, making me gasp as I shiver again. And with that gasp, Len enters and starts violating my mouth. I can feel his tongue inside and my eyes are wide open, but his are closed for some reason. Finally, he lets go from the kiss and leans down on the other bucket, spitting out the small candy.

I place my hand on my lips. Len Kagamine was just inside my mouth. His tongue was all over me.

"Looks like we have our winners!"

Len Kagamine. The guy I met a week ago. Was in my mouth.

"And here's your prize," the girl says, handing Len the envelope.

**Len. Freaking. Kagamine.**

Surprisingly, he is good with his mouth.

I blush and slap my head. No- I need to get away from him! I need to get some fresh air!

"Good job Rin," Luka says as she walks over to me with Kaito. Her face is red and she has the happiest look on her face.

"Sorry that I almost kissed you. Your boyfriend must be mad," Kaito says.

"Boyfriend? I'm actually single," Luka says shyly, playing with a lock of her pink hair.

"Great job Rin," Len says and our eyes meet. I feel another shiver go down my back and hide behind Luka's back.

"Rin? You okay?" Luka asks, turning her head to look at me.

"He freaking violated my mouth!" I yell, pointing to Len. "My virgin mouth… is gone," I whine dramatically.

"Don't act like you didn't like it," Len laughs and I walk away from Luka's back.

"Like it? I'm going to have nightmares from now on!"

"By the way," Kaito says, interrupting their quarrel. "What's inside the envelope?"

Len and Rin look at the orange envelope in Len's hands. "Oh right," Len says and rips off the fake spider, opening it and pulling out a lighter orange letter.

"Dear two winners from the game,

Congratulations! At the end of the night you may come up on the stage with others who have won and grab a Trick-or-Treat bag. Beware, for not all prizes are good."

"Sounds like Sonika to have a twist ending," Len concludes.

Oh right. Sonika's that girl he was making out with Thursday.

"Sonika the girl with the saliva problem?" Kaito asks and he nods.

I didn't know Len likes her. Well, not really likes, but why would he use her like that? Some of these girls out here genuinely like Len and would do anything for a kiss, and he would lie anything to a girl for a kiss. And so, that kiss that happened back there…compared to whatever he's done…meant nothing. So I shouldn't bring it up again.

"Well, we did come in second," Kaito says to Luka, who was standing on his right. "And that declares that we are a lucky pair! And so are you two Len!"

Luka blushes from the attention and my eye just twitches.

"And so, let's go complete the other games!" Kaito announces and grabs Luka's arm, pulling her along. "You coming guys?"

Well, I can't actually leave Luka with the likes of Len. And she can stutter in front of Kaito the whole night and make a huge idiot of herself. I look at Len and at his smirk on his face.

"Are you in Alice?"

"Of course I am."

For Luka, of course. No other reason.

* * *

Luka's POV~~~

Gah!

Today is definitely the BEST day ever! I can't help but stifle a squeal inside myself. Outside, I may be blushing and following Kaito and the others, but inside, I'm dancing and jumping all around.

I can't believe I'm with Kaito. And now I'm going to be Kaito's partner for a while more!

The way our lips brushed against each other quickly in the apple bobbing game, that's got to mean something right?

"Hey Len, look over there!" Kaito yells and points to a small stand with few people around. I can't tell what's going on in there. "You want to go?"

"That stand? Of course!" Len replies and Rin and I share a look of confusion. What is it?

"FEAR FACTOR HERE WE COME!"

Oh crap. I can feel my face lose it's color as Kaito drags me over to the game. I'm too busy thinking about the horrible things I'm going to have to endure eating that I don't realize the guy already telling the directions. He has a cool zombie costume though.

"You partner will have to feed you the food. If you can't keep it in, you're disqualified. The couple who can go through the three course meal first wins!"

"You're going to be the eater," Rin says quickly to Len.

"Don't be so cross Rin," Len says as she narrows her eyes at him. "Your body is a wonderland and I want to be Alice- agh!"

Len doubles over and sits in the seat and Alice takes away her fist, being the one smirking now.

"It was just a joke…"

Those two are just so cute! I wonder why their arguing reminds me of someone…

"So would you like being the eater?" Kaito asks and I immediately turn.

"What? I mean, I have a weak stomach," I reply, shyly rubbing my arm.

"Then I'll eat the food," Kaito says with a smile. "Just make sure to feed me slowly, okay?"

Kaito, why are you so cute?

I smile and nod, a blush falling upon my cheeks. We both take our seats across each other with the other pairs and wait for the signal.

"Remember- no throwing up! Not only is it disgusting- but you're eliminated," the zombie dude repeats.

"Trick…or…TREAT!"

I guess that's the start signal. I grab a spoon and scoop whatever is in the first green plate. It looks like green mush and smells a lot like pepper and… vanilla? I can already feel my stomach turn just at the sight. I slowly feed Kaito, his mouth opening slightly for me to insert the spoon.

Beside me, Len is yelping as Rin relentlessly attacks him with the food.

"Just open your mouth Len!"

"Wait up!"

* * *

Teto's POV~~~

Hm, so one of my plans has gone down correctly. Rin may be laughing at Len with the green muck all over her face, but at least they're together. Now to move onto phase two- getting a scare out of these people! But it's a very long process…

Now where's that white dress that I brought?

* * *

Len's POV~~~

Rin and I wait for Luka and Kaito in the sidelines. I'm still wiping off the course one meal as Rin laughs and points at me. Seriously, this girl is annoying. I try to use a rather awesome pick up line and she punches me in the gut.

Then she forces the spoon in my mouth! And of course from recoil I'm going to spit it out!

And now we're standing here.

I can hear Rin still laughing at my expression. I look over and see her holding her stomach , trying to calm her laughter with a big smile on her face. I have to admit, she looks a bit cute.

A BIT.

We still have to remember that this she-devil almost made me throw up.

After Kaito and Luka return from being eliminated during the second round we go around looking for another game.

"That one looks interesting," Luka says, pointing to a game. We shrug and decide to go after all.

It turns out to be charades, which I don't really enjoy that much. But people do make fools out of themselves, so it's funny. And I laugh even harder when Rin goes up there and picks a piece of candy. She takes off the wrapper and reads the message, eating the chocolate inside so she won't forget not to talk.

I'm not sure what she's acting out though. Whatever it is acts really dumb. Maybe a monkey?

In the end, none of us can guess it so she hands over the wrapper to me.

"Act like your partner," I read out loud for others. "Rin, you're so cruel! I do not act like a monkey!"

"You want to bet on that?" Rin asks as she sits back down beside me. I narrow my eyes at her and she glares back. Soon, we're having our own staring contest while others are still playing charades.

* * *

After three more games, we follow the crowd to the front of a small stage placed in the front with Sonika and Gumi standing in the center.

"The stars have finally come out and so has the darkness! We'll soon be having a Halloween Treasure Hunt! If you'd like to join, you may go over by the left side of the trees and wait there for Gumi and I," Sonika explains. "As for others, you may stay around here and talk with each other or eat what's on the refreshment table."

Whispers explode as people turn to their friends and ask if they want to join in the treasure hunt.

"Sounds like fun!"  
"But it's dark!"  
"What if there's something in the forest?"

I turn over to Kaito, Luka, and Rin and see if they're up for it.

"I am," Kaito says with a grin.

"Of course!" Luka says and I turn to Rin, who's eyes are looking at the dark forest. She shakes her head that's gradually turning pale.

"Yeah…" she says.

"Everyone who's going to participate please follow me!" Gumi yells, waving a pumpkin sign to distinguish her in the crowd. After everyone huddles up, Sonika walks to the middle while Gumi carries a box of flashlights.

"Now, before you go off to the forest to look for the pumpkin trick or treat bag, I must warn you of-"

"Sonika, we're skipping that part, remember?" Gumi yells quickly.

"What? The fact that we've heard strange noises coming from the forest ever since we moved in? That you can see a woman wandering around in a white dress, enchanting people to their de-"

"Sonika! Quit!" Gumi yells and drops the box. "Ignore her. She's just lying."

Everyone turns to each other and starts whispering. Is she really lying? Or is Gumi trying to cover something up? Well, Gumi is in Theater III, so she must be a great actor.

"Your goal is to wander around the forest in pairs with a flashlight, looking for a pumpkin trick or treat basket," Gumi explains.

"But beware! There are a lot of trips and cobwebs!" Sonika pipes in and Gumi face palms herself.

"Remember to stay in partners for safety."

"Or else!"

Gumi drags Sonika away as we all line up to get a flashlight. I turn on the light and shine it over to Rin. I expect a look of annoyance from the bright beam but she just nervously looks to her left and right.

Why is she nervous?

"Ready…set…GO!"

"Ready to go Rin" I ask as Rin clutches her flashlight.

"Yeah, I guess."

Somehow, not only are we with Luka and Kaito, but now Aito and Miku are with us.

"What's that thing hanging on the tree?" Luka asks and Rin stiffens up, hiding behind me.

"Relax Rin, it's just a tape," Aito says as he plucks it off the string.

"And a tape player down here," Kaito says, handing it over to Aito. Aito places it inside and presses "Play".

"Hello teenagers, I want to play a game."

"Holy cheese it's Jigsaw!" Kaito freaks out.

"Greetings…and welcome. You all came to this Halloween party looking for a fun and nice evening, but you might get more than what you looked for. Ever since you stepped into the forest you've been looking for a pumpkin trick-or-treat bag. The answer for the hiding spot is somewhere not in the stars, and not in the dirt. Once you realize what I'm talking about, you will have a better understanding. Make sure to stay in pairs, for others are seeking the same prize. And beware of the woman wandering around. Live or die, make your choice."

I shiver as I hear the last sentence. I know this is all a game, but it is still really creepy.

"Let the game begin."

"This is awesome!" Kaito yells and starts walking along with Luka. Aito mutters something under his breath and follows the two with Miku by his side. I look over and see Rin shaking and looking around nervously again.

"Are you okay?" I ask, kind of worried. Her face is really pale.

"Of course I am," Rin snaps almost immediately. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, we are in the dark, in a forest, all alone, with maybe a killer wandering around-"

"I don't need to be reminded!" she yells and I shut up.

I don't know why, but I want to try to calm her. So, I grab her hand as we walk around. To my surprise, she doesn't take it back. Instead, I feel her squeeze my hand and stand even closer to me. I can feel her Alice costume sway against my pants and somehow, in this darkness, all my senses rise up. I can smell the distant scent of cooked goods back at Gumi's house. I can hear the trees sway from the slight breeze. I can taste the recent chocolate on my tongue. And most of all, I can see Rin's face in the moonlight. Sweat is hanging onto her forehead as her eyes dash around, trying to be extremely cautious. Her soft lips are placed in a frown and part open as we hear soft music begin to play in the forest.

Rin immediately stops as she hears the music and grips my hand even tighter.

And just then, a pale white figure appears from behind one of the trees. She isn't walking towards us. She's facing ahead and walking to the left. She has red hair and a mask on to cover her face. The white mask has streaks of blood running down. Her white dress is flowing freely in the wind but for some reason, her feet are clean even though they're bare.

Rin stifles a scream and I see the girl turn her head over to face us slowly. She change her direction and starts moving towards us.

"Let's run!" Rin yells, pulling my arm away.

"And the prize?" I ask.

"Screw the freaking prize! HURRY UP!" Rin orders and doesn't wait for me, pulling my arm along as she begins to run. Good thing I'm athletic because this girl is running across the grass like there's no tomorrow. I look back to see the girl standing there, staring at us.

Minutes later, Rin stops and lays against a tree, letting go of my hand.

"I don't think she was following us," I say and get ready to tease Rin until I see her sink down into the ground. She pulls up her knees to her chest and holds onto them tightly, ducking her face in them. I can hear her sobbing in between ragged breaths, whimpering softly.

I don't know what to do. I've never been in a situation like this. I look down at the broken girl below me and kneel down, studying her face. Heavy drops of tears are falling down her knees, her hands clutching her knees tighter.

I didn't even think of what to do- I just grab her and hug her tightly. At first her hands are above my back with her eyes wide in shock from the close contact.

"It's alright, just calm down," I breathe out and I feel her hands clutch my shirt. She rests her head on my shoulder and I can feel my shirt becoming wet quickly. But I don't care, as long as she's letting it out. After a few minutes I feel her head rise and the hold come loose.

"Are you alright now?" I ask as she lifts her face to see mine. Her eyes are red and a few stray tears are falling down.

"Yeah," Rin chokes out from her dry mouth.

Even though she looks like she's had the worst night of her life, I fight back the urge to kiss her.

Rin slowly rises to her feet then extends her hand to me. "Let's go back to the party."

* * *

Kaito's POV~~~

Somewhere along the way, Luka and I had gotten separated. Yeah, I'm not sure how that happened either.

I sigh for the fifth time and look around in the dark. Suddenly, I see a girl in a white costume come walking towards me.

The…the killer!

I let out a scream as I feel her hand on my arm and shut my eyes in terror.

"Stop screaming idiot. It's just me."

I open my eyes and see a blue twin tailed girl with an angel costume on.

Miku.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Aito?" I ask, looking around for the guy.

"We got separated somehow," Miku says and leans against a tree. "I don't even feel like playing this game anymore."

"Yeah, me neither," I say and we both laugh. For a second, I feel like I'm back in the past. Those times where Miku and I would stay up late at night talking to each other about random things and laughing. I've never felt such at ease with anyone else.

"Miku…" I say and look away. "What happened between us?"

"What do you mean by that?" Miku asks.

"Why did you…become so distant?"

I can hear Miku sigh. "Kaito, there are just some things you will never understand."

Enraged, I clench my hands and turn back to her. I'm tired of all this talk about me not understanding. I am tired of her always dodging my questions. Why is this girl trying to hide? What is she hiding?

"I'm sick and tired of this."

Miku looks up at me, surprised.

"I'm just, I'm so tired of this," I say weakly. "I don't understand why you keep hiding from me. We used to be so close. I was the guy who helped cheer you up. I was the guy who was always there by your side. We used to talk all night. I used to be your everything, remember what you said that night?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," Miku says and avoids my eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I yell out. "Now I'm just some guy who you pass by the hallway without a second glance! What the hell happened to cause this? I want to know, no, I deserve to know!"

Miku remains quiet as soft music reaches our ears.

"Was it something I did?" I ask quietly, "or was it because of Len? Were the rumors true? Did you really only get to know me to get close to Len?"

"You don't understand…"

"Of course I don't! Look at this mess you've made of me! Were you just playing with me? Do you enjoy seeing me hurt?" I yell, my voice breaking. "Is this fun for you Miku? Do you enjoy seeing others in pain? Are you glad with what you did? Are you happy with Len? Was all this even worth it? Did-"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Miku yells, clenching her hands into fists. "JUST SHUT UP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! YOU NEVER COULD AND YOU NEVER WILL!"

I can see tears falling down her face as she grits her teeth and starts walking away.

"Miku…" I grab her hand only to get a slap.

"D-don't touch me!" Miku yells and runs off. My hand slips up to my cheek, trying to soothe the stinging pain.

* * *

Back at the party~~~  
Rin's POV

As we walk back out into the party we can see others coming back as well. Looks like someone has already found the bag. Soft music streams out from two stereos in front, people dancing to the tune. So that was the music we heard in the woods…

But who was the girl

"Worst treasure hunt ever," Luka says as she walks out of the forest with Aito. I look at the two, confused to why they are both red and panting.

"What happened?" I ask and Aito looks away.

"I'll tell you later," Luka says and looks around. "Where's Kaito?"

"It's always Kaito this and Kaito that- what the heck makes that guy so amazing?" Aito mutters under his breath.

Miku steps out of the forest, calm and collected, although her eye make-up is ruined, for some odd reason. Shortly after, Kaito comes out alone. Luka rushes over to apologize and I sigh and turn over to Len who is looking at Miku. Why is he looking at her? I mean, not that I care.

Back at the center of the party, people are again crowding up at the stage for the prize ceremony. Behind Gumi and Sonika are eight bags and one big bag for the treasure hunt game.

"Everyone, please gather around!" Gumi announces.

"Get your damn butts over here!" Sonika roughly yells.

They may be twins, but they certainly do act differently.

"For all those who won the games, please come up here to retrieve your prizes. Bring your envelope as proof."

Len and I walk up on the stage along with Luka and Aito and six others.

"First up- the Couple Bobbing for Apples Challenge," Gumi announces and we step up. I can feel Sonika's cold glare directed at me for standing beside Len.

"You may pick any bag, but be careful, because although they are "prizes", not all of their demands are sweet."

Demands?

Len and I look over the bags. They're all the same size and look around the same weight, so we just randomly grab the fifth bag. Len hands it over to Gumi and she takes off the small tag around the ribbon, looking at the words.

Please don't let it be anything embarrassing.

"You two must share the final dance together," Gumi says and hands the bag back.

Just a dance? That's all. I sigh with relief and smile. That isn't too bad.

Other pairs are forced to give up their bags, say something romantic to their partner, or do some weird stunt. Finally, the winners of the treasure hunt step up.

Luka and Aito share awkward looks and look away as they turn red.

"This big bag is yours," Gumi says and Sonika rushes to read the demand.

"Your demand is to kiss one another."

"What?" Luka yells as Aito turns red.

Hoots and hollers rise out of the crowd and people chant for them to lock lips.

That must be really embarrassing… But Aito looks happy.

Luka and Aito turn to each other. He says something to her, but I can't hear because everyone is being so loud. She nods and hesitantly leans in. Should I even look at this? Will I be okay?

Aito leans even more and a blush spreads deeper across their cheeks. Suddenly, Aito grabs Luka's shoulders and brings her in, lifting her chin and kissing her softly. I stand there emotionlessly as they kiss right in front of me. Aito lets go of her shoulders and gently lets go of her chin as well.

The crowd cheers and hoots for Aito's boldness and Luka blushes even more.

Luka does not know how lucky she is.

I look down and force a smile on my face, holding back tears. I clap along with the others as they cheer for the two and we all walk down. I keep my smile on.

I can't let them see me like this.  
I can't cry because of that kiss.  
I'm not his girlfriend anymore, so it shouldn't hurt.  
He likes Luka.  
And he's happy.  
So it stands without reason that I should be happy for him too.

But then why does it hurt so much?

* * *

Later on, people break away from the crowd and start dancing with one another.I walk over to a chair and sit down. This night has not gone well at all. Everything I do is always for someone else. I came to this party for Luka. I endured Len's lame lines and Luka's squeals for her to be with Kaito. Then, in the forest, I accidently let out my vulnerable side. And to the worst person I could imagine- Len Kagamine. He saw me crying and I freaking clutched his shirt!

I am so stupid!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"What are you beating yourself up for?"

I look up and see Len looking down at me. He gives me a creepy smirk like the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland and I groan.

"What is it? Did you come over to tease me?" I ask. "I'm not in the mood."

"I just came to ask for directions."

"Directions to where?" I ask.

"To your heart," Len says with a wink. There he goes again with those horrible lines.

I can't help but laugh at him. "That has got to be one of the worst ones yet."

"Good, I made you laugh," Len says as he sits beside me. "So what are you doing over here in this corner Alice?"

"Well, nothing has gone right for me tonight," I reply as I see Sonika freaking out about the music system not working.

"Well, the final dance is next."

"Yeah, so?"

"I can help make one thing right," Len says and I roll my eyes. This guy seriously doesn't get what it means to give up. "What's your answer?"

I look back over and see some guy in a Phantom of the Opera costume walking up to the stage. He takes the microphone.

"I guess I have nothing better to do," I say casually and stand up.

"Don't sound too enthusiastic now."

We walk over to the people standing around waiting for a song to come on for the final dance.

"Are you sure you can sing?" Gumi asks they gray haired boy with the mask. Who could he be? There are a handful of guys in the school with gray hair…

"Of course," he says and flashes everyone a grin. Who is this guy?

As Len grabs my hand I can see girls turning their heads towards me and whispering things. I look at him closely and I have to admit, the cat costume looks really cute on him.

* * *

Normal POV~~~

Miki looks up at the boy singing with hearts in her eyes.

_'This has got to be him,'_ Miki thinks and opens up her phone. She opens up a message from SoundlessVoice09.

_'I'll be dressed in a Phantom of the Opera costume, but a full mask on. I hope to see you there : )'_

Miki smiles and blushes as she looks down at her maid costume. She twiddles with the frills on the apron.

_'If you ask me, this soundless voice is beautiful…'_

Kaito looks over at Meiko and sighs.

_'I'll have to ask her later. My mood has been ruined already.'_ Kaito thinks and looks back at the couples dancing. Miku is on the other side, staring at Len dancing with Rin. Kaito drops his gaze to the floor and sighs.

Len looks down at Rin and smiles at her slight blush. She meets his gaze and smiles back at him as they sway back and forth to the music. It is oddly relaxing for her.

"Thanks Len," Rin says abruptly and flushes. "I mean- what happened at the forest."

"No problem, I was glad to help," Len says and laughs when she stumbles. "Calm it there Alice. Trying to lean in for another kiss?"

"Len, you're such an idiot."

* * *

**Yay! I finished! It was so fun writing this! I hope you like this chapter too~! By the way, that ending song is "Moondance" by Michael Buble. And of course the other song was "Butterfly on your Right Shoulder" by Len and Rin Kagamine (edit: had to delete the "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder" lyrics)**

**Edit: I had to delete the "Moondance" song lyrics because it is not in the public domain. You can still listen to the song on your own in the ending scene.**

**Thanks for your reviews to- emoHippy1, LiEl0098, Liia-P, AliyeH, xSnowflakesx, Emanon, Unyielding Wish, TheGreatDetective13, anon, and NinjaBunny8. **

**Review if you'd like by clicking that button and thanks for reading! Bye bye~! **


	10. Hot Cocoa

**Looks like after that dramatic chapter we need something lighthearted and comical. Comic relief, if you will. And by the way, this school system holds school from Monday to Saturday. And when I read about Japan only having three years of high school for students, I face palmed myself. So, sorry, but I've got to tweak around and pretend they have four years. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

* * *

The next day at school, almost everyone in Mrs. Megurine's class looks like a zombie. The party had ended late last night and a lot of people didn't get the respectable eight hours of sleep, especially with Mrs. Megurine sending them another packet of homework after all the bad presentations.

"I cannot feel my face," Luka says as she feels around her head.

_'I can't feel my lips,'_ Aito thinks with a pink blush. He looks over at Luka and quickly back at the teacher.

"The packet that I gave you yesterday is due when you come to school again," Mrs. Megurine says, well aware of everyone's sleepy minds. "You must finish it all with your partner or else I won't even add a curve to your grades." She looks at her sleepy students and turns up her glare, making everyone stiffen up. "And you will all fail, making you take this course all over again with me next year. And I can promise to make it one of your worst decisions."

_'Mrs. Megurine is really scary when pushed on her edge,'_ Rin thinks as her throat dries up.

Suddenly, someone's stomach growls loudly. And I'm not talking about a small little growl that only one other person can hear. I mean a loud Chewbacca-in-your-stomach growl.

Everyone turns over to face the person and Kaito suddenly feels twenty eyes on him.

"Um…I haven't eaten ice cream in 14 hours," Kaito replies and his stomach growls once again. He lets out an awkward laugh and everyone faces back to Mrs. Megurine. She sighs and looks at the copy of the twenty page packet on her desk.

"Everyone get with your partners and complete as much as you can of the packet during this period."

People stand up and walk over to their partners, hesitant to talk because of Mrs. Megurine's glare. Small chatter about work is heard as the students pass the rest of their time scribbling on the papers quickly.

_'Silly students, there is no school tomorrow. It's due on Monday.'_ Mrs. Megurine chuckles to herself.

* * *

After school~~~  
Len's POV

"Looks like we're going to have to work on this today," Rin says, waving the packet around as I watch my friend Kaito jump in joy from the bell and run off to go eat ice-cream. Wow, that guy really is weird. I let out a chuckle until a twenty page packet hits my head.

"Ow!"

"Pay more attention idiot," Rin replies. "Now, where are we going to to work on this packet?"

Ugh, I hate homework. And with Rin as my partner I'm plenty sure I'm going to get hit a lot tonight. But I guess that's the course of nature. I hit on Rin; she hits me.

"Idiot," Rin mutters when I don't remember to answer again.

"Oh uh," I say and tap my chin. "We can work at my house."

Now that I think about it, I've never been to Rin's house. She's been over at my house tons of times but I haven't walked into hers. I wonder why…

* * *

And so, we end up going over to my house.

"I haven't finished that wall yet," Rin says as we walk in. She walks over to it and fixes a frame, making it perfectly 90 degrees. Wow, she really is a neat freak. "There."

"Here, let's go over to my room," I say and point up to the stairs. Rin nods and follows me up over to my room. I cautiously open my bedroom door, hesitating the slightest. Did I leave anything embarrassing on the floor? Did I leave my boxers lying around? I see her eyes widen as she looks around my room. Oh crap, what did I leave out?

"Whoa, I was expecting it to be dirty or something," Rin says and I narrow my eyes at her. She merely laughs at it. "I mean, Aito's bedroom is filled with all sorts of things. I guess I imagined that yours would be the same."

Aito's? She has been into Aito's bedroom before?

What have they done in there?

Suddenly, my mind fills with images of Rin holding onto Aito closely and kissing him. The two stumble onto the bed and fall down on each other, panting for breath in between their passionate kisses. Then Aito's hand reaches over up to Rin's back and-

"Is something wrong?" Rin asks, staring at my clenched hands. I let go and shake my hands.

"I just hate homework."

"That makes two of us," Rin laughs and pulls the packet out of her bag.

I pull up another chair to my desk and we both sit down and stare at the packet. We haven't even gotten half-way done. How freaking great is that?

And so, we both start working on different parts of the packet. Silence fills the air as our pencils work on the questions. Rin may not be as smart as Miku, but she is hardworking. I look over at her face and see her deep in thought. She must really be focused on this packet.

"Len."

I stiffen up from the sudden noise and look away quickly. That clock on the wall looks really interesting.

"Yes?" I ask and she looks up to see me.

"Um, can I ask you a question?" Rin asks, biting on her lower lip.

"You just did," I laugh but her expression doesn't change. This must be serious. "Yeah, go ahead."

"What's your relationship with Miku?"

Well, that was random. Why did she want to know anyways? Miku and her don't talk. At least, I don't think so.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer," Rin says and looks back at her packet. "I don't mean to poke at your business."

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

"Why do you want to know?"

Why _do_ I want to know?

Well, it suppose all started at lunch today.

I was eating with Luka and Aito like any other day. They were both arguing as usual. The cafeteria food wasn't that good either. Everything was just the same.

But I kept getting shivers. I couldn't help but turn around and meet Miku's turquoise eyes glaring at my back. She meets my eyes and I see the corners of her mouth go down. Her eyes narrowed and her expression changed. Was that also a glint of jealousy I saw?

Why would Miku Hatsune be jealous of me? She is beautiful, smart, and very talented. She has the highest rank in our class. She opens her locker everyday to see a pile of love confessions. Everyone likes her. She's so nice. Her teal hair is neat and tangle-free. Her face looks like it was carved by angels. She can make any guy's heart stop with a wink.

So then why is she giving me all these glares?

I'm Rin Kagamine. My hair has many tangles and sometimes I walk to class looking like I had slept on a road. I try hard at my grades, but I'm still just 9th. My laughter awkward and pitchy. Not a lot of people know me. Not a lot of guys look my way when I pass them. My chest is as flat as the floor in the gymnasium. The guy I like loves someone else.

I must have been hallucinating from the lack of sleep. There was no way Miku Hatsune had given me a look of jealously.

But then, she confronted me after school when I told Len I was going to the art room to get something before we left.

* * *

_"Your name is Rin, right?"_

_I turned around and saw Hatsune right in front of me with her arms crossed. I nodded and closed the art room door._

_"I see that you've been spending a lot of time with Len," Miku said._

_"Well, we are partners for a project," I replied, not knowing what to do with my hands._

_Her eyebrows lifted up as she nodded. "Just partners, am I correct?"_

_"Of course," I answered. What else did she think I was?_

_"Just make sure that your stay doesn't extend too much."_

_With that, Miku turned around and began walking away._

* * *

_'Just make sure your stay doesn't extend too much.'_

What did that even mean? What was she trying to get at?

And for some reason, I felt that it had to deal with Len. But I am just Len's friend. He teases me, but that's all jokes and fun. Every friendship has that, right?

Other than friends, we are nothing else to each other.

Len is still looking at me intently. Oh right, I never answered his question. I fake a smile and wave my hand to dismiss the subject.

"It's nothing Len. I was just bored and asked a random question," I say as I begin working on the packet again.

Len nods, but he doesn't return to the paper until a while. I know he doesn't believe my lame excuse, but it would be embarrassing to confess what happened today. And to be true, I don't even know what happened today. Miku's confrontation still confuses me.

But I do know one thing, and that is that Len and I are just friends.

* * *

Len's POV~~~

A little more, just a little more. A little more and we're done with this packet!

I groan for the tenth time and lay my head on the desk. My clock tells me it's already 8 P.M., much to my dismay. I don't necessarily go to sleep early, but I don't like doing this either. But as I always say, nothing will get done unless you sit down and work on it.

I really don't really want to do this…

I turn to my side to complain to Rin about it, but her seat it empty. And where is Rin in all of this? I'm over here suffering by myself and she-

Oh right, she had disappeared into to the kitchen a while ago. What was taking her so long? She seemed a bit odd earlier, but I don't think people go into the kitchen to think over problems. Maybe she cooks out her problems. That would be awesome if she was troubled one day. I'd lead her to my kitchen and watch her make food until her worries were gone. Then I could eat to my heart's content. That wouldn't necessarily be good for Rin, but it would be good for my stomach.

Suddenly, my door opens again and I see Rin walk in with two mugs.

"Sorry for taking a long time," Rin says and hands me a mug. "Be careful- it's hot."

I take the mug slowly and set it down. I look down at the brown liquid with mini marshmallows floating around and smile at the heavenly aroma. Hot cocoa~

"Thanks," I say and Rin nods with a smile, sipping a bit of hers. She blows on it to cool it down and then drinks some more.

Hot cocoa is definitely a good thing for us. I set down the mug and start typing on the keyboard again, looking for more things to put in the annotated bibliography. Now my mind is cleared up a bit.

An hour passes, and I stand up to stretch. I grab my right arm's elbow as I stretch it to the left. I really need to head to the restroom. I tell Rin where I'm going and quickly walk out, but strangely, I see a mischievous glint in her eyes.

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

Just as Len leaves, I sit down on his seat and look at his screen. I have heard stories from Aito about a lot of guys always deleting their internet history due to inappropriate searches. I'm not sure if Len is the type to search those things though. Well, he is a perverted guy. But then again, he can have any girl he wants. Why would he be searching up those things?

I sigh. How about I just find out?

I click over to the tool button and scroll down to "History".

Wait, won't this be a violation of his privacy?

It can't hurt to look though, right?

Soon the screen flashes to show the sites Len has been on with the time on the right. I scroll down even more.

All the searches are very boring, much to my disappointment. Maybe I was wrong about Len after all. But he does seem to chat a lot and get on vocaloidpage. I haven't been on vocaloidpage for the longest time, maybe I should go on there. I didn't even know Len had an account.

I hear footsteps coming back and quickly close that tab, trying to jump into my seat. Sadly though, I fail and end up on the floor. Len walks in and looks at me oddly.

"Um…what are you doing?"

"Testing gravity," I say and sit up. "It still works."

Len face palms himself as I awkwardly laugh.

* * *

Two hours later, we are finally finished.

"Finally, now we can go to class tomorrow and-"

"Wait," Len says and I stop. "Look at the calendar Rin."

We both look over at Len's blue calendar. November 1st.

"What about it?" I ask.

"Tomorrow is Sunday."

"Yeah, so?"

"We don't have school tomorrow."

"Eh?"

We both look down at the finished packet and it hits me. We've just spent 7 hours working on this, and it's not even due tomorrow.

"How could I be so stupid?" I yell and slam my head on his wall as he places his head on the desk and groans.

I wonder who else hasn't figured out until now.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but my sister is now ordering me to get off T_T. And so, this was supposed to start out lighthearted, but kinda got weird. Oh well~**

**Thanks for your reviews to- TheGreatDetective13, AliyeH, TigerMew225, Cosplayingninjas, xSnowflakesx, Reinette-Cat, Unyielding Wish, NinjaBunny8, and Liia-P~!**

**And thank you for all the people who wished me a happy birthday- it was awesome :)**

**If you'd like to review just click the button down there and thanks for reading! Bye bye~!**


	11. Green is the Enemy

**Okay! Green is the enemy today! This story has have someone do a low blow! And so, ladies and gentlemen, you will read on to find out exactly what the "low blow" is. And, we've got some new characters coming in! Say hello to Oliver and Mayu!**

**By the way, I decided to characterize Oliver how this amazing person did so in her tumblr. I'll put the link in my profile, if you'd like to check out her hilarious art.**

* * *

Normal POV~~~  
Len's House

"So I'm going to be joining the same school as you?" a boy asks as he stands beside Len Kagamine. The two are alone in Len's house. Len is trying to adjust his tie while his cousin keeps on talking on and on about their school. "What if I become a leper on the first day? What if I accidently call myself my sister's name- Olivia? What if-"

"Calm down Oliver," Len sighs as he finally leaves his tie alone. "Yamaha High School isn't as scary as you're making it sound."

His blonde haired cousin nods and looks at the mirror again. His yellow eyes immediately look over at the bandages covering his left eye and sighs, the corners of his lips going down.

_'What do I say if anyone asks about this?_' Oliver thinks and feels someone pull his collar.

"Come on Oliver, we need to get going already."

"Already? But school doesn't start until-"

Regardless of whatever Oliver is saying, Len drags him out the door with their two bags in hand. Oliver sighs and allows himself to be dragged out, his stomach twisting at the thought of going to school. And with all new people too. But at least it's a clean slate, unlike his other school where everyone teased and bullied the poor boy. Not to mention his stalker...

An American Goldfinch looks at the two from a tree as Len walks out dragging Oliver. Just that same second, Rin walks out of her house with her cell phone in hand. She's too busy texting Luka to see Len and his cousin.

"Hello Rin," Len says and lets go of Oliver. Oliver looks at the blonde girl and quickly gets up, dusting off his clothes.

Rin finally looks up and at first sees two Lens. She rubs her eyes and notices the difference.

_'Thank gosh. It would be horrible to have two Lens.'_ Rin lets out a sigh of relief and smiles back at them.

"Hello Len. Is this your cousin?" Rin asks and looks over at the boy who is nervously looking at the ground.

"Yeah. His parents thought he was having troubles with people over at his high school so they sent them to me to see if he would like it here," Len explains.

"Well, I'm Rin," Rin says and gives Oliver her hand. Oliver stares at it a bit before grabbing it and shaking it, surprised by her strength.

"I-I'm Oliver."

_'He's always so shy at first. But just you wait until you get to know him Rin._' Len thinks and smirks.

"Your cousin is one of the most annoying guys I have ever met," Rin says and points over at Len. Len shrugs with a teasing look on his face like always.

"Well, you are annoying too Rin. In fact, much more than me."

"Yeah right. I'm not the person who's a player."

"At least I'm not a nerd."

"I'm not a nerd!"

"Oh really?" Len laughs and Rin glares at him once more.

* * *

Oliver's POV~~~

I look at the two throwing insults back and forth right in front of me. It's like I've disappeared into the background of flowers behind me.

Well, people who usually argue tend to like each other.

I wonder…does my cousin like this Rin girl?

Well, she looks kinda cute. She looks like Len in girl form. And what is all this talk about Len being a player?

Come on, the guy I used to play legos with is now playing girls? Well, Len was always a sly one. He could manipulate me into giving him nearly all my Halloween candy for a Hershey kiss.

"Well, I'm just going to go and walk to school myself," Rin says, stopping Len's remark. "It was nice to see you Oliver," Rin says, throwing a smile my way.

That smile is kinda cute…

"It was nice meeting you too," I say quickly and watch her walk ahead. Len sighs and we begin walking too. To break the silence, I decide to ask him what's been on my mind. "Hey Len?"

"Yeah?" Len asks, glaring at Rin's back.

"Are you interested in Rin?"

Len's eyes widen and he sharply turns over at me like I had just confessed that I had put a bomb under the house.

"What? Psh, of course not," Len says and tries to regain his composure. "That girl is way too annoying."

He clears his throat and talks louder. "And stupid. And mean. And I swear, when Rin walks into the classroom, the boys in class vomit in their mouths. But they have to keep it in because it would be mean to be so rude to an animal."

I see Rin's hand clench on her bag strap, but she keeps walking.

Oh, so they're that type of couple.

"Hehe, Len, you're so see-through." I laugh and Len shoots me a look of confusion. I wonder if there are other girls that are like Rin in Yamaha High School. And I wonder how popular Len really is.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student from abroad. I would like you all to greet him with respect and kindness. Kagamine-san, if you would please stand up and speak," Mrs. Megurine says and I feel 20 pairs of eyes look over my way. I don't like this kind of sudden attention, but I guess I can't look like an idiot in front of all of them.

I stand up and hesitantly walk over to the front of the classroom, looking at the chalkboard as I did so. I turn around and look back to see everyone staring at me once again.

"Hello, I'm Oliver Kagamine," I say and already I hear a lot of girls squeal over my British accent. "I've barely come over here from the United Kingdom, but I have been over here sometimes, so I'm sorry if my Japanese isn't so neat."

I awkwardly laugh, but a lot of girls are still dreamily looking up at me.

"Um, it's a pleasure to be here. Please take care of me," I quickly add and bow, hiding my red face as girls comment on how cute I am.

I am **not** cute!

I quickly go and take my seat again, noticing Len muffling his laughter with his right hand. Damn him. I look in front of me again and sigh.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Lunch~~~  
Miku's POV

Looks like Rin hasn't taken my advice. Every time I go and try to talk to Len, Rin is usually there. And they burst out into an argument, so I can barely even get a word in. What exactly is she planning? She doesn't think that she can get Len by arguing with him, right? That only happens in manga and anime, not in real life.

Not only that, but she isn't even in Len's league. I heard she dated that Aito guy a year ago or so. Who would date someone as judgmental and rude as him? She's socially awkward and isn't all that cute, to be honest.

I don't like her with Len at all. She's not even competition, but she is interfering with my time with Len. Psh, like that girl could even be competition. I can beat her in everything.

But I'm not bragging. It's just the truth, as Neru would put it. The hurtful but honest truth.

So if she won't listen to me, then who will she listen to then?

And like as it is fate, simple blonde fading to rainbow hair sways in my view.

Mayu.

Just the perfect person.

I smirk and stand up, following Mayu.

Rumor is it that Mayu has the biggest crush on Len. She always shyly looks over at him in class and looks at him intently when he's talking.

And rumor is it that Mayu is a huge yandere.

Now I know how exactly to get Rin out of Len's life. All I need to do is leak some news to Mayu about Len and Rin's recent dance and kiss at the Halloween party, and that girl will go stark crazy.

"Hey Mayu?"

Mayu turns around with her bunny and looks at me with her head tilted to her side. "Yes Miku?"

I put on my innocent mask again and smile softly at her.

"I have some news about Kagamine-kun that I'd like to share with you."

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Evil Miku is…evil? Well, I had to do something. Don't worry, I'll express her character more later on.**

**Thanks for your reviews to- Liia-P, Unyielding Wish, TigerMew225, anon, xSnowflakesx, AliyeH, and RPR.**

**Thanks for reading and review if you'd like by clicking that button down below. Bye bye~!**


	12. Nightmare

**Hello fellow readers! I am back from my little, not break, but some sort of synonym to that. Anyways, I read up on some articles about random things, watched some Korean Dramas, and spent my days reenacting a slug. You see, I was beginning to feel writer's block. And usually I think, 'If I just ignore this a great idea will attack me soon'. But in all reality, it's the opposite. I must relax and "act like a slug" and THEN an idea comes up. Also I need to get back to healthy habits- aka not sleeping until 5 A.M. isn't healthy.**

**Anyways, enough about my everyday life. Let's get down to the real reason you're on this website, on this page, and reading these words- in the hopes of reading a good Len x Rin fan fiction. And so here you go.**

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

I have the strangest feeling that someone is following me.

I know, that sounds like the beginning of some cliché horror movie, but it's true. For the past few days there have been these golden eyes following my every move. Then, just when I turn around, I find no one there. Maybe I'm just getting stressed out with all the homework we're having. When I get stressed I can't react to things well and I just blurt out random things, so of course my mind would think that there was someone watching me.

I'm imagining it all.

Miku really isn't glaring at me.

And Mayu isn't watching my every move either.

Mayu is one of the sweetest girls in our grade. She's also the cutest girl with her loli style. She's so cute and nice that it's hard to hate her, no matter what she does. Just yesterday Sonika was yelling at her for slamming the volleyball into her face, but once Sonika saw tears beginning to fall, she began begging her to stop and hugging her.

Mayu wouldn't hurt anyone purposely. She's too innocent for that.

And so this is all just my imagination.

Turning back to the present, I look down at my plate full of cafeteria food. I haven't even touched it yet since I was too wrapped up in these stupid thoughts. Once resurfacing into reality, loud chattering reaches my ears and I can hear Aito and Luka arguing as always.

I fake a small smile and look back down at my food. Maybe some of this food can help me feel better.

I place some rice into my mouth and turn to see everyone still eating around me. Mayu and I catch each other's gazes and she sends me a sweet smile, her teeth showing. What a sweet girl. I wonder why I've never talked to her before.

* * *

Later in gym~~~

My stomach grumbles again and I feel a sharp pain hit my side. I clench the volleyball for a while before it subsides and goes away.

"Are you alright Rin?" Luka asks as she sees me wipe away some sweat on my forehead.

I smile and nod. It must be the brutal exercise that coach has just made us do. I'm just not that in shape after all.

"Are you having trouble Rin~?"

I stiffen up and turn around quickly to see Mayu smiling at me. She's holding onto her stuffed bunny and looking up and down at me.

"Of course, just tired," I reply.

When the heck did she get behind me?

Mayu laughs softly and walks off to go join the others in some volleyball. Just then, I feel another pang hit my stomach.

I just need to last through a few more hours then I can head back home. I can just ignore this small pain and then when I get home I can collapse onto my bed and curl into my covers.

* * *

After school~~~

It feels weird walking by myself back to my house. Usually Len is beside me making some stupid remarks about my appearance or personality. Either that or he's using some lame lines on me. But today he's with Oliver somewhere, I think.

I don't want him to see me like this, so it's fortunate that he's not here. I hold onto the wall as I walk out of the school doors and stop for a minute. I close my eyes tight as the stabbing pain comes back, making me scratch the bricks with my nails. I can feel a tingling sensation in my nails, but that pain is nothing compared to the one in my abdomen.

When that pain fades away, I open my eyes again and wipe off the sweat on my face. It's strange how my breath is so loud to my ears when it's usually just soft. I grasp the wall again and begin walking again, my head dipping slowly.

Everything keeps moving and the ground isn't steady anymore. I sigh from my nausea and keep walking nonetheless.

Then, I hear melodic laughter.

It must be coming from the open door beside me.

"Sonika, why are you running?"

Sonika?

Oh right, she has cleaning duty today. But with who?

"I don't think I'm going to do anything bad to you," the same voice says and laughs again.

"G-get away from me!" Sonika yells and I hear more laughter.

"I'm only here because you like to cause trouble," the person says. "Trouble with my Len-kun~."

"He's not yours-"

"**FUCKING BITCH**!"

My eyes snap open as I hear a chair being thrown on the floor.

"I believe I gave you a warning before," the girl says. "And I don't like dealing with persistent people. Ugh, they really are annoying. They keep stepping into my Len-kun's life, but there's no way they can win with me as their competition, right?"

I can hear Sonika sobbing quietly as the person inside walks around. I shouldn't be standing here! I should be helping Sonika!

But just as I place a foot forward I feel the ground do a 180 on me and I fall to my knees immediately, a sour taste coming to my mouth.

"I stabbed," the girl says and roughens her voice, "**AND KEPT STABBING UNTIL MY HANDS WERE RUNNING THROUGH THEIR BLOOD, LAUGHING AND DRAWING THE SILLIEST THINGS WITH IT." **

This girl's voice alone sends shivers to my spine. Who is this girl?

"**THAT'S WHY I HATE GIRLS LIKE YOU WHO TRY AND TAKE MY LEN AWAY**!" she yells and I hear Sonika cry out once more.

"Please! Stop! I'll do anything you want me to!" Sonika sobs out, her voice uneven.

"Oh? What did you just say?" the girl asks. "Now why would I give you a third chance?"

"Please! I beg you!"

"Did you just beg? Hm?" I can hear her laugh again.

"**WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO ASK FOR SUCH A HIGH THING? YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED CLEAR AWAY FROM HIM**!"

I can't take this anymore. I need to run away before this girl comes after me next.

"**YOU HAD ONE CHANCE AND YOU BLEW IT!" **

I get on my knees quickly as I hear more chairs falling.

"**LEN-KUN IS MINE! LEN-KUN MUST LOVE ME! WHO ARE YOU TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME**?"

Screw this stomachache. I start running off, but my balance isn't well yet. I stumble back and fall onto the door.

"**IF YOU UNDERSTAND THEN STOP BEING A WEAKLING AND RAISE YOUR DAMN VOICE!" **

Sonika glances over at me and I can see her mascara running down her face and her whole body shivering.

"Hm? What are you looking at?"

I begin running once again, fighting back the urge to stop and vomit. I keep running and running, my mouth wide open. I can hear the girl screaming in the back of my mind, the words replaying over and over. I run into my house and lock the door quickly, the world spinning behind me.

I turn back and look around in the dark house to see a pink note on the table. I clutch my stomach and read it.

_'Sorry Rin, your dad and I have some errands to do, but we're sure you can handle yourself. We won't stay out late, but please be careful! There is some food in the fridge if you get hungry. Remember to lock the door and not answer any strangers either. And your father says no boys over either, okay? We love you!_

_ Love, mom and dad~'_

I drop the note and race up the stairs quickly. I need to get to the bathroom before I throw up again. Unfortunately though, my knees fail me once I'm a few steps behind and I fall to the floor, heaving out the contents from my stomach. After it's all gone, I can feel a thick coat still on my tongue and I sit up, trying to set my mind straight.

But everything's just so dizzy.

I just want to rest my head down.

Just a little while.

I place my head on the wooden floor and close my eyes.

Just a little nap.

I'll be better later on.

* * *

Just what seems a few seconds later, my eyes flutter open to the green vomit before me. I can't smell any of it though. I get up quickly to get away from it.

Bad idea.

My stomach turns again and I look down at the mess. I've got to clean this up. I hold onto the railing on my right and stand up, walking over to the restroom. The bright lights shine on my face and I look over at the mirror. All I can see is a girl with a pale face. Dry vomit trails down her mouth and her blue eyes are dull. She looks horrible, whoever she is.

I grab a rag and bucket, then walk back over to the mess in the hallway. I hate cleaning, but I've got to get rid of this horrid sight. Anyone else would crawl into their bed, but I choke back the spit and start cleaning.

A few minutes later, I push the bucket away and look around.

Why is the room so cold?

I ignore the feeling and walk back downstairs. Golden light is pouring down from the curtain and I can still see the sun up. I must not have slept for a lot.

My stomach grumbles again and I fall back down on the couch.

What did I eat today? I didn't eat anything I'm allergic to, I think. I nod and try to think back of when the nausea began. It hurt some in gym, and then on it still hurt. Maybe I just have a stomach bug. I have been visiting the restroom a lot today.

And then, the doorbell rings.

Please, not a visitor. Not at this time.

Despite my brain telling me to stay put, I stand up and stumble over to the door. I open it and see Oliver looking around outside at our small garden.

"Oliver?"

Oliver snaps back and looks over at me, his eyes widening.

"Rin, you look horrible!"

I narrow my eyes at him and he apologizes quickly then looks back at me.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you just had a bad break-up then were run over by a train," Oliver says.

"What do you want Oliver?" I ask, my mouth extremely dry. I really need to drink water…

"Len was asking why you didn't come over for an art lesson like how you do everyday. So he's sent me over here to ask," Oliver says. "You should see him Rin he's…"

I really need water. And this cold air isn't helping me any either. The sky looks really grey. Maybe it'll rain soon?

"Rin?"

I like it when it rains- it's peaceful and quiet.

"Rin?"

Just some peace and quiet. But Oliver is still here, so I can't have any quiet. And what about Len did he say?

"Hm?" I ask, looking back to him.

"I'll just tell Len you're not feeling well," Oliver sighs and I nod. He waves to me and then walks off to go tell Len. I close the door and look back at my empty house.

I need rest.

My throat is directing me to the kitchen to get water.

My head is directing me to my room to sleep.

My stomach is directing me to the restroom.

I hate stomachaches.

At the end, I end up on my bed, laying my body on top of my soft covers. The chills continue and I pull the covers closer to my body.

Strange, I'm actually hot now.

What happened earlier…was all that a dream? Was there really someone yelling at Sonika? And who was she? She sounded really scary and demented. And what she said about Len…

"_LEN-KUN IS MINE! LEN-KUN MUST LOVE ME! WHO ARE YOU TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME?"_

Maybe it's one of his ex-girlfriends. Maybe she fell in love with him too hard and couldn't stand the thought of Len with another girl. But what was she going to do with Sonika?

"_I stabbed, AND I STABBED. BUT THEY KEPT GETTING BACK UP."_

Why did I leave Sonika there?  
What if something has happened to her?  
What if she's injured?  
Cut up?  
Or if…

I can feel my eyes become heavy as I begin crying, tears dampening my pillow. I'm such a coward. I just ran away from someone getting hurt. Who does that? I really am just a spineless girl.

My vision is blocked from my tears and I can see everything blurring.

I need some more sleep.

Maybe when I wake up it'll just be a horrible nightmare.

This can't be true.

It can't.

I close my eyes again and nuzzle my head to my soft pillow, seeking some sort of warmth. I hear someone knocking downstairs, but I ignore it and pull the covers closer to me. Just a nightmare.

* * *

**Don't worry, Rin isn't going to die. She just in denial about her food poisoning. And who exactly poisoned her food…? Why, I have no idea. I had to listen to a few songs to get into the Sonika scene though. **

**Thanks for reviewing to- xSnowflakesx, Silver Rock Shooter, NinjaBunny8, TigerMew225, TheGreatDetective13, RPR, leafy, and KelseyTheChappy.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and review if you'd like. Bye bye~!**


	13. Remote Control

**Hello again~! I just love how there are many Rin and Len songs that I can listen to while typing this. I hope you've caught some of the title meanings and such. Well, let's return to Rin's food poisoning and what has happened since then.**

* * *

Len's POV~~~

Mrs. Megurine drones on and on about some subject I don't even care about. I do try and keep my grades up, but as for being in the top 10? Nah. Well, at least I'm not as clueless as my friend Kaito, who is currently pretending to read a book but is actually sleeping. That would actually work, you know, if we weren't talking about trigonometry.

Oh Kaito, you fail so bad.

Speaking of absent minds, where is Rin? Her seat has been empty for over three days now. Not that I care or anything. But she's going to have a lot of work to make up.

"Kagamine-san isn't here again," Miku says, staring at the empty seat as we come in after lunch. For some reason, although she has a stoic expression, her eyes are smiling.

"What a shame," Mayu says as she fixes her bunny's spot. "As is someone else."

Gumi shoots Mayu a look and nervously looks away when Mayu smiles back at her. Gumi looks down at her desk and avoids eye contact. What's been up with everyone lately?

"Sonika isn't feeling too well," Gumi responds, still looking at her desk.

* * *

Just walking back home I feel weird. Oliver is off hiding from his new fan club. I can hear their chanting even from over here.

"Oliver-kun is so cute~!"

"Marry me Oliver-kun~!"

"He's such a cutie!"

"I AM NOT CUTE!"

Chuckling, I keep on walking by myself. I wonder if Rin will go to school tomorrow. Well, I have nothing else to do, so why not go over and say hello?

I face palm myself. No! You don't need to see her, Len!

But don't friends check up on each other?

Are we even at least friends? We argue all the time and she's always insulting me. But to be fair, I always insult her back.

I guess it won't hurt to check up on her.

I stop walking to my door and look over at Rin's house door. Should I really go?

Later. I can't make it look like I like her or anything, because I don't. I'm not the type of guy who sticks to one girl.

* * *

About 6 P.M.~~~

Just as I am walking to her door, I can hear yelling coming from inside. Is someone fighting?

"What? That is so unfair!"

"Stop hitting me Aito!"

Aito? And he's hitting Rin?

I don't know why, but I immediately grab the door knob and open it. I don't care that it's bad manners- Rin could be in trouble!

I swing the door open to find Rin and Aito sitting in front of a television, playing a video game. Aito turns over to me as Rin blows her nose into a tissue.

"What are you doing here Kagamine-san?" Aito asks, a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I ask back, looking at the scene. I feel utterly stupid now. I have just stormed into Rin's house to find her just having fun. With Aito.

"Just playing with Rin," Aito answers and I stop glaring at Aito to look over at Rin. My gosh, she's a mess. Her face is pale and her eyes are half-dull. She has a small frown on her dry lips and she looks like she's just run a marathon or something. And not to mention she's still in her pajamas, which are orange by the way.

"What are you doing here Len?" Rin asks, tilting her head to the left.

"I just wanted to…" I start off and stop. "Just wanted to see how you were."

Gosh, how embarrassing is this?

"Aww, that's so sweet," Rin says.

"So the womanizer really does have a human heart," Aito laughs and pauses the game. This guy is seriously annoying. And how can Rin even stand being with this guy? He's the most judgmental person I have ever met in my life.

"Your glare is going to burn through my head if you don't stop," Aito laughs and Rin looks at us oddly.

"So, um, can I come in?" I ask, realizing my rude interruption again.

"Please do," Rin says and tries to stand up, but stumbles. Aito stands up and holds her waist just when she's about to fall down. Her pale face goes pink within seconds and I feel my own stomach turn by the sight.

I sigh and close the door and look around the empty house.

"My parents aren't home, so Aito came over to keep me company," Rin says as Aito lets go.

"So are you- do you- just have a fever?" I ask. Dammit, why am I stuttering?

"I got food poisoning."

"Food poisoning?"

Rin nods and sits down on the couch. She pats the spot beside her while Aito goes off to the kitchen. He must be here a lot, considering that he walks around so comfortably. Why is he always here? Doesn't he have Luka to go chase after?

"How'd you get food poisoning?" I ask and sit down beside Rin. Our knees brush against each other and I awkwardly look away.

"I don't know. It must have been in school though," Rin says and laughs. "Maybe someone poisoned me."

I laugh along with her, but I can see some truth in the sentence. Who would poison Rin though? She's extremely nice, even to me at times.

"How's Sonika doing?"

I look up from the random question to see Rin with a troubled look on her face.

"Um, well, she hasn't been to school for a while."

"But she's alive, right?"

What kind of question is that?

"Well, of course."

Rin lets out a sigh of relief and smiles again.

"We should do something to break the awkward silence in here," Aito says as he comes back. "It's so thick that I can cut with a knife. A plastic knife too, perhaps."

What isn't this guy afraid to say?

"How about we have a little more video game play?" Aito suggests, jumping in between Rin and I. I shoot him a glare as Rin nods.

"Get ready to get your butt handed to you Len," Rin says with a smirk, extending her arm to hand a remote to me.

"As if. I'm a master at these things," I say back with my normal teasing look.

"Excuse me," Rin says and quickly rushes off.

"She went to the restroom," Aito informs me.

"Shouldn't she be resting if she's still sick?"

"She insisted on playing," Aito says. "And she's actually getting somewhat better. She's only thrown up on the floor once today."

"I still think she should be in her bed," I say.

"You really do care about Rin, don't you?"

What? Me? Len Kagamine, the heart breaker? The cold womanizer?

"Psh, I- I just-" I stutter, feeling my face heat up.

"Teehee~," Aito snickers and I nudge his side harshly as Rin walks back to us. "Hey Rin-"

I nudge his side again and he clutches his side, shooting me a glare.

"Come on, let's start playing," Rin says and gives us an a innocent smile. She's so cute.

"Y-yeah," I say and feel my face heat up again. I can hear Aito snickering beside me.

"How about we make this more interesting?" Aito suggests. "The loser must do a simple dare or answer a question."

"Truth or Dare?" Rin and I say and Aito nods.

"Video game style."

"You're on."

"There's no way I can lose this."

Aito smiles and grabs a remote control. I can beat these two easily. Hm, but what dares should I make them do?

3.…2.…1

"Go!" Rin yells and clicks "Start".

My fingers quickly attack the black remote control on my hands and I begin pressing all sorts of buttons.

* * *

And just like I predicted, I win. Several times too actually. As a result, Aito yells out to the neighborhood that he is a woman and he can roar. Rin reveals that she cuddles with a pillow in her sleep. Aito and Rin stand outside with signs that say "Honk if you think I'm cute" (Rin got more honks than Aito and laughed to his face). And I got to watch all these stupid and embarrassing truth or dares happen without doing anything.

"Haha, suck on that!" I laugh again as Aito stares at the screen with confusion with his mouth agape.

"Aww, you're too good Len," Rin whines. Suddenly, she perks up as if she has an idea. "How about we add something to the game?"

"What?" I ask.

"How about…if I can beat you, I get to give you a big dare. If not, you can ask two truths," Rin says.

So I can either ask one of them a question or both of them one. Aito obviously sucks at playing, as does Rin. So this should be easy.

"Sure, I agree," I agree. A mischievous glint appears in Rin's eyes and she grabs her remote control differently.

"Let's begin."

* * *

Normal POV~~~

Len stares at the screen at awe, just like Aito.

"Looks like I win~!" Rin cheers blowing on her fist with a smirk on.

"But…you were just horrible back then.." Len says, still confused at what Rin did.

"All an act," Rin says.

'_Dang, this girl is good, even when she's sick.' _Aito and Len think.

"My dare is…" Rin says and taps her chin. "Hm…what should I make you do? Something horrible? Eat something disgusting? Go tell someone something embarrassing?"

"Stop torturing me and tell me!" Len yells in agony.

'_Luka, you're going to have to owe me big time,' _Rin thinks and turns to Len.

"Let's have a double date."

* * *

Normal POV~~~

"Did the plan work out?"

"She should be sick for a few more days."

Miku nods and smiles to herself.

"I hate using violence to correct people's bad decisions, but I just had to tell you about Rin," Miku says and sighs.

"I understand Hatsune-san. You seem like such a nice girl," the blonde agrees.

"Oh please, I'm not that great," Miku says, giving a modest smile. "I just like helping out others."

The blonde nods and pulls along her bunny. "I'll see you later Hatsune-san~."

"Bye," Miku says and watches the girl walk off. She looks around herself and begins walking all the way back to her house. She passes by many of her classmates and gives them smiles. She helps an old woman carry her bags to her house. She helps rescue a cat out of a tree.

"Isn't that Hatsune-san?" Meiko asks Kaito as they see the turquoise-haired girl giving a crying kid a piece of candy.

"She's really sweet," Gumi says as she sees the kid smiling.

"Sweet?" Kaito repeats and rolls his eyes.

"Do you two have bad history?" Meiko asks Kaito and he just shrugs it off. Just then, Meiko's phone rings and she lifts the phone up to her ear. "Already? Where are you?"

Kaito and Gumi look at each other then at Meiko.

"Alright, I'll see you then," Meiko says and smiles as she stops the call. "Sorry guys, I have someone to meet."

"It's alright. Have fun!" Gumi says and Meiko waves bye to them as she walks away. Kaito looks at her sadly and follows Gumi to the ice-cream shop, where Meiko was supposed to join them.

* * *

Miku finally stops at her house. Once inside, she lets her shoulders fall and takes a deep breath. The corners of her mouth go down and her eyes darken.

'_I hate having this mask on everyday,' _Miku thinks and drags her bag up to her room.

'_Well, time for me to do some homework. I've got to go work in a while.'_

Although her family is all here, the entire mansion is stiff and quiet.

'_We have so much money, but the more space we buy, the more distance that is between us. I wish things would return to how they were before.'_

* * *

**Gah! Sorry that this chapter isn't as well written, but oh well. I need to work on Miku's background story and Meiko's little affair. So not only will there be a yandere in this story, but will a marriage be at stake too? 0_o **

**Anyways, thanks to these reviewers- Unyielding Wish, KelseyTheChappy, xSnowflakesx, lenluv139, Liia-P, TigerMew225, rm928, AliyeH, NinjaBunny8, Silver Rock Shooter, RPR, Nameless Cat, and TheGreatDetective13. Here, you may all have a special digital cookie~!**

**Well, thanks for reading yet again another chapter! Review if you'd like as well. Bye bye~!**


	14. Twinkling Lights

**Gah I love blueberries. And so, let me try and type up a chapter with a bowl of blueberries by my side. If you want to know how the date is going to go, continue reading. If you don't, then go ahead and click that back button and go bake a cake. Or something.**

**EDIT: Had to delete "Random Texting" (the original chapter 14) because it was in text message format. **

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

Here I am, sitting in Luka's bedroom. Luka is talking about 10 sentences per second (Haha, beat that "The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku"!) while I casually count the amount of make-up products in her room. What the heck is an eye primer anyways?

"Rin, what if I look too eager? What if I fall into a puddle? What if we go to climb Mount Everest? You know I can't hike well!"

Okay Luka, I really don't think we're going to Mount Everest for a date. Although with Len, you may never know. Most of the dates with him usually lead to a bedroom. Or just some random place where two bodies can fit.

"Does this look right? Should I go for a casual/ girly look? Or maybe a quirky and fun one? Does this skirt flaunt my legs? Is this shirt too pale?"

I look down at myself. All I did was randomly pick out an outfit and I ran out of my house. I'm not dressing up for Len- heck no. I'm quite fine with my loose brown shirt that has sleeves down to my mid-arm and my white skirt. I scratch the black leggings under my skirt and sigh again as Luka tosses clothes around. A green sweater falls on my face. I take it off only to have a pair of denim shorts fall on my lap.

"Finally!"

I look up and see Luka already putting on these small boot things. I'm not sure what they're called, since I don't really invest that much time in studying fashion.

Dang, that girl can get dressed quickly. Luka looks down at her puff-sleeve striped dress and smiles before looking back up at me.

"So you went with the comfy chic look, huh?" Luka says as she inspects my outfit.

Comfy what?

"Good choice," Luka nods and checks her cell phone for the hundreth time. "We need to get going!"

"But it's barely-"

"I don't care! We need to be punctual!" Luka yells and grabs my arm. She runs down the hallway and dodges her sister who holds a bowl of grapes. She runs down the stairs and the multiple steps hurt my butt as I fall down. Finally, she yells goodbye to her mother and sister and opens the door. I finally stand up and try to dust myself off only to get dragged away again.

Psh, of all times for Luka to want to be punctual.

* * *

"Are you sure he said to meet up here?" Luka asks.

For the sixth time, might I add.

"Yes," I grumble, fixing my bangs. "We're going to eat first so he said to meet up here."

"Are you sure?"

"No Luka, I was actually having a conversation with my orange pillow."

"Rin why would you-"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh."

I hate to be snappy with Luka, but she really needs to calm down. It's just Kaito and Len. Seriously. It's not like we're meeting up with the Boys Over Flowers cast. But that would be awesome… I haven't exactly finished the series though. I'm still on…episode 21? Episode 22? I have no idea. But that annoying girl needs to get out of the picture so Jun Pyo and Jan Di can finally get together.

As I am deeply contemplating how to get Jan Di to just confess to Jun Pyo already, I fail to notice the two boys coming up to us. And then I feel this warm breeze down my neck. It kinda tickles.

"Were you waiting long, Rin?"

I jump out of the way and turn around to see Len laughing at my flushed face. Stupid Len. Breathing down my neck and then whispering into my ear.

Gah, I can still feel shivers going down my spine.

Kaito and Luka raise an eyebrow at us, already almost in the restaurant. Looks like I've been gone for a century.

I roll my eyes at Len and follow them into the restaurant, which I have to admit, is kinda cute. And romantic. I bet Kaito picked it out, not Len.

Again, my mind blanks out as Kaito talks to this guy and we are directed to our table. I've never been in a warm, romantic atmosphere like this. A brightened candle sits in front of us in the center of our table and right beside us are trees with white lights hanging from the branches and trunk. And what is that I hear? A jazz song?

I feel so out of place.

Luka and I are sitting beside each other with Kaito and Len in front of us. I keep quiet most of the time, and so does Len. It's strange, because usually he's teasing me. And now he's just sitting in front of me, quiet as a rock. I advert my eyes to the only two talking and see Luka and Kaito laughing. My face softens as I see Luka's face.

She's actually having fun with Kaito. He can actually make her happy. And it's not one of those fake smiles that you give to someone to make them feel good. It's a genuine smile. I haven't seen her so happy in a while. In fact, she's always happy when Kaito's around.

I wish I can have that feeling. To be happy when a special one is around me. And for once, for the feeling to be mutual.

* * *

Luka's POV~~~

"Alright, ready to have some real fun?"

"Eh? I thought this date was over," Len groans. Well, he isn't liking this date. It doesn't seem like Rin cares about his reaction though, she's just staring up at the stars.

"Of course not Len~ We've still got another place to go to!" Kaito announces and I laugh at his facial expression. Len groans again and looks over at Rin. "Come on- I'll lead you all to it."

Suddenly, Kaito gently grabs hand and starts walking, Rin and Len following. He's holding my hand. Kaito is holding my hand. Excuse me while I turn into a weirdo, but-

KAITO IS FREAKING HOLDING MY HAND! MY HAND IS IN HIS! AND THEY'RE INTERLOCKED!

Gah, I can just die right now and I will be fine with it.

Silly, I know. He's holding your hand- so what? But this tingling sensation inside of me, well, it's great. It's wonderful, and so much more. I don't want anything more than for this night to go by slowly.

* * *

Len's POV~~~

An outdoor skating rink?

I look ahead to see Kaito leading Luka to the ice, her legs shaking. Just as she's about to fall, his arms catch her by her waist. Kaito flashes her a small smile and Luka's face turns slightly pink. What an idiot. He was just catching you.

Tch, why am I even still here? I could be in someone's bed right now. I don't want to be in some lame date. I do NOT like Rin, and none of this is fun. Speaking of Rin, she's been quiet for some time. I look over and see her standing beside me. Her mouth is closed as her eyes follow Luka and Kaito. Then, her mouth curves slightly upwards, the smallest smile appearing. Why is she smiling?

"Hey, doofus, why are you smiling like an idiot?"

Rin's eyebrows come down and a glare is turned my way.

"What?"

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" I repeat and her glare goes away.

"Just seeing Luka happy, makes me happy," she replies.

Lamest reply EVER. I mean, how can you be happy just by seeing someone else be happy? I'm happy when I get what I want. She's so stupid.

Rin hears me laugh and the glare returns.

"What's so funny?"

"You just think so oddly," I say. "I mean, people can't just be happy like that."

"It's possible."

"How is it possible?"

"You won't understand until you have the same feeling," Rin replies. Wow. Thanks for the awesome answer. "I mean, you just learn to not be selfish and care about other people's feelings too."

Other people's feelings? I don't care about that. I never have.

But something about the faraway look on her face just makes me want to listen even more.

"You may be in pain, but when you see that person smile…." Rin says. "You just… it's just… one of the best feelings in the world. Maybe they don't feel the same way about you, but your suffering isn't in vain. And it's not easy either, it's actually quite hard sometimes. Sometimes you feel like crying, like breaking into a million pieces, just wishing that they could see you the same way. But when you get over those selfish thoughts…."

Rin stops and looks up at me. She awkwardly laughs and scratches her hair.

"Um, I'm just joking! Ha! Not like I've ever felt that way!" Rin laughs. Why didn't she go on? And who was she talking about?

Don't tell me…

"We should skate too," Rin says, popping my thought bubble.

"Hm?"

"Come on, stop standing there like an idiot," Rin laughs and grabs my hand, leading to the rink. I may hold hands with a lot of girls, but it's weird how it feels when Rin is holding mine. I can feel her heartbeat pulse through my hand, as if connecting with mine.

I-I mean, her hands are sweaty. And rough, like man hands.

Rin and I enter the spot and she laughs as she twirls around. She comes back and faces me, sticking her tongue out.

"Catch me if you can, loser!"

Loser?

"Oh, you're on!" I yell back, feeling a smile on myself. I begin skating towards Rin at a high speed and she yelps, skating ahead.

* * *

Normal POV~~~

"And so I told the woman to either take it or leave it! No one tries to bargain with me and win! Ha!" Teto boasts as she walks along the sidewalk with Miki and Gumi.

"Hey, isn't that Rin and Len?" Miki asks, pulling her scarf up to cover herself from the cold wind.

"Ha! I told you guys- Cupid ain't got nothing on me!" Teto cheers and Gumi laughs.

"Oh look! Kaito and Luka are skating together too," Miki says as she blows her warm breath on her hands. Gumi looks over and her face slightly falls as she sees Luka.

"Yep, I am the best matchmaker ever," Teto boasts and the girls continue walking.

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

I have to admit, that "date" was pretty fun.

"It's been a pleasure being with you all," Luka says, looking directly at Kaito. Kaito smiles and nods.

"Maybe we can do this again sometime."

Luka's cheek flare red and she nods quickly, unable to talk. "T-t-t-that would be g-great."

"This date has been lame," Len groans and I roll my eyes. Yeah, says the guy who was laughing and smiling earlier. I know he's lying, I can just feel it. Is he trying to act cool in front of Kaito or something?

"Yeah, because you totally sucked at skating compared to me," I retort.

"I did not suck!"

"Yeah you did!"

"You sucked!"

"Your face sucks!"

"Well at least mine isn't disfigured!"

"At least I don't steal innocent girl's hearts!"

"Here we go again…"

I sing an insult and stick my tongue out at Len. Heh, this is too fun.

"Those two are cute," Kaito says to Luka and she nods in agreement.

"CUTE? WITH HIM/HER? PSH, NEVER!" we both yell at the same time.

"STOP COPYING ME!"

"NO! YOU STOP!"

"GAH! YOU ANNOY ME!"

We both stop yelling and glare at each other. I turn away first.

"It's been a nice evening with you all," I say.

"I've had a nice evening, but this wasn't it," Len says.

Gah, I just want to rip this guy's hair out! He's so annoying! And of course, right after that, he gives me one of his stupid smirks.

"Well, bye," Luka says and smiles at Kaito one last time before we start walking off.

As we turn away, I can't help but feel my face heat up. But why? It's autumn and there's a cold breeze out. I can still see Len's stupid smiling face in my mind. A small smile of my own comes up.

"Thinking of Len~?" Luka asks and pokes my shoulder. "Hehe, you DID have a good time!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," I reply, but that stupid smile won't go away.

Len Kagamine, what have you done to me?

* * *

**Gah! Finally! Finally I finished this chapter! Oh, before I forget, I'm putting this poll up about Luka. You can go check it out and answer on your own- who do you think Luka should go with? Aito? Or Kaito? I already have the answer for this story, but I just want to see who you guys favor. **

**Thanks to Liia-P, RPR, Unyielding Wish, LazyBigCat, xSnowflakesx, NinjaBunny8, Emi Sae Rin, AliyeH, lenluv139, KelsyTheChappy, SharksRCoolXD. Thanks for all your reviews! They brighten up my day! :D**

**Anyways, review if you'd like by clicking that button below and thanks for reading! Bye Bye~!**


	15. Breakable

**Hello again~! In the previous chapter you got to read Rin's little double date with Luka, Len, and Kaito. Now we go to the next week at school, where I bring another character to your view. She has been hiding around gazing at Aito and blushing, but there's a deeper story to her! Almost all of them do! Oh and while waiting for my turn on my laptop, I decided to change the cover of the story. I didn't like how Rin and Len looked so now there's a heart thing…well, whatever. It took me about three hours to draw it and I don't think it looks that bad. **

* * *

Gumi's POV~~~

Miki is right, autumn weather really does give you a gloomy mood. I walk out of my house with my light green umbrella in my left hand. The dark clouds above grumble and I feel a small raindrop touch my face.

I should get going before I get soaked.

As I walk to the train, I can't help but think over what has happened in these past weeks. Ever since that project…people have been acting weird. And I don't mean normal weird. I mean like…well, it won't make much sense even if I try to explain.

Maybe it's just the weather getting to everyone. It's been nothing but gusty winds and hard rain all week.

I stop walking as I see a huge puddle of rain from yesterday in front of me. I smile and place my left foot back to get ready to jump into the puddle. That is, until I see his face.

That dark raven hair that's always stays in place.

Those golden eyes that twinkle like coins.

That charming crooked smile…

I place my left foot back to the front and continue walking, ignoring the puddle as I pass it by. I can't jump into rain puddles in front of him- he'll think it's childish. I look back over and notice the pink haired girl with him. Instantly, the grip on my umbrella's handle goes up a notch.

It's not like I hate Luka or anything. It's just really…I just…why can't she see that such an amazing guy is in front of her? And that he actually loves her? I will do anything for Aito to notice me and yet all he does is think about Luka! It's just so frustrating! What made him that way? Is it because I'm not physically appealing? Is it because I'm not as loose and laid-back as her? Oh I get it-

I'm losing my mind. Miki told me to not think of these things. I must try and remember what she said at our sleepover.

* * *

_I sighed as I laid down haphazardly on my bed. I move a piece of hair that had been bothering me and look over at Miki who had been texting someone. Who is she always texting anyways? She smiles as she stops typing on her phone and places it down on the ground beside her. _

"_Sorry, someone texted," was her reply._

"_It's nothing," I said and waved it off. _

"_So…about Aito…"_

"_Oh," I said and sat up. "Um, well."_

"_You still love him, don't you, Gumi?" _

_Miki may not talk much, but when she does, it's always straight on. Or maybe I'm just easy to read…_

_I sigh and nod, my pillow suddenly becoming very interesting. I mean, it's soft and plush and it doesn't really talk back or complain when I drool on it. If only guys could be like pillows._

"_I just don't understand why he's still chasing Luka. It's obvious she will never get a clue," I said, playing with the frills on my pillow. "In my eyes, she's not worth it."_

_I glanced up as I realized my harsh words and stuttered. "N-Not that I'm bashing on Luka! She's a great girl and has an incredible personality and she's shockingly beautiful and-"_

_I sighed and stopped my useless ranting._

"_I just think that…he should open his eyes to others too. I mean, did that kiss mean nothing to him?"_

_That kiss._

_It was probably a mistake for him._

"_But then, what does that say about you?" _

_I looked back up to Miki's face. What does that say about me? What? _

"_You say she's not worth it, but, maybe you should use the advice that you're trying to put on Aito," Miki said. "Gumi, he's not worth it. This may sound a little harsh, but he's never going to see you that way. He is too involved with Luka. You need to open your eyes and look for someone who is worthy of your love."_

* * *

Although the words stung, and still do, they are true. I can't keep mindlessly chasing Aito when in all reality, he doesn't even care about me. But, I can't give up that easily. I've got to know that I at least tried to make it happen.

A girl can dream, can't she?

* * *

Miki's POV~~~

I hold my cellphone close to myself as I walk to school. SoundlessVoice09 and I are having another chat. You can say that I may be a little obsessed with "SoundlessVoice09". He can be anyone. He can be a rapist who's merely luring me in to strike. He can be a group of girls trying to play a joke on me.

As weird as this sounds, I can feel that he's truthful. Yes, that does sound really weird now that I think about it. But it just makes even more sense. I know he's in our grade, and I know our talks are genuine. And that's why I love messaging him.

I look at the message I sent a couple minutes ago. It's a little random, but I've been thinking about things like this lately.

My cellphone buzzes and I click the new message waiting to be read.

After a while I stop texting and look at my texts. I didn't mean to sound so depressing, but isn't it all true? It's like he took the words out of my mouth. So, if we're all so fragile and breakable… then why does this truth escape our thoughts when we're in front of others?

And if we are so fragile, then that explains why we can be touched by many things. But you can have a strong (figuratively) mind and a fragile heart too. If our hearts are so easy to stop, then why don't we confess until a long time? I mean, you may not get the chance tomorrow. I guess that's where the fear of rejection or the unknown steps in.

This is all so confusing.

* * *

Gumi's POV~~~

As I'm in class, my mind wanders away from Mrs. Megurine's lecture and to other things. I sneak a peek at the people beside me and see Mayu placing strawberry stickers on her binder. If Kaito weren't so tall Mrs. Megurine would be able to see her and yell at her.

Is it sickening that I want someone to punish her? To yell at her and call her out for who she really is?

She may have others fooled by her innocent act, but I know how she really is. Sonika isn't in school yet because of her.

Sonika may have returned home without scratches, but that look that she gave me when she walked into our house knocked the air out of me. They were full of fear and broken inside, away from rational thought. I had to help her to her room because she could barely walk in without falling on the ground from how much she was shaking. It seemed like she had turned into a baby.

And now she's alone in her room, probably staring at her purple walls.

All because of Mayu.

I let out another sigh and return my gaze to Mrs. Megurine up at front. She's too busy writing on the chalkboard to realize her class really isn't paying attention. Well, everyone besides Miki and Piko. I look back at Piko and follow the direction of his gaze. He's either looking at Miki or Miku. I can't really tell who it is from my seat. Miku is probably listening too- oh, I take that back. She's glaring at Rin.

After a while, she returns her eyes to her notebook and starts taking notes again, the corners of her mouth falling.

I wonder exactly what happened last year. She was like a bright lamp that gave off light 24/7. She's still really sweet and kind, but the happiness in her eyes disappeared. I passed by her house one day, and she was sitting on her patio and uncontrollably sobbing. But she came to school the next day and was normal.

Then she started dating Len Kagamine, the school player. Really, Miku is surely smarter than that. I thought she would realize this and drop him, but the present contradicts my prediction. That boy is nothing but trouble, if you can even call him a boy. He's a shame to man kind, that's what. He thinks he can just woo any girl to doing anything for him. Then he just simply kicks them to the curb.

How do I know all this? My sister, Sonika, dated him. DATED.

I watched how Sonika would spend hours getting for a date with him. I watched her jump in joy when he texted her. I watched her face fall when she read the message that he other plans. I watched her pretend that it was perfectly okay with her. I watched her go to her room with a fake smile and lock door.

Then I heard her sobs all through the night.

He'd repeat this cycle. He'd give something and it would seem genuine, but then he would quickly take it away. That's just how he operates, I guess.

I've only met one other cold-hearted person and that is Mayu. Maybe those two can get together so he can stop torturing innocent girls and Mayu will stop threatening my sister. It's silly though how Sonika never told me why Mayu threatened her. I guess Mayu just isn't right in the head or something.

And now he's probably trying to do the same thing to Rin. She's putting a brave front up though. I hope someone as nice as her doesn't get fooled by a guy like him. Good luck to you, Rin.

I look over at Aito to see him dreamily gazing at Luka. Since he sits to the left of me and a chair above, I can see his paper.

_Aito x Luka~_

Their two names are inside a heart.

I immediately look away and instinctively look down at my notes, fighting back the stinging tears in my eyes. Of course he's thinking of Luka. Why would I think he was doing anything different?

My hand reaches up and rubs my eyes quickly. I have to avoid anyone thinking that I was crying so I act like I'm merely sleepy. Mayu meets my eyes though an gives me a smile brimming with artificial sweetness. So much sweetness that it makes me gag and look away.

Agh. I really need to stop thinking about boys and their stupidity and actually listen to the Trigonometry lesson in front of me.

* * *

**I really don't know what my idea was for this chapter. Hm…well, there's how Gumi thinks. Oh and I was reading other fan fictions about Rin x Len and I realized that usually by chapter 16 the two already love each other but won't admit it and blah. And in my story Rin and Len are quite far from doing this. Oh well, I will continue to go my pace, slow or not! I want to give the spotlight to other couples too~ Oh and Miki's and SoundlessVoice09's messages are courtesy of "Breakable" by Ingrid Michaelson coming on in my Ipod Touch.**

**Edit: I had to delete their texts because "Breakable" is not public domain.**

**Thanks for reviewing to- lightning027, KelseyTheChappy, TheGreatDetective13, Unyielding Wish, SharksRCoolXD- actually, let me just reply to your reviews on here. Hope you all don't mind.**

**Lightning027- Thank you for your compliments! I love geek love too, but sadly they don't even know who they're texting right now. But someone, *cough* Teto *cough*, might set them up in a blind date in the future… And I'm trying to make Rin a more kind person and not much of a tsundere so she'll actually be bonding with Len and becoming best friends with him. Friendship is the foundation of love~! And Miku's back story will come in the future as well, and it may change some people's views on her. Again, thanks for the review :D**

**KelseyTheChappy- Thank you! I'm glad that you don't get tired of it lol. I love updating quickly and I would update everyday but sadly, I don't get to use my laptop everyday due to my sisters T_T. Oh well~ And finally a Luka x Kaito fan appears! Thanks again for the review :D**

**TheGreatDetective13- Thank you for the compliment :D And I will! Er, I did!**

**Unyielding Wish- Yes, that is from a song- "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri. My sister was listening to the song while I was typing this and it found it's way into there XD. And if it was actually Miki there, Miku would have yelled at Rin or run away crying. Thanks again for your review :D**

**SharksRCoolXD- Cool username by the way :D. And yes, the childhood friends couple is always a favorite. And Kaito likes Meiko. For now…. And thanks for the compliment and review :)**

**Cosplayingninjas- Good choice. I admit that I like this couple a lot, but time will tell who Luka is with. Thanks for the review :D**

**RPR- Yes, Rin is finally being touched by Len's heart~! :3 Haha and thanks for the compliment and review :)**

**LazyBigCat- Thank you :3 And I'm not sure if I'll put Gakupo in this story because I can't really get his personality. I've read stories where he's like this hot guy that people love and then others where he's a total weirdo. So…yeah. I'll have to see. Thanks for your review :D**

**xSnowflakesx- Yes, it can be. And great advice- I'll make sure they take it. Thank you for the compliment and review :D**

**TigerMew225- Thank you :D And it's alright.**

**Lenluv139- Haha I know :D Rin will realize later though. A LOT later. Thanks for your review ^-^**

**NinjaBunny8- Your avatar is really cute :3 Anyways, thank you for the compliment, checking out the poll, and your review :D**

**There. That didn't take as long as I thought it would. I think I'll do this more often. It's really fun. Anyways, thank you for the 100 reviews (yay!) and for reading. You can review by clicking that button below if you'd like. Bye bye~!**


	16. Heartstrings

**Hello everyone! Looks like I'm updating in less than a day! Yay!**

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

I open my eyes and expect to be greeted with warm sunshine, but instead a cold draft touches my face. Just beside me I can hear rain attacking my window. Ugh, another rainy day? And it's Tuesday, so I have to go to school…

Yesterday was uncomfortable enough. For some reason, Len and I avoided looking at each other. I would look over at him and as soon as he'd look up, I would advert my attention to the board. Why was I doing that? And why was he doing the exact same thing?

I sigh and slowly push away my yellow covers. It wasn't even a real date. Why am I acting so weird? Well, it was a real date for Luka and Kaito, but Len and I were just on the sidelines I guess. Maybe I'm overreacting. I'm acting like a shy girl in love. But I don't love Len. He's just a good friend, well, if we can call each other friends.

Len Kagamine, my friend.

That sounds kinda weird.

I wonder, how many friends does Len have? A popular guy like him is bound to have a lot of guy friends, right? But then again, a lot of girls go after him, so maybe other guys are jealous of him and don't talk to him. Then again, he could have a lot of guy friends who are asking him for advice and who are asking him to set up a date with a girl. I don't know. Guys are weird.

But how many true friends does he have?

Kaito looks like he's one. In fact, Kaito and Len look like best friends. Or best bros- whatever guys call their friends.

And he's not that bad of guy. Once you get past his lame lines and his smirks, he's actually fun to be around with. Maybe I should be nicer to him today. Yes, that's what I'll do.

I push the rest of the yellow covers away and step one foot out onto the wooden floor.

Bad idea.

I snap my foot back into my bed and snuggle my pillow under my covers. Screw school, I don't want to walk across Antarctica just to get ready. I can just stay here under my covers all day. I can drink hot cocoa and read sappy romance stories. I can stay in this warm bed forever~!

What am I kidding? If I don't hurry, I'll be late for school!

* * *

Once inside the school building, I walk over to my art room. Excuse me, I mean, THE art room. It isn't mine just because I come in here every morning.

Just as I place my hand on the knob, I hear someone giggle inside. I rest my palm on the knob and peek through the small window.

Don't tell me.

It's Len Kagamine again.

With another girl.

Gosh, that guy doesn't change, does he?

It's exactly how it was a few weeks ago. Nothing has changed, besides the girl in there.

And for some reason, my feelings about this are different. Why am I mad that he's the same? What did I expect? That I changed his views on girls and that he's gradually learning not to be a womanizer? And what's this other feeling?

No, it can't be that feeling. That makes no sense. I don't see him like that.

Yes I admit that what I'm about to do is random.

"I didn't know that people could hook up in school grounds," I casually say as I open the door and interrupt the two. The two look up as I grab some paint. I look back up at them in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting the middle of your attempt to get this girl in your pants, Len?"

I laugh some more and make several jabs at the two. Yes it is childish and Len frowns at me and starts yelling. I will admit it gets me a little scared, but strangely it gives me thrills to wind him up. The smirk stays on my face as the girl glares at me and walks up to me, as if ready to strike.

"Who's this, Len? Some girl you dumped years ago who's on her rag?"

I ignore her words and just stare at her. This isn't a fight over Len, this is a fight over my art room.

Correction, THE art room. Sorry.

An art room is no place to hook up, I retort and I watch the girl's face turn a darker shade of red.

"Don't you at least have _some _standards?" I ask and her hands clench into fists. This girl is ready to knock my lights out. So Len goes for girls with high tempers, huh? Len forcefully grabs her wrist. Just as he leaves with the girl, our eyes meet for the first time since the date. And just like that, my wall breaks.

What did I just do?

What did I just say?

Why was I so rude?

What just happened?

I look back at the empty art room and let out a sigh. I can hear the bell ring behind me. Looks like I just wasted my time arguing at those two. I should have just ran away like last time.

* * *

It's class time, and I'm still thinking about the incident. I'm working on the trigonometry packet alone since Aito paired up with Luka. And truthfully, I'm not that good on this subject. And alone, I'm doing horrible. I've already skipped half of the problems. It doesn't help that I'm not even focused.

I look up and see Len working with Miku. He's smiling with Miku and writing down answers. Miku's laughing along with him. There is close to no distance between the two. Over here I'm thinking about what happened in the morning, and yet he's flirting with Miku. Why am I still thinking about him when he doesn't even care?

I was right. That date meant nothing. Len is still the same womanizer. Maybe he really does love Miku after all. I mean, look at those two.

I don't want to look at his face anymore. It's making me sick. Gosh, I cannot be bothered with this. I need to focus on my work in front of me.

I let out another exasperated sigh and look down at the packet.

Really Len, what have you done to me?

* * *

After school~~~

I don't know why I'm here.

He won't come.

Why did I think that he would?

I should just leave.

I gather my materials and heave my bag to my shoulder. I open the door and walk out into the dull hallway. Just outside, the rain is pelting down harder than it did in the morning. Lightning flashes nearby and I can hear the loud thunder. The storm really has began to kick in, huh?

I look at the ends of the hallways. Usually in stories like this, the guy comes rushing in, panting harshly. He says how sorry he is an gives a good excuse for his behavior. The girl forgives him and they go on talking like they normally do. But then again, that's just in romance stories, not in real life.

But just as I close the art room door, I hear footsteps nearby.

Len?

I whip my head to the left and see Len.

But there's a girl attached to his side.

Miku Hatsune.

Of course.

I look away and continue walking, trying to block out their conversation. When I do pass them, I feel Len's eyes on me, but I continue walking and grip my umbrella. Soon, I'm greeted with rain drops on my face. I reach for my umbrella and open it. I place it above my head and start walking, brushing off the rain drops.

But why are there still drops of liquid falling down my cheeks?

* * *

Having a diary is a bit childish, but nonetheless, I still keep one and write on it regularly. It's orange (no surprise there) and fuzzy. The margins are even orange as well and there's a big orange sticker on the front. I grab the small golden key hidden under my heart container and unlock the diary. Then, I grab a random pen laying on my bedside table and begin to write.

_November 18, _

_Dear diary,_

_I haven't written in here lately, but things have been weird. Weird in a good way, and in a bad way. _

Some people have trouble writing in diaries at first. I know I did. I always lied to myself and just wrote things in there that everyone knew. But now I feel comfortable with it. It's not like anyone can ever find it anyways.

_It all started when I was paired up with Len Kagamine in some project. Yes, that idiot. He's not as bad as I thought though. We've been hanging out a lot recently. Usually he teases me and I scold him though. Just things like that. I went to a Halloween party with Luka and Aito and I had to hang out with him all night. Then, I mysteriously got food poisoning a week later. Aito and Luka came to visit me, and, strangely, Len even came to visit too. We made a bet while playing video games and I won. So, Kaito and Len had to go on a double date. _

_That was just a few days ago (last weekend). It was actually kinda fun. Well, once Len got over himself and decided to chase me. He was genuinely smiling…._

I stop writing as his face comes into my mind.

_And it was really nice. _

_Well, today was really weird though. I've been doing things for no reason, and I don't think it over until it's too late. I had an argument with Len and one of his girls. Normally I would just walk away, but I got mad. And before I knew it, I was in a heated battle with the two. _

_Maybe I was just mad because I expected him to change. At least a little. But it's not like I'm that influential. _

_And that goal this morning about being nice to him? Yeah, that didn't happen._

I set down the pen and close my diary. I lock it up and place it neatly into it's hiding place. As I do this in silence, my words keep running inside my mind. Again, why am I even thinking about this? I'm just his friend. Friends don't get bothered by their friend's girlfriends.

Yes, that's true. I need to stop being so sensitive and spontaneous with my stupid thoughts like I was today. If I don't think things through, I'll do something I'll regret.

And as if on cue, a headache decides to take room in my head. I've been having a lot of headaches with all this stress.

But this storm can't stay for too long. It'll clear up. I can just feel it.

* * *

**Hm…this chapter feels really odd. I kept deleting parts and altering things. In fact, I just deleted a whole scene. Oh well~**

**XSnowflakesx- I love Gumi too, and yes, it's sad that Aito fails to notice Gumi. And I wasn't that nice to Rin in this chapter either, but her suffering won't be here that long! Thank you for the compliments and thanks for reviewing :)****  
**

**NinjaBunny8- No, I haven't heard that song, but I'll go check it out J. Thank you for the compliment and review :)**

**RINXLEN- Haha, well, this story has a whole lot of side couples, so I guess you'll be skipping a lot of chapters. And everyone's actions effects other people (like Rin and Len) so you could miss some important things. But do whatever you'd like I guess. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**RPR- Yeah, but he's still alive! Barely… I'll make sure to give him some spotlight too though. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**SharksRCoolXD- Haha, thank you :3 And to your question- yes, he will stop acting someday. But if I revealed the # of the chapter he does, well, many of you would faint. Thanks for reviewing :D**

**LazyBigCat- Thank you J And as I said above- it's a long time before that. They're barely building affections for each other. But no worries, I'll give you guys plenty of bonding times with the two to keep you all happy. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Unyielding Wish- I'll have to remind myself to add in more Miki and SoundlessVoice09 J. And I do give a lot of sympathy towards Gumi since she has an unrequited love. But time will tell if Luka likes Aito back~ Thanks for the review :D**

**Cosplayingninjas- Thank you J and thanks for your reviewing :D**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and if you'd like to review, then just click that button down below. Bye bye~**


	17. So Scandalous

**Hello there! We've been having a lot of drama, so I decided, why not put in a little comic relief? Made by Teto of course ^-^ Haha, let's see how this works out…**

* * *

Teto's POV~~~

Things have been WAAAY to bland lately. Yeah sure, there have been storms reeking havoc around the city. So what if we're on Flash Food Warning? So what if the hail has been destroying many car windows? And so what if I've gotten a slight cold from sitting outside in the rain and laughing at people who were attacked by the wind and hail?

THINGS NEED TO GET EXCITING.

I expected the results from the Halloween party to last longer, but apparently people here aren't that smart.

Rin and Len are ignoring each other. Rin is hurt and trying to deny her rising feelings about Len and Len is trying to act like a cool kid and pretend he doesn't need her. Psh, I'm the only cool kid here Len!

Miku is obviously trying to steal my spotlight and trying to cause some drama with Rin over here. I have my eye on you Mayu- no one can be that innocent! The only innocent person in our school would probably be Miki!

And Miki, WHY YOU NO ASK OUT PIKO? I understand that the two are really shy and such, but it's clearly obvious that they like each other. Seriously, did you see how he sang that song for her at the Halloween party? IT'S SO OBVIOUS THAT IT'S KILLING ME.

And then there's Kaito. Oh, Kaito, you are such an idiot. Meiko is a little too busy with someone else. Someone not even in high school! I don't know his name yet, but I will soon. So Kaito fails to notice how much Luka loves him.

And so much more. So much.

And that is why I was sent to Earth. Well, actually 2 reasons. First reason is because I'm awesome. Second reason is because I make things happen. I'm the fire starter, cold stunner, starting all the drama. There's a saying- If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.

So, looks like I'll have to start even more scandalous drama today.

And just like that, ideas begin to flood my mind as a wicked smile appears on my face.

* * *

Normal POV~~~

"Uh…"

"What are we doing here Teto?"

"Where am I?"

"Can we take off the blindfolds?"

"Am I the only one who's hungry for ice-cream?"

"…"

"Gosh, you people ask too much questions!" Teto groans and looks at the group of confused teenagers. She drags them over to the seats and pushes them in. "Okay, now take the blindfolds off!"

Everyone either unties the white blindfold or lowers it to get a view of their surroundings.

"Uh…why are we in a T.V. studio?"

* * *

Normal POV~~~  
Miku's house

_'I'm really bored…maybe I should text Neru to come over…'_ Miku thinks. She reaches over into her pocket and takes out her blue cell phone with a small leek cell phone charm attached to it. Just as she's scrolling through her contacts, she gets a phone call.

'_Neru Akita is calling. _

_Accept or deny?'_

Miku clicks the button to accept and brings her phone up to her ear.

"Hello-"

"Miku! Have you heard about the new show coming up? I missed it last time, but the reviews are really good!"

'_Show? Eh?'_

"I don't think so…"

"Good! I'll be over shortly so we can watch it together!"

Miku stares at her phone oddly and sighs. She can never really tell what Neru is talking about.

'_I wonder what Lenny is doing…'_

A small blush creeps across Miku's cheeks as she checks her contact list again and clicks on Len's.

'_He hasn't replied…and I've texted him 5 times. What is he doing?'_

* * *

"Okay, so I think I've got it now," Aito says as he crosses his arms.

"Can you explain again? I'm still lost," Miki sighs.

"I second that notion," Kaito, who is sitting beside her, agrees.

Teto lets out an exasperated sigh as she walks across the stage. "Ugh, fine. I have brought you all over to this game show. It's called "Love Questions"."

"I was going to watch that show tonight!" Kaito cheers.

"As was I!" Luka says and the two high five each other.

"Stop interrupting me!" Teto yells and the two shrink back to their seats. "Anyways, this a game show where each couple is asked a question-"

"Couple? None of us are-"

"One of them must write down their answer and the other person must try and guess their partner's answer," Teto says, interrupting Piko. "The couple with the highest amount of points wins a prize at the end! Now, does anyone have any questions?"

Aito raises his hand.

"Yes, Aito?" Teto asks.

"Why are you so weird?" Aito asks. Rin and Luka stifle their laughter as Teto shrugs.

"Because it's cool to be weird." Teto walks up to them and pulls them up one by one. "The show will be starting soon so I need you all to get in your positions."

Teto pushes Miki over to Piko. Miki shrieks and apologizes to Piko as they collide. Then, Teto grabs Len and Rin and puts them beside each other.

"Why am I with this idiot?" Len groans and Rin hits his head. "Ow! That's physical abuse! I'm breaking up with you!"

"We were never a couple in the first place!"

Teto looks over and sees Luka and Kaito already babbling about the show and laughing, so she grabs Gumi's shoulders.

"Go get him tiger!" Teto giggles and pushes Gumi towards Aito.

"Excuse me, but I object to doing this!" Rin says. "This is torture!"

"Rin, don't act like your dreams haven't come true," Len teases.

"More like my nightmares…" Rin groans. "I'm just leaving."

"But the prize could be something big! Last time the couple won 500 dollars!" Luka says and Rin stops walking.

"500 dollars?" Rin repeats and Luka nods. Rin thinks this over and smiles at Len. "Oh Len~! Your girlfriend's here~!"

"Dear lord," Len says as he begins to sweat from the mischievous look in Rin's eyes. "This doesn't sound good."

* * *

Back at Miku's Place~~~

"I wonder who the couples will be this time," Neru says as she walks into Miku's room with a bowl of popcorn with chocolate drizzled over it. She looks over to see Miku nibbling on a leek and drinking vegetable juice. "Eh? What's with all this healthy junk?"

"It's yummy," Miku says as she stops biting her leek. Neru rolls her eyes and lays down beside her on her turquoise bed.

"Whatever. Has the show come on yet?" she asks.

"Not yet. The commercials were really boring."

"Aren't they all boring?" Neru points out and Miku nods. Just then, the television switches to the show.

"And now for another episode of "Love Questions!"" the camera zooms in, revealing a girl with blue and purple hair.

"Hey, isn't she in our class?" Neru asks as she squints her eyes at the girl.

"I'm your host, Aoki Lapis!" the girl greets and smiles at the camera. "Now, let's not waste anytime and show the lovely couples with us today!"

The camera pans over to the contestants sitting in separate red love seats.

"Hey, doesn't that look like Len?" Neru asks, popping a popcorn piece into her mouth.

Miku stiffens up as the camera zooms into the different couples. Kaito and Luka enthusiastically wave at the camera and Miku frowns. And sure enough, at the end is Len and Rin Kagamine.

Neru looks over at her silent friend.

"Miku?"

…

…

"WHAT THE HECK?"

* * *

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter, but here's a little teaser for what's going to happen in the next chapter. I still need to make some questions for the lovely couples. Haha, this is going to be fun :D**

**NinjaBunny8- Thanks ^-^ And I loved the song actually. Thanks for the review~**

**KelseyTheChappy- Oh look, you and NinjaBunny8 are avatar twins! :D Anyways, thanks for the compliment J I hope that my sisters do as well, but oh well~ And yeah, they're going to bond a lot in the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy that. Thanks for the review~**

**Unyielding Wish- Haha, don't be mad at yourself *pats head*. And thanks for the compliment and review~**

**LazyBigCat- I know, don't we all want to hurt him? Lol thanks for the review and compliment~**

**xSnowflakesx- Haha nice :D But at least he's stuck by Rin's side for the next chapter! Thanks for your compliments and the review~**

**AliyeH- Yeah, I hate it when things get too cliché so I'm trying to mix things up a bit. And yes, Len is very jealous of Aito for being close to Rin :3 And maybe he was betraying Rin to try and make her jealous…? Anyways, thanks for your compliments and your review~**

**SharksRCoolXD- Hehe, a little higher than that #…. And I hope your life gets better J Oh I heard about that but the website apparently isn't official and they already picked out the singers T_T So much disappointment. But when they are having a poll, I will vote for them! Anyways, thanks for the review~**

**Thanks for reading and again, review if you'd like. Bye bye~!**


	18. Love Questions

**Hello there~! I'm quite busy with this digital art piece I'm doing, but I'm taking breaks and writing this chapter. So, here it is~**

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

You think you know what the word "uncomfortable" means?

Try being in a love game show with the school player as your "boyfriend".  
And your crush is sitting to your left, with some other girl.  
And then your best friend is sending you texts over and over exclaiming how awesome today is and how Teto is a genius.

Yeah. That's how uncomfortable I am now. But there is 500 dollars at stake here. And I could really use that money for a graphic tablet to practice my digital art skills. So, I've got to put my best acting skills ahead of me and pretend to be Len's "girlfriend".

Hm…what if I was actually his girlfriend? I mean, it wouldn't be that bad-

WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING? OF COURSE IT WOULD BE BAD!

Len would be cheating on me 24/7 and then he'd be making even more moves on me. He'd cancel our dates to go hook up with the slut of the night and I'd be left alone in my room, my mascara running from all my crying.

I'm not sure about you, but having a player as a boyfriend isn't really on my To-Do List. And I'm not about to be marked on Len's literal To-Do List.

"Ready to win Rinny~?" Len asks as he turns to me. Gosh, that cheeky grin is on his face again. I know he's going to have fun torturing me today.

Hehe, two can play that game, Len.

"Of course, my love~" I reply with a equal smirk on my face and watch the color drain from his face at the word "love".

"L-l-l-l-l-l," Len stutters, his face still pale. What, does he not know how to say "love"? Or is he just deathly terrified of ever loving someone?

"Love," I finish and Len quickly looks away. I grab his chin and face him back to the front as the hostess starts speaking to the crowd and cameras. Then, the camera turns over to all of us and I offer a small smile, but that falls when I feel an arm snake around my waist and pull me in.

"L-Len!" I whisper harshly as I feel heat rush up to my cheeks. What is he doing?

"What, are you afraid of a little contact, Rinny?" Len whispers back and laughs lightly. "Remember, we're a couple."

Oh right.

"In "Love Questions" we ask each couple a question. One must answer it by writing on the board placed on the sparkly red table in front of you. The other must then guess what their answer would be. The point of the game is to see how much you know your partner and how alike you two are," Aoki explains and I look at the white board and marker in front of Len and I.

* * *

Normal POV~~~

"First up- Let's introduce all our couples and have them tell us their names," Aoki says and smiles towards Luka and Kaito.

"His name is Kaito," Luka says.

"And she's Luka," Kaito says and the two look at each other then burst out laughing.

"What a cute couple," Aoki chuckles and moves onto Miki and Piko.

"I-I'm Miki," Miki stutters and turns to Piko's emotionless face.

"And I'm Piko," Piko says.

Aoki nods to the shy couple and moves onto Aito and Gumi.

"I'm Aito," Aito says, looking at Luka.

"And I'm Gumi," Gumi says with a bright red face. She looks over to see Aito looking at Luka and slightly frowns.

Aoki looks at Aito with confusion, but walks over to Len and Rin.

"I'm Len/ Rin," the two say at the same time. They turn over to each other and growl.

"Let me go first!" they yell simultaneously.

"No- stop copying me!"

As the two continue to bicker, Aoki uncomfortably smiles and turns back to the crowd.

"Hehe, why don't we just start?"

* * *

Miki's POV~~~

Why would Teto set me up? And with Piko, of all people?

I'm not saying he's bad or anything! It's just…

I might have a crush on him…?

Okay, so I kinda do. But we never really talk, so I don't know how he really is. But he seems like a really nice guy. Most of the guys in our school are only after one thing, and I'm not really the type who sleeps around. But Piko's not like that at all. At least, I hope not.

So…I really wouldn't mind being his girlfriend…

"Are you okay Miki?" Piko asks and I snap back to reality. "You're really red."

Gah! There I go blushing again! Why do I always make myself appear like an idiot when I'm around him?

"N-no-"

Piko places his hand on my cheek and I feel myself burn 100 degrees higher. "You're also really hot. Do you have a fever?"

"I-I'm perfectly fine," I say, looking at Piko's hand that's STILL on my cheek. Piko nods and takes his hand off of me.

Dear lord, this is going to be a long evening…

* * *

Luka's POV~~~

Aoki walks over to us first and I quickly stuff my cell phone into my pocket. I look over and see Kaito smiling at me, so I smile back.

"Looks like it's Kaito's turn to answer," Aoki says and looks at the white cards with red hearts in her hand. He nods and grabs the board in front of me and uncap the marker. "Okay, what is Kaito's favorite food?"

That's easy.

Kaito starts writing quickly and sets down the board. "It's-"

"Luka must answer first," Aoki says and Kaito sighs. "What do you say, Luka?"

"It's ice-cream, of course," I say and the numbers in front of our table change from 000 to 020.

"How did you know?" Kaito asks with a gasp.

"A better question would be- who DOESN'T know," Aito answers, a frown implanted on his face. Why is he mad? He gets to be with Gumi- and she has a huge crush on him! Well, it seems like it. But he's acting like a huge jerk and isn't even looking at her. Poor Gumi.

Aoki moves over to Miki and Piko and proceeds to ask them a question.

* * *

Miki's POV~~~

Where would my ideal date be?

Well, it would probably be a something simple. Maybe a small romantic dinner at a sidewalk café filled with lively chatter. I quickly write that down and look at Piko, who is scratching his grey hair. I don't think he will guess. The only person who would know is SoundlessVoice09 because I told him once.

"What's your answer, Piko?" Aoki asks.

"A small romantic dinner at a sidewalk café filled with lively chatter."

How did he know? It's like he took the words right out of my head.

"And Miki?"

I flip the board to show the exact answer.

"Looks like you two get 20 points," Aoki says and I hear something ring down below. I look over the table and see numbers on it. Oh, of course.

Well, looks like we're tied with Luka and Kaito right now. I wonder how Gumi is doing, being paired up with Aito. Stay strong Gumi!

But I wonder…how did Piko know my answer?

* * *

Gumi's POV~~~

This is horrible. We've already passed three tries in this game and Aito and I have only gotten 20 points. And that's because I guessed Aito's answer correctly. Well, at least we're not as bad as Len and Rin, who haven't gotten one point down.

"How long do you think this relationship will last?" Aoki asks Len and he starts writing. "Rin, what do you say?"

"A couple more months?" Rin guesses, shrugging.

"And your answer, Len?"

"Oh I have already decided the answer a long time ago," Len says with a cheeky grin as he crosses his arms. "We'll get married. That's right, the future is amazing!"

"Ma-ma-marriage?" Rin yells, her face turning red. "You're crazy!"

"Yeah, I want to live in a place with beautiful scenery," Len says and turns to Rin. "And at least three kids."

"Okay, you're absolutely insane!"

Aito chuckles at the couple as Aoki awkwardly walks over to Kaito and Luka. It's no surprise when those two get 20 more points, accumulating to 80 points. They have answered every single question correctly, as have Miki and Piko. Well, of course, since they are perfect for each other.

I let out a sad sigh and return my gaze back to the table in front of me. Teto planned this whole thing to try and put Aito with me, but Aito is obviously more interested in Luka. I mean, he's resisting the urge to go and punch Kaito senseless.

And I'm just over here in the sidelines…

* * *

Miku's House~~~  
Normal POV

"Well, at least they're not getting any questions right. Those two are not meant to be together," Neru snorts, reaching into the popcorn bowl.

"But what about that saying- opposites attract?" Miku asks as she bites down on her leek.

"That just has to do with magnets. That could never apply to people," Neru says and Miku nods. "Look! He's about to answer again!"

**"Oh I have already decided the answer a long time ago,"** **Len says and gives them a cheeky grin.**

"Hm?"

**"We'll get married. That's right, the future is amazing!"  
**

"MA-MA-MARRIAGE?" Neru and Miku yell along with Rin, who is stuttering in the show. Miku and Neru turn to each other.

"Did you hear what I heard?" Miku asks.

"M-maybe we're just overhearing things," Neru says. Then, Len starts speaking again.

"**Yeah, I want to live in a place with beautiful scenery and at least three kids."**

"RIN KAGAMINE, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Neru yells and crushes the popcorn in her hand. "Who does she think she is? Trying to steal Len from us!"

"Us?" Miku asks, confused.

"I-I mean, from you!" Neru quickly corrects and faces the television. "Let's just watch the rest of this. It can't get any worse."

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

"Okay, Len, it's your turn to answer," Aoki says and Len nods, grabbing the white board and marker. Aoki lifts up her card and reads it out loud. "How many times have you cheated on your spouse?"

I already know the answer. If Len and I were actually dating, that number would be extremely high. Heck, it would take Grigory Perelman years to find out the number, despite his vast amount of knowledge.

Len scribbles down the answer and lays it down on the red table.. Aoki nods and looks over to me.

"Rin, how many times do you think Len has cheated on you?" Aoki asks.

I snort with laughter. "Probably over 20 times."

Aoki looks at Len, surprised. "And what is the correct answer, Len?" Aoki asks and Len flips over the white board.

"0 times," Len says and my head practically bends over to see the board. And of course, the number is, after all, zero.

What? He wouldn't cheat on me?

"And I would never cheat on someone as amazing as Rin," Len says and my face turns into a living tomato.

He's lying…right?

'_Amazing as Rin…'_

HE HAS TO BE LYING!

"Looks like your girlfriend was wrong, so you two don't get points," Aoki says and the number on the table stays the same. Len turns over to me with a smirk.

"Why Rin, you look like Elmo's lost twin sister," Len snickers.

"I-I-I- You jerk!" I stutter. I don't know how to react. This is all just too surreal. So, I just hit him on his head.

* * *

Len's POV~~~

Ha, this is just too fun. Rin's expressions are just too hilarious. I rub my head from the hit and frown at her.

"What was that for?" I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"We have no points, thanks to you," Rin answers.

"Me? You-"

"Sh! Luka and Kaito are answering!" Rin says and covers my mouth with her hand.

"Do you believe in love?" Aoki asks and Luka looks down at her board hesitantly. What is there to hesitate about? There is no such thing as 'love'. It's just a word that idiots came up with after watching way too much romance movies.

"Your answer, Kaito?"

"…No."

"And Luka?"

"Yes."

Whoa, they actually missed a round for once. And I didn't know Kaito didn't believe in love either. Well, he is my best friend for a reason.

* * *

Luka's POV~~~

"…_No." _

I knew he would say that, and yet I put what I believed. It's odd how his view on love hasn't changed since I first met him. He may have said that he would never fall in love, but it's not that he doesn't believe in it…maybe there's another reason.

Fear?

Kaito is staring at the table with the corners of his mouths down. I don't know what told me to do so, but I place my hand under his chin, cupping it. I lift it up so we meet eyes and instantly I see pain and hurt inside those dark blue eyes of his. I give him a small smile.

"Are you okay?"

Kaito nods and I let my hand drop back to my lap.

"Thanks," Kaito whispers, giving me a weak smile. I nod and feel myself heat up. I wonder, can he hear my loud heartbeat?

How does he make me feel like this?

* * *

Aito's POV~~~

I'm a huge fan of romance, but just looking over at Kaito and Luka makes me sick to my stomach.

"Those two are perfect for each other…" Gumi whispers. She probably didn't mean for me to hear since her gaze returns to the table.

But, she's exactly right.

And that's probably what hurts me the most.

Usually in parts stories like this, the other guy turns out to be a huge jerk. The girl finds this out and then finds out that she actually loved her best friend after all.

But that is clearly not the case here. As much as I hate to admit it, Kaito isn't a bad guy. He isn't like his friend Len, who's a huge player. He makes sure everyone is having a good day and is loved by everyone. He's the perfect guy for Luka.

What am I saying? There HAS to be something wrong with him! He can't have Luka! I've known her more! I helped her get out of her shell! I was the only one who could see who she really was when she was faking everything! He doesn't know her like I do! He doesn't love her like I do!

So, he can't have her! She's not property or anything, but you can be certain of one thing Kaito- I will not lose to you in the battle for Luka's heart.

That kiss at the Halloween Party- surely it meant something.

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

By the end of the show, Miki and Piko are the ones to win.

"Miki and Piko scored a perfect score! They got 200 points!"

Miki and Piko nervously smile at each other.

"Luka and Kaito trailed along with 180 points!"

Luka and Kaito cheer and high-five each other.

"Then came in Aito and Gumi with 100 points!"

Gumi looks over at Aito, but he isn't paying any attention.

"And last was Rin and Len who scored 20 points!"

"You suck at guessing," I say to Len as a stream of glitter and small red heart sequins fall on Miki and Piko from above. And to think that I could have won. I wonder what the prize is.

"Since you two won, you two get to have a free dinner at the Side Walk Café, since that was your ideal date," Aoki says and Piko and Miki turn bright red.

A date? That was the prize? Okay, now I'm glad that we didn't win.

"That's all for today! Tune in next time for even more couples and questions! Have a nice night, and this is Aoki Lapis signing out!" Aoki says and waves at the cameras enthusiastically as the crowd cheers. Aoki fixes her bangs and turns to us. "Great job guys."

We all get out of the love seats and stretch as people start walking out.

"Hehe! That was way more fun then I thought it would be!" Teto laughs as she walks up the stage with ice-cream.

"Ice-cream~!" Kaito cheers and runs to her, turning back to his cheerful self.

"My ice-cream!" Teto says and pulls his arm away from her. Luka laughs at the two and Aito remains with his poker face.

"Looks like you've had the best day of your life," Len says and I sigh. Here we go again.

"And what exactly would that be?" I ask.

"Being my girlfriend."

"Yeah, dream on Len," I say and roll my eyes. Psh, I would never be his girlfriend.

"Actually, those are my dreams," Len says as he grabs my hand. Looks like he's returned to his normal teasing self.

"Get your hands off me!"

"That sounds wrong Rin~!"

"Stop it you pervert!"

But for some reason, I can't help but smile at the moment. This feels much better than how I felt a few days ago. This is more natural.

"You thinking about me, Rinny~?" Len laughs, poking my cheeks.

"Shut up Len!"

* * *

Normal POV~~~

"So Miki, who are you always texting?" Teto asks, nudging Miki's side.

_'That's a random question…'_ Miki thinks.

"Just someone is all," Miki says and Teto giggles.

"Someone special~?" Teto asks and Miki blushes.

"Well, uh…he-"

"So it is a he! I need to set you two up!" Teto cheers and Miki hides her red face in her hands.

"T-Teto, shut up!"

Piko hears everything from nearby and walks out of the studio with a frown.

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

"I'm home," I announce as I open my house door. Gosh, it's great to finally be home after today.

But oddly, my parents are sitting on the couch and looking at me.

"Did something happen?" I ask and my dad gets up and grabs my arm quickly.

"Rin! Daddy loves you!" he says and leads me to the couch. "You need to learn something really quickly."

I look over to my mom for an explanation and she motions over to the television where my dad had paused the show "Love Questions". Len was saying something and I was blushing wildly.

Oh.

He plops me down on the couch.

"Don't have sex! You will have AIDS and die!" my father says. I need to get out of here quickly before he starts one of his weird speeches again.

OH. He thinks I'm sexually active with Len?!

"That was a lively chat," I say and start getting up, but he pulls me back down.

"No-no, that wasn't good enough," he says and turns to me. "When mommy and daddy love each other very much- you, get married.. but, I don't want you to- uh- don't have sex, 'cause you will get AIDS and-and die!"

I pat his knees and nod, trying to get away. "Okay..."

"No no no! That's not good enough! We need help from mommy!" my father says and I look over to see my mom gone. She pops back up from behind us with a book.

"Alright, I think I've got the best book to have this chat over," she says and opens the book. "Every species of animals needs to reproduce in order to survive. This action is classified as mating- or sex."

"She needs pictures!" my father says and my mom shows me a page. She points to a picture.

"These are frogs," she says and looks at me. "Don't do that. Definitely not with frogs-"

"-or boys!"

"Now let's see, what else is important? Ah! Sexual activity can transmit diseases to your genital area and more. There's herpes, Chlamydia, gonorrhea, syphilis, and more. Most of them can be treated with antibiotics, but they're a real pain, and sometimes you look embarrassing when you... well, you don't want to have to deal with those problems."

"Are there any pictures of those?" my father asks.

"No! I don't want to mentally scar our daughter!"

"But it could scare her into never having sex!"

"Let's see…there's contraception, like birth control and such, but we'll never let you have that during this age," my mother says and closes the book.

"How…how old are you?" my dad asks, grabbing my hand and patting it quickly. "You're 20 something now?"

"I'm…16..." I reply. Wow, only a great father doesn't know his daughter's age.

"Right! So no sex until you're thirty- no, forty…five! Actually, why don't you just stay with us forever? Who needs a husband? Okay?" my father says.

"I agree," my mother jokes and pats my shoulder.

"I know what path I want to take in life now..." I say and slowly walk out of the living room, completely creeped out.

* * *

Miki's POV~~~

I am currently just lounging on my bed, tired from the long day filled with Teto's scandalous ideas. And so, it's no surprise that I'm texting SoundlessVoice09. I open my phone up as a new message appears and click it.

'_Say, do you text a lot of guys…?' _-SoundlessVoice09

What does he mean by that?

'_That's kinda random…?' _-RedHairedWonder

'_I just wanted to know is all.' _-SoundlessVoice09

Oh.

'_Well, to be honest, you're the only guy I text.' _-RedHairedWonder

I wonder why he asked that. And randomly, the scene from earlier comes to my mind.

* * *

"_Someone special~?" _

"_Well, uh…he-"_

"_So it is a he! I need to set you two up!"_

* * *

I wonder…who do I like?

Do I like Piko…

Or do I like SoundlessVoice09?

* * *

**Finally! I finished you, chapter 19! Did you guys (and girls) get any song references throughout the story? Oh and I deleted Luka's flashback of the day she met and fell in love with Kaito. I'll save it for another time, since it's too early to put that in. And have you guessed who SoundlessVoice09 is yet? Oh and the Rin and her father and mother moment is courtesy of this video I saw on Youtube called "Spirit's Talk" by CupofSquirrel. **

**Unyielding Wish- Hehe, sorry if that's a bad thing- I just needed to think a lot for this chapter ^_^; But thanks for the review~**

**SharksRCoolXD- Yeah, if I liked a guy and he was on a couple show with another girl, I would be really mad. Thanks for the review~**

**Zumie- Your first review? I am honored! ^-^ Thank you for the compliment and review~**

**KelseyTheChappy- Thank you :D And you will, just be a little patient. Thanks for the review~**

**Rin1019- Thank you for the compliment and review! I tried to make it somewhat funny :D**

**xSnowflakesx- Oh no, someone call 911! Lol I'm joking. And yes, she is ^-^. Thanks for all the compliments and the review~**

**pedocalebian- Thanks :D And thank you for your review~**

**Neelh- Thank you for the advice J But I just update whenever I have an idea because writing this story is really fun. And if I hit writer's block, I just won't write and I'll relax for a while, whether it be for a few days or a month. And I can't really stick to a schedule, because then I see it as a chore and I procrastinate about it. But again, thanks for the advice :D**

**LazyBigCat- Well, Ted is already her brother in this fan fiction, so I'll try and find someone else who I can pair her up with. Thanks for the compliment and the review~**

**NinjaBunny8- I love that song too! Thanks for the compliments and the review~**

**Tora-sama- Thank you for the compliments and the review~ :D**

**RPR- I won't hurt her that badly~ lol jk but thanks for the compliment and your review~**

**Cosplayingninjas- Well, they won't kill her, but Mayu may go crazy. Thanks for the review~**

**TheGreatDetective13- Thank you :D And there's a lot of things you don't know about Miku yet, but it will all become clear soon. Thanks for the review~**

**Byakusharinnegan- Thank you :D and thank you for your review~**

**TeamKagamineForever- I'm glad that you love it! :3 And I never thought of Teto that way, but now that you said it, you're 100% right! She does act like that! And yeah, those two are in deep denial right now. Thanks for the compliment and the review~**

**SecretLove5- Thank you for the compliment :D And it's alright to tell Kagamine news so we can all be aware of things like that. But I heard that the poll was unofficial, so I'm not sure if they'll be able to. But thanks for the review~**

**Blaze Takishima- I know right? And she didn't this time, but she may in the future. Thanks for the review~**

**Like I say in every chapter, thanks for reading and you can review by clicking that button below. Bye bye~!**


	19. It's Showtime

**Hello again~! Lovely to see you hanging around this page! So, I watched "She's the Man" this morning and was hit with a massive wave of inspiration. Yes, I am now finally going to talk about Oliver. And A LOT more things are going to go down!**

* * *

Oliver's POV~~~

Okay, I have got to ditch this "cute boy" look. My cheeks hurt from all that pinching and I've been glomped only about… THIRTY TIMES. I haven't even gotten to the worst part yet. All the guys in the school see me as a rug and ignore me! Apparently I'm a shame to Len since I can't even kiss a girl.

I need to show them how awesome I truly am!

I can get a girl easily!

I am a cool guy!

AND I AM NOT "CUTE"!

I'll show Len who's boss. I grumble and take a bite out of my sandwich, staring down at my plate. I'm sitting alone outside, right behind a big tree. This place has become my safe haven. Reason one- no shota fan girls even know this place so they can't come and force me to wear stupid cosplay costumes. And reason two- It's nice and quiet. The only other living thing here besides me and the plants is an American Goldfinch that sometimes rests on my shoulder.

I sigh again and put my sandwich down on my lap.

It's not like I can just transform into a cool player dude. I'm not cut out for that kind of stuff- I hate seeing girls cry. And I'm not really that "hot"…

I look up at the tree and sigh again.

I wish an idea would just hit me.

And then, a heavy weight falls onto me, knocking me down.

"Ow! Your body isn't a nice landing pillow!"

Is that a feminine voice I hear? Oh no- she found my hiding spot!

"Please- I don't want to dress up as Sailor Moon again!" I yell instinctively, closing my eyes tight and placing my hands in front to block myself.

There's a moment of silence before the girl laughs and pokes my head.

"Funny, I see you better in a fairy costume," she laughs and places my arms down roughly. I open my eyes to find red eyes staring back at me. Her bouncy twin tail drills bounce as she stands back up and looks down at me.

Wait, she isn't reacting like those other girls. She isn't squealing that I'm cute. She isn't pinching my cheeks either. And she isn't glomping me.

"Is something wrong, shota-boy?" she asks, tilting her head to her left in confusion.

"I-I'm not a shota!" I retort, my cheeks instantly turning red.

"And cats aren't lactose intolerant," she says and sticks out her tongue. "So, shota-boy, what were you sulking about?"

"It's none of your business," I quickly say and she rolls her eyes.

"Do you know who I am boy? Of course it's my business!" the girl yells and grabs my shoulders. "You were questioning yourself why you don't have that much social popularity with the boys, am I right?"

"How did you-"

"You're talking to the knower of all things. The fire starter. The cold stunner. The one who walked across the Mordor. The one who beat Chuck Norris in a thumb war! The girl who's taught Cupid a lesson or two on love! The one who breaks a Nokia with a simple touch! The one who-"

"Okay I get it!" I yell and she stops. "Now, why do you want to know anyways?"

"I can help," the girl says, a grin spreading on her face.

"You? Help me?" I ask. This girl has got to be playing a trick on me. "What's in it for you?"

"I love starting scandalous things," she laughs and flicks my forehead again. Okay, this girl is a bit annoying. "Are you in or not?"

Am I?

This random girl just fell on me about ten seconds ago and now she's proposing a deal with me. And why was she even in that tree for? Could she secretly be a stalker? No, if she were actually a crazy stalker she would be all over me.

"Are you in shota-boy?"

Ugh, why do I feel like that's going to be my new nickname?

"Yeah, why not?" I say and she nods.

"I'll call you later," she says and turns away to start walking off.

Call me? Does she have my number? What- wait, how?

"Hey!" I yell and she turns around.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?" I ask, and our eyes meet at that second.

"Teto Kasane," she says and gives me a smile. She turns back and continues walking.

Teto? Isn't she that crazy girl rumored to start all sorts of messes?

Oh no…what have I put myself into?

* * *

_"Eat lunch with Len and his group for a day. Try and see what they're like."_

"Hey guys," I greet as I walk over to Len's table. "Can I sit here?"

"I guess," Len says nonchalantly.

"Cool," I reply and sit down. It feels weird being with Len's group of friends. Gakupo is too busy gazing over at Teto's group of friends to notice me sit down. Does he have a crush on one of them? Kaito gives me a small smile and turns to see Luka and Rin walk into the cafeteria right on time.

"Oh Len~ your girlfriend is here~" Kaito teases.

"Which one?" Gakupo asks and Kaito laughs at Gakupo's unintended tease.

"What?" Len asks and looks around to count eight already in the cafeteria.

"I mean the girl you said you would get married with and have three kids," Kaito says and Len's eyes follow where Kaito is pointing.

"Psh, I didn't mean any of what I said at that show," Len says and Rin's eyes meet his. She smiles at him then walks away with Luka.

Wait, don't tell me…

"Have you banged her yet?" I ask as Kaito brings his drink to his lips. He bursts out laughing and spills some of his drink on the table.

"Ha- he wishes!"

Kaito continues laughing until he sees Len's cold glare and looks away.

So…there's actually a girl that Len can't bang? Whoa, and I thought I would never see the day.

"Maybe he's not that great of a player after all," I whisper to myself and Len's head snaps over to me.

"What? Of course I can get her! She'd be easy!" Len exclaims and crosses his arms.

"Are you sure about that?" Kaito asks and all eyes from the table turn to Len.

"Of course. Just you watch. By next week she'll be mine," Len says with a smirk. I look back over to Rin's table to see Luka and Aito arguing yet again. I have to tell Rin about this. I can't let her get hurt by Len just because of a stupid dare. But what if Len finds out about me ratting him out?

* * *

Afterschool~~~

Just as the last bell rings I feel my pocket vibrate and I tense up. Then I hear Teto snickering beside me. It must be a text message from her.

Just as I pull out my cell phone while walking out of my class, I feel two strong hands pull me away.

OH NO- IT'S MY FAN CLUB AGAIN!

"I don't wanna wear a princess costume again! Please, I'm just a boy!" I wail and the pulling stops. I look around and find myself alone. Well, with Teto beside me. And she's laughing her butt off.

"That's just too good!" Teto laughs, holding her stomach. "Are you always this paranoid?"

"D-don't laugh!" I yell, embarrassed. Yelling that out loud is just an instinct. "And who just randomly grabs someone and pulls them away?"

"Teto the Great does," Teto says and points to herself with a grin.

"Well of course you would Kasane-chan," I sigh and then a notebook hits my head, sending me falling down.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Teto?" Teto yells and I look up at her.

"No."

"Oh. Well, you don't need to be formal with me," Teto says and extends her hand out to me. I take it and stand up. "But you can call me Teto the Goddess too."

"I think I'll just stick to Teto…"

"I prefer the Goddess one... Okay, so to the topic that I was going to talk about now," Teto says and picks up the notebook that she threw at me. At the front it says "Teto's Plan Book". "I finally made a plan for your popularity to raise and for the shota image to fade away."

"Really?" I ask, now intrigued.

"No, I discovered a way to travel to Antarctica and teach the penguins how to do the Cupid Shuffle."

"I don't see how that would work out-"

"I'm was just joking."

"Oh. So what is the plan?"

"This evening, Len and his friends will be at a small restaurant. I want you to go over and talk to them," Teto explains. "Leave the rest up to me."

"But they'll just ignore me," I say with a frown.

"That's where I step in~" Teto says with a small glint in her eye. "Oh and by the way, if you get approached by a girl who is talking about how she misses you, play along."

"Okay. Wait, what?" I ask, but Teto is already walking away.

"Hurry and go to the place! You wouldn't want to miss your chance."

So, the rumors about Teto's scandalous behavior are true. But it's not like she's that bad. Just really odd in the head.

* * *

Later in the Afternoon~~~  
Normal POV

Oliver strolls into the restaurant as planned. He smiles at everyone and holds up his hands as some students from the same high school as him pass by him.

"High-five," Oliver says but they simply laugh and walk out. "Like a boss," he says and dismisses their diss.

Teto dips her black top hat down and fixes her mustache, ready to start the plan. Her eyes follow Oliver to the table where Len, Gakupo and Kaito sit.

"Look who's here," Kaito says and nudges Len's shoulder. Len looks up and sees Oliver and he ducks his head.

"Oh gosh" Len says and groans. "Maybe I can pretend like I don't know him?"

"Hey guys," Oliver says as he walks up to them.

"Hey," they reply and look away.

"Enter Aoki," Teto says into her walkie talkie and looks ahead to see the show.

'_It's Show Time~!' _Teto thinks.

"Oliver, is that you?"

Oliver turns around to see a certain blue and purple haired girl walk up to him with a smile. Len and Gakupo's eyes widen at her outfit.

"Oh Oliver, it's been such a long time," Aoki says as she leans into him and Oliver shifts uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry Aoki, but you know, you just can't tame the Oliver beast," Oliver says and Aoki lifts his chin up.

"But Oliver, how could you leave me hanging after that amazing night…?"

"What did she just say?" Len asks in disbelief.

"I still think about that night everyday you know," Aoki says.

"Yeah," Oliver says, and tilts his head so the guys won't see his hardcore blush.

'_That amazing night? WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TETO?' _Oliver thinks.

"But I've come here to warn you about something," Aoki says and bites her lip slightly.

"A warning?" Oliver asks and she nods.

"You see, my boyfriend came back to town..."

"Psh, I can handle him."

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with my woman?"

The resturaunt gets quiet as Teto (who is dressed as a man) stands up.

"You heard me! What are you doing?"

_'Teto, that is the worst disguise ever...'_ Oliver thinks, but looks around to see everyone buying it.

"Let's fight!" Teto yells, setting Aoki aside and cracking her knuckles.

"Fight? I can't fight a girl!" Oliver yells and the crowd hollers.

Teto growls in a low tone. "You callin' me a girl? Oh now you're really in for it!"

"Oliver's dating a girl who already has a girlfriend?" Kaito asks in disbelief.

"And Aoki- one of the hottest girls in our grade?!" Gakupo adds as Teto takes a stance.

Teto's the first to throw a punch, making it look like it has a lot of power. Oliver only feels a tap on his stomach though. He looks up to see Teto wink and decides to grab her fist and push her away. The awkward shift of balance makes him stumble, but Teto plays her part and falls onto an innocent man's food, making the table fall.

The guy finally looks up from his cell phone and spots Aoki standing by an unfamiliar blonde.

"My hero!" Aoki cheers and kisses his cheek, making Oliver smile. The smile doesn't stay for long though, because the guy stands up, the anger building up inside of him.

"What's the meaning of this?!"

Aoki looks over and gasps, immediately letting go of Oliver.

"K-Kiyoteru? What are you doing here?"

"Kiyoteru?" Oliver repeats in confusion.

_'Uh-oh, this was NOT planned,'_ Teto thinks as she stands up.

"So I guess she has _three _boyfriends," Kaito says as Len nods with approval.

"What I want to know is what you're doing here, Aoki. And with this guy," Kiyoteru says and Oliver stutters.

"N-no it-it's not-"

"This blonde dude is dating Aoki! She even had sex with him!" a man yells from another booth.

_'Thank you so much, random guy.'_ Oliver thinks.

"You what?!"

"Kiyoteru, it's not like-"

Unfortunately, the sound of Oliver being pushed to a table interrupts her. Aoki shrieks as Kiyoteru grabs Oliver's collar and pulls him in. His first punch is directed towards Oliver's face, but he ducks just in time. Dodging keeps saving Oliver time, and he slips out of Kiyoteru's grasp and ducks behind a group of guys. Kiyoteru pushes them aside and follows him around the restaurant as he tries to hide.

"You're dead meat when I get you!"

Oliver shrieks in a high pitch and maneuvers past a group of girls next.

"Excuse me, ladies."

Too bad Kiyoteru isn't as small as Oliver, because when he pushes through them he stumbles forward. Oliver looks back and sees him close behind and ducks down to the ground. A waitress with a plate of hot pizza fresh from the oven doesn't notice the small body and trips over him. The pizza flies off the plate. And then into the air.

And then right onto Kiyoteru's face.

Now it's Kiyoteru's turn to scream when the hot juices fall down his cheeks. He throws the pizza slices off his face and runs to the men's room, bumping into walls by the way. Cheers and laughter burst out from the crowd for Oliver. Even Gakupo, Len, and Kaito stand up and clap along to show their new found respect for the small blonde boy.

Teto expects the boy to be cherishing the fact that he survived a fight, but she looks over to see Oliver freaking out and looks over to see a girl with multi-colored hair and orange/yellow hair. Oliver starts walking ahead as the girl looks around. Oliver lets his bangs hide his face as she passes him and sighs when she's behind him.

Teto stops the girl in her tracks, and annoyance flashes into the girl's face.

"What do you want?"

"Who are you?"

"Galaco, why the heck do you care?"

Galaco pulls her arm away and continues looking around. Teto looks back at the girl and then to Oliver.

_'Why was he avoiding her?'_

* * *

The Next Day at School~~~  
Rin's POV

"So what you're telling me is that Len made a bet that he could "bang" me in less than a week?" I ask and Oliver nods. We're sitting in the library, a place Len never goes, so I'm sure he won't hear us talking about this.

"Yeah. But don't fall for his tricks Rin," Oliver says and I laugh.

"Me? Fall for his stupid lines? Please," I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Are you going to rat him out?" Oliver asks, looking kind of worried. Maybe he's worried that if I rat him out he'll be thrown out of Len's group.

"Nah, that would be boring," I say, and a smirk appears on my face. "I have other plans."

Oliver looks at my smirk and flinches. "Rin…what are you planning?"

"Nothing to bad," I say and look at him. "Don't worry about it."

Oliver hesitantly nods and stands up. "I guess I'll be going now. Bye."

"Bye," I say and stand up too. I wave at him then walk over to the bookshelf full of books. I pick out a golden book with the title "Trickery Casino".

Len, you better be ready for another person to join your little game. And you better keep your guard up too. The outcome is full of trickery. I must defend my own heart, or it'll be stolen by you. In a game like this, it's steal or be stolen from.

Once you close your eyes, you'll no longer have your heart.

* * *

** Edit: Changed le scene to be more original.**

**Cough, reference at the end, cough. Anyways, that's the ending of chapter 20! Much more things are sure to come in the next chapter! If you're not too fond of suggestive things, then I suggest you skip the next chapter. But there won't be any lemons- trust me, I don't write those things ^-^. Oh and Oliver's not bad- he has a reason to dislike Galaco.**

**Liia-P- Thank you :D And indeed I did- hooray for you finding that! Thank you for your review~**

**TheGreatDetective13- Haha, I know right? And thanks ^-^ And thank you for your review~**

**xSnowflakesx- No, I didn't know it was great, but thank you :D And I can't tell you just yet, but the answer will become really clear later. And I'll make sure to keep that in mind- but Rin's torture won't come until a while later since Miku is still trying to plot something on her own. Again, thank you for the compliments and the review~**

**Ae123monkey- Thank you :D And yes, that is correct! Congrats! And thank you for your review~**

**Unyielding Wish- Oops, I need to proofread better -_-; And yay, go Piko x Miki! :D Haha, thanks for your review~**

**Leafy- Awesome! You noticed the reference too! And thanks for guessing who SoundlessVoice09 is. And yes, Miki is a little slow with finding out his identity. Thanks for the compliments and the review~**

**Zumie- Thank you ^-^ And thank you for your review~**

**Rin1019- Nice :D I'm glad that that chapter made people laugh. And thanks, I really do try and bring out other's characters. And I want to hug her too- poor Gumi T_T But she might actually have a secret admirer… Dun! Dun! Dun! Lol anyways, thanks for your review~**

**emoHippy1- I know right? Thanks for your review~**

**NinjaBunny8- I know! I'm a big fan of that couple as well. And, Len, poor guy doesn't know what he's gotten himself into for the next chapter. And I agree- a lot of people need to expand their views out to others. (cough, Aito, Gumi, Rin, Len, Miku, Kaito, etc, cough). And the date will come later- and it will have it's section in a chapter, so worry not. And Rin's dad for the win! Haha, thanks for your review~**

**Lenluv139- Thank you ^-^ And thanks for your review~**

**Blaze Takishima- Yes, it was definitely awkward for poor Rin XD. And he might…in the future though. Thank you :D And thanks for your review~**

**LazyBigCat- Haha, nice :D And I'll make sure to not kill her off, so no need to worry. Thanks for your compliment and the review~**

**AliyeH- This actually made you laugh that hard? I'm glad :D And thank you for the compliments ^-^. And we will see if your prediction does come out to be true in the future~ And you are correct, I did use the song "Like, Dislike" in there. And I'll be sure to write in Len's POV in the next chapter. Thank you for the review~**

**SharksRCoolXD- That guess is too low. But trust me, it isn't at the end of the story. And thank you for the compliment and the review~**

**Cosplayingninjas- Maybe it is…? Lol thanks for the review~**

**Silver Rock Shooter- Thank you ^-^. And English isn't your first language? But you seem like you know it so well. And close, but it was the song "Like, Dislike" by Rin and Len Kagamine. But thanks for the guess :D That was the first song I heard from Rin, and I love it. And nice guesses~ And I finally put him in another chapter! ^ Sorry if it wasn't that good ^-^;. Anyways, thanks for the review~**

**Guest- Well, not right now, but he may be developing some feelings for her. And good guess :D Thanks for the review~**

**lightning027- Thank you ^-^. And I'll follow your advice- I had a hard time writing chapter 17 because I kept wanting to change the person's POV to someone else, so I'll keep your advice in mind. Thanks for your review~**

**Neelh- Okay, I wasn't sure if I came off rude or anything, so I'm glad ^-^;. And thank you for the compliment :D Thanks for the review~**


	20. Trickery Casino

**Hello again, dear dedicated readers! In this chapter we will finally have some steaming chemistry between Len and Rin- although it may all be an act. La La la~ Must start typing chapter.**

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

I am about ready to erupt with anger.

Len has been boasting to all the guys this week about how he's totally going to dominate me and claim me as his "territory". He keeps talking about how it's all going to "go down soon". He expects me to be begging him that I give up and to just "claim" me, as he has done many times with his previous girlfriends or one night stands. He doesn't think I'm hearing any of this at all. Good thing that I can play a good poker face with even eyes.

Turns out I'm not the idiotic one.

Just you wait Len- I'll have you under me and admitting defeat.

And I most definitely will not become "property of Len Kagamine".

Strangely, all this hollow talk is getting me excited to see him admit utter defeat. Yes, it will all come down on Saturday evening. He may have red hearts in his back pocket, but I'm the Joker here.

"Rin- are you okay? You've been staring at-"

"Hm? What?" I ask, interrupting Luka's sentence. A sigh escapes her lips as she lowers her rice ball to the small frown on her lips.

"Are you alright? You seem out of it today."

"I'm perfectly fine," I say and flash her an innocent smile. Good thing Luka can't see through people easily-well at least not with me. She dismisses the subject and returns to eating until she pauses just as the rice ball touches her lips.

"Aito hasn't been to school for a while."

What?

"Of course he is, he's sitting right-"

I look over at the seat to the left of Luka and find it empty. Why, I've been so preoccupied with my plan that I haven't even noticed that Aito has been absent. How long has he been sick? How distracted do you have to be to forget about one of your closest friends?

"I hope he's not that sick…" Luka says and taps her chin. "Well, he does always get sick when the weather changes rapidly. And winter is coming up soon…"

Luka continues to blabber about Aito and how he hates winter and I zone out. I know, by the way I'm acting right now, I suppose you all think that I'm the best listener in the world. It's not like I mean to be rude, but I can't help but think about Len.

Funny, he's been on my mind a lot lately.

* * *

Len's POV~~~

I am just oh-so-innocently walking through the hallway with Kaito and Gakupo when Rin suddenly appears out of the corner. She smiles at the three of us and walks up to me. I stop and so do Kaito and Gakupo. The two share a sideways galnce as I smile at her.

"There you are Len," Rin says as she closes the distance. "I've been looking for you."

She has?

"Oh really?" I ask, a smirk playing on my lips.

"Of course," Rin says and slides her hand down my arm. Wait, did I just shiver? And what the heck is she doing? She's not normally like this!

...Well, I don't mind really...

"I'll see you later tomorrow evening. My parents won't be home this weekend so I want to have some fun."

With that, Rin playfullly winks at me then lifts her hand off my arm. She gives us a small wave as she turns around.

"Bye boys~" Rin says and walks away.

Kaito and Gakupo turn to me at the same time, waiting for my expression. Finally, the smirk reappears and I laugh.

"Looks like this will be easier than I thought," I laugh and grab my phone from my pocket.

"Who are you texting now?" Gakupo asks, looking down at my shoulder to see the name.

"Probably cancelling dates with other girls to be with his girlfriend~" Kaito teases.

"I'm just texting Oliver," I reply, ignoring the tease.

"What for?" Gakupo asks.

"Just giving him a little advice," I say and chuckle as I send the text. "He may not want to hear the sounds on Saturday night."

* * *

Saturday~~~  
Len's House

I look over at the clock and smile to myself. Rin will be over any time by now.

I'm actually surprised on what she said yesterday. And all this time I thought she didn't have the hots for me.

But I guess no woman can resist a piece of Len Kagamine.

Someone knocks on my door gently. That must be her. Keeping my cool, I open the door

"Hey Ri-"

The words get caught in my mouth as my eyes take Rin in. It's like she did a total transformation in the past 24 hours. Her hair is loosely curled, slightly brushing across her cheeks and bouncing from the slight breeze. Her normal everyday white ribbon seems to be gone as well. The dark mascara brightens the blues of her eyes, making me shiver as she looks up at me. I catch a small gleam from her lips, which look rosy and soft.

I wonder what flavor the lip gloss is…

"Hello Len," Rin says and smiles at me. "May I come in?"

"S-sure."

I can't help but look at her figure as she walks in. My eyes travel up from her bare lower legs to the short denim shorts teasing me with her feminine hips as they sway. And don't even get me started on her white tank top. It's hugging every possible curve… in all the right ways.

"Len?"

I snap out of my fantasy to see Rin staring at me oddly.

"Hm?" I ask, trying to act like I wasn't drooling at her two seconds ago.

Get yourself together Len! YOU'RE the one who's supposed to be playing HER. Not the other way around! She may look stunning but surely she can't play the role.

"Hehe, you were staring at me for a long time," Rin says, twirling a piece of her blonde hair shyly.

"That's only because you make me speechless," I say and brush her hair away, slightly touching her cheek. A small hue of pink appears on her cheeks.

There we go. Finally I've gained at least some ground.

"So, what was it you were saying about "having some fun"?" I ask, my breath running across her neck. I expect her to giggle and confess, but instead she nods and smiles.

"Yeah!" Rin says and gives me a cheeky grin. "Let's fight!"

Eh?

"What did you think I meant, Len?" Rin asks and flicks my forehead.

"I- you- but- you-"

"I'm even making you stutter? And look at your red cheeks~!" Rin laughs and pokes them. Gosh, this girl knows how to push my buttons. So she really wasn't talking about- So I was being played? Or did I just misinterpret everything?

"Come on Len- let's get started as quickly as we can."

Rin grabs my hand and drags me upstairs.

I'm not even sure anymore.

* * *

Normal POV~~~

"So…why do you want to "playfully fight" again?" Len asks, making quotation marks with his fingers.

"I need to release stress that I've built up lately," Rin replies as she cracks her knuckles.

_'I had a different idea for releasing stress…'_ Len thinks and sighs.

"So, basically, you're using me as a punching bag?"

"Of course. Who else?" Rin laughs and Len rolls his eyes. She takes a stance and smiles at him. "Please get ready for the fight, okay?"

Len groans but takes a stance as well.

'_No matter if she was teasing me or not- I can still turn this night upside down,'_ Len thinks.

_'Heh, get prepared to get your butt whooped Len,'_ Rin thinks with a smirk.

"Don't you try to let me win so easily," Rin says.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The two then start to playfully fight. Kicks come from below and above. Building into a quick speed, the two start sharing blows, Len usually being the one to shoulder the powerful forces. Trying to gain some ground again, Len blocks Rin's high kick and attempts to grab her leg but is too late and gets another hit on his side. Rin uses this distraction to try a right blow. Len grabs her wrist just on time and pulls her in. Rin's breath catches at the short distance. She can feel his cool breath push toward her face. Len smirks at Rin and leans in to kiss her, but doubles over from a punch to the stomach.

"Gah!" Len yells as he clutches his stomach and Rin laughs. He groans and smiles at her. "You're in for it now Rinny~"

"Don't call me that!" Rin frowns and yelps when Len attacks again. Rin falls onto Len's bed and Len places his arms on both sides beside her head, trapping her.

"Not so good to be the one on bottom, huh Rinny~?" Len teases and leans in.

Rin feels her heart start beating faster.

1 inch closer.

Faster.

One more inch.

Faster.

His fringe brushes across her her lips.

How is it possible for Rin to be alive with her heartbeat speed?

'_Wait, the plan! I can't get distracted by Len's stupid face!' _Rin mentally yells at herself. _'I must turn this situation around!'_

Rin raises her arm, causing Len to stop his trip. He follows her hand until it pauses on his slightly parted lips.

"Not yet, Len~."

Len blinks at her with surprise until she pushes him off by his chest. She rolls over on top and smiles down at him.

"Who's the uke now?" Rin laughs as her bangs fall down and touch Len's face softly.

"So you're admitting that we do have a sexual relationship?" Len teases and raises an eyebrow at her.

'_Dammit Len! You got me there!' _Rin frowns.

She leans into his face, now just two inches away. "Just shut up and enjoy this."

Len's question is cut off when Rin's lips fall onto his, catching him completely off guard. His fall to his side, now limp as she licks his bottom lip. With now no control of his body movement, she sneaks her tongue into his mouth. Len closes his eyes, trying not to feel the burning sensation on his cheeks. As embarrassing as it is, Rin is dominating his entire mouth.

Rin pulls away and stands back up, smirking down at him.

"Speechless, Len?"

Len falls through of cloud nine and meets her eyes. He's racing to catch his breath and she's giving him a teasing smile.

'_Did she just? And was I just sitting there-?' _Len thinks and blushes.

Just as Len is about to retort, Rin starts the fight again with a giggle and a right uppercut. Fortunately for Len, he dodges. Rin looks over to where he moved and raises her two fists, ready to strike.

* * *

An hour later, the two are on Len's bed panting for air and sweaty all over. Rin reaches up to her hair and pushes away her bangs.

'_This girl is stronger than she lets on, isn't she?' _Len thinks as he raises his hand to wipe away sweat. Len looks over at Rin and inspects her. Although she looks like she just ran a marathon, Len can't help but feel a little odd as he looks at her. Her sweat is making her white t-shirt cling to her skin. Her shorts are slowly riding up, making him pause again to wipe away any drool from his fantasies.

"Say, Len?" Rin asks and he stops staring at her.

"Yes?"

"Do you have some ice-cream that we can eat?" Rin asks with a cheeky grin. "I'm starving."

* * *

In Len's Kitchen~~~

"Only one bowl?" Rin asks as he places the orange bowl in front of them. Confused, she looks up at him. "And why only one spoon?"

"I'm going to feed you," Len says and winks at her as he raises the first spoonful of chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream. Rin's eyes widen and she begins to stutter.

"L-l-len I don't h-have to be fed-"

"It's just a gift from what you did earlier~"

'_Earlier?' _Rin ponders about his words when the heated kiss comes to mind. She begins to stutter once more. She never expected for things to go that far, but something made her want to run the extra mile.

"I-I-I-"

"Just open your mouth," Len says and cups her chin with his left hand. "Or am I going to have to feed it to you with my mouth?"

"J-just feed me dammit!" Rin yells out in frustration and Len raises the spoon to her lips. Rin's eyebrows twitch and she hesitantly opens her mouth. Len places the cold spoon inside her mouth and Rin's taste buds are filled with chocolate chip cookie dough goodness. Len retracts the spoon, making sure to take his sweet time. He looks at the piece left and licks the spoon.

"H-hey!" Rin says as she turns even redder.

"We just shared an indirect kiss," Len laughs and Rin feels a shiver go down her back.

_'Ice-cream was a bad idea. I've become a stuttering fool! Gah, Len, why do you make me feel like this?'_ Rin thinks as she looks down at the table, embarrassed. And just then, another spoonful is placed on her lips.

"Open your mouth Rinny~"

"Stupid Len," Rin says and kicks his stool. Too bad for her, she kicks it a little too harshly, making it tip over. Len senses it and jumps forward only to bump into Rin and send her falling too. The spoon clatters onto Rin's neck and the ice-cream bit falls over her lips and nose.

The two stop and stare at each other, unsure of what to do.

Rin's heart starts beating quickly as Len instinctively leans in. And strangely, she can feel Len's heart beat rapidly against her own chest.

'_That can't be true- that must be mine. But wait, why am I blushing?' _Rin asks herself.

'_Why am I so nervous to do this? I've kissed lots of girls and I've done way more things than this!' _Len thinks.

The two lock eyes and stare into each other's turquoise eyes.

'_I've never really noticed how pretty his/her eyes are…' _the two think.

Rin closes her eyes and waits for his lips to touch hers, her hands turning sweaty.

'_Should I really be doing this?' _Len asks himself as he looks down at her. _'She looks so innocent, but that's obviously not the case. If I kiss her, what will that lead to? She seems to have just left herself vulnerable to me…'_

And then, moments with Rin flash through his mind.

* * *

_"At least I don't have one every week!" Rin yells. "I prefer to stay loyal and genuine."_

_"Those words mean nothing in this generation. If you want to see those kind of relationships then go watch a sappy movie," Len snorts._

_"They could exist! You just have to be willing to put in the effort," Rin says._

_"Please. Open your eyes and look around you. Nothing is "loyal" and "genuine"."_

* * *

_"Back off!" Rin yells and pushes him away, watching him bump into a desk. He looks at her, a bit surprised. "I-I-" Rin stutters, racing to catch her breath. "I'm not some girl you can play with! I'm not about to just let you rip my heart out and hurt me!"_

_Her eyes are wild and she can feel her clothes cling onto he body from sweat._

_"Don't look down upon me!" Rin yells and runs out of the room quickly._

* * *

_"Ready to decorate?" Rin asks excitedly._

_Miku…or Rin?_

_"Len?" Rin asks as Len's phone buzzes again._

_"It's nothing," Len replies and toss his phone to my couch. "Now, where do we begin?"_

* * *

_Before Rin can even tell what the heck is happening, Len's lips are on Rin's. Her left arm thrashes around while he grips her right hand. His tongue is licking her bottom lip, requesting entrance to get the candy._

_Suddenly, Rin feels a hand slowly run up her back, making her gasp as she shivers again. And with that gasp, Len enters and starts violating her mouth. She can feel his tongue inside and her eyes are wide open, but his are closed for some reason. Finally, he lets go from the kiss and leans down on the other bucket, spitting out the small candy._

* * *

_"I don't think she was following us," Len says and gets ready to tease Rin until he sees her sink down into the ground. She pulls up her knees to her chest and holds onto them tightly, ducking her face in them. He can hear her sobbing in between ragged breaths, whimpering softly._

_Len doesn't know what to do. He's never been in a situation like this. Len looks down at the broken girl below him and kneels down, studying her face. Heavy drops of tears are falling down her knees, her hands clutching her knees tighter._

_Len doesn't even think of what to do- he just grabs her and hug her tightly. At first her hands are above his back, her eyes wide in shock from the close contact._

_"It's alright, just calm down," he breathes out and feels her hands clutch his shirt. She rests her head on his shoulder and Len can feel his shirt becoming wet quickly. But he doesn't care, as long as she's letting it out. After a few minutes he feels her head rise and the hold come loose._

_"Are you alright now?" he asks as she lifts her face to see his. Her eyes are red and a few stray tears are falling down._

_"Yeah," Rin chokes out from her dry mouth._

_Even though she looks like she's had the worst night of her life, Len has to fight back the urge to kiss her._

* * *

_Len looks down at Rin and smiles at her slight blush. She meets his gaze and smiles back at him as they sway back and forth to the music. It is oddly relaxing for her._

_"Thanks Len," Rin says abruptly and flushes. "I mean- what happened at the forest."_

_"No problem, I was glad to help," Len says and laughs when she stumbles. "Calm it there, Alice. Trying to lean in for another kiss?"_

"_Len, you're such an idiot."_

* * *

_"My dare is…" Rin says and taps her chin. "Hm…what should I make you do? Something horrible? Eat something disgusting? Go tell someone something embarrassing?"_

_"Stop torturing me and tell me!" Len yells in agony._

_'Luka, you're going to have to owe me big time,' Rin thinks and turns to Len._

_"Let's have a double date."_

* * *

_"You won't understand until you have the same feeling," Rin replies. Wow. Thanks for the awesome answer. "I mean, you just learn to not be selfish and care about other people's feelings too."_

_But something about the faraway look on her face just makes Len want to listen even more._

_"You may be in pain, but when you see that person smile…." Rin says. "You just… it's just… one of the best feelings in the world. Maybe they don't feel the same way about you. But, your suffering isn't in vain. And it's not easy either, it's actually quite hard sometimes. Sometimes you feel like crying, like breaking into a million pieces, just wishing that they could see you the same way. But when you get over those selfish thoughts…."_

* * *

_"Looks like you've had the best day of your life," Len says and Rin sighs. _

_"And what exactly would that be?" Rin asks._

_"Being my girlfriend."_

_"Yeah, dream on Len," Rin says and roll s her eyes. _

_"Actually, those are my dreams," Len says as he grabs my hand. Looks like he's returned to his normal teasing self._

_"Get your hands off me!"_

_"That sounds wrong Rin~!"_

_"Stop it you pervert!"_

_But for some reason, Rin can't help but smile at the moment. This feels much better than how she felt a few days ago. This is more natural._

_"You thinking about me, Rinny~?" Len laughs, poking her cheeks._

_"Shut up Len!"_

* * *

Len stops and looks down at the waiting girl beneath him.

'_Do I really want to treat her like I do to every other girl?'_

Rin opens her eyes to see Len sitting up and standing up with a sigh. She stares at his outstretched hand with bewilderment. Nonetheless, she grabs it and stands up.

"Okay, you win," Len sighs and Rin tilts her head in confusion. "Don't make me say it! It's embarrassing enough!"

"Tell me Len~" Rin teases, returning to her normal self.

"Rin!"

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"No!"

"Are you sure about that Len?" Rin asks as she comes up behind Len and blows on his ear, making his eyes widen and a blush spread across his face.

"O-okay!" Len stutters and sighs again. "I guess we are equals."

"Come on, you can do better than that."

Len rolls his eyes. "You know I hate you, right?"

"The feeling's mutual."

Len groans and shakes his head. "As much as I hate to admit it, I can't fool you Rin," Len says and looks at her. "You can easily play me back like I do to all the other girls. And, to be honest, I respect that."

"So you'll stop trying to "claim me as your territory", right?" Rin asks as she crosses her arms.

"You heard that?" Len laughs sheepishly.

"Everyone could hear it from the volume you were speaking," Rin replies.

"Well, I'll be honest to the guys then."

Rin smiles and lets her hands fall back to her side.

"So I guess now you'll stop flirting with me, right?"

"Nope~" Len says and flicks off a piece of the ice-cream on her lips and licks his finger.

"Len!" Rin yells, her face red.

"Haha- at least we're friends now, right?" Len asks and pulls her in. "And you do know that they say that friendship is the foundation of a romantic relationship~"

"Wow, what a weird friendship we have," Rin laughs and pushes him off of her lightly. "Never thought I would see the day that Len would actually be "just friends" with a girl."

"For now…"

"Len!"

"I'm joking! I swear!"

* * *

Luka looks at the television in her room and ponders about earlier.

'_I wonder why Gumi wanted to know Aito's address. Could she be trying to go to his house and see how he's doing?'_

And then, a romance scene comes on in the screen.

"Lily, I love you! I've been waiting to tell you for four years!"

"As have I Alexander!"

Luka smiles as the couple shares a passionate kiss and gushes at the cute thought.

'_I hope she is~! What if something else spawns from this?'_

* * *

**Gah, so many flashbacks 0_o. Anyways, what a sweet ending, don't you think? Looks like Rin slipped on her mission a bit, but at least she won in the end, right? And what do you think Gumi is going to do at Aito's house? I listened to many songs during this. Yes, even "Spice" by Len :3**

**Anyways, here is the part where I reply to all your reviews~ By the way, if you don't like me doing this, I can reply privately, you just have to ask.**

**Zumiezoomer- I think I replied to yours privately, but in case I didn't, thank you for your review~ And thank you for your compliment ^-^**

**Unyielding Wish- I know I've replied to yours~ And your stories are awesome, by the way :D**

**xSnowflakesx- He, I don't mean to make the suspense that high ^-^. Okay, maybe I do. And that would be shocking to see Oliver half-naked with a girl. Of course, Oliver would have a totally innocent reason, being the guy that he is. And good guess~ Thanks for the compliment and your review~**

**LazyBigCat- Well, she certainly did :D And thank you for the compliment~ And he was staring towards Teto's table, but then again, Luka could sit close to them… Thanks for the review~**

**Guest- Yes! Someone caught it :D And thanks for your review~**

**TeamKagamineForever- It's alright, you don't have to review each chapter. I'm just glad that you like the story. And awesome- another "She's the Man" fan! I love that scene as well~ In fact, I love a lot of their scenes because it's just so epic XD. And of course they can't- denial is just too strong in their hearts. Thank you for the compliment and your review~**

**Guest- I don't mind at all ^-^ That's how I was before too, actually~ And things actually got a bit soft towards this chapter's ending, I think, so I hope that you like that bit. And sadly, I did not make her grab his shirt and bring him forward to her, but at least she kissed him~! Haha, and thanks for your compliments and your review~**

**AliyeH- Maybe quite so… and her "lover" will be clear soon enough :3 Haha, I should have explained "bang" a bit better so others could understand it… but at least you got it! And English isn't your first language? You're really good at it though~ thanks for the compliment and your review~**

**TigerMew225- Yes, indeed she is :D And thank you~ oh and thanks for your review too~**

**Guest (Tora)- Haha, I do that all the time, but on my Ipod. And thank you for your compliment and the review~**

**EmoHippy1- Yes she did :D Thanks for the review~**

**Rin1019- Yeah, she kinda lost her cool towards the end, but she was cool at the beginning! And yes, they are cute :3 You're welcome~ and thank you for your review~**

**SharksRCool- Nope~ it's over 30~ Hehe thanks for the compliments ^-^ And yes, she did pull a little prank on Len in the beginning. Thanks for the review~**

**Cosplayingninjas- haha nice :D And thanks for the review~**

**lightning027- Thank you ^-^ I tried to make them sound good and realistic, so hopefully it'll stay like that in the future chapters~ Thanks for the compliments and the review~**

**Silver Rock Shooter- It's alright ^-^. I get a lot of songs mixed up too~ And it's really Chinese? Cool! And I just searched up "Luo Tianyi" and I'm contemplating what sort of personality to give her before she appears in the story. And thank you for your compliments- I'll try my best to squeeze in his "I'm going to take over the world' and his hissy fit moments- just you wait. Thanks for the review~**

**Ae123monkey- Hehe, I'm glad that it makes you feel special :D And gracias (thank you), I liked the ending line myself too~ And yes, Len is an idiot. And Teto and Oliver may build a close relationship later on (aka Teto dragging him into her scandalous business). Thanks for your review~**

**NinjaBunny8- I would love to see pictures of Oliver in cosplay :3 And I'm glad that you liked her little speech and sarcasm there~ Thank you for your compliments and your review :D **


	21. Difficult Love

**Do de do~ Looks like I'm updating twice in a day again! I'm just happy that I'm close to 10,000 views with this story is all ^-^. This one is a short fluffy chapter, so no drama here guys! If you're a Gumi x Aito fan, then I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Gumi's POV~~~

I can't believe I'm doing this.

Here I am, Gumi, in flesh and bone (and clothes) right in front of Aito's door. I've been standing here for a few minutes, afraid to knock on the wooden door. I sigh and look at my surroundings. Aito has a small house with beautiful autumn flowers adorning the front. They seem to be tended well. I wonder if gardening is one of his pastimes…

I blush as I imagine him patting a flower in place then watering it. Aito isn't ever the type to show his soft side to people, but I can sense that he has one. It's hard to explain, but when you like someone, you see a different side of them that others don't. You walk past them in the hallway and your breath gets caught in your lungs. And you wonder- why doesn't everyone else feel like this when they see him?

Snap out of it Gumi! Just knock on the door! If you stand here too long, you'll look like a total weirdo!

I nod to myself and my right hand reaches over to the door. I knock it lightly, my hands shaking fervently. After a few seconds, I knock again, but louder this time.

I place my hand down as I wait for someone to open the door. But no one does.

Of course. I shouldn't have just come so randomly. I need to get out of here before my heart explodes out of my chest. Of course I feel embarrassed and disappointed. I was thinking about this moment, what would happen, what I would say… And would I finally confess?

"Heh, I'm such an idiot…" I whisper to myself and turn around. Just as I place one foot forward, I hear a door open.

"Hello?" a raspy voice asks and I turn around quickly, almost toppling over and falling onto the ground. Standing there, holding the door open for me, is my crush. Black messy hair tousled, eyes dull, but yet he still manages to make the butterflies in my stomach flutter. "Gumi? What brings you here?"

"I-uh- I wanted to see you," I stutter out and the words I vomited come back in through my mind. "I mean- I wanted to see how you were doing! Y-you weren't at school for a while so I got worried…"

I look up from the ground to see Aito chuckling. Gosh, his laughter is so sweet and…just so…

"Oh! Why are you out of bed? You should be sitting down or resting!" I say quickly as I remember that he's sick. "Come on- let's put you to your- I mean-"

Gah I'm acting like an idiot again!

"C-can I come into your house?" I ask and duck my head again to hide my red cheeks.

"Sure," Aito says and I hesitantly walk inside and take off my shoes. I clutch the small pink bag in my hands and turn to Aito.

"Sorry that my house is a little messy. I haven't been able to clean it for a while…"

Aito lives alone?

"I-it's alright," I say and look around the house. There's even plants inside and sunshine is pouring down from the large windows. "Aito, do you live alone?"

Gumi, what is up with the random question?!

"I mean- if it's too personal you don't have to tell me!" I quickly add and hear Aito laugh again.

"Relax. I live alone because my parents had to move elsewhere to get jobs. They send me money every now and then so I can live here and take classes at Yamaha High School," Aito casually says.

So he does live by himself… He must be very lonely. I'm lucky to have my parents and my sister Sonika with me.

"What do you have there?" Aito asks as he sits down and points at my pink bag.

"Huh? I don't have- oh right!" I say and pull it out from my back. "It's just a little "Get Better" present…" I say and hand it to him.

"You didn't have to," Aito says and takes it. Usually when Sonika gets a gift she rips it open and tears it to shreds, but Aito is actually carefully unveiling it like it's made out of porcelain. He turns it around and looks at it oddly. "What's this?"

My eyes widen as I see the large red heart at the front with a note. The messy scribbling belongs to none other than Teto.

"N-nothing!" I yell and rip it out. I start crushing it with my hands and then place it into my cardigan's small pocket.

"Okay…" Aito says and laughs at my expression. Then, he pulls out a small white bunny with a small card attached to it.

"S-sorry if it's a little too girly," I say nervously. Boys don't like gifts like this! What was I thinking?!

Aito smiles and presses it against his cheek. "Nah, it's cute. It kinda reminds me of you, Gumi."

W-what?

The butterflies in my stomach are released and begin dancing in twos. I feel myself become uneasy as I feel each flutter reach my heart. And now he's even nuzzling it with his cheek!

I think I may have just melted into a puddle…

"Thank you for visiting me."

I snap out of my thoughts and look up at him.

"No one has come and seen if I was okay, so I'm grateful that you came," Aito says and I see a hint of sadness in his eyes. Not even Luka came to visit him? His very own best friend?

"I-it's nothing," is all I can mutter out.

"Here, come sit with me," Aito says and pats the spot beside him on his white couch. Really? I get to sit by Aito?

I sit down slowly, keeping my arms close to myself. I wouldn't want to accidently brush up against him and make him uncomfortable. I turn to face him and shyly smile, tucking some of my fringe behind my ear. I haven't sat this close to his since that television game show that we went to…

"Last week was pretty odd, huh?"

I snap out of my thoughts. "Hm?"

"You know- the game show thing."

Oh, right.

"Yeah," I say and laugh lightly. "We even had to act like a couple."

"It wasn't that bad," Aito shrugs. "I mean, you'd be a great girlfriend Gumi."

"I-I would?"

I can't believe I haven't died from happiness yet.

"Yeah," Aito says and turns to me. "You're really cute and you have a kind personality. Don't let anyone change that."

I wonder…can he hear my heart beating quickly?

I nod and look down at my lap, smiling to myself. "T-thanks. It was actually kind of fun too. I think everyone had fun."

Aito taps his chin and looks up at the ceiling. "Yeah." He chuckles and closes his eyes. "Did you hear Rin and Len's arguments?"

"Who couldn't?" I laugh and feel myself relax.

"Hm…do you think he's changing, Gumi?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think that Rin is changing him?" Aito asks. "I mean, I know he has a reputation of being the school player, but when you see them together…doesn't it seem like he's actually genuinely happy with her?"

I look at my hands. Can someone like him actually change by love?

"I guess we'll have to see how their relationship plays out in the future," I say and Aito nods.

"I think a lot of relationships will be changing in the future…"

* * *

Normal POV~~~

"It was nice talking to you," Gumi says and bows to Aito.

"The pleasure was all mine," Aito says with his hand resting on his door. "Thanks for coming to see me."

Gumi turns red and nods.

_'This is it… I can confess right now…_' Gumi thinks and clenches her hands into fists, her heart beat racing.

"I can't keep this inside myself anymore- I've got to tell you! I fell for you! I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, b-but…"

'_Spit it out, Gumi!' _she wills herself.

"B-but I can't stop loving you!" Gumi says as she looks up at Aito. "I don't need to hide from it any longer! I- I- I- I-"

Gumi catches her breath and closes her eyes tightly to avoid tears from spilling out.

"I love you!"

.

.

.

Is what she wanted to say. Instead, Gumi just sheepishly smiles and waves at him.

"Bye Aito- I'll see you on Monday," Gumi says and Aito nods.

"Bye Gumi."

Gumi sighs as she turns around and the warm sunset hits her face as a cool breeze fans her face.

'_I didn't have the courage to confess today, but just seeing you laugh, watching your hands when you talk, and getting to be around your pleasant heart is enough for me. Cause, you know, since I for you, just one glance makes me crazy.'_

Gumi happily sighs and reaches into her pocket to take out the note that Teto had left as she starts walking back home.

'_What did Teto write?' _Gumi thinks and looks down at the note.

"_Dear Gumi,_

_Go get him girl! Show him your wild side, tiger ;D. And remember to name the kid after me!_

_Sincerely, the EPIC Teto."_

Gumi's face heats up and she stuffs the note back into her pocket.

'_Teto, why do you have to embarrass me so much?!'_

* * *

**La La la~ It's done! I know, a really short chapter, but oh well~ Can you guess the song that I used to write this chapter?**

**Wow, you guys really do review quickly- thank you :D**

**Liia-P- I'm glad that you love it ^-^ And thank you for your compliment and the review~**

**Unyielding Wish- 'Tis nothing~ And yes, Lily is going to be in this story. But she's a famous actress! Thanks for your review~**

**Silver Rock Shooter- Hm…I'll have to make Teto encounter Luo or something then… Sounds like a good idea! :D And yes, I made sure to stay "T"- I was really awkward when writing those parts, since I'm not used to those things T^T Anyways, thanks for the compliment and the review~**

**LazyBigCat- Thank you :D And thanks for your review~**

**Zumiezoomer- Thanks ^-^ I love updating fast too~ And thanks for your review~**

**TheGreatDetective13- Thanks :D And they will~ And not to worry- Aito will have someone in the end~ Thanks for the review~**

**AliyeH- Haha, nice beginning line~ And yes, Rin is still sort of in love with Aito still. I mean, she has been for a year or more. So, it's going to take a few things for her to fall into someone else's arms~ And yes, I will tell you more and more in the near future. And as you read above, she wanted to, but she was too scared to. And I'm glad to see a dedicated supporter :D Thanks for the review~**

**SharksRCoolXD- Yes she does~! Haha~ And don't worry, it'll come soon enough. I don't have the exact # down, but I think it's higher than 35? I don't know. Thanks for your review and all your guessing~**

**TeamKagamineForever- Have I ever told you how I love your avatar? I have the same picture on my Ipod and it is so cute~! Anyways, thanks for all your compliments :D And I don't think Gumi is the type to (reap) people, but we never know XD. Thanks for the review~**

**TigerMew225- Thank you ^-^ And thanks for the review~**

**Rin1019- Thank you :D And thanks for the review~**

**xSnowflakesx- Well, we'll just have to see if Len and his buddies change Oliver, or if he'll stay the same innocent shota that he is ^-^. And yes, it does~! And sorry, I don't mean to kill you XD And yes, Rin is very brave indeed. Thank you for all the compliments and for your review~**

**RPR- Yes- Len is now property of Rin Kagamine XD lol jk, but I'm glad that you liked the chapter. And what I meant is that I listened to "Spice" for the scenes with Len and Rin. But yes, she tried to confess and failed. Thanks for the review~**

**Guest (NinjaBunny8) - Yes- he is finally learning to accept Rin Kagamine as a girl and friend, not as a toy. And you were correct! ^ And yes, they did bond more! Thanks for the review~**

**La la la~ Thank you all for reading this! And if you'd like to, click that review button below. Bye bye~!**


	22. Stalking Time

**La la la~ Here we are again with another chapter of "Meltdown". I am finally putting some spotlight on Meiko because her secret affair will cause all sorts of drama! Anyways, thanks to NinjaBunny8 for inspiring me to do this chapter so early~! (Gah it's already December and I have so much to put in! D: )**

* * *

December 3, Monday~~~  
Mrs. Megurine Classroom  
Normal POV

Mrs. Megurine sighs as she flips to the next page and starts recording her daughter's grades.

_'79...81...60... Where did this zero come from?'_

'_Luka, if only you could put your focus on guys into your grades,' _Mrs. Megurine thinks and chuckles a bit. She sets down her pencil and rubs her tired eyes then moves upwards and fixes her bangs. While Mrs. Megurine isn't completely aware of her student's affairs, she is sure something is up. Some teachers do realize when something odd is happening in the classroom setting. People have been glaring at each other and there have also been many red ducked heads. In fact, a lot of things have been odd for a while.

Mrs. Megurine hears someone giggle outside of the classroom and turns her head to the slightly open door. Meiko is walking by and holding her phone to her ear. She laughs again and shakes her head.

"No, I can't do that," Meiko laughs.

'_Can't do what?' _Mrs. Megurine thinks.

"Psh, you're being silly. Shouldn't you be working?" Meiko asks and continues walking.

'_Is she dating an older man?' _Mrs. Megurine mentally asks herself. _'Who's out of high school…?'_

Mrs. Megurine shakes her head and picks up her pencil again.

'_I shouldn't be meddling into these things. It's none of my business.'_

* * *

Cafeteria~~~

"Okay, so how crazy would I be if I said that I kinda like Luka?"

Len coughs and grabs his napkin quickly to cover his mouth. Gakupo roughly pats his back as Len proceeds to start chocking on his food. Len stands up and clutches his chest, which causes Gakupo to panic.

"I don't know how to give CPR!" Gakupo yells and waves his arms around.

"We don't need CPR- we need the Heimlich Maneuver!" Oliver yells and a red haired girl rushes to the scene.

"Teto will save the day!" she yells and pushes Gakupo away. Gakupo shrieks and falls onto the table, making his soup spill over Oliver. The boy gasps and starts trying to rigorously rub it off it shirt.

"Teto, stop referring to yourself in third person!" her older brother, Ted, yells and rushes into the scene.

Rin sees the commotion and nudges Luka. Luka gasps and the two stand up, rushing into the group to see what is happening. They then see Teto hugging the heck out of Len while Ted is trying to pull her away.

"I've got this Ted!" Teto whines as Ted pulls her away. Rin steps up and wraps her arms around Len's waist from behind. She makes a fist and places the thumb side of it against his upper abdomen, just below his ribcage and above his navel. She then grasps her fist with her other hand and presses into his upper abdomen with a quick upward thrust. She repeats this over and over until he coughs out the piece of food and relaxes.

"Thanks Rin," Len says gravelly and Rin nods.

"Rin! You traitor! I helped set you up with Len and you steal my spotlight?" Teto whines as Ted finally lets go of her. She stomps her feet on the ground like an annoying kid and frowns at her. "I demand an apology!"

"Eh…" Rin says and looks at her oddly, "…Sorry?"

"Sorry, Teto the Goddess, you mean. Say it again."

"Come on Teto, you need to go and eat with your friends," Ted says and pulls her along by her collar.

"Well, that was an odd reaction," Kaito says as Len finally sits down again. Oliver is whining about his ruined clothes and Gakupo is off in his small sulking corner after Oliver yelled at him for being "so stupid". "What was I even talking about?"

"I forgot, actually…" Len says and he drinks a cold glass of water.

"Must have not been something important then."

* * *

Afterschool~~~

"Hey, isn't that Meiko?" Kaito asks Len, who is standing beside him.

"Hm?" Len asks, not looking up from his cellphone.

"Dude, who are you texting that it's so important?" Kaito asks and looks over his shoulder. He giggles as he see's Rin's name. "Oh~! So that's who you were texting all this time~!"

"S-shut up!" Len yells and swats Kaito's face away. "I was just replying is all."

"You hardly reply to anyone's texts Len," Kaito says as his eyes follow Meiko's figure. "I mean, I have a better chance getting a reply from the Loch Ness Monster."

"…Kaito, you are stupid."

"Where could she be going?" Kaito asks and Len finally looks up to see Meiko.

"I thought you were over her-"

"I'm already on the mission."

Len and Kaito jump away from the bush that emitted the voice and yell.

"Did a bush just talk?!" Len yells and Kaito's eyes widen.

"Don't tell me- Loch Ness Monster, you are real!" Kaito yells and cheers. "See? I do get a quicker reply from him! Or her! Whatever gender it is!"

"That is an insult to me," the person says and the bush rustles. Finally, a familiar red haired girl steps out of the bush.

"Teto, what are you doing hiding in a bush?" Len asks and Teto flips her twin tails.

"Being an awesome stalker."

Kaito and Len look at each other and then back at Teto, who is twinkling and smiling in a strange pose.

_'How can she say that with pride…?'_ Len thinks.

_'So that wasn't the Loch Ness Monster…'_ Kaito frowns.

"Would you guys like to join?" Teto asks.

"I've got some home-"

"I'm off to get ice-cream-"

Teto ignores their words and grabs their shirts. "Too late! You're sticking with me today!"

* * *

"And so I told my sister that she needs to sleep more or she'll continue to wake up at random times and sleepwalk into our neighbor's houses and freak their kids out," Luka says and sips her tuna flavored milkshake.

"How does she know how to pick a lock? And especially in the dark while subconscious?" Rin asks as she shakes her own orange smoothie. There isn't much left of it.

"Beats me," Luka says and shrugs her shoulders. "I wonder what she does so late at night."

Rin shrugs as well and drops her smoothie into a nearby trashcan. She spots something peculiar in the corner of her eye and nudges Luka.

"Hey, is there an anime-con or something today?" Rin asks.

"Hm? Why do you ask?" Luka asks and Rin points over to a group of people in cosplay outfits. "Hey, doesn't that person in the Maka Albarn costume from Soul Eater kinda look like Len?"

"And that guy with the Simon costume from Gurren Lagann looks like Kaito."

"And that female Gaara from Naruto Shippuden has twin drills just like Teto does," Luka adds.

The two girls scratch their heads and turn to each other.

"Cosplayers are so odd now-a-days."

* * *

"Why are we in a restaurant now?" Len groans and shifts his left ponytail.

'_And again, why the heck am I cosplaying as a female anime character? I mean, you should have made Kaito be a girl- not me!' _Len groans and rubs his temples.

"This is kinda fun~" Kaito giggles and licks his vanilla ice-cream.

"Sh! I'm trying to get a close up on how Meiko's date looks like!" Teto hushes the two and gasps when the shop chime rings. "He's here!"

"I hope you weren't waiting for long."

"Hey, doesn't he remind you of someone?" Kaito asks as they inspect the guy.

"I can't get a clear view of his face," Teto says.

"Me neither, but he looks really old," Len says. "Like, out of high school and college maybe. They look like daughter and father."

"Meiko's dating an old guy?" Kaito yells and everyone in the restaurant turns over to him. Len and Teto duck their faces and Teto kicks Kaito's leg under the table.

"Make something up! And be quick about it!" she whispers.

"Oh-uh- um- I said- My cool friend is dating that… o-awesome girl!" Kaito yells and points to Teto. Teto and Len look up and see the whole restaurant clapping for the "couple".

"What? I would never date a dork like him!" Teto yells quickly.

"I am not a dork! And I would not date a psycho like you!" Len retorts.

"Denial~" Kaito laughs and the two growl at him.

"When I said to make something up, I didn't mean that!" Teto growls and kicks his shin under the table again. Kaito yelps and drops his ice-cream on the red table. He stares at the frozen treat with guilt and longing.

"Teto!"

"You deserve it, dummy!"

"I just wanted to relax today…" Len groans and lays his head on the cold table, his small twin tails falling down with him.

* * *

"You know, I've had the strangest feeling that someone was following us this evening…" Meiko says to the guy.

"I know what you mean," he says and awkwardly laughs.

"You guys suck at these things," a red haired girl says to the two boys hiding behind trees. The three are at the park, still stalking Meiko, and sadly, still failing at getting any information.

"Sorry, I don't stalk people as a pastime," Len sarcastically replies and rolls his eyes.

"Psh, what does Rin see in you?" Teto hisses back and Kaito tries to contain his laughter.

"What the heck do you mean by that?!" Len whispers harshly.

"You still don't know? Gah, you two are dense!" Teto retorts.

'_Strange…I feel something tickling my leg…' _Kaito thinks and shivers. _'It's like…crawling up my thigh…'_

"Dense? There is nothing going on between us!"

"Oh really? Explain the kisses Len!"

"H-how do you know about the kisses?"

"Ha! I didn't, but you just proved me right!"

_'Heh, this feels odd…'_ Kaito thinks and looks down. He meets eyes with a large hairy spider crawling up his thigh. _'Oh, it's just a hairy spider._

_Just a spider..._

_._

_._

_Wait…A FREAKING HUGE SPIDER!'_

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Kaito exclaims and runs out of his hiding spot. "It's every man for himself!"

"The idiot…" Teto grumbles under her breath and Len starts running after him.

"Just swat the spider away, Kaito!"

"I can't! It's too scary!"

"You guys are really dumb, aren't you?" Teto yells in frustration and runs after them.

"What just happened?" Meiko asks her date as they see a Maka and a female Gaara running after a crying Simon.

"I…have no clue…" he replies, letting his voice trail off.

"Cosplayers are so weird now-a-days..."

* * *

Later that Night~~~

Teto groans for the tenth time and looks down at her notebook called "Teto's Plan Book".

'_Mission SPY ON MEIKO AND HER SECRET LOVER- _

_ACCOMPLISHED _

_FAILED.' _

Teto frowns in defeat and circles "failed".

'_Looks like I'll have to try again later.' _

She grabs a make-up remover patch and looks at herself in her mirror. She starts slowly wiping away the "love" tattoo and sets down the now red patch.

'_Gaara is really odd to have a tattoo that says "love" on his forehead. Well, he does "love" death. And I wonder why Len's eyes twitched every time he looked at my fake tattoo. Psh, it's like he's scared of "love" or something.'_

Teto laughs and rubs the spot on her forehead.

'_What an idiot.'_

* * *

**Yay! I'm finally done with this! Now to reply to all the reviews~ Time to listen to "The Cursed Glasses- stray girl in her lenses" by Rin Kagamine and Gakupo. I don't think I put any song references in this chapter…**

**Avaflava1- No, but good guess :D Thanks for the review~**

**Guest (Reinette-Cat)- Isn't it enabled? Huh? (confused) Anyways, it's alright~ And looks like we have another Gumi x Aito fan on board! Yay ^-^. And that would be cruel… but oh so fun to write :D And don't worry- Oliver will get someone too. And thanks, I try and put as many song references as possible. Thanks for the review~**

**xSnowflakesx- Yay! And of course Oliver won't stay innocent- he's going to have some problems with the girl that I ship him with because of that. And sorry for killing you again ^-^; And thanks~ I love being called a boss! Thanks for the compliments and your review~**

**Rin1019- Haha, nice :D And I'm glad that you liked the chapter! But I think Teto would beat him up with a bread stick ^-^. Thanks for the review~**

**TigerMew225- Aww, thank you :3 And I just want to show my reviewers appreciation is all ^-^ Thanks for the review~**

**Zxboy- Haha, I can't believe you would be that happy just for one of my chapters! :D Thank you! And thank you for your review~**

**purplie oranges- Thank you for reading my story from the start and for loving it :D And thanks for the compliment and the review~**

**SharksRCoolXD- 1.) Yes, she will. 2.) No, but he respects her more than he did before. 3.) Haha, I haven't really tried the two together- usually I just eat pizza and drink coke or water. Thanks for the questions and the review~**

**Unyielding Wish- Great name! :D Gumi will put that into her long-term memory! And I'm trying to make everyone mix up their feelings with the pairings- it keeps it interesting. And yes… it all started with a sleepover with Teto and huge bags of candy… Haha, thanks for the review~**

**Guest- Yay! You caught the reference! ^-^ And thank you for the compliment and the review~**

**Neelh- Sometimes I wish that too -_-; Anyways, thanks for the review~**

**OwlsPanicAtTheCity- It's alright. And thank you~ And she has an idea that things are bubbling, but she's too stressed and busy with her marital problems to understand. And finally someone caught the meme references! I am a hardcore meme fan myself so I decided to make Teto one XD. And Neru with Oliver…? Well, he kinda does look like Len… and she is a tsundere so it would be fun… and it would stir up trouble with Teto since she doesn't like Neru that much… I'll think about that idea ^-^ And I'll bring in more Meiko- I promise you! And yeah… I don't mean for that to happen ^-^; I just…yeah… like replying to the reviews… (nice reference to the Forever Alone meme by the way) **

**Lightning027- (1) Thank you for the compliments :D And yes… my Gumi x Aito scenes are getting to you! Hehe, jk. I haven't heard that song, but I'm listening to it right now and it's hilarious XD. **

**(2) - Cool :D And do we have another Gumi x Aito fan…? And yes, Teto should be the official matchmaker of the story~ Thanks for the compliments and the reviews~**

**Guest- Hehe, I'll pay for your dentist appointment ^-^; jk lol but thank you. I didn't know if I was going too slow or now. And I've been thinking about her minion(s) lately, so I may have her kidnap some people soon. Thanks for the review~**

**NinjaBunny8- Another Gumi x Aito fan~ anyways, she will in due time. And maybe he will…maybe he won't….? Thanks for the compliments and for the review~ **

**Thank you all for reading and if you'd like to review, just type it down there or if you're on the mobile version, click the "Review" button. Bye bye~! **


	23. White Swan

**Time for an attempt on a dramatic chapter! I've decided to shine some light on Miku's point of view, so I hope this sounds good.**

* * *

_I had the craziest dream last night._

_I was in the middle of a stage, dancing ballet so intricately and beautifully. White swan feathers followed every twirl as my teal twin tails swirled along. I was the main role of the show, but I was all alone. One stray light shined down at me, but other then that, the darkness covered me like a blanket. I remember that I was shivering and shaking, forcing every move to be perfect. No one was watching, but I kept at it._

_Then, I spotted him._

_His blonde locks and cerulean eyes made him distinguishable._

_He was my prince.  
My savoir.  
Mine.  
**All mine.**_

_He slowly wrapped his arms around me and closed in on me. My hands laced around his neck and I closed my eyes. For once, I felt warm… and secure._

_The feeling soon vanished when I felt another girl step onto the stage. Was she there all along? Was the black merely hiding her existence? There was no mistaking that short blonde hair and her piercing turquoise eyes. He must have felt her walk in too, because he let go of me immediately. Her innocent smile cocked into a wicked smirk and she walked over and cupped his chin. All her moves were so smooth… she entranced him with a mere wink. My hands fell to my side as I watched him be lead away by the black swan._

_My prince had fallen for the wrong girl._

_I was alone again. The light above me began dimming and I couldn't believe what was happening. Everything was happening so fast. My hands were now vacant. The dark was consuming me._

_I was all alone._

_And then, I heard an ear-shattering scream erupt from my throat._

* * *

I shoot up from my bed and my hands start feeling around my chest, feeling around for glass. Where were the broken shards? And why isn't blood running down my hands?

Was I the one who had pierced my chest with a blade of glass?

I lift my knees up to my bed and place my head down on them to steady my breathing. What a horrid dream.

It takes a while before my breathing returns to normal, but I manage. Then, the scared little girl disappears and is replaced with a stoic expression on my face.

As always, I get ready in silence and move swiftly around my room, being careful as to not make any unnecessary noise. I apply mascara to lengthen my eyelashes and grab my eyeliner to make my eyes pop out. After all, eyes are the soul. And if I can fake it good enough, no one can see who I really am by my eyes. I set down the eyeliner and stare at the mirror. Cold eyes reflect back to me and I smile.

* * *

My spoon clinks against my bowl as I let go of it. It twirls around in the cereal for a while before it stops. I hate to waste food, but I've lost my appetite. I stand up and push in my seat then walk away from the maids.

My footsteps resound in the empty halls as I walk to the front with my glazed leather shoulder bag on my right shoulder.

"Are you leaving early, Miss Hatsune?"

"Have a good day, ma'am."

I block out the maids and butlers as my dream resurfaces in my mind. For some reason, I can't recall who the black swan was. Her moves were so spontaneous and carefree. Her turns were like fire on water- they seemed so impossible and flowed together so well. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. And neither could my prince.

I place on a fake smile and wave at them before walking into the cold. I let out a sigh then breathe in snowflakes and continue walking out. Gray clouds are all I can see as I look up and the snow is blanketing the whole area. I shiver and pull my sweater closer to my waist.

I enter Yamaha High School with several others who are rushing in. Everyone is talking about how cold it was last night or how pretty the snow is. I just smile and say address those who are my acquaintances with a simple hello. Instantly their faces light up and I feel their eyes follow me as I walk towards the classroom. Then, two figures stumble in laughing.

"Len! Stop throwing snow at me!"

"It's just too fun, Rinny~!"

Rinny? Even I don't have a cute nickname from Len…

"You're so annoying!"

"Haha, you whine too much!"

So, the black swan was Rin. But...that makes no sense. Rin isn't an enchanting lady who charms people. She's clumsy and isn't that social. She's brutal and rough around the edges. She isn't anything special. She can't capture anyones' attention.

_And yet, she has Len's._

"Come on Miku- hurry or we'll be late!" a familiar voice calls out and someone grabs my arm. Neru keeps pulling me away, but my eyes stay on Len and Rin.

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

Why hasn't Miku returned from the restroom already? It's been well over 15 minutes and I'm beginning to get suspicious. I sigh and raise my hand to ask Mrs. Megurine if I can go to the restroom. She has obviously forgotten that Miku left earlier because she decides to let me go.

"Sensei!" Teto exclaims as I grab the restroom pass and head for the door. "I have a question!"

Mrs. Megurine pales, but nonetheless, turns to Teto. "Yes?"

Just as I close the door, I hear her start throwing out random questions that have nothing to do with the subject in a rapid manner. I feel sorry for Mrs. Megurine. Teto is a difficult student to handle with. And she doesn't tend to listen to her lectures often either.

I continue walking to the restroom when I start thinking about Miku. What can she be doing in the restroom that takes over 15 minutes? Or maybe she's not even in the restroom. No, that can't be true. Although we aren't on great terms, I have to admit that Miku is a good student. She wouldn't just abandon the rules for something stupid. She is smarter than that.

But when I enter the restroom, no one is washing their hands. All the stalls are empty as far as I can see. I go around to check the other restrooms and find no one else in them either.

So Miku isn't in a restroom after all.

And then it hits me.

Len left "to the restroom" at the same time she did.

And now that I think of it, I saw him looking at his phone earlier in class. He frowned while reading a message and sighed then placed it back it in his pocket. He must have caught me staring because he turned around to me and winked at me. At that point, my eyes looked down at my work and stayed there.

* * *

Janitor's Closet~~~  
Miku's POV

Len breaks the kiss and lets go of me as I take a deep breath. I place my arms around his neck and press ourselves together, wanting him to be closer. Resting my head on his shoulder, I sigh contently.

Press back against me. I finally have your attention away from her. Squeeze my hand. Make this feeling of solitude disappear. As if he can read my mind, Len lifts my chin up and I can hear him chuckle in the dark. Then, my lips are his again. He's** mine** again. I nip his lower lip and play with his hair in my hands. That dream was just that-a stupid dream.

"…Rin…" Len breathes out quietly.

My eyes snap open as I hear her name escape from his lips. I instantly let go and feel my lips. Did he really just say…?

"Is something wrong?" Len asks, not realizing what he just said. Or maybe he's faking it.

So…it is true. I know nothing of his taste. The proof is on his lips. I may have been the one kissing him, but she has been on his mind even when we're like this.

"…Miku?"

Speak up. Say it louder. I dare you to repeat her name again. I clench my hands as I feel a tear fall down my cheek. No, no, instead, just close your mouth. Let me take over. Just press against me and listen to my heartbeat. Stay **mine**. Don't think about her anymore.

I interrupt Len's question by crashing my mouth into his in an attempt to muffle his thoughts. I press my lips roughly on his and grab his shirt, clutching him tightly. Let me be the first one that comes to your mind. Make those lips move…

Put your hands back on my skin and for once, say you love me.

I'm dying just to hear those three words.

* * *

Cafeteria~~~  
Normal POV

Rin and Aito are sitting at their usual table, eating alone. Luka is off with Teto, probably planning another scheme of some sorts. Rin is thinking about what happened earlier and if she was right. And on top of all those questions, she was asking herself why she was so worried about it. Just as she thinks she has come to the conclusion, Aito breaks her train of thought.

"I think I may ask her soon."

Rin stops poking her grapes and looks up at Aito.

"May ask who what?" Rin plays dumb, although she knows what he's going to say.

Aito takes a deep breath and looks around, as if being secretive. He leans in with a small smile and his breath tickles her neck, making her blush. Unfortunately, the heat around her cheeks fade and the next few words make her face pale.

"I think I've built up enough courage to actually tell Luka how I feel."

"A-are you sure?" Rin asks, looking straight ahead. He can hear her gulp loudly.

"Of course I'm sure, Rin," Aito says and leans back to reveal his red face. "I mean, she's absolutely perfect for me...

I think…I think I love her."

Rin's eyes remain vacant as Aito continues talking about Luka. Perfect...beautiful...one of a kind...Her heartbeat slows down as she feels her eyes become heavy with the water brimming the edge. They want to fall. Oh, how badly she wants the floodgates to open. She wants to give a reply in a strong voice, to make him not worry, but...

"I- I'm so happy for you," Rin says weakly, her throat betraying her. Aito smiles and places his hand over hers, making her flinch.

_'Please don't touch me at a time like this...' _

"Will you help me?"

_'No...' _

"Of course," Rin replies in a monotone voice. She ducks her head down and pulls her hand away.

"Rin, are you crying?"

She forces a laugh out of her dry throat. Things are okay. Everything is going to be okay. She waves her hand in dismissal and rubs her eyes. "I'm just so happy," she says and musters up a smile for him. "You're finally doing it, Aito."

Aito smiles and continues talking about his plan, not noticing that every word he's saying is making the stitches in her heart break free. And he doesn't know it from the fake smile on her face, but she's dying to cry.

She's dying just to hear those three words.

_But directed towards her._

* * *

After School~~~

"He promised he'd be with me more often," Miku says as she grabs the pen on the side and signs her name onto the sheet.

"Well he should," Neru says, taking the pen as Miku hands it to her, "You two have been dating for almost a year now. It's confusing on why he hasn't asked you to go steady with him."

Neru signs her name just below her friend's and looks over to see Rin walking down the hall. She nudges Miku and nods over to her.

"Look, it's Rin."

Miku follows her gaze and sees Rin walking quickly. Miku's eyes turn dull as the corners of her lips sink down.

"She isn't signing up for the play, right?" Neru asks.

Miku rolls her eyes in annoyance as her cockiness takes over. "As if it matters. She'll never get a part," Miku replies when Rin's foot touches the tile closest to them. Rin's eyes meet Miku's. Rin blinks. Miku smirks.

Rin quickly turns away and continues on her way to the end of the hall.

"Whoa, what did you do to her?" Neru asks and Miku shrugs.

"Nothing."

* * *

Len's House~~~  
After school

Len sighs again as he looks down at Rin's drawing.

"No, no, you're getting the proportions wrong," Len says as he inspects the body. "The legs are too short and the feet are too big. And remember not to sketch so darkly. It leaves lines that you can't erase.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles and grabs the paper. She grabs her eraser and starts erasing it quickly.

"Hey- don't erase so harshly-" Len says and tries to stop her movement with his hand. Rin flinches and pulls her hand away. Surprised by the reject of her hand, he looks at her, trying to look at her eyes but she looks away.

"I've got this."

Len dismisses it and sits down beside her. Just as he does, he hears the paper rip.

"I told you." Len sighs as Rin holds the two pieces of papers in her hand.

Several silent seconds pass by until Len notices Rin's hands shaking, clutching the two ripped pieces of paper. "Rin, is something wrong?"

Rin continues staring at the two pieces. One is bigger, but the two both have jagged edges from the tear. She places the pieces down on the ground.

"I'm tired from practicing today," Rin says and feels her right wrist. "I think I'm going home."

Len's hand shoots up as she abruptly stands up.

"Okay, now I know something's up," Len says and stands up with her. "You've barely even spoken to me today."

"I'm just tired," Rin lies and she pulls her arm away from him. "I promise."

"Does your problem have to do with Aito?"

Rin freezes in her place and she avoids his gaze. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Wow, you really need to relax," Len says and offers her a smile, but the frown stays on her face. "Come on, you can tell me while we eat some ice-cream."

"I really just want to go," Rin says, unconsciously biting her lip.

"Rin, just stay-"

"Bye Len. I'll see you tomorrow," Rin says and starts walking towards the door. Len can do nothing but watch as her figure walks out.

"Did something happen?" Oliver asks as he comes downstairs from his stairs to see Len standing motionless with his eyes glued to the door.

* * *

Rin's Room~~~  
Rin's POV

I sigh again as I adjust my pajama bottoms and stare at the black and white movie playing in the television screen. I let go of the black frill and study the woman's face.

"**It's alright John. I'll be by your side, watching and protecting you, like this. Always and forever."**

This is why this is a movie. Things like this never happen in real life. They're too corny and cheesy. Plus, no one could be able to actually keep a promise as heavy as that.

_"Those words mean nothing in this generation. If you want to see those kind of relationships then go watch a sappy movie," Len snorts._

And look at what I'm doing now.

Or maybe I'm just jealous of these actors. Maybe I just want someone to hold and call my own.

Too many things are happening to me. Everything is just so confusing and I can't make sense of it all. I've even promised to help Aito get Luka. But, am I really ready for that? If you love someone, you're going to have to go through hard pain for them. Even if you're crying in the dark, you have to be able to put up with it all. All that matters is that he is happy.

That's what I understand, but, what if I can't do that?

Not only will I break down and tell Aito that I never got over him, but I'll just be a burden over Aito's and Luka's new relationship. And I can't have him worrying about me. And even worse, what if he's so disgusted that he ignores me and we never talk again?

"**I love you John."**

My goodness, I cannot be bothered with this. I brushed Len away so coldly today just because I was so caught up in Aito. My one friend who's actually worried about me... Luka is busy with Kaito. Aito is busy with Luka. And I'm just here, trying to help everyone although their problems, even though I know I can't handle all of their weight on me.

Ha, typical me. Always looking after others and ignoring my own problems.

* * *

**Tada~! I have no idea what I wrote in this story! It was supposed to come out all sad, but…yeah. I think I failed. Oh well~ The next chapter is all about the play and who is going to try out! And it won't be an ordinary play, thanks to Teto's big mouth.**

**Edit: Had to delete the reviews, since that occupies a big space on here. Sorry if that bugs anyone ^_^;**

**Thank you all again for reading so far into this! I cannot thank you all enough! Again, if you'd like to review, just review down there. Bye bye~!**


	24. A Snowball to the Face

**Hola again~! Here's another chapter of "Meltdown" where Rin will finally tell you all about her relationship with Aito and how that went down.**

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

'_Some things are meant to be.'_

This past week I've been helping Aito prep for his confession. I've practiced with him and acted out Luka's reactions, which turned me into a blushing idiot whenever he would lean in and say, "I love you…

-Luka."

Just cut out "Luka" and replace it with "Rin". Place permanent glue on there, just to secure it. The glue would be visible for everyone to see, but it feels so good to write off the rules. I'd snap back to Earth and he'd take my hand, squeezing it with little pressure. At this point I would be as red as Miki's hair. Then, just as we'd meet eyes, that's when I'd nearly lose it.

His eyes didn't show the admiration and love that shined whenever he was with Luka. Instead, they just showed the same old friendliness I got everyday. I would instantly be bathed in regret for thinking of the chance that he'd return my feelings. Then Aito would curse and slap his forehead, complaining about how he sounded too weird that time or how he was too pitchy.

I sigh again and kick the snow under my feet. I've been thinking about these things ever since last week. And now here I am, sitting on my porch edge in the morning, looking like a fool and kicking the innocent snow. Normally I would be enjoying the white scenery, but all I can do is think about the past.

Our past relationship, I mean...

It all started when he appeared at my doorstep.

He asked me out of random.

I didn't know what to say.

* * *

"_D-don't you like Luka?" I asked him, setting my hands down to my side._

"_I've gotten over her," Aito said, avoiding my eyes._

* * *

Now that I think about it, maybe his cheeks were just red from the cold.

* * *

"_But-"_

"_Rin, I really like you," Aito said and walked up to my porch, "and I would like it if you became my girlfriend."_

* * *

If I was stronger, I wouldn't have agreed. If I was stronger, I wouldn't have burst out into a smile and hugged him. If I was stronger, I wouldn't have fallen so deep. If I was stronger, I wouldn't have pushed away the truth that he really still did love Luka.

But I was a fool in love.

We became like any other normal couple. He would take me to dates and we'd laugh and chat. We would hold hands in the cold. We'd argue about stupid things but we'd make up a day or two later. We had our awkward moments too. For some reason, whenever he was with me, I would always catch him looking at Luka. And I could hear others whispering about us. Aito may have great looks, but when he opened his mouth the first day here, all that vanished. People didn't hesitate to dismiss him as a cold-hearted judgmental person.

But I still loved him.

He was my first boyfriend, my first love, and my first kiss.

But as I said before, I could sense that things weren't right. I knew it from the beginning, and so did he. But I just kept pushing the truth aside.

'_If I date him long enough, he will get over Luka. I just know it.'_

That was all a lie. He didn't get any better. His eyes stayed on Luka. He cancelled dates just to hang out with Luka. And there were moments when he'd accidently call me Luka too.

* * *

_I was walking towards our usual table when I looked over and saw Luka and Aito talking. Aito was randomly braiding Luka's hair and teasing her. Luka was rolling her eyes, but laughing right along with him. They look like good friends. And then I looked at his face. His eyes were so bright and he was glowing. And not literally glowing, but something about him just brightened up the room. That same smile could water me and make me grow warm and strong, but it could also flatten me. Just from looking into his eyes I could tell they were something more.  
_

_I stopped walking and just stood there, staring at the two and wishing that I could have that effect on him._

* * *

So, one day I decided that it would be better for us not to be together. I confronted him at his house in private, not because I was unsure of how he would react, but so if I busted out crying, at least he would be the only one to see.

* * *

"_What are you talking about?" Aito asked._

* * *

I tried to play it off like I didn't care. Like it didn't matter to me.

* * *

"_I think it would be better for us to…break up," I said, nervously messing with the bracelet on my wrist._

"_Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Aito asked, lifting my chin up._

"_None of this is your fault," I said and took his wrist and let it down by his side. "This was all my decision."_

"_Why?"_

"_You don't need me," I told him quietly, "but you won't leave me because you're afraid of the truth."_

_Aito stopped and looked at me, the tips of his mouth falling._

"_You still love her Aito. You love her dearly."_

"_I…no.. no I don't."_

"_Yes, yes you do."_

_Aito frowned at me. "No I don't, Rin! I got over her! I am dating you, aren't I? Isn't that proof enough for you?"_

_I snapped as he yelled at me. "Are you trying to prove that to me, or to yourself?"_

_I continued as Aito's face paled._

"_You still love her! I knew it every second that we were together and you knew it too! You need to stop trying to ignore it and just face it!"_

"_She will never feel the same way," Aito said quietly._

"_It won't hurt to try," I told him and placed my hand on his shoulder. I gave him a small smile. "Anything can happen Aito. You just have to have faith in yourself."_

* * *

It's a miracle that I didn't start crying at that moment. I just kept smiling at him and encouraging him to try his best all the while I was breaking inside. But that pain was nothing. As long as he was happy, then I was too. At least, I would try to be.

If I was stronger, a tear wouldn't be falling down my cheek right now. I lift my hand up to my eye and rub away the moist tears that are threatening to spill over. Look at how stupid I am, starting to randomly cry out here in the cold.

"I really am a fool," I laugh sadly and place my hands back down on my lap. I breathe out and rub away the snowflakes as they fall down on my shoulders. I wonder how long I've been out here. I've been too wrapped up in my thoughts to realize that my body has been shivering for the past few minutes.

All that was so long ago, and I'm still thinking about it now.

I knew what would happen if I said yes to Aito.

I was left a fool.

I'm still a fool.

And now here I am, helping him get with one of my best friends. And I'm helping Luka get with Kaito. And I think Kaito still likes Meiko. But, who was she with last time? And what if he still likes Miku? But then, does Miku actually love Len? And then there's Gumi, who I think has a small crush on Aito.

Can fate really be this cruel to set up all these people like this?

This is why I don't like meddling in things like this. At first glance it all looks easy to fix, but as soon as you take off one layer, there's another below. You keep ripping off the layers just to find another one below.

And then suddenly, a cold snowball hits my side.

I scream and fall off my porch from surprise. I sit up and turn to my left to see Len laughing at me with a snowball in his hand.

"What the heck was that for?" I yell as I stand up and brush off the bits of snow still on my jacket.

"You were looking sad," Len replies with a cheeky grin.

"So you just hit me with a snowball? That is so logical!"

"It's way more logical than sitting out in the cold and crying!"

"I was NOT crying!"

Len laughs at my flushed face and I growl at him. Gosh, this guy just doesn't know when to stop, does he?

"I'll teach you a lesson!" I yell and bend down, quickly assembling a snowball of my own. Since I've never really had a snowball fight with anyone, it comes out a little rough around the edges.

"Oh~ I'm scared of Rin's disfigured snowball!" Len mocks and fakes a scared face.

"I'll wipe that grin off of your face!" I yell and throw my snowball. It hits his stomach and he doubles over. "Ha!"

"Now….it's war!" Len yells weakly, still clutching his stomach.

"I'd like to see you try!" I yell back, a smile coming to my face.

* * *

Normal POV~~~  
Rin's House

"Aww, look honey, Rin's having fun," Rin's mother says, looking at Rin and Len from the window in the door.

"With who?" Rin's father asks, taking a sip of his hot cocoa.

"That charming boy that she was with on that game show. Do you think he's her boyfriend~?"

"WHAT?!" he yells and dashes over to the window. She moves her head over to show Rin and Len laughing and throwing snow at each other. "Why didn't you tell me before? I have to go and-"

"Honey, just let her be. She's actually smiling and having fun," she says grabs her husband's arm. "She hasn't been smiling for a while."

Rin's father frowns at first and looks over at their daughter. Rin yelps as a snowball hits her hair and she throws one at Len. She laughs as he falls down and places one foot on his back, making a Captain Morgan stance. The corners of his mouth slowly go up as he sees her laughing again.

"Well, it is just innocent game after all," he shrugs and returns to the couch. Rin's mother giggles and smiles at the two teenagers outside.

* * *

After almost an hour of hurling snowballs at one another, the two decide to go to Len's house and relax. Now they're sitting on Len's couch and enjoying hot cocoa. Rin blows on the hot liquid then lifts it up to her lips and takes a sip as Len wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"Hey Rinny, you've got some hot cocoa on your cheek," Len says and points.

"Hm? Can you give me napkin?" Rin asks.

"No need for one, I've got it."

Len proceeds to lean in and lightly lick her cheek, his lips brushing against her skin.

"There, all done."

"Len! I'll kill you!" Rin yells but Len keeps on laughing at her red face. "No, I'll just pour this hot cocoa all over you!"

"I regret nothing!"

"Dork," Rin mumbles and returns to drinking her hot cocoa. Her eyes sweep around his living room and find the place vacant of any Christmas decorations. "Hey Len, what do you do for Christmas?"

"What do you mean?" Len asks.

"Why don't you have any decorations up? Or a tree up at least?" Rin asks.

"Well, I don't really celebrate it," Len says and shrugs. "I get presents sent from my guardians, but that's all I think. Oliver will be leaving soon to go spend Christmas with his parents over the break. I'll just spend Christmas like any normal day."

Rin gasps and sets down her drink. "You don't have a special dinner or sit around a warm fire with people you love?"

"I don't have anyone I love," Len says, avoiding her eyes. Rin frowns at his reply and walks over in front of him to get his attention.

"Why don't you join my family and I for Christmas?" Rin offers. "It'll be fun! You can spend time with my crazy parents and we can have a warm dinner just the four of us! We can sing Christmas carols and then I can drag you downstairs in the morning to open up the presents~!"

"I thought it was supposed to be with people you love. W-who said I loved you?" Len stutters, his face turning red. Rin laughs and pokes his cheek.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Rin cajoles and grabs his hands. "We are friends, and that's what friends do right? I can't leave you here all alone for Christmas."

"I…I guess," Len admits and looks away, turning even more red. "T-thanks."

"Nothing to it, buddy," Rin says and lets go of his hands and roughly pats his back, making him jerk forward.

Just then, the front door slams open to reveal a panting Oliver and an overly excited Teto.

"Did I just miss a bonding moment?" Teto asks and looks at Len's and Rin's shocked faces. "Dang it! I did!"

"Don't you know how to knock, Teto?" Len groans and facepalms himself as Oliver falls to the ground.

"What's up with him?" Rin asks and pokes Oliver's forehead.

"He spent the whole day helping me run errands and stalk people," Teto casually says, "you know, just normal, everyday stuff."

"I'm...barely alive…" Oliver grunts as he starts crawling towards the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going? I've still got a list of things to do!" Teto yells, waving her "Teto Plan Book" around. She grabs his foot and starts dragging him outside.

"Len! Rin! Help me!" Oliver yells and Teto shoots the two a look, making them freeze in their spots.

"Sorry Oliver," Len and Rin sheepishly say and hear Oliver yell in agony outside once more.

"Well…that was odd," Rin says after several minutes pass by.

"It's Teto, what do you expect?" Len groans.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Len and Rin shiver as they hear Teto's yelling continue outside.

"AND YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS, LEN! NOW SHUT UP AND GET A HINT ALREADY! YOU TOO, RIN!"

"Get a hint?" Rin asks, confused.

"AND NAME THE KID AFTER ME!"

"S-Shut up already, Teto!" Len yells as Rin's face grows red in an instant.

"What is with all the yelling out here?" Rin's father yells as he pokes his head out.

"JUST A FRIENDLY CONVERSATION MR. KAGAMINE!"

"Oh! Well, this is kinda fun!" he shouts back to Teto.

"I KNOW! YOU SHOULD TRY THIS MORE OFTEN!"

"I will!"

"My father is such an idiot," Rin groans as she facepalms herself.

* * *

After School~~~  
Monday

"Where are you dragging me Teto?" Rin yells, trying to catch up with the redhead's speed.

"We're going to the auditorium, duh!" Teto yells back as if it was obvious. Teto stops at the doors and pushes them open to reveal a group of kids there talking and signing a piece of paper.

"What is all of this?" Rin asks, nervously biting her lip.

"Wow, I didn't really think you were trying out, Rin."

Teto and Rin turn back to see Neru and Miku enter the auditorium. Miku's eyes look Rin up and down and she rolls her eyes.

"Have fun trying," Miku laughs as she walks by them. Teto growls at Neru as she passes and Neru just looks away.

"Why am I here? What am I trying out for?" Rin asks as Teto leads her to the stage.

"Why, only the lead role of the play of course~!" Teto sings and points to her name. "See?"

"I-I never signed up!" Rin yells and grabs Teto's shoulders. "Teto, what did you do?"

"Don't worry, I signed Len up for the prince already."

"Eh?"

"Okay, so what are we doing here Oliver?"

"Just come along," Oliver says and brings him over to Rin and Teto.

"Good job Oliver!" Teto says and gives him a thumbs up.

"What am I doing here?" Len asks, boring his eyes at Teto's face.

"That's what I'd like to know as well," Rin says and Teto laughs.

"I signed you both up for the play! The auditions are this afternoon, so I hope you're ready!"

"A-auditions?" Rin asks. "But I don't know any lines!"

"Chillax," Teto reassures. "The theatre director will soon come and hand everyone applying for a role a different paper according to what part you're trying out for. You have a few minutes to look it over and you can go onstage and recite the lines with the paper, so you don't have to memorize it. But remember not to keep the paper too close to your face."

"But… I don't want to try out for the play." Rin frowns and looks at the big and empty stage.

"Miku's trying to be the main role. Don't you want to show her up?"

"I'm not that kind of girl Teto," Rin says. "I won't do this all out of spite. I know who I am and I don't feel the need to prove myself to her."

"Deep words Kagamine, deep," Teto says and dramatically places her hand over her heart.

"Come on, it won't hurt to try," Len says and Oliver looks at him oddly.

"You're actually going to try?"

"Sure," Len says and shrugs. "It seems like it'll be fun."

Teto nudges Rin and motions to Len. "What do you say?"

Rin looks at Len with surprise. She never took Len to actually take school things like this seriously. She sighs and smiles at them.

"Sure, I'll try my best."

"Then that settles it!" Teto yells and climbs onto the stage. She raises her right arm and sweeps it across the group of people. "All of you need to watch your backs because SHIT JUST GOT REAL!"

* * *

**Yay! This chapter was really fun to write ^-^ I hope you all like it too~ Now to listen to "Never" by Len and Rin Kagamine.**

**Edit: Deleted the reviews. But at least this chapter is done! :D And no, I am so not listening to "Spice" by Len... *hides face* **

**Whoa, I never thought this would become such a liked story :O Anyways, thanks for reading and sticking with this for so long. I mean, we're already on chapter 25 here~ Review if you'd like down below. Bye bye~!**


	25. Auditions

**La la la~ I don't really have much to say on here, so let's just go to the beginning. Oh and Aito is an OC. Which means he is completely made up.**

* * *

Normal POV~~~

"And remember everyone- you cannot back out once you have been given a role! Once you stepped in here, you made a commitment to this play!"

The director walks off the stage and everyone averts their attention back to their anxiety or friends. Or both. Rin turns to Luka and says, "Okay, so how are we supposed to pull off a play in less than a month?"

"It has been done before," Luka says as she watches Teto talk to the director. "Hey, is it just me, or does Teto seem to be really good friends with the theatre teacher?"

"Yeah, kind of," Rin replies and she can hear someone laugh in the seat behind her.

"Tch, she's only doing that to gain an unfair advantage."

Luka and Miku turn around to see Neru texting away on her yellow cell phone. She notices their confused looks and rolls her eyes.

"Don't you get it yet? Everything Teto does is for a reason."

"Well, yeah. But she does it for the good of others-"

"She has you believing that? Gosh, how idiotic can you get?" Neru snorts, "She just treats everyone like her puppets for her own entertainment. She won't hesitate to hurt someone's feeling just to make a scandal."

"Do you have a bad history with Teto?" Rin asks and Neru averts her eyes.

"That's none of your business," Neru says and quickly brings her cell phone back out. Rin senses that she doesn't want to talk anymore and she turns back to the front where people are passing out the pieces of paper with lines from the play.

"So what exactly is this play about?" Luka asks as her eyes scan the paper quickly.

"I have no clue. I just got here," Rin mutters and groans as she stares at the paragraphs. She groans again and sets the paper on her lap. "How are we supposed to recite this in a few minutes? I can barely even read out loud well by myself!"

"I have no problem with this," Miku says, taking her seat right by Neru. "I've already got the main role lines down and memorized."

"M-memorized?" Gumi asks, shocked.

"I heard about this play and I decided to ask the theatre teacher for a copy of the script. I've been studying the lines."

"Isn't that…a little unfair?"

"No, think of it as researching about the play," Miku says and gives her a sweet smile. Her eyes cross over to Rin who is struggling to read the lines and she smirks to herself.

'_This will be a piece of cake.'_

* * *

"First up will be the auditions for the main role-Cinderella."

The girls watch as Miku confidently strolls up the stage.

"Go Hatsune-san!"

"You can do it!"

"Do your best!"

Miku smiles at her classmates and friends and sets down her paper.

"You're not going to use the paper?" the teacher asks and Miku nods.

"I've memorized all the lines."

Again, the classmates cheer for Miku and look at her with awe. Of course, this is all to be expected from the talented and amazing Miku Hatsune. Not only is she first rank in her grade, but she's also the most known for her charm and caring personality. She went around before the audition and told everyone good luck and to try their best.

Yes, Miku Hatsune is truly a saint in their eyes.

So, naturally, she fits the role of Cinderella.

Rin can't help but feel a little intimidated as she watches Miku recite the lines. She announces her words clearly and loudly, even reaching the back row of the auditorium. She moves across the stage freely and with purpose, making everyone feel like they are actually watching the live play right there. Her facial expressions are perfect (as is her face, many guys agree) and she goes in depth with the character.

When she finishes, she bows down to everyone and blushes when people start applauding and giving her standing ovations. Luka, Gumi, and Rin just stare at one another.

'_We are all screwed.'_

* * *

"Y-you know guys, I think I should just back out," Gumi says, staring at the piece of paper. "There's no way I'll get the part."

"Yeah, I mean, did you see Miku's performance?" Rin says. She hates to admit it, but Miku is a great actress.

"We should just leave." Luka sighs.

"What are you three idiots talking about? You're just going to give up so easily?"

It's a shock to the "three idiots" when they see Len walking towards them. He laughs at their looks of bewilderment and stops in front of Rin.

"Len?"

"But-"

"Hatsune-"

"Who cares?" Len says. "If you give up now, you'll never know what could have happened! You'll look back to this day and regret not giving your best! You may fail and lose to Miku, but as long as you tried hard, you did good!"

"Wait, shouldn't you be rooting for Miku? She is your girlfriend," Rin says, remembering last week's incident. She still hasn't found out what they were doing, but she knows it wasn't any good.

"I'd rather see you get the role," Len says and smirks at her. "I would love to be your Prince Charming."

Rin growls at him as Len laughs and Gumi just looks at the two. She quizzically looks at Luka as she squeals and grabs Rin's arm.

"Besides, I never took you for the weak type, Rin," Len says, poking her forehead. "You're not the kind of girl who gives up like this."

"And why do you think you know me so well?" Rin asks, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You're always tough in our fights, both physical and verbal ones," Len says and steps back. "Come on girls, I'm not the type to give motivational speeches, but you three should at least try. I mean, Aito and Kaito are trying out for the prince part, aren't they?"

"What? He is?" Gumi and Luka simultaneously ask and look over to see the two guys in the "Prince" section.

"Aww~! He is~!" Luka says, stars in her eyes. "I am so going to get this role now!"

"I'll try my best too!" Gumi says, her heart beating quickly as she imagines being able to kiss Aito.

As the two girls talk about their crushes, too dazzled with new determination to notice anything else, Rin pulls Len away from the two.

"What are you doing this for?" Rin asks.

"What do you mean?" Len asks, looking back to the girls.

"You're not the type to cheer others up. And you haven't really talked to Luka or Gumi either," Rin says and looks at him, "or do you have some other motive?"

"Why would you think that I had some bad motive?" Len asks, slightly frowning.

"I-I don't know! This just isn't like you," Rin says and sighs. She looks back at Luka and Gumi and smiles lightly. "I don't know. I guess I'm not used to a compassionate side of you. I'm so-"

"Sorry to break the touching moment, but it's your turn Rin," Miku interrupts, stepping between the two.

"Oh, okay," Rin says and nods to Miku. "Thank you."

Miku just nods and turns back to Len as soon as she leaves.

"How did you think I did, Lenny?" Miku asks, smiling brightly at him.

"Hm? I wasn't really watching," Len says, watching Rin go up to the stage.

'_You weren't watching? But I was the best out of the girls! I memorized all the lines! I said everything perfectly! And you weren't even watching?'_

"Oh..." Miku says, her voice trailing off.

"I wonder how Rin will do," Len says and watches her hands shake as she looks down at the paper.

Miku narrows her eyes at Rin and she snorts. "Rin? She has zero experience in plays or in acting. She'll never get the part."

"Maybe not, but she's really trying her hardest," Len says and Miku watches as he smiles lightly. "That's really inspiring."

Miku groans and returns to her seat, leaving Len to watch Rin stumble on her words up onstage.

* * *

After talking to the director, Teto sits back with Gumi and watches Luka audition.

"She's good, but she keeps messing with her hair and clothes. I guess it's just her nerves," Teto points out, noticing Luka's hesitant step out. Gumi smiles at her friend and looks at the director.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Just things," Teto says and someone behind them starts conveniently coughing.

"Suck up."

"Shut your trap, Akita," Teto snaps and turns around to face the blonde haired girl. She smirks as she sees Neru's glare. "What are you doing here? Trying out for one of the ugly/mean stepsisters?"

"No, but you really don't need to suck up to our teacher if you're trying out for that. You've already won the role just by your looks."

"You would know about sucking up to others, wouldn't you?"

"What do you mean, Kasane?" Neru intensifies her glare. Gumi shrinks back from their argument and stands up.

"I…I think I'm going to go get water…"

"Oh you know exactly what I mean, Akita," Teto says and turns back to face the front. She starts clapping as Luka walks off the stage and the director steps up.

"Next up are auditions for Prince Charming!"

* * *

"Who do you think will get the part?" Rin asks her friends as she watches Kaito perform.

"Definitely Kaito~" Luka says, watching him with hearts in her eyes. Miku snorts and rolls her eyes.

"Kaito? Please, he's messing up on all the lines."

"You have to admit Miku, he conveys the prince quite well," Gumi remarks and Miku mutters something under her breath. "But I think Aito will get the part," she says as her eyes follow Aito who is walking up the stairs. Kaito smiles and says, "Good luck", but Aito ignores him.

"We'll just have to see…"

* * *

A Few Minutes Into His Audition~~~

"Um- w-why is he being serious?" Luka asks, trying to relax her stiffened back.

"Aito can't really be "charming", can he?" Miku asks and the girls shake their head.

"Well, at least he's trying his best," Rin says and Miku shoots her a look.

'_Why is she always doing that whenever I try to be positive?' _Rin thinks and looks away.

_'There is no way someone can genuinely be that nice,' _Miku thinks and frowns to herself. '_Everyone who is nice is only to some extent or has some secret self gain from it._

"Look-Len is going up!" Luka yells and nudges Rin quickly, but the blonde girl is already watching Len.

"Go Len!" Rin cheers and smiles at him, which shocks Len a bit, but he smiles back towards their direction.

'_Did he smile at me?' _about ten girls mentally ask themselves in that section, one of them being Miku.

"I wonder if his cousin is a good actor as well," Teto asks no one in particular as Len starts reading the lines. Instantly, girls start squealing and cheering him on like never before.

"I never knew he had so many fan girls…"

"Well he has dated most of them," Luka says and Gumi slightly frowns, "and he's hot. But not as hot as Kaito, I mean."

"I don't think he deserves all this praise," Gumi mutters to herself, remembering her sister's relationship with Len. "He's just a two-timing jerk."

"Len isn't that bad," Rin says, overhearing Gumi's insult to Len. "Sure, he has his rough parts with girls, but I think there's someone else beneath all of that. He's a really nice guy…"

Miku, Neru, Teto, Luka, and Gumi snap their heads towards Rin. She snaps out the far away look in her eyes and nervously laughs.

"I-I mean, what do I know? Haha- I'm just uh-"

"I know what you mean," Teto says with a smirk and winks at Rin, making her stutter even more.

"It's not like I even- you are just- he's just- blah!" Rin yells in frustration and hides her red face.

"Rinny likes Lenny~" Luka whispers to Teto and she grins.

* * *

About an hour later~~~

"The auditions are finally over," Gumi says to herself and lets out a sigh of relief. She spots her red-headed friend and waves her over. "Miki! What are you doing here?"

Miki walks up to the group and waves at them. "I just wanted to support you and Teto. You two did great."

"Thank you, but I wouldn't say that-"

"Of course we did great! What else do you expect from us?" Teto laughs and pulls the two into a hug.

"Teto! My neck hurts!

"Let go!"

"You guys know you love me!"

"Of course the weirdo would stick with the losers. That's the only way she can be accepted," Neru scoffs as she eyes Teto.

"What the heck is up with her?" Luka asks Rin in a low voice and Rin shrugs. She gets the feeling that one of them betrayed the either in the past.

"Ah, you guys did awesome up there."

Rin and Luka turn around to see Aito, Kaito, Len, and Oliver.

"Y-you saw my audition?" Luka asks, turning red. Kaito smiles and nods.

"I think you'd make an awesome Cinderella."

'_Is "awesome" the only positive adjective this guy knows?' _Aito thinks as he watches Luka blush even more.

"So are you saying that you would like to see her be abused by her stepsister and treated like dirt?" Aito asks.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that!"

"That's what happens to Cinderella..."

"What I mean is that she's perfect for the role because she's got a kind p-personality thingy like Cinderella and stuff."

"T-t-thank you, Kaito."

Aito frowns in disgust as Kaito smiles and turns a little pink when Luka starts complimenting him. Rin meets his eyes and smiles softly at him.

"You all did your best out there, and it really showed," Rin says, wanting to lift up Aito's mood, but it hardly makes a dent.

"Yeah, I saw that your eyes were glued to me throughout the whole performance Rinny~" Len playfully teases.

'_And of course he uses this to try and boost his ego…' _Rin groans.

"Don't make me take that back, Len."

"Just playing with you, is all."

Just then, everyone turns as they hear a microphone stand fall and make people stiffen up from the loud noise. The director awkwardly laughs and picks up the microphone stand and places it in its spot.

'_Well, that's one way to get their attention…' _he thinks.

"There has been a slight change to the play!" the theatre teacher announces and nods for Teto to come up on the stage. "Now, I'll post the results up on Wednesday, just around my classroom. If you don't get the role you tried out for, I'll assign you for another one or for the decorating group or costumes and things like that. But that's all the same. Here, Teto would like to give you all an update on the play!"

Teto grins at her teacher and steps up.

"As you all know, high school plays like this are always so sweet and caring. Sometimes the main roles end up dating just from acting that they love each other," Teto starts out, flipping her bangs to the side. "Sometimes the main roles go with the antagonist and the main pairing's guy or girl, you know, to create drama and jealousy. And a little jealously is always healthy in a relationship. I mean, how else would you know that your partner loves you until you see them get mad that someone is flirting with you so they become insecure of themselves? And then there's always the same old plot. The guy gets to kiss the girl and sometimes a sexist joke is cracked. And as a feminist, I do not like sexist jokes or sexist statements. But I do understand that sometimes this playful teasing can be taken as flirting, which is what it mostly is," Teto says, and everyone in the rows gives her a blank stare. "And a lot of teasing and arguing with a guy and a girl- or girl and girl or guy and guy, I don't judge -causes this love/ hate relationship where the two actually fall in love through the process. How does that happen? I have no clue actually, but it could be that the guy usually feels that he has never been treated in such a way and the girl perks his interest because she is so interesting. And as you know, when you want to get with someone, you've got to enter their lives in an unforgettable way. Wait… what the heck was I even talking about?"

'_Teto, I think you just broke the fourth wall…' _

"But fear not, fellow pupils! You can always trust me to make things refreshing!" Teto yells, remembering her announcement. "For this year, we will be performing Cinderella just before our Christmas break. There will be a Cinderella and there will be a Prince Charming. There will be two evil stepsisters and a fairy godmother. The plot is all the same."

'_What's the change then?'_

"But this year, we're doing a gender bent version! All girl roles will go to guys and all guy roles will go to girls! That was there is no way there can be any sexism at all~! And who wouldn't love to see boys in dresses for a while?" Teto laughs and a few girls start cheering at the idea of guys in dresses. The guys groan as they realize their problem. The group exchanges looks, not realizing that the bottom of their mouths have hit the floor.

"Well, now that that is all settled, I hope you all have a nice evening!" the teacher says. "If you get picked for a role, be prepared to crossdress!"

"What?"

"Que?"

"How?!"

"WHY?!"

"Is anyone else hungry for ice-cream?!" Kaito yells, wanting to join in. They all turn to him and he scratches his hair, trying to find a distraction. "Well… is anyone…?"

And so, the teenagers all retreat home, tired from auditioning, and now afraid of what role they are going to be chosen for.

* * *

**Yay~! I wonder who will get the role of Cinderella… will it be shota Oliver? Not so bright Kaito? Cocky Len? Stiff and serious Aito? Haha this will be so much fun…**

**Edit: Deleted reviews, same as I said before.**

**Whoa, it takes me like an hour to reply to all these reviews on here ^-^; but it's fun~ Anyways, thanks for reading and if you'd like to review, the thingy bobber is right down there. Bye bye~! **


	26. Misunderstandings

**Hello guys! Looks like it's about time for another chapter! And hooray~ 300+ reviews! :D Thank you all!**

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

Okay, so I guess I'm not surprised that I didn't get any characters in the play. But since I am helping decorate the set and paint, maybe this experience can help my art skills a bit. I sigh and start walking towards the auditorium by myself, slightly tugging my skirt. Luka wasn't too happy that she didn't get any role either. But I think she was even madder at the person who was casted as Prince Charming…

"_First rehearsal is this afternoon- just an hour for today."_

Just as I walk down the hallway, I see Len talking to two young girls-probably freshmen-who are giggling at everything he says. I quickly look away as he meets my eyes and head towards the auditorium doors. Opening the doors, I see almost everyone already inside and getting scripts.

"Rin! I was beginning to think that you weren't coming!"

And then Teto's twin drills and her small body come running up the steps all the way to the top where I am. She grabs my arm and starts running back down. I stumble at first, about to lose my balance, but I start running at her pace.

"I'll show you the plans for the sets and the flats!"

She seems a little too excited for this… did she get a role? Or is she helping the theatre teacher?

Teto leads me up to the stage and waves over at a couple more people to gather around her. I hear the auditorium doors open once more and see Len walk in with his hands in his pocket. Why does he have a smug look on his face?

"Everyone! Listen up to the director!" a familiar voice yells-Neru's voice, that is. Everyone stops talking and looks up to the director who smiles at Neru and she just rolls her eyes.

"Thank you all for coming! I can tell that this play is not only going to be successful, but a lot of fun to do!" he announces and we all clap a bit. "I hope you are all happy with your roles! Remember, every part and role helps! Now, let's introduce our wonderful Cinderella-the wonderful and charming-

Kaito steps out from the curtains with Miku and smiles at everyone.

-Kaito!"

"Although Kaito doesn't look very feminine, when he auditioned, I was overwhelmed with this warm personality. It was like a lamp, shining even in the darkest of places!"

"This guy is an idiot…" Neru mutters under her breath, but still listens.

"Which is just like Cinderella! She's so kind and caring and positive!" he exclaims, "and now, our Prince Charming!"

And that's when everyone turns their attention to Miku who is waving at everyone and bowing at their applause.

"Now I think it's obvious why I chose Miku," the director says, "she instantly charmed me when she walked onstage. And as you all know, Prince Charming is charming. Plus, she already knows all her lines! How wonderful is that?"

Freaking wonderful. Although I don't really favor Miku, I clap along with the crowd.

"Now, will our evil stepsister, stepbrother, and stepmother come up?"

Wait, stepbrother? I thought there was two stepsisters…

"Teto later decided that it would be a nice change to add some variety so there could be more females in the cast," he says and Teto bows proudly.

Aito walks up with annoyance on his face as does Neru. Oliver stands beside Neru and the three look at one another.

"Oliver and Neru will play as Cinderella's evil stepsister and stepbrother. And since the original two stepsisters love the prince, Oliver's character will too."

"W-what? !" Oliver yells, surprised. His face grows red as some of his fan girls start squealing and clapping, exclaiming "yaoi". But that really doesn't make sense since Prince Charming will actually be a girl… He looks over and sees Teto covering her face as her whole body shakes with laughter and growls. Poor boy, getting sucked up into Teto's plans.

"Aito will play as the evil stepmother," the director states and Aito groans. I can't help but laugh a bit at his expression.

"Since no boys exactly fitted the role of being the Fairy Godmother, Teto volunteered."

Teto cheers and takes a sparkly wand from her back.

"It's not that much of a difference! I cause all the magic in this school-now I'll cause magic in a play!" Teto yells and swings her wand around. I have no clue where she got that out from. Her jeans don't have any back pockets.

The director starts blabbering about the minor characters and how we'll all be extras in the background of the ball. I hear him say good luck to us all and then I return my attention to my group. To my surprise, I see a fluff of pink hair in front of me.

"Luka? You came?" I ask, looking at her troubled blue eyes. She tries to give me a smile, but it comes off a little weak.

"So what if I didn't get the part? At least I can watch Kaito and his acting," Luka says and we both look over at him to see him studying his lines alone. "Say… Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think… that he.. Um.."

"What is it Luka?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Nothing," Luka laughs and looks behind me. "Oh, Len, you've got decorating duty too?"

"Len?" I ask and I quickly turn around so he can't sneak up behind me. Too bad he was just a few inches away from me and when I turn, my face hits his chest. I awkwardly step back but he takes another step forward.

"Yeah, apparently I'm not warm and caring like Cinderella," Len laughs and pushes his bangs aside. "But it's alright because I really didn't want to crossdress."

"Do you know how to paint or draw?" Luka asks.

"A bit."

A bit? _A bit? _Well, maybe he's just trying to be modest.

"Why are you frowning, Rinny?" Len asks as he looks back over at me. Gosh, that stupid smirk is on his face again. "Are you troubled that I was with those girls outside?"

The idiot's trying to humiliate me in front of my friends! I can just tell from that look in his eyes.

"Everything's fine," I state but Len decides to push it. I wish he would just go along with it and drop it.

"We don't need to get roles in a play," Len says, grabbing my right hand, "because you're already my dazzling Juliet."

"You do know that she died, right?" I point out, taking back my hand.

"Well, as Socrates once said, "The hottest love has the coldest end"," Len quotes. Seriously, where does he pull these things out of? I've got one good theory..

"Well Romeo, we need to go and talk to the director with the others who are helping to see how we're going to decorate the sets," I say, ignoring his lines and leading him away.

* * *

Kaito's POV~~~

I can already tell this is going to be all sorts of awkward. I mean, we've tried doing a simple project together, and look at how horrible that turned out. And then just right after that, the whole Halloween party incident really stirred up old feelings. After that, all I've done is shoot casual glances her way, but she would always be staring at Len or taking notes.

I don't know. Am I still hung up on her? I thought I was beginning to like someone else. I mean, Luka's a nice girl and she's certainly very pretty…

But whenever I look at Miku, my stomach instantly starts turning and I feel my face heat up. It's stupid, but then again, I'm known for my stupidity, I suppose. And not to mention that she likes my freaking best friend. She's DATING him. And he's really only playing her, because I have a feeling that his attention is more on Rin… Anyways, she doesn't like me anymore. I doubt she ever did in the first place. Maybe the rumors were true. I mean, it would make sense that she would only hang out with me to get closer to Len.

But… all those talks and everything that we did… could all that really have been faked?

Snap out of it Kaito! You need to focus on learning your lines or else you'll look like a total idiot onstage!

I mentally slap myself and look back down at my script and continue highlighting my lines.

* * *

Neru's POV~~~

Stupid play. Stupid Teto. Stupid gender bent ideas.

"Oliver, since you're Anastasia, you get to wear the pink/ purple dress!" Teto yells with excitement and pulls one out of a box.

"How did you make it so quickly? !" Oliver yells, confused and embarrassed.

"I was excited for the play so I decided to stay up and make all the costumes last weekend!"

"I am NOT wearing a dress!"

"Embrace your feminine side already!"

"I DO NOT HAVE ONE!"

And then Teto proceeds to chase Oliver down to try on the dress. Those two look awfully close, even if they do argue a lot. Now that I think about it, almost every time I see Teto now, that blonde boy is right by her side. I know Teto has some minions out who get information for her, but she rarely talks to them in person in order to keep everything top secret. But it's different with this boy… can she actually be romantically interested in him?

"Teto! Don't just take off my shirt! S-stop!"

"It sounds like someone's getting raped in there…" Rin says and Luka and her step back from the curtains. Teto is pushed out and she dusts off her jeans. And is that a slight blush on her face? She catches me looking and quickly turns her head away, probably trying to hide her blush.

So the "Amazing Teto" does have a weakness after all.

Oliver steps out from behind the curtains with a pink dress on and frowns at all the squealing fan girls. Teto grabs his hand and leads him away.

"We need to go stuff your chest part~" Teto laughs and Oliver groans yet again.

After all these years of reigning over Yamaha High, Teto can finally be brought down. If I do this, she might just stop stalking others and trying to mess with peoples' lives. I smirk to myself as I look back down at my phone. A plan so simple is just bound to go my way.

Now I can teach Teto a lesson after how she embarrassed me that summer…

* * *

Day Two of Rehearsals~~~  
Thursday  
Oliver's POV

I think Teto is finally done trying to dress me up as a girl. Well, for the moment at least.

"Now walk towards center stage with Drizilla," the theatre teacher says and Neru and I nod. She doesn't bother to look up from her phone though. And just like I predict, she bumps into me while we walk. She cracks a smile and looks up from her phone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," she says and laughs. Her laugh is actually kinda nice and sweet, which is a contrast to her normal stoic expression.

Oh crap, I've been standing at the same place and staring at her. "I-it's alright," I quickly say and awkwardly laugh along with her.

Gosh, I must look like a total idiot now.

"Let's try that again- this time Neru, can you put away the phone?"

Neru waves her hand meekly and continues looking at her phone. The director sighs but doesn't say anything about it.

A familiar redheaded girl is watching us from the back, and for some reason she's glaring daggers at Neru.

"And start this scene again!"

* * *

After Rehearsals~~~  
Friday  
Len's and Oliver's House  
Normal POV

"I swear, all this painting is killing me," Rin whines, poking her right wrist.

"Already? But it's only been three days," Len laughs and takes her hand. Then, that famous smirk crawls up his face. "Want me to make it better with a kiss?"

Rin frowns, retracts her hand, then slaps the back of his head. Len yelps and rubs it, glaring at Rin.

"There, I think it's better," Rin says with a smile. "Thanks, Len."

"You're welcome," Len groans in response.

"So…" Rin starts, scratching her right cheek.

"Yeah?"

Rin sighs and places her hands back down, looking away.

'_Damn you, Luka. Why do you always make me ask the awkward questions?'_

"Do you like… by any chance… think that Miku likes Kaito?"

"Where the heck did that come from?"

Rin fumbles with her words and growls at Len. "T-the play! The two look really awkward onstage!"

"They've only been learning their blocking so far…"

"It still looks really awkward!" Rin yells, feeling herself flush. She grabs her paintbrush and plays with it, still a little nervous. "She's your girlfriend, and you're my friend, so I just want to make sure…"

"Is that really why?" Len asks, raising an eyebrow.

"O-of course! What other reason would there be?"

"Well, I don't really know," Len replies and scratches his head. "I don't really talk about these things with her."

"Aren't you supposed to be close with your girlfriend?" Rin asks, trailing her brush along the paper.

"I don't think of them that way."

"Oh right… the famous Kagamine, known for his hot looks and ability to pick up girls everywhere. Then he just drops them off and breaks their hearts."

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Len says, slightly frowning.

"I know, but it's still not good," Rin points out.

"Psh, and who are you to tell me what to do?" Len says, starting to get a little defensive.

"I'm just saying the truth…"

"Says the girl who helps her best friend get with her other friend although she's crazy in love with him and can't see that he'll never like her that way."

Rin stops painting and looks up, narrowing her eyes at him. "What did you just say?"

Len shrugs with a smirk. "Just saying the truth. Who would like a flat chested girl like you?"

Len stops laughing and looks over at Rin's face to see her face red and her eyes full of venom, threatening to spill with tears. He stiffens up from the look and turns pale.

"I didn't mean that!" Len yells as Rin lifts her left hand up. "I was just joking! Really!"

And then Rin's fist connects with Len's face and sends him flying to the other side of the room. Oliver walks down the stairs just in time to see Len fly.

"Oh great, what did he say or do this time?" Oliver sighs as he sees Rin's mad face.

"I'm leaving, you stupid jerk!" Rin yells.

"Rin! No! I'm sorry!" Len yells, but is answered with his front door being slammed closed. But then, the front door opens. Full of hope, Len looks up. "Rin?"

"Hey guys," Kaito says, holding a bucket of vanilla ice-cream, "and my name is Kaito, not Rin."

Oliver laughs as Len flushes with embarrassment and turns away.

"So what happened?" Oliver and Kaito ask at the same time.

"Nothing! Rin is being an idiot!" Len yells, mad that she didn't accept his apology.

"Really? Is that why you were begging and pleading for her to stay?" Oliver laughs and Len shoots him a glare. Just then, Oliver's phone starts ringing and he checks it.

"Another girl?" Kaito asks as he casually sits on their couch and takes a spoon out of his pocket.

"I love how you just walk in here…" Len mutters as he sits beside him.

"Yeah," Oliver answers as he texts back. "It's Neru."

"Neru? Like as in, Akita Neru?" Kaito asks. "How did you get her number?"

"She just gave it to me while we were rehearsing," Oliver says and his phone goes off again. "She texts back quick."

"Hm, well that's odd," Kaito says and begins digging into his ice-cream. He looks back at Len who is staring at the floor and nudges his side. "If it bugs you that much man, go talk to her."

"I do not care what happened with Rin!" Len yells in defense.

"I never said anything about Rin~"

And then Kaito's face becomes good friends with a couch pillow.

* * *

Saturday~~~  
Lunch

"Why are the two of you so depressed?" Teto asks her two friends who are staring at the pieces of cake on their plates. "I brought you strawberry shortcake and you're just staring at it! That's not how you eat cake!"

Teto grabs her fork and places it on the cake. She proceeds to wave the piece in front of their faces.

"You pick it up like so," Teto explains and raises it up to her lips, "andd then you eat it."

And there goes the piece of cake into her mouth. The two girls just sigh and poke their pieces of cake.

"It's not that we're not grateful," Gumi starts.

"Or that we forgot how to eat," Miki completes.

"I'm just still kinda sad about not getting a part in the play," Gumi says and smiles slightly. "I'm just being stupid is all."

"Well then start being smart!" Teto yells and turns to Miki. "What about you?"

"I have no clue," Miki grunts and rubs her temples.

"Well, aren't you and Piko getting married already?"

"Why the heck would you think that?" Miki asks, getting even more annoyed.

"You went on the date with him, right?" Teto says.

Miki bites her lip and looks away. "Actually… I kinda rejected it…"

"WHAT?!" Teto yells and the table nearly flips over from her abrupt movement. She grabs Miki's shoulders and starts shaking her violently. "Do you know what I did to put you two together in that show? And after all this- you just decline the offer?"

"Gumi! Help me out here!" Miki yells and Gumi grabs Teto's waist and tries to help the petite redhead. Teto lets go and looks down at Miki.

"I want an explanation!"

"I told him that I liked someone else!" Miki yells as she looks up at Teto. "I don't like Piko as much as I like the other guy!"

Teto turns to her left to see Piko looking over at their table. He quickly looks away as his the corners of his mouth fall down.

"Besides… Piko likes Miku. I always see him looking her way at class…" Miki says softly, starting to frown.

"Who is this other guy?" Teto asks, turning her head back to Miki.

"He's this guy that I text a lot. I don't know his name, and I haven't even seen him, but every time I talk to him I feel comfortable with myself. I can truly be myself with him," Miki says. "So I decided that I like him more than I like Piko."

Teto slams herself into the table and continues to do so until Gumi stops her by grabbing her head.

"Teto- your forehead is red!" Gumi yelps and lifts her friend's face lightly. "Miki, I'm going to take her to the infirmary, okay?"

Miki nods and watches Gumi lead Teto away although Teto is denying that she is hurt. She sighs again and stares down at her cake.

'_I've been sighing way too much lately…'_

* * *

**Cough, reference to song for the next chapter, cough. I hope you liked this chapter~ The next one won't have much of Rin and Len, I think. Gotta focus on Miki and some others.**

**Thank you all for those who reviewed :D I know I usually reply on my chapters, but I've realized that they've actually gotten really long over the last few chapters. It all started out with a few to show my appreciation, but it's been growing ^-^; No worries though- I'll reply to all of your reviews by PMing you. And if you review as a "Guest", well, I really can't reply to them like so…**

**Anyways, thanks for reading- we've gotten so far now! Review if you'd like down below. Bye bye~! **


	27. Sigh

**Hello there again~! Looks like on this chapter we'll be spending some time with Miki… and perhaps a surprise visit from Piko? Who knows? Well, I do, because I'm the writer, but you get what I mean. Let's just start this before I start typing even dumber things.**

* * *

Miki's POV~~~

My sighing won't stop.

I've been sighing as I walk to school, sighing in class, and sighing as I drag myself home alone.

I don't even have a reason to be this sad. It's pointless and stupid.

And I have this feeling that I'm bringing down everyone's mood around me. Maybe that's why that white cat is always running away from me. Ever since I met it back around Halloween, it's just been disappearing from my sight as soon as my eyes come across it. Why am I bothered by it? I have no idea.

See? Even just a stray cat is making me sigh again.

I twirl my pink mechanical pencil in around in my hand and look up to see Mrs. Megurine talking about trigonometry, which is what I'm supposed to be thinking about. But just like half of the class, I'm not. As I have many times before, I look back quickly and find blue eyes looking my way. That white hair is enough for me to turn back around like my eyes are on fire and focus on the board.

Those eyes were probably staring at the girl behind me, Miku Hatsune.

Well, at least I encouraged him to go after her after I declined the offer. Who knows, maybe Miku and Piko make a great match. They're both extremely talented and Miku's outgoing personality might bring him out more.

I'm so happy for the two of them.

I let out another sigh and move my hands across my forehead to brush aside my bangs.

* * *

Lunch~~~

"You're still sad?" Teto asks me as I sit myself down on our usual spot. I nod and try to contain a sigh, but it ends up leaving my lips. Teto frowns at my answer and tries to inspect my face. Her eyes move up to mine and she locks her gaze. "What is it about?"

"I have no idea," I say, giving a careless shrug and returning my gaze towards my food. I really don't feel like having this conversation.

"What do you mean?" Gumi asks, confused. I shrug again.

"It's pointless," I respond and sigh. "Don't worry about it; I'll be okay."

I hear Teto sigh but pick up her chopsticks. Gumi looks over at me and gives me a sympathetic smile and then looks back at Teto.

This conversation is officially over.

* * *

After School~~~

Unlike many teenage girls my age, I don't go and post a status on Vocaloidpage that I'm feeling miserable. People don't "like" it and comment on how they feel sorry for me when honestly, they really don't care.

Instead, I decide to take a small walk around a park nearby my house.

It's been snowing quite a while now, so the snow isn't so fresh as it used to be. Children's footprints are stamped all over the place and mud is put in the mixture. But another layer of snow soon comes back. Ice crystals form from water vapor and snowflakes begin to fall. Over some time they join together and become bigger and bigger.

It's funny how a bunch of colorless ice crystals can make beautiful scenery. Scenery pretty enough to take pictures of. But after a while everything just seems so dull and repetitive.

I drop my hands to my side and place my camera back inside my bag. I continue walking around until I see a swing set. I walk towards the vacant swings and brush away any snow on the black seat.

The handles are awfully cold, but I focus my mind on swinging back and forth. I grip tighter as I start swinging higher and higher, snowflakes falling gently on my face.

"Worrying is like a rocking chair- it gives you something to do but it doesn't get you anywhere," Van Wilder once said. I remember this because SoundlessVoice09 told me this the other day. We haven't talked much because I've been feeling really tired. No, tired isn't the word for it. Dazed? Alone? Sad?

Nothing matches up to what I'm feeling at the moment.

Stop with all this negativity already, geez.

Before I know it, I lose control of the swing and slip off, face-planting myself on the snow. I sit up and brush aside the snow from my face. I place my arms in front of my knees and look down at the small patch of snow left.

Just how long have I been like this? And even though I keep running after the reason to my sighs, the answer flies away right before my eyes.

Then, just as I feel my eyes starting to sting, he suddenly appears. As I look up with wet eyes, the tears glaze my vision and the boy looks very similar to someone. I try and rub my eyes quickly, embarrassed that I'm being seen like this.

The boy gives me a cheeky smile and extends his hand out towards me.

His words come out soft and slow:

"If you'll let me, I can help you become happy again."

I take his hands and stand up, meeting his blue eyes. And just then I figure out who he is.

I'm afraid that the words will stick to my mouth from how dry it is, but they flow out:

"I trust you."

* * *

Before I even have time to process it all in my mind, I find myself smiling again. We share small jokes and talk about the most random things, usually getting into deep conversations but then awkwardly bursting into laughter. He laughs lightly at the soup on my face and gently wipes it away for me. We then go away from the sidewalk café and get some hot coffee to enjoy while walking around.

I cup the cup of French vanilla coffee in my right and hold a brown teddy bear with my left hand as we approach the park again. More people are around now that it's closer to night, but it's mostly couples.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why were you crying earlier?"

The question knocks me out of my thoughts and I turn back to the white haired boy beside me. He looks at my shocked face and smiles softly at me.

"You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's alright," I quickly say and look back at my coffee. "I really don't have a reason to be sighing so much. I've just been awfully lonely lately."

He nods and looks down at his coffee too.

"In fact, I'm surprised that you're even talking to me. I mean, I just rejected your date offer so suddenly," I say, my eyes falling down towards the ground.

"Au contraire, mon cheri," he answers, "everything's alright with me. And it's pretty fun talking to you. I don't normally talk this much to others."

Am I the only person who sees this side of him?

"I'm sorry for being so troublesome," I say, shame burning my face. "I don't know why I've become like this."

He laughs, which surprises me. Why would he be laughing at a time like this?

"There's no need to be sorry. You've just lost track of common, everyday things that can bring happiness."

He looks up at the sky with a dazed look in his eyes as if he's somewhere else. It's as if his mind isn't in this dull city, but somewhere beautiful and fascinating. He turns his eyes to me and I feel a spark ignite inside me as I feel his look remain the same. He's staring lovingly into my eyes, as if I'm one of the most remarkable people he's ever met.

…I've never had this feeling before.

"You can find happiness everywhere, Miki. You've just got to change your perspective. Now come on, show me that beautiful smile of yours."

My eyes widen at the words. They are just that-words. But it's the feeling behind them that makes my eyes water again. That was the final clod of dirt I needed to bury my sighs.

* * *

When I return to my house, I feel in a better mood than how I felt when I stepped out. I smile as the warm heat wraps itself around me and I hang my coat on a hanger on the wall. The house is quiet with a stream of do-wop music playing softly in a room.

I walk up to my room and think over the whole evening and all that happened. It was all so quick and some part of me is doubting that it even happened. And whenever his face flashes into my mind, I get this nagging feeling inside...like I know him from somewhere else.

And then all those times appear fresh and new to my mind.

The Halloween party and the game show…

He was dressed as the guy from the Phantom of the Opera. That voice who sang so lovely sounds so much like his. He knew all my answers to the game show. I talked with him so easily today. It felt like I was face to face with SoundlessVoice09. I felt so at ease and comfortable around him…

Can he be SoundlessVoice09?

* * *

**Finally someone makes a breakthrough! Anyways, short chapter, I know, but I just felt like writing a small one for this song reference chapter. Can you guess what song I was using?**

**Oh and before I forget- I remembered about the whole poll on Luka, Aito and Kaito. Luka x Aito is winning by 9 votes, so I think they're the most preferred couple. I also want to see which couple everyone prefers reading about, so I'm going to go make another poll~**

**Thank you all for your reviews ^-^ and for reading this chapter. Again, if you'd like to review, the whole thing is down below. Bye bye~!**


	28. Starry Rocket

**So many Vocaloid Christmas/ winter songs :D Looks like their December will be full of pain and suffering, but also of love and fluffiness :3 Oh and the play is on Thursday- their last day before their winter break thing. Yeah, that's really early… but that's what my calendar for Meltdown says. Oh and chapter 28 happened on Monday. Oh and the song reference in the chapter "Sigh" was "Sigh" by Rin Kagamine.**

* * *

December 17~~~  
Monday  
Rin's POV

I let go of my paintbrush and set it aside, staring at my right hand. I've been painting with Luka and the others for a while now, and the flats are pretty much done. I'm grateful that Len is off decorating fake trees with others because I don't think I can bear to look at him**-especially** after what he said to me a few days ago.

I know that all that was Friday, but we haven't even spoken since then. I haven't even gone to his house for any art lessons or to teach him more about science. But it's not like my absence matters to him anyways. He's probably just had more time for girls now that I'm not wasting his time.

What a jerk.

But I shouldn't care. I mean, he was the one who took things far out of line. Now whenever I look at a mirror my eyes instantly look at the flat area where my chest is supposed to be.

And just then, Aito decides to stroll up to us. With a grey wig and a purple dress on, he looks silly. Luka starts cracking up and Aito rolls his eyes but has a small smile on his face.

"What's up, Aito?" Luka asks, setting her paintbrush aside too.

"Well, the sky, the ceiling, some lights…"

"What she means is, what information have you decided to bring us by walking our way," I state.

"Oh," Aito says and his smile spreads. "I have the craziest idea."

"This doesn't sound too good…"

"Hey, the play is in a few days and we should have a way to relax or spend some time together," Aito says in his defense.

"What do you have in mind?" Luka asks. Okay, now I'm actually kind of interested.

"Even though it's winter, how about we set off some fireworks?"

* * *

And that's how I find myself walking out of my house and into the cold evening. The sun sets at around 5, so it got dark outside quite quickly. Everything is all fine and dandy until I hear another door close. I instinctively turn my head towards the noise and see Len looking at me.

I bet he's going out with some girl tonight or something. Whatever.

I roll my eyes and turn back to the front to see Aito with a group of people. Luka waves at me and Kaito smiles towards my way. Teto cheers that I've finally come out, grabbing Oliver's arm and screaming into his ear. Miku awkwardly stands beside them, keeping some distance. Neru yells at Teto for screaming so much and the Teto growls at her before pouncing on her covered body. Oliver immediately rushes over and tries to stop their fight in the snow.

I chuckle at everyone's oddness and walk towards them only to find Len walking to them as well.

"He's coming along too?" I ask, unintentionally making myself sound mean.

"Got a problem with that?" Len asks with a sneer. Oh heck no. Now, it might have been a mistake to be rude so early, but no one can talk to me like that. **Especially** after what he said last Friday.

"Like hell I do!" I yell back and step up to his face. His eyes narrow at me and the corners of his mouth fall.

"What did you say, Mrs. Flat?"

"Come at me, bro!"

"Girls, girls, let's try and keep this a light and warm atmosphere," Aito says, stepping in between us before another fight can break out. Oliver holds Teto and Neru from their hoodies but makes sure they're at a proper distance.

"Hey, aren't I the one who's supposed to make things like this happen?" Teto asks and Aito shrugs.

"Yeah, what is the meaning of this?" Miku asks, sneaking a glance at Kaito.

Aito shrugs again and gives us a small smile. "I'm just in a good mood, that's all."

Best explanation ever.

I sneak a glare at Len and receive another glare in return. I adjust my white jacket and look over at Aito. Apparently this isn't going to be just a trio thing.

"Just one more stop- then we can go and set off some fireworks," Aito informs us and leads us away.

"Onwards! To Narnia!" Teto exclaims and pulls Oliver along.

"I wonder who else he's bringing," Luka asks herself out loud.

Kaito and Miku look at each other and quickly look away. I can feel someone staring at my back. Well, at least it isn't Miku, since she's distracted by Kaito.

But Len should really stop boring a hole into my back.

* * *

Gumi's POV~~~

I should stop reading this here. I'll save the next chapters for later.

Setting the bookmark in place, I close the book and place it down to my side. My phone goes off inside my pocket. I quickly pull it out and raise it up to my ear. As soon as I'm about to say hello, Aito's voice comes out.

"Look outside."

I half-expect to see some crazy creature outside or a stalker, but when I do, my eyes widen even more than how they would to those.

Aito, Miku, Luka, Teto, Kaito, Len, Rin, Neru, and Oliver are all standing outside my house. Aito waves at my window with a smile as the others talk amongst each other. Rin looks up at my window and then at Aito. I nod at him, stop the call, and quickly race to my closet to find appropriate clothes.

And maybe something a little cute… not for Aito or anything… but just…

Anyways, I ask my parents for permission to go out and I run out as soon as "yes" comes out of their mouths. As I step out into the cold, my cheeks twitch and I rub them as I walk towards the group.

"There we go. Now we can go and set these fireworks off," Aito says, greeting me with a warm smile. Fireworks? Well, that's a bit odd and random-something you would expect from Teto, actually. Nonetheless, we all follow him to the place.

* * *

Normal POV~~~

"They're so pretty!" Teto exclaims as she sets the first one up and watches it burst into the dark sky. Kaito and Luka squeal at the bright colors and the rest of them stand in awe.

"W-what am I supposed to do with this?" Miku asks, looking at the strange stick in her hands.

"That's a sparkler," Kaito informs her and she looks at him oddly. "Have you never set one off before?"

"I-I-what's it to you?" Miku snaps, immediately setting a wall up.

Kaito, unfazed, smiles at her and takes a sparkler too. He lights up the end and sparks start flying out in golden colors. "See? Now you try it."

"I'm not a baby, you idiot," Miku icily replies and looks back at her sparkler. She nervously looks at the others doing it and pretty soon, she finds her own hand shaking. Kaito raises the tip and sets the end on fire for her. Miku screams as sparks start flying and almost drops the sparkler. Fortunately, Kaito grabs hold of her hand and keeps it stable.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Kaito says and Miku looks up at him.

'_Why is he treating me so kindly?' _Miku mentally asks herself.

He smiles at her and lets go softly when Luka taps his shoulder.

"Do you mind helping me?" Luka asks, pointing to a larger firework. Kaito nods and follows her, leaving Miku to herself. She slowly waves the sparkler around at first, just testing it out. She looks back at Kaito and Luka and sees them extremely close together. As the firework lights up in the sky the two cheer and high-five one another.

"It's like they're made out of magic!" Rin cheers childishly, waving the sparkler around and making hearts and circles.

"Actually," Aito butts in, "they consist of a stiff metal wire about 8 inches long that has been dipped in-"

"We get it Aito," Luka says, interrupting his sentence. Gumi laughs along with Rin and looks over at Aito. He notices her eyes on him and smiles back at her. Aito turns back to Luka and his gaze remains on her,

'_I may be holding this beautiful sparkler in my hands, but not even my own light can attract your attention.' _Gumi thinks.

Rin looks over to see Len poking at the other stuff and walks over to them too. The two don't speak and awkwardly bump hands at times.

'_Say something already, Rin…'_

'_Man up and tell her something, Len!'_

Rin reaches for a skyrocket and walks away. Len watches her walk away and slaps his forehead. He groans and heads over to Kaito to go tease him about Luka to get his mind off of Rin.

* * *

"I wonder what that one does," Teto says, instantly grabbing one and setting it on the ground.

"Say, Teto, what is your relation to Oliver?" Neru asks while Oliver walks over to Len.

"A dog can actually talk. Wow, science will never stop amazing me," Teto replies quickly and smirks at herself for getting an amazing comeback.

"Well, they just improved from making a thing like you."

'_Oh heck no girl, you're about to get your a-' _Teto thinks but she stops when Neru greets Oliver kindly and asks him to come over and help her with a firework.

"Oliver can't set up a firework. He's scared of burning himself," Teto answers quickly.

"I-I am not!" Oliver quickly yells, embarrassed.

'_Great Teto, now you go and make me seem like a fool in front of my crush?!' _Oliver thinks.

Teto groans as she watches Oliver puff up his chest and flip his bangs.

"I may not look like it, but I'm a bad boy," Oliver states, trying to make himself seem cool again. "I've got friends who do shady deals and are thugs. I didn't choose the thug life-the thug life chose me."

Neru smiles at him, laughing inside.

'_Keep up the act Neru,' _Neru reminds herself.

"Really? I do kinda like bad guys…" Neru says, slightly biting her lip. Oliver turns pink and nervously laughs. Neru turns over to Teto who's keeping her poker face on. "What was the answer to the question? Do you mind if I cut in?"

'_What should I say?' _Teto asks herself. _'I can't let her know that I helped Oliver get his new reputation.'_

"Nope,not at all," Teto says and rolls her eyes, "Go on before the drool collects and makes you slip, Akita."

"You really don't mind?" Neru asks, raising an eyebrow to test her. Oliver continues trying to set up the skyrocket by himself.

"It doesn't matter to me," Teto replies and Oliver yelps in pain.

"I got burned!"

Teto face palms herself as Oliver closes his hand into his fist and tries to stop from crying out.

* * *

"This is actually strangely calming," Aito comments as everyone looks up at the beautiful fireworks being set off. Gumi sets off a skyrocket at fully blast and smiles to herself as she watches it fly up high then burst out into the sky.

"The stars seem so close," Luka says and Teto laughs.

"Then I guess the stars are lucky to be near as great of a star as me," Teto laughs, gazing up at the twinkling stars. Luka rolls her eyes at her ego but laughs nonetheless.

Rin looks over to see Aito and Gumi talking to each other and laughing.

'_Since when did they become so close?' _Rin thinks and inspects their faces. Gumi's cheeks are colored with a slight red and her eyes are sparkling like the stars above. Even Aito is shining brightly, sporting a huge smile on his face as they share a joke.

'_Gumi can actually make him really happy….' _Rin thinks to herself.

The green haired girl smiles to herself as she looks down at the snow.

'_I'm really glad that we've actually been speaking more often…' _Gumi thinks.

Aito returns his focus to Luka and sees her talking to Kaito and slightly blushing. It's obvious that she's flirting, so he turns away so not to ruin his cheerful mood. Rin and Gumi notice his slight frown and then notice each other staring at him. Quickly, they look away and return their gazes towards the fireworks. Gumi picks up another firework and looks at the small pile left.

_'I've got such small chances to make him look at me.'_ Gumi thinks and sighs to herself. She ignites the fuse with her cold hands and watches it fly out into the sky, making a loud noise after every blast. _'But I've got to use them all to my best ability.'_

* * *

"This is the last firework guys," Aito says after a few minutes of using up the other small ones up.

"I can't believe we're actually all getting along, without arguments and all," Luka says, her eyes flickering towards Miku. Teto and Neru share a glance just like Len and Rin do.

"We should try this more often-but next time, with ice-cream!" Kaito yells and everyone groans.

In the cold night sky, a red ray shines. Aito sets off the skyrocket, carrying it up to the sky. A series of explosions start and everyone starts awing at the beauty and shouting and cheering through the loud noise. Gumi can't help herself and before she thinks it over, she smiles and says "I love you" out loud, but is muffled by the noises. Rin sniffles and brushes her wet eyes, wearing a bittersweet smile.

Soon, everything falls into silence and everyone is still stuck on the past image of the beautiful display that used to be in front of them. Aito picks up the left over piece and everyone stares at each other in silence for a while. Had they actually managed to all have some fun today in each other's company?

Aito's the first to open his mouth. No one remembers the words, but everyone finds themselves smiling. Even Miku's mouth betrays her and she finds her best friend and herself smiling and laughing. When Rin looks over at Len, she feels a spark in her heart and quickly looks away.

After such a dazzling night, everyone walks back to their houses in a light mood.

* * *

Tuesday~~~  
After School  
Kaito's POV

It's still strange being on this stage with her. I'm not talking about the cross-dressing or the strange lines. After all that we have been through, acting like we like each other is a huge understatement. Well, on my side at least. I stare at her. She stares back. At that instant, the doors close from our own little world. I try to avoid looking into her teal eyes, in fear that my exhilaration might be sensed.

But now's not the time to think of these things.

"May I have this dance?" Miku asks, extending her hand out to me. I look up at her smiling face. It's all an act and if I reach my hand out, I can peel off the artificial mask out.

"Of course," I reply, placing my gloved hand on top of hers.

Inside of you, I can see and feel the Kaito from before. I can see and feel the same love from before.

* * *

Miku's POV~~~~

I heave a sigh and place a smile on myself. It's time for the act to begin yet again. The memorized lines all seem sincere. Kaito takes my hand and I lead him to the center stage to begin dancing. This is the point in the play when all eyes are on us. They must see a pairing in love at first sight. But how can I accomplish that when I don't even dare to look into his eyes?

Just yesterday we spent the night together with others. Kaito and I barely said any words to each other, but it felt like we had stepped back into the past. And just as soon as we met eyes, I saw a piece of love in his face that instantly bathed me in regret. If only people could turn back the clock and fix all their mistakes.

But now's not the time to think of these things.

I've got a performance to put on, even if it is just another rehearsal.

"And cue the music!" the director yells at the crew and the slow music starts pouring in.

Inside of you, I can see and feel the Miku from before. I can see and feel the same love from before.

* * *

Oliver's POV~~~

Remind me to yell at Teto.

"Let me try on the slipper!" I yell in a high voice and push past Neru to grasp the "glass slipper". I take off my high heels (that horribly hurt) and try and jam my foot into the slipper. After proving that brilliant planzaAQ unsuccessful, Neru grabs it again to make sure that it didn't fit her.

"There is another version where the stepsisters cut off their toes to try and fit their toes in," Teto pipes in, making Neru shoot a glare at her.

"The slipper doesn't fit either of us!" Neru exclaims in a low voice. She stops and looks at the director. "Wait, why am I trying it on if I'm a guy?"

"When you go to the ball you're playing a guy who cross dressed as a girl to try and get the prince's attention," he explains.

"Then why is my name still Drizella?"

"Stop asking questions and go on with the scene!"

Neru mutters a few curse words under her breath and Aito glares at us.

"Why are you trying on slippers, Drizella? You're a boy!" Aito scorns in a high voice.

"Exactly what I asked!" Neru yells, waving her arms around for emphasis.

The director and Aito face palm themselves and Miku hands Neru the script. Neru starts reading at the part they are on.

"That's my line," Aito says as Neru finally reaches the part. She groans and throws the script on the floor.

"I-I need a break!" she yells and jumps off the stage and out. The director asks Miku to go make sure she doesn't leave and the prince soon trails after Drizella. In the back, I can hear a lot of yelling and commotion going on between everyone who's decorating. I step back and look at the set. It's actually going along pretty well. They've even incorporated a Christmas theme to it too.

"You need to direct your voice out more," a voice says, the air breathing down on my neck. I squeak and jump back to see Teto standing normally with her arms crossed. She does not look happy.

"Huh?"

"I can barely hear you out there," Teto says, jabbing her thumb to the back of the auditorium. She fixes her white wig and sighs. "Piko should have been this part. Almost everyone here is going to have to wear a wig!"

"It is pretty uncomfortable," I agree, adjusting my red wig. Then, the scene of yesterday appears in my head again. "Hey, what were you and Neru talking about yesterday?"

"I think Rin's calling me," Teto says, cocking her head to the left. "I'll be right over there!"

"I don't hear anything-"

"That's because you're deaf."

I watch as she runs off to backstage and disappears from view. I just love it when people don't answer my questions.

* * *

After Rehearsals~~~  
Rin's POV

There's only two more days left of school until Christmas break. I really need to get on better terms with Len. I mean, I can't just leave him alone for Christmas just because of a stupid fight. But I have no idea what to do. Luka's busy trying to flirt with Kaito. I barely even talk to Aito and most of it is usually about Luka. I don't really interact with that many people in my class either, so I don't really have anyone to speak to.

There's just too much going on at one time.

The play is coming up soon.  
Gumi makes Aito happy,  
But Aito loves Luka.  
And he's pushing me to try and help him.  
But I still like him.  
Luka's still pulling me into business with Kaito.  
Kaito seems like he's still stuck on Miku.  
Miku keeps sending me glares in class and in the hallway.  
Len and I aren't even talking.

Who should I help? What should I do? It's like everyone has loves someone who likes someone else.

Gah! This is all just stupid! I'm just going to go into Len's house and apologize. I should at least try and solve one problem.

I grab a jacket and run downstairs quickly, not tending to anything else. After I came home I just took off all my make-up and stayed lounging around my room, so I figure that I must look really odd right now. I push away all those thoughts and open the front door, making a huge gust of cold air rush at me. I step out and run to Len's house, and before I even know it, I'm knocking on his door.

Just as the door opens, I see another figure sitting on the couch. A girl.

"Rin?" Len says, a shocked look on his face. "Come in."

I step in and he closes the door right behind me. Sitting right in front of me is Neru Akita. She doesn't even acknowledge my presence and continues texting away on her phone.

"What brings you here?" Len asks, looking at my red face.

Oh right, I'm supposed to be apologizing. But, how can I do that when he has a girl with him? I'll look like an idiot. And who says that he'll even accept it? He might try and act "cool" and brush me aside. Anger boils up inside me but I try and keep a cool face on.

"Am I interrupting something?" I ask.

"Huh? No," Len replies.

Then why the heck is she here? It's all just lies. A cover up.

Gosh, I look like such an idiot. I'm over here worrying about him and he was just about to go make-out with some girl.

"I'm such a fool.." I mutter to myself.

Len looks over at me, now completely confused. "Hm?"

"Just forget it," I say and head back towards the door.

"Rin, where are you going?"

"Have fun," I reply, opening the door and stepping out. I slam the door hard behind me and slowly walk back to my house. Part of me wishes to just walk back and apologize to him, like I intended to do, but I just keep walking until I find myself in my bedroom, staring at my bed. Falling into my bed and snuggling my soft pillows seem like the only comfort I get recently.

It's like I'm never good enough for anyone.

* * *

Len's and Oliver's House~~~  
Normal POV

"What happened?' Oliver asks as he returns to the living room with three cups.

"Rin randomly came in," Neru answers, sending a message to Miku.

"I'm going to go to my room," Len says and leaves without further word. Oliver looks back at Neru and she just shrugs.

* * *

Wednesday~~~  
Teto's POV

I don't know who Neru thinks she's playing.

I just KNOW that she has something up her sleeve. Oliver has been in our classroom and now she just randomly decides to start spending time with him? What the biscuits, man?!

I have a feeling like it may be an attempt at revenge. A pathetic one at that. But why the heck would she use Oliver? Psh, I've got tons of other spies that can help me get information. And I wouldn't even mind if I had to stalk by myself or whatever. Just because I think shota-boy is cute doesn't mean that I won't live if he's with Neru. Hello, I WAS ALIVE AND BREATHING BEFORE HE CAME IN, SO I CAN BE PERFECTLY OKAY IF HE WALKS OUT.

What an idiot she is for trying to use someone against me. Stupid, stupid Neru.

I must have been muttering under my breath because just then, Mrs. Megurine calls me out.

"Would you like to share something with the class?" Mrs. Megurine asks and I feel all eyes on me. Neru smirks at me, expecting me to be embarrassed.

Embarrassed?

What is this word you speak of?

"Akita Neru is an idiot," I state proudly, crossing my arms across my chest.

And that is how I end up outside of the hall, trying to complete a stack of work. It was totally worth it though.

* * *

Lunch~~~  
Meiko's POV~~~

"And that's how the song "I Whip My Hair" by Willow Smith is depressing for both people!" Teto exclaims and laughs at her explanation. I swear, this girl is mental.

I laugh and playfully ruffle her red bangs, making her groan. "Meiko! You know I hate when you do that!"

"But it's so funny," I laugh and watch as she quickly tries to blow her bangs to place. "By the way, was it worth saying that Neru is an idiot in class?"

"Of course! You know as well as I do that Neru is a witch with an ugly disguise as a human!" Teto yells. Yes, that is true. And it was hilarious to watch that crooked smirk of hers fall off her face.

"This is why you're so great, Teto," I say and Teto gleams from the praise. She looks over at Kaito, Len, Gakupo, and Oliver and jabs her thumb at Kaito.

"Speaking of people in our class, what do you think about ice-cream lover over there?" she asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Kaito?" I ask and she nods. "He's alright, I guess."

"Really?" Teto asks and groans. "But you don't seem to like anyone! Heck, even Miki has a crush!"

"Teto, I advise you to not speak about that subject," Miki says, pausing her fork's trip to her mouth.

Teto sighs and goes on with her speech. "So, you really do not have a romantic interest in anyone?"

"No," I lie. "The guys here are really immature and I've had enough of them. Almost all of them are the same."

"I'm sure there's someone out there who's your type," Teto mumbles.

Well, of course there is. But no one can know about him. As if on cue, Luka Megurine casually walks by our table. I look at her up and down and mentally thank her for distracting Teto for a moment. I have to admit, she does look like her father. And not just the pink hair, but the blue eyes. It's strange that I've never even talked to her though.

And it should stay that way.

* * *

Luka's POV

I've been meaning to ask Gumi on her progress with Aito, but you see, it's really hard to spot her. She does a lot of reading, so the first place I should have looked at was a library, but like the idiot I am, I walked all around the school instead. First I checked her normal lunch table, just in case.

"Trying to look for Gumi, I see," Teto says as I casually walk by their table. How she knew that, I have no idea.

"J-just taking a casual stroll around the cafeteria to get some… fresh air," I say, mentally hitting myself with a brick. I am one of the worst liars when under pressure.

"She normally goes to the library after eating," Teto informs me. Yeah, I totally am a horrible liar.

"Thanks," I mumble and walk out towards the library.

* * *

Gumi's POV~~~

I am quietly enjoying "Friends and Lovers" by Helen MacInnes when I feel someone approaching me. Being the nice person I am, I look up and acknowledge their presence with a warm smile. It's the pink haired girl, Luka Megurine.

"Hello Gumi," Luka says, using my first name. Well, I suppose we are a bit closer ever since yesterday. It's not as awkward as it was before where I would secretly yell at her in my mind for not seeing the amazing guy that Aito is.

Anyways, I reply back and smile at her. I close the book and place it down on the table in front of me.

"Did you need something?" I ask, my right hand pushing away my bangs.

"I came to ask you about Aito."

Whoa, that's totally unexpected.

"W-what about A-ai-him?" I ask. I can feel the heat rush to my face and try to look away.

Luka squeals and rushes up to me. "This is so cute! You're blushing and stuttering at the mention of his name~!"

"I-I-I-"

I can't even form a proper sentence from the rate that my heart is beating.

"W-well, don't you get the same reaction about Kaito?"

And instantly there are two red faced girls in the library.

"I… is it that obvious?" Luka asks, twiddling her fingers around in a nervous fashion. I nod and she turns into a tomato. No, not in literal sense. Luka clears her throat and smooths her hair, trying to regain her focus. "So...what has happened?"

"Well, we started talking a bit more…" I say awkwardly, not sure if I can trust her.

"Don't worry Gumi! I'm only trying to help!"

"Help?"

"Of course! It's been a while since Aito had a girlfriend! And you two would look so cute together~!"

Wow, isn't it ironic that Aito's crush is telling me this? Wait, ironic might not be the word to describe this…

So I just sit there, watching Luka babble on and on about how Aito really needs a "ray of sunshine" like me in his life. It's a bit odd, I'll admit, but it's kind of nice to have someone on my side about this whole Aito thing. Teto is on my side too, but she's usually busy playing matchmaker with others.

* * *

Len's POV~~~

News about Christmas is on every tongue, and everyone seems to have different plans.

Spending time with family.  
Bobsledding.  
Staying warm my a fire.  
Snowball fights.

Everyone but me seems to be having fun...

It seems like I'm the only one who's going to be spending Christmas alone and bored.

I don't know how special Christmas is, but whenever I think about my past Christmases with my mom and dad, I feel my breath hitch and the neon Christmas decorations on other's lawns turn blurry. I was so young back then that I can barely piece together those memories, but I can certainly remember the ones with my dad. They usually involved him walking into the house with a new girl in his arms around midnight and stumbling up to his room. I'd keep quiet in the dark and slip outside to be by myself.

"Merry Christmas-hah, what a stupid holiday," I mumble to myself, seeing my white breath. I'm standing still without a word under the dark sky when a little white cat paws at my feet, as if trying to make me happy. I force a small smile on my face and bend down to pet the stray. It moves against my head and purrs happily before walking away. Probably back to its owner or home.

Right, I should return to my house too.

As I walk into my house I look at the wall with drawings and random bits of decoration. I smile as I think of the days where Rin and I decorated it. Sure, most of the time they would lead to fights and we'd end up wrestling each other on the floor, but it was always fun.

I look over at Oliver's sad attempt for Christmas decorating and at the bright red stocking. I know who I would want in my big stocking…

I shake my head from the thought and continue walking up to my room.

* * *

"_Daddy, what is she doing here? She isn't Mommy," a young Len asks, looking at the strange new woman in his father's arms._

"_Len, Daddy's just going out for a while. Be a good boy and stay inside, okay?" his father responds, the girl playfully teasing him by whispering into his ear. Len stares at the woman with her bangs covering her eyes and flinches back as he sees her smirk back at him._

"_But Daddy, I thought Mommy was the only one you loved. Who are all these girls?"_

"_Len, these things are much too big for you to understand."_

'_But you said you loved her! You loved Mommy! You wouldn't be doing this if she was here!"_

"_Len-"_

"_Why is she even in this house? She's just breaking our family even more!"_

_A loud noise vibrates in the room as the young boy feels his cheek sting from the sudden slap. He stumbles back from shock and looks up at his father with wet eyes. His hand reaches up and feels the red mark on his right cheek then moves over and brushes his tears._

"_Come on, let's go."_

_Just as his father and the woman leaves, their figures merge and turn into Rin. She looks back at Len with bloodshot eyes and sniffs as her eyes threaten to spill a waterfall._

"_Have fun."_

_Some hurry and wake me up from this horrid nightmare..._

* * *

I wake up in my room all alone with my shirt clinging to my body from the sweat. I hold tight to the sheets and try to regain normal breathing.

The sound of someone knocking then opening the door and the familiar sound of flats send me dashing downstairs without a second thought. I stop as I reach the last step.

Rin's standing at my door again, red faced as always.

"R-rin? What brings you here?" I ask stupidly, trying to fix my messy hair.

"I-I wanted to say-uh," Rin stutters and groans. She walks up to me and grabs my arm with her gloved hand. "You're coming with me for Christmas present shopping."

"Eh?"

"I need someone to go with me…" Rin answers, ducking her head, but I see her face turn even redder. She looks back up at me when I don't reply and pulls my arm. "Come on! Let's go!"

Just as we start walking out the whole thing processes into my mind and I snap back.

"Wait, what?" I ask.

"Come on dummy!"

"Why did you just randomly come over?"

"I just explained! Gosh, how thick-headed are you?"

"I am not! Look who's talking!"

"I have a higher score than you in class ranking!"

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in Oliver's Room~~~  
Normal POV

Oliver and Neru stop talking as they hear the commotion and yelling downstairs.

"Shut up idiot!"

"Gah you annoy me so much!"

"So do you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

"Well…" Oliver says, shifting their homework papers, "this is awkward…"

* * *

Back with Len and Rin~~~  
Len's POV

"Why do you even care?" I shoot back and Rin clenches her fists.

"Because you're one of my closest friends! I really do care about you and I hate it when we have fights like this and we don't speak to each other! I feel really bad and guilty!" she spills out.

I'm really one of her closest friends?

I wasn't the only one who felt bad about this fight?

"Fine. You don't have to come with me," Rin says, sounding hurt. I stop her and she turns around to me with moist eyes.

"I kinda need to change," I say and we both look down at my pajamas.

"Who the heck goes to sleep at 6 P.M?" Rin yells and laughs at my cookie pajamas, brushing aside tears.

"J-just wait here," I say and walk back upstairs, finding myself turning red.

Why the heck did I run downstairs? Why the heck is my pulse still racing? These are the questions I ask myself as I quickly look into my closet and pull out random bits of clothing suited for the cold weather. I grab a light brown jacket and a white scarf and head downstairs while putting my hair into a ponytail.

"Finally. You take longer than me to get ready," Rin groans.

"At least I look better," I retort.

"Hey, don't push it, pretty boy."

I chuckle to myself and walk back outside.

"So where to now?" I ask, stuffing my hands into my pockets. Rin points towards town, as if it's obvious.

"I have a small list of people, so it shouldn't take that long," Rin informs me as we begin walking.

Well, this is really odd, to say the least. I mean, aren't we supposed to be arguing? Shouldn't we be calling each other unnecessary names? We have been cross with each other for the past few days.

"Len."

"Yes?" I ask.

"You suck at apologizing."

"So do you, Rin."

We look over at each other and burst into a fit of laughter.

But for some reason, I can't help but smile at the moment. This feels much better than how I felt a few days ago. This strange friendship with Rin feels a whole lot better than any girlfriend I've ever had.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer and hopefully I'll make the others longer as well. Well, around 6000 words may not be long to you, but I had to revise this so many dang times. So, so many. And there are so many song references in here. If someone can name them all, you win an invisible dolphin.**

_**Oh and everyone, I would like to inform you all of this amazing story that I have found recently. It's another school story with a lot of your favorite characters. It's unique and refreshing, so I'm sure a lot of you would like it if you give it a try :)  
If you're interested, it's called "Hello, Crypton Academy!" by OwlsPanicAtTheCity.**_

**Anyways, thanks for all of your reviews! :D I appreciate all the praise, criticism, and random bits of information~**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. If you'd like, you can review down below. Bye bye~!**


	29. For You, For Me

**Here we are on our thirtieth chapter of Meltdown, and it's only December.**

* * *

Thursday~~~  
Miki's POV

I don't like it when I'm early to class. I have to sit alone and just stare at a wall or play with my pencil. I have no idea how many times I've counted the tiles on the floor either.

Oh, well, I guess it can't be helped.

The classroom door opens and a blonde haired girl steps in while talking to the other.

Miku and Neru.

"And so that's why I'm acting like I like him," Neru says while they walk over to their seats, completely ignoring me. Watch as I just turn into the background before their eyes.

"So it's all for revenge? You really don't like him?" Miku asks, biting her bottom lip.

"Of course not! I wouldn't like someone like him! He's not hot and he's dorky yet he tries to act cool," Neru laughs and snorts. "What a loser. I have no idea why Teto would like him."

Wait, what? Why did she mention Teto? Who's this boy that they're talking about?

"But what if-"

Miku stops her question as the classroom door opens again. This time, Piko steps in. He maintains a expressionless face as he walks in. I can feel the heat rushing to my face so I duck my head and stare at my empty desk like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Miku replies back with a smile that can brighten up even the deepest of abysses. Gosh, why does she have to be so perfect?

Neru merely grunts and returns her attention to her cell phone.

"G-good morning," I reply in the stupidest voice ever. I mentally hit myself on the desk for replying so awkwardly.

The room remains quiet until a certain pair of blonde haired teenagers walk in. A loud pair.

"So beware of my dad. He loves to try and embarrass any guy that I bring to my house," Rin says as she opens the door for them.

"I'm actually kind of scared now," Len laughs. "Well, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Rin flicks his forehead and steps in. "Haha, you're hilarious Len."

I can feel the tension rise as Miku turns her eyes over to Rin. She glares at the girl, but Rin doesn't seem to notice. She's too distracted with Len's teasing. More people start walking into the classroom and continue talking excitedly about plans for the winter break.

Neru looks over to see Miku glaring at Rin, so she decides to break the friendly atmosphere.

Neru chuckles to herself. "You already have another one, Len?"

….

Silence….

"Excuse me?" Rin asks as Miku looks at Neru, shocked that she would say that. Neru rolls her eyes and returns her attention to her cell phone.

"Don't ask so surprised."

All eyes in the classroom turn to Rin as she flushes embarrassedly and struggles for words. I bet Len will just blow it off and ignore her or say that she is his after all and high-five all the guys, therefore embarrassing her.

Len places his arm around Rin and pulls her in with a smile. "Nah, we're just really good friends."

Wait, what?

Neru's yellow cellphone hits the ground.

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

Now everywhere I go, I can hear people talking about me. Something about my strange with Len and how I was put in the "friend zone" or something. Just in this school day, three girls have come up to me and asked me to give Len their love confession. Apparently friends are supposed to do that for their friends.

But that's not the important thing. The important thing is what happened this morning.

Len actually admitting to being friends with me. His reputation was at stake and he blurted it out like nothing. It may seem like a small deal to someone else, but having a genuine friendship with someone is actually something that I'm really grateful for. I can't lie to myself, I've been smiling ever since he said that.

Wow, I've actually been able to befriend a player. How is that possible?

I just hope that the play goes on well.

* * *

After School~~~  
Normal POV

People are dashing all around the stage and backstage, getting ready for the big performance. A few parents and others have arrived and taken seats, reading about the play in the pamphlets that Luka is handing out with Kaito. Some also look up at the stage, where a hubbub is simmering. Sure, most of the commotion is due to Neru and Teto barking orders at others, but there are others also reading out loud lines in a panic to try and calm their nerves. There are even complaints from boys about the high heels digging into their feet.

"Where is Cinderella? Get her, I mean him, back over here!" the director yells and spots the lovable blue-haired boy giving out pamphlet to people. "Teto, go grab him!"

"Roger, boss!" Teto replies and lifts up her robe to start running. "Kaito, get your cross-dressing self over here!"

Luka and Kaito look over to Teto and laugh as she trips from the long robe. Luka smiles at Kaito and takes the pamphlets from him. "Good luck tonight, okay?" Luka says, meeting his eyes. "I'll be watching you."

"Well, if you're watching me, I'll do my best," Kaito says and smiles at her before walking over to Teto. Luka feels her heart skip a beat and nervously hands a mother a pamphlet with red cheeks.

"Aw, here comes the most beautiful girl in the world," Len teases as Oliver steps out with his dress and make-up done. Rin laughs and looks at his face closely.

"Are you really wearing fake eyelashes?" Rin teases and Oliver's cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"You two are the worst!" Oliver grumbles and huffs away. Rin and Len cross their arms and watch him walk over to Neru.

"You have to admit, he'd make a cute girl," Rin says.

"Yeah. He looks even more of a girl than you," Len laughs and gets a smack on the head. "Ow!"

"Everyone! Gather over here!" the director instructs and soon has a mass of teenagers around him. "Okay, we've been practicing this play for a while now. We just went through the whole thing in the past hour and things went smoothly. Hopefully that wasn't just an accident. Does everyone feel ready to put on an amazing play?"

"This bra is really irritating," Kaito remarks, shifting his chest area that's filled with napkins.

"I am going to steal the show!" Teto cheers, waving her wand all around.

"The main role is Cinderella, not the Fairy Godmother," Neru remarks.

"These high heels are also irritating too," Aito adds.

"High heels are a male invention to make a woman's butt look smaller," Oliver comments, "and if they try to run away they become 10 times slower."

Everyone stops arguing and talking and turn their attention towards Oliver.

'_And this is why he needs help from someone like me.' _Teto sighs and face palms herself.

"It's almost time!" the director announces, a small squeak in his voice. "Everyone-to their places! Quickly now! Don't pull those curtains until I instruct to do so!"

And so begins the story of Cinderella…

* * *

Ball scene~~~  
Kaito's POV

I exit my cold pumpkin coach and stride carefully into the stage. Every step I take feels like an eternity. And not just because this dress weighs a ton.

Am I ready to fake this scene with Miku? We've practiced this over and over, but it feels different now. Different colored eyes are staring at us from the audience and from the extras in the "ball". I lift my head and smile as I try to keep my face towards the audience. Miku's eyes widen, but her expression stays the same. She extends her gloved hand out to me and gives me a smile as the girls (guys dressed as girls) whisper and gasp.

"May I have this dance?" she asks loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Playing my part, I smile and place my gloved hand on top of hers. "Of course."

Just then, a spark jumps into my hand and I flinch subtly. Hopefully no one noticed that. It seems that Miku did though, because her teal eyes are inspecting my every move now. I need to be more careful about what emotions I show or the tables may turn on me tonight.

* * *

Miku's POV~~~

I can't force myself to look into your eyes.

_'You hate him_  
_He's no good to you_  
_Don't easily believe everything you see...'_

The whispering voices try to keep me stable, and I finally look up, my eyes crystal cold with dark intentions to snatch everything from you. This "blade" in my hands is just what I need to destroy you. To get you out of my life. But what I'm really holding inside myself if far worse than a blade. I cover the feelings with a smile to hide the dark truth.

All I am is a liar. A fake. And no one can truly love someone who's like this.

That's why I had to leave you, my eyes plead, but he doesn't seem to notice. I knew it would be better just to keep it a secret. That's why I left him. The masked person is me and all I will ever cause is sadness and ruin.

He isn't in love with me, after all. He's in love with the girl that he thought I was. That's what I told myself before-he was crying for the girl he thought I was.

Then, I feel a soft hand brush up my cheek and wipe away a tear. Snapping out of my thoughts, I see Kaito brushing away the tears with his hand. Each touch electrifies me, melting away my cold exterior. His eyes are still unreadable, but his smile is still shining brightly at me, melting the ice second by second.

I never want the bell to ring, but just as I think that, the ringing begins and I feel my heart flutter. Kaito's sigh bounces into my ears and as my hand slowly slips it all seems like a dream. My dream standing so close to me, yet so far away... I want to count out every one of his hesitant heartbeats and synchronize them with mine. Kaito lets go of my hands and runs off, but not before one last look. Our eyes, gazing at each other, set off sparks.

It's straight off a fairy tale.

* * *

Normal POV~~~

_'__What did I feel back there? That sudden rush of excitement...'_ Kaito thinks and turns away, running off as the guests from the ball begin to talk to one another. A plastic glass slipper is left behind.

Miku pauses a bit before walking over to it with others and picking it up. She turns over to her subjects and presents them the shoe.

"We shall find the owner of this shoe and we will not stop until we find the young maiden who was dancing with me all night!"

* * *

After the Play~~~

Everyone stands up as everyone in the cast stands in the stage and bows or curtsies. The red velvet curtains close and cover up all the sets and characters. As soon as they do, everyone starts laughing and congratulating each other.

"I have to admit, you were pretty good tonight, Neru," Teto says, smiling at the blonde haired girl. Neru narrows her eyes at her and turns away to talk to Oliver. Teto immediately regrets giving her a compliment and watches as she flirts with Oliver.

"Was it just me, or was the ball scene really realistic?" Luka asks, looking at Kaito and Miku. Rin looks over at their direction.

"Now that you mention it, the atmosphere was pretty thick," Rin agrees. _'And what was up with those sudden tears?'_

Luka raises her hand up to her mouth and returns her gaze to the floor. She sighs as her mind replays the scene over and over again. _'Those eyes were full of sadness…'_

"Don't worry about it Luka," Rin says, trying to cheer her friend up. "Remember, your mind makes things even worse when you're in this mood. So try and cheer up, okay?"

Luka looks up at Rin and gives her a small smile. Giving her a cheeky smile, Rin pats her back. "Come on, don't tell me you're giving up that easily!"

"Giving up? Who told you that?" Luka snaps back to her old self. "I am not giving up!"

"That's good to hear," Rin says as Aito walks over to them.

"I am so, so, so sorry that you two are girls. Now I know what hell you go through everyday," Aito says as he rips off his high heels. Luka and Rin burst into a fit of laughter as he takes off his wig and wipes off his lip gloss. "Blagh. I am overfilled with joy that this play is finally over."

"So what are you two doing this winter break?" Luka asks.

"Nothing much, really," Aito says. "My parents are coming over though, so that's nice."

"I hope my family can get along in Christmas. Christmas mornings are the only times my sister wakes up early," Luka says and chuckles as her sister's sleepy face pops up into her mind.

"Speaking of families, I think your family is here." Rin motions over to their left and sees Luka's family smiling and waving at them. Luka's sister, Lulu, rubs her eyes and groggily waves at them.

"I'll come and visit you two during the break, alright?" Luka says, looking at her friends. Rin nods and Aito smiles as they watch the pink haired girl walk away.

"So, you're telling her during the break, right?" Rin nervously looks down at the stage floor.

"Yes. I plan to make it special, so I was thinking to confess in New Year's Eve on the countdown."

She can only nod her head in agreement, losing her ability to speak. With a dry mouth, she opens her mouth but closes it again.

'_If I dare to speak my thoughts, I'll break the connection with him I've tried so hard to hold onto. Yet, what can I do to tell you how I feel right now? If only I knew the answer to such a simple question as that. I suppose I'll continue to tread around words.' _Rin thinks.

"I'm so nervous, but I'm also excited," Aito says. "I mean, what if it does work out? After all these years…"

"Don't go all Romeo on me now, Aito," Rin teases as she lifts her head and laughs at the faint pink tinge on his cheeks.

'_Best of luck to you, Gumi. Hopefully she won't be so heartbroken when she learns that he likes Luka…'_

"Did someone call me?"

Len walks over to them with his signature smirk. That smirk that can instantly make girls blush or faint only makes Rin laugh. Why that smirk has no effect on her, Len will never understand.

"You packed your things, right?" Rin asks while Len looks over at Aito.

'_What was he talking about with her that made her so sad?' _He would have to be a stupid fool not to notice Rin with a bittersweet smile on her face. Len's eyes darken but he averts his eyes to Rin when Aito looks over at him.

"Packed? Is Len living with you?" Aito asks.

"I'm just spending winter break with her," Len replies.

"Really? Rin, I didn't know you were so kind," Aito says, making Len's glare harden even more. He doesn't like for others to pity him for his situation. After all, it's not like he's a broken rag doll.

Sensing the hostile atmosphere, Rin merely laughs.

"Well, I have to go and take this make up off. Bye," Aito says and smiles at Rin before leaving.

"That guy annoys me so much." Len glares at his back.

"Don't speak about him like that," Rin says quietly, the fake smile dropping.

"When are you going to-"

"Can we not talk about that?" Rin bites her lip. "Please?"

Heaving out a sigh, Len agrees with a nod.

"Good," Rin says and looks around, trying to relieve the tension. "My parents told me earlier that they would wait outside since it gets crowded after things like this. Do you want to say bye to your girlfriend before we leave?"

'_My girlfriend…?' _The confusion in Len's eyes makes Rin sigh.

"You know, Miku?"

"Oh," Len says and shakes his head. "I don't really care to."

Rin fights back a remark and instead leads him outside. The two are unaware of a pair of teal eyes watching their every move. Taking off her wig, the girl lets out her two long teal ponytails.

'_I cannot believe that those two are "just friends". There's something else to them.' _Miku frowns. _'And I need to stop this quickly or I really will have no one.'_

* * *

Outside of the school, no one is waiting for Miku Hatsune. There are no happy smiles ready to compliment her on her performance while driving home. The cold air slams into her face as she steps out, knocking the breath out of her lungs. She breathes back in quickly and sets her eyes on four blonde figures walking to a car. Kagamine Rin with her parents and Len.

Once again, jealousy creeps up to her heart. But this time, turning away doesn't erase the image.

Maybe humming a short tune will help soothe her thoughts.

Singing quietly to herself, Miku trudges home, her feet making a distinct trail in the snow. Snow falls silently on her as she deepens herself in her thoughts. It's an ordinary thing for her to walk home from school, so she doesn't mind that she's all alone. At least, that's what she tells herself. Her brow furrows as she remembers Kaito accompanying her whenever she walked home from school.

* * *

"_Good morning, Miku."_

_Kaito's bright voice reached Miku's ears and she quickly turned around to find the dazzling blue-haired ice-cream lover standing outside the school doors patiently._

"_Y-you waited all this time for me?" Miku asked, nervously playing with a charm on the strap of her bag._

"_Of course. As a gentleman, I can't allow a lady to walk all by herself," Kaito said and walked over to her side. "Plus, I like spending time with my girlfriend."_

_A tinge of pink appeared on Miku's face as she heard "girlfriend." No one had really paid this much attention to her either- she wasn't sure how to react._

"_Oh, um.."_

"_May I walk with you?"_

_Miku looks up at Kaito's smiling face and nods briefly. "Of course."_

* * *

After that it was a regular thing for the two to wait on each other before leaving to Miku's mansion. Of course, Miku would always stop a bit before arriving at her mansion and tell Kaito goodbye. Kaito never understood why she didn't want him to meet her family, but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable either.

'_No matter how rude I've been to him before, I can't drag him into what my family does.' _Miku sighs as she approaches the mansion. Light streaks out from open windows and illuminates at path to the front of the house.

A warm house. Butlers and maids waiting for any command. Exquisite furniture. Beautiful décor. Five star food stacked on every precious plate. A giant room just for designer clothing.

Who wouldn't want all this?

But this cold house holds no special place in Miku's heart.

As Miku walks to her room, she passes a group of maids setting up a Christmas tree. Glimmering crystal ornaments hang delicately on the branches, reflecting back the repeat LED Christmas light colors. That used to be a family tradition. Not only would they decorate a beautiful tree, but they'd share laughs and bond with one another.

But that's the past.

Everyone's just too busy to spend time together. Too busy with business and trying to keep their status up high for the public. After all, looks are everything.

'_And I'm just another puppet of theirs.' _Miku frowns and sits down on her bed. _'I am already an unnecessary girl.'_

Miku mentally slaps herself as she realizes where her thoughts are leading to. _'No, I can't dig myself any deeper into this. I need to focus on other things.'_

'_Like that Kagamine girl…'_

Rin has only attached herself onto Len more. This whole "best friends" thing is sure to be a façade. No girl can actually have that type of relationship with a guy like Len.

'_The person whom he loves is blurry in my eyes, but when__ will I understand? When it's too late? This is complicated, but my gut tells me Rin must have something to do with it. __This is my last chace,' _Miku thinks. _'I will scare her off. I will make her so frightened that she won't dare to go near him again. Because in her...she has...something that I don't.. And that's why I must destroy her. I've got to make that ending come true, or else my ending will come far too soon.' _

As Miku tries to think of a way to bring down Rin, her hand runs across her teal hair in frustration.

'_What's so good about Rin? She's not anything special. I am prettier than anyone and smarter. But with her, I can't do anything!' _

Miku lets out an exasperated sigh.

'_I can't. How can I commit such a thing?' _

But her mind cannot stay calm. She's convinced herself that she loves him. Every time she looks at him, her heart is tight and secure. Locked up safe. They share intimate physical moments with one another. She can hold him in his hands, covering up the hole inside her heart. Although his words are only temporary, they soothe her just fine.

That's love, right?

'_I'll allow you to have one more dance with him, Rin. But after that, the fragment will enter your heart and your cold hands will leave his as you collapse...' _

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

"I saw you two at the ball scene dancing together! You two were so cute~!" my father says, his hand on the steering wheel. He chuckles to himself and abruptly turns the wheel left. The car immediately follows, lurching, and we all bump into one another. Len gets a mouthful of our car window, and I happen to knock Len's head with the side of my ear.

It hurts.

Okay, I take back what I said earlier-THIS is the definition of uncomfortable.

And then, my father starts aggressively interrogating Len, who's sitting right beside me in our car. Len has a confused look on his face and is red from answering all these questions that my father's been asking for the past ten minutes. My mother is giggling and nudging my father to try and stop him. And while this is happening, I have to restrain myself from bashing my head on the window of the car door.

"What is your intention with my daughter?" my father asks, using a stern voice to try and sound serious. But it just comes out silly.

"W-what?" Len asks, turning even redder. "Rinny and I are just-"

"Did you hear that Luo? He even has a cute nickname for her!" my mother squeals, clasping her hands together and getting stars in her eyes.

"It is cute! We should use that nickname for her too~!" my father agrees enthusiastically.

This is who I live with…

My father snaps out of his trance and looks back at the street. "Anyways, what were you saying, Len?"

"We're just friends…" Len replies. I would find his red face funny, if it wasn't for this awkward situation we're in.

"What are your grades?"

"Mainly B's, but I have an A in chemistry thanks to Rin, sir."

My mother silently giggles as she reverses the sentence in her mind.

"Hehe, A in chemistry with Rin…"

Sometimes it's hard to believe that they're adults.

"Plans after high school?"

"Going to college, sir."

"What career are you going after?"

"Uh…um…I don't know…"

"For goodness' sake boy, you need to have a dream! You must strive for the stars!" my dad yells, starting to make a speech. And yet again, he takes his eyes off the road and dramatically turns around to meet Len's face. Looks like we just might die from my father's reckless driving. "Dreams are what keeps you living!"

"Well, I like art a lot so-"

"You do? So does Rin! When we get home I HAVE to show you her portrait of me when she was younger! It is so adorable!"

"Mother!" I groan and duck my face to hide my embarrassment.

"Honey, they can become artists and fall in love! Just like that movie we saw last night~"

"That one with the horrible actress? Baby Bear?"

"She wasn't horrible- she just couldn't display her emotions that well."

"Oh. Well, what age do you think of getting married, Len?" my father asks, their attention back on him. Fortunately, he looks at the road ahead again.

"Married? Isn't it too early to be thinking about that?" Len nervously says, sweat forming on his forehead.

"Not with true love~! I can just imagine it now, darling," my mother starts. "The beautiful music in the background and the strewn rose petals on the ground… And Rin is walking towards you with her beautiful white dress and smiling brightly! Everyone in the crowd will be watching with envy, excitement, and loving eyes. And there will definitely be HD pictures to capture the moment forever for your future children."

It's like my parents have written a bad romance for Len and I. A really bad romance story.

"We are going to have so much fun these next two weeks!"

Seriously, I want this car ride to end already.

* * *

**Yay, the next chapter can finally start their two weeks of winter break! All I have to say about that is- be prepared for anything to happen!**

**And since I cannot spot out all the mistakes in my chapters, I decided to get a beta reader. She is "Unyielding Wish" and has helped me a great deal on this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter and if you'd like to review, you can do that down below. Bye bye~!**


	30. The Eyes That Don't Vanish

**I'm sorry for becoming lazy and not updating as quickly as I used to. I promise to update more often and get off my lazy butt. Anyways, here's chapter 31, an emotional chapter.**

* * *

December 21st ~~~  
Friday  
Len's POV

After a really odd night yesterday, I'm hoping that today will be a whole lot more calm. Well, as calm as it can be with Rin and her parents. She really wasn't kidding when she said they were "crazy".

"_Not with true love~! I can just imagine it now, darling. The beautiful music in the background and the strewn rose petals on the ground… And Rin is walking towards you with her beautiful white dress and smiling brightly! Everyone in the crowd will be watching with envy, excitement, and loving eyes. And there will definitely be HD pictures to capture the moment forever for your future children."_

Heh, future children with Rin?

I set down my blue toothbrush next to three other ones. The orange one is probably Rin's, I'm guessing.

If we were married, then my toothbrush would be next to hers everyday, just like it is now.

Er, I mean, if we were roommates. Rin and I don't think of each other that way.

Just then, I hear some chatter and banging of pots downstairs. A female voice yelps and another sound of pots fall to the ground. I start walking downstairs and peek my head into the kitchen to see Rin's mother clutching her left ring finger. Rin's father is laughing and picking up some of the fallen pots and pans.

"How did you cut yourself?" he asks and she points over to the knife on the counter. He laughs and raises up her finger.

"It's not funny, Luo." She frowns.

Swiftly, he lifts her finger up to his lips and kisses her cut. A blush spreads across her cheeks as she looks at his closed eyes. It feels odd just watching them, but I haven't seen something like this in years.

Ever since my mother died…

He then moves over to her diamond ring and kisses it too, making her start to stutter. "L-Luo."

"I'll guard you against any villain. I'll always be by your side," he quotes from the movie "Baby Bear".

"What's going on?"

I jump out of the way and turn my head over to see Rin walking down the stairs with messy hair. Her eyes look dazed and sleepy and her oversized shirt is clinging to her. She even has soft pajama bottoms of oranges. How cute.

"Good morning, Rinny," I say with a smirk and her eyes snap open instantly.

"L-Len? ! What the heck are you doing here?"

"Remember- I'm spending winter break with your family?"

"Rin? Is that you, darling?" Rin's mother head pokes out of the kitchen door to see the both of us standing in the living room. She smiles at me. "Good morning, Len. Did you have a pleasant sleep?"

I nod my head slowly and Rin's father head pops up too. "Breakfast will be ready in a bit!"

Their heads disappear back into the kitchen and more sounds of food preparation come out. Rin sighs and rubs her hair. I'm surprised that she hasn't ran up the stairs and gotten dressed or began putting on make-up. Whenever I walk by girls in school, they start flaunting their bodies or fixing their hair. Rin doesn't seem to care how she looks like in front of me though. In fact, I think she may have some dry drool on her left cheek.

"Say Len, do you watch morning cartoon shows?" Rin asks, walking over to me.

"Eh? Why the random question?"

Rin links her arm to my left one and drags me over to her couch. "I'm guessing that you haven't?"

She plops me down beside her and grabs the remote on the side. We're extremely close to each other, but she doesn't seem to mind that either. I can smell the orange essence coming off of her and her left arm keeps rubbing up against mine. She nudges my side and nods over to the television screen.

"This is my favorite show," Rin says and laughs as a cat gets hits by a falling plate. More plates continue to crash into the cat's head since a mouse is pushing them off the edge of the counter.

"I remember watching this show," I say and laugh as the cat starts seeing stars.

"I'd wake up early sometimes just to watch these. But usually I'd be all alone in the couch and laughing my butt off," Rin chuckles and turns to me. "Did you watch these alone too?"

An image of a younger me laughing at a television screen appears in my mind and I nod.

"Looks like I've found one thing that we both like," Rin says and smiles to herself. I don't know whether it's the silly show, or Rin's smiling face, but a warm feeling explodes inside me and I smile.

* * *

Later on that evening~~~  
Rin's POV

"So this is all I have to get from the store," I say and look at the list in my hand. I quickly fold it back up and stick it into my right breast pocket of my black jacket. Just as I'm about to head out, my father pushes Len over to me.

"Len, go to make sure that Rinny won't be harmed."

And over here I thought that he had forgotten about the nickname…

"I can protect myself well enough dad," I say, frowning at what seemed like a sexist comment.

"Of course you can, but what if some bad boys try to hit on my daughter? Len must go so he can pretend to be your boyfriend!" my mother butts in. Mother, I believe that the "bad boy" here, is Len.

"I don't mind going," Len answers.

I sigh and grab my white scarf. "I suppose it'll be fun."

The reason I wanted to go alone was to stop by Aito's house. He had texted me saying that he wanted to practice confessing more, since the date is on New Years. But with Len there… won't that be a bit odd?

"Do you have something important to tend to?" Len asks as he puts on a coat as well. I dismiss the question by opening the front door and letting a cold breeze in.

Shopping with Len. I wonder how this will turn out.

* * *

Aito's House~~~

"So this is why you wanted to come alone."

Len groans and kicks the snow under his feet. I knock again, a little louder. His frown is unnerving. It's like he doesn't like Aito. I haven't the slightest clue why he would have any reason to dislike him.

"It's not like I'm doing anything bad, Len. Aito just needs some help," I say and the front door opens. Great timing.

"Hello Rin," Aito says and looks over to see Len cursing and kicking snow. "…and Len. Please come on in."

"Thank you," I say and we both walk in after taking off our shoes. Aito shoots me a panicked look while Len isn't looking and I shrug my shoulders. His eyes snap over to Len and I nervously scratch my hair.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped," Aito sighs and ruffles up his hair a bit. "Okay, so I have about 10 days before the big day arrives."

"Big day?" Len asks and raises his eyebrows.

"The day that I confess to Luka that I love her," Aito replies. I notice as Len's eye twitches at the word.

"Are you really sure you l-l- I mean, have strong romantic feelings about her?"

"Of course I am," Aito says, "I love everything about Luka."

"Are you serious? I mean, what if she turns out to be different? Or what if it doesn't last?"

"That's not what I care about now. All I want is to reveal my feelings about her. I've been hiding my feelings for over four years now."

"Dude, she had the option of dating you for four years. Why would you want to throw yourself out there like that?"

"You wouldn't understand Len. You don't even believe in love, do you?" Aito laughs. "You can't even say the word."

"Because it's a stupid feeling that was just invented by movies and romance novels! People may like each other, but it never lasts! Haven't you heard the phrase, "Nothing lasts forever?"

Okay… this is turning out to be 10 times worse than I thought it would be…

"Rin, I think it would be better if you came another day," Aito says quietly.

"That's why you asked her to come here? So she could help you rehearse to ask Luka out?" Len asks coldly. "Why don't you try and take her feelings into consideration for once?"

"Rin doesn't mind helping me," Aito interjects. "Maybe you just have a problem of me doing this with Rin."

"Of course I do! Don't you know that she-"

"I think we'll be leaving now!" I yell and grabs Len's hand quickly. "It was nice seeing you Aito, and we'll talk soon!"

"Wait, what?" Len yells as I throw open the door and push him outside. I grab our shoes and run outside before closing the door.

"…bye?" Aito says, confused.

* * *

Normal POV~~~

The two begin walking over to the supermarket, quiet this time. Rin continues glancing over at Len, but his eyes remain glued to the ground. Even as they enter the busy-body store the two hardly exchange any words. Rin bites her lip as she looks at the bags of oranges and then over at the bananas. With a sigh, she grabs the bananas instead and places them in the cart.

Len doesn't seem to notice.

As they pay for the items, Len's eyes stray to the people walking around them. Parents walk around hand-in-hand with their children, either laughing and talking, or being dragged onto the toy section. He watches as a parent begrudgingly agrees to buy the doll set for his daughter. She cheers and runs into his arms with joy.

It's almost too painful to watch.

"Len, can you help me carry these?"

Len snaps out of this thoughts and walks over to Rin to grab some of the plastic bags.

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

Len's been acting strange ever since the whole Aito incident. Could it be something that Aito told him? Well, Aito does tend to be blunt with things when people anger him. After that, his mood changed completely. Even in dinner he didn't say that much words and just looked at my parents. It was odd… his eyes looked like they were full of loss?

The whole thing is confusing, and I don't know how to talk to him about it. If I just ask a straightforward question, will he deny everything? And what if he gets annoyed when I beat around the bushes?

I let out a sigh and run my hand through my hair before pulling out my diary from its hidden spot.

I'll have to ask him about it either way. I can't let him suffer like that.

* * *

Saturday ~~~  
8:46 P.M  
Normal POV

"Father, where is Len?" Rin asks, looking around the house. She had been searching for him earlier but couldn't find him anywhere.

'_I still need to talk to him. He's only gotten worse from yesterday…' _Rin thinks with a frown.

"I think he said he was going out," Rin's mother says.

"Out? Where could he be going at a time like this?" Rin asks.

Rin's mother places poinsettias into a dark vase. "He said he was going to go to visit his mother's grave, but he's been out for an hour."

'_His mother's grave?' _Rin runs over to her room and grabs her coat then races back downstairs. _'What could he have done in an hour? What if it brought back memories to him and he-'_

Rin shakes her head and runs to the front door.

"Rin, darling, where are you going?" her mother asks.

"I'm off to find Len- I'll be right back," Rin says and opens the door quickly. She takes a step out and closes the door behind her.

* * *

Len's POV~~~

The moon shines down on a lonely figure standing beside a grave.I cross my arms and try to pull the coat closer to my body, but the heat doesn't come. I bend down and slowly write her name on the snow in slow lines. I should have brought some mittens with me, because my fingers become numb in seconds.

It disappears and before my eyes, so I trace over it again and again. As many times as I need to in order for the name to stay.

"_I'll never let go," I told her as she lay in the hospital bed._

The promise...Surely when time passes those kinds of things weaken. Even a second after you let the words out, it's no longer the same. I spent everyday with her, holding her hand and drawing what I couldn't say with my limited young mind. The memories shrivel up and collapse into the ground. I watched her eyes close and her grip loosened as I held in my tears.

"_Please don't go."_

Just let the snow collect and bury me within my troubles. Let it swallow me whole and maybe, just maybe, I can sink low enough to be able to be at the level of my mother's grave. But here I am, sitting still and fighting back the hot, stinging tears in my eyes as my mind breaks down. Each memory falls just like the snow and my frozen tears. Until the day comes when we can meet each other again, don't forget me.

But what are these drops of liquid falling down my cheeks?

I just feel so confused right now.

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

I can't express how relieved I am that Len is still at the cemetery. I let out a sigh of relief and slowly walk over to him. He's just sitting there, staring at the grave. My body begins to weigh twice what it felt like just a second ago, and the corners of my mouth fall.

I'm lucky to have two loving parents alive.

But what does Len have?

Left all alone, how could he live like that? Surely it's lonely to be by yourself...

I must have stepped over a twig or something, because something snaps beneath my feet. Len looks up from the ground, and turns over to the noise.

He's crying...?

"Len, what's wrong?" I ask as he wipes his tears away. He doesn't answer me. "Len?"

Again, no sound reaches my ears.

"Len, why won't you answer me?" I ask, walking up to him. He sniffs and stands up by himself, his back turned to me.

"I'm alright."

"Len-"

"You go back to your house. I'll be there in a bit," Len replies coldly.

Why doesn't he want to tell me what's wrong? Does he not trust me enough to confide in me?

The frown on my face deepens and I turn around so our backs face each other. "Fine, I'll leave you."

Just as I'm about to walk out, a hand reaches out and grabs my shoulder. I can hear Len whisper, but I can't understand what he's saying.

What's that hand doing there? Please take it off...this-this isn't supposed to feel this way...

He turns me around and suddenly, two strong arms wrap themselves around me.

What's this all of a sudden?

"Please don't leave me alone," he breathes out quietly.

I shouldn't be feeling this way about him. My heart twists and turns, but just after that, it's okay. The feeling of his arms around me is, oddly...comforting.

"I won't leave you alone, understand?" I say as he tears himself away from me. He looks away, indecisive.

"I'm a monster, Rin," Len says quietly, looking at the ground. "After all I've done and how I am with girls, I bet I'll die alone. I'm always alone. After mom left, dad left me all alone. Sometimes I think I was happy that he died. What kind of a person wouldn't be sad that his dad died? Not one single tear. I'm a horrible monster. He was too, and I just learned from him. Looking at everyone who has someone makes me feel lonely. Everyone has someone to hold and someone who unconditionally loves them. It's painful t-to see everyone."

"Why are you saying all of this?" I ask, getting a little scared. "You weren't thinking like this before."

"I'm always this way," Len replies, placing his hands on his head. "It was all a brave front. I don't like getting pity, and I can't stand it when you try being so nice to me just so I won't break. I don't want to be burden on you."

"A burden on me?" I ask.

"You're always helping everyone instead of yourself," Len says. "You help Luka try and get with Kaito, even if you get dragged into unnecessary things. You're helping Aito build courage to ask out Luka, although you still love him. Doesn't it get tiring? To try and make everyone happy when you feel like you're about to burst inside? I don't want you to senselessly try and help me."

"What are you saying that echoes for so long?" I ask, stepping up, just inches away from his face. Len meets my eyes but quickly looks back down from the small distance. "I'm not nice to you out of pity, okay? You are my best friend- I'll do anything for you. If I ever promise you anything in my life, it's that."

"Don't give up so easily," I say, trying to get him to look at me. "Stop looking at your shirt and meet my eyes."

Since his eyes remain on himself, I use an insult. "Your eyes look like trash."

"What was that for?" Len asks and quickly looks back up at me with a frown.

"I got your attention, right? You've still got a spark in you, Len. You can't give up yet," I says, looking into his blue eyes. His eyes soften and he keeps his gaze on me. "I won't let you."

"Tomorrow, you'll hold tightly onto my hand. On that Sunday we'll laugh, have fun, say silly things, and we might not sleep because each other's company is too fun to pass up. When you feel lonely, just turn to me."

I drop my voice and hold out my hand. "I can say all this, but it's up for you to decide. Tell me your reply."

A warm hand interlocks with mine and holds it tightly, afraid to let go. The fuses come together, setting off sparks. Don't you dare let this hand loose.

* * *

**The song reference is in the chapter title, most of them are, actually. There's another hidden one, but I'll leave that up to you all to try and find it. **

**Thank you for all of your reviews :D I appreciate them all, I really do. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this too. It's nice to know that all these numbers are actually real people who are enjoying this story in different parts of the world. It brings a warm feeling in my heart. Excuse me for being cheesy, but it's true. Anyways, review if you'd like down below, and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up quicker. Bye bye~! **


	31. So We Meet Again

**Hello, nice to see you all again~ Here's Meltdown's 32nd chapter, which is mostly about Luka. I hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

Saturday~~~  
Miki's POV

"Come on kitty, all I want is to take a cute picture of you!"

Alas, the white alley cat pays no heed to my pleads and continues running away. Even though I've been following this cat around for half an hour, I can't give up. I need to take a picture of something "cute" for an online contest.

The cat turns at a corner and just when I reach it, it seems like that cat has disappeared.

Now what am I going to take a picture of?

Just as I turn around to start walking back to my house, I see Len and Rin walking together, hand in hand. Rin's mouth is moving, but I can't understand what she's telling Len. It must be a joke or something, because he chuckles lightly, which makes Rin smile. That's so cute.

That's it!

Raising my camera up discreetly, I pretend to be tying my shoes. I can't let them notice me and I have to perfect a picture with two moving people. A hard task, but I think I can do it.

I snap the picture and get up quickly, walking away as if nothing happened.

I wonder what everyone else is doing on this break.

* * *

Sunday~~~  
Luka's POV

I never expected for him to agree to a date. In fact, I'm surprised that I even had the courage to ask him out.

I had forgotten to get my bag, so I told my parents I was going back into the auditorium to grab it quickly. I bumped into Kaito, who was taking off his makeup. We started making small talk, and then I just asked him.

He looked at the mirror for a while, thinking it over. I wanted to just laugh and say I was joking around and run out, but he replied. He said he'd go on a date with me and smiled.

And now we're standing side by side, wandering around town. Well, not mindlessly, but we're heading to a small park for a picnic (my idea). I stuttered so much while trying to keep a conversation with him; I'm sure I've made myself appear like an idiot. It's not like me to stutter and pick out my words carefully, but what if I say something embarrassing? What if I move too quickly and he gets uncomfortable?

Like right now. I'm trailing slightly behind him, trying to think of something to say. He's quiet again, but I can't tell what he's thinking about because his face is hidden from view. I run through the list of body language tips from a magazine yesterday.

His shoulders are relaxed. Well, at least he's not stiff and feeling awkward.  
His hands are hanging loosely by his sides. In fact, every now and then we bump hands.

What did the magazine say about that? Does he want to push me aside? Does he want to hold my hand? Just one step, that much closer and I can boldly grab his hand. But is that what he wants? All I want is for us to be closer, but I guess that's a bit greedy of me.

Take things in his pace, Luka. Remember what happened to his just last summer.

When you first meet Kaito, you won't think that he's in any pain. He keeps up a positive vibe and is so nice to everyone. A smile can deceive almost anyone.

But when I first met Kaito, he wasn't smiling.

* * *

_It was just last summer. _

_I was out running small errands for my parents. The sky was grey with heavy clouds tempting to let out rain. I don't like getting a cold or getting sick in general, so this rain was bad news. Gripping the grocery bags tighter, I began running even more, trying my best to beat the live clock ticking up above me. _

_Kaito was just standing there, I'm surprised people didn't bump into him. I did of course, and we nearly fell onto the floor together. I tripped over his shoe and slightly tilted as I fell, making me fall on my side. I unclenched my eyes and carefully sat up to see a hand in front of me. _

"_I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall."_

_I grabbed the hand belonging to the stranger and he helped pull me up to where I was standing normally. The shooting pain in my knees disappeared slowly, but traces of it were still there. His eyes followed mine and he slightly gasped at my scraped knee._

"_Are you alright?"_

_I finally looked up at the guy who had caused me to drop my bags and scrape my knee. For the second time, my breath was knocked out of me. I began to stutter as I looked at him. The dark blue hair and those blue eyes belonged to Kaito Shion, one of the most known students at our school._

"_Y-yeah, I'll b-be fin-alright. It's just a small scrape. That's all it is. It'll heal within a few days, of course it's going to be fine, don't worry for me. I'm A-OK!" _

_I offered him a smile and laughed at myself, trying to blow off my awkwardness. _

_It was not working that well._

_After what seemed like ages to me, he cracked a smile and laughed a little. I began picking up the bags, but he stopped me by grabbing them all. _

_In an answer to my confused look, Kaito said, "Let me help you with these. It's the least I can do."_

"_Oh, um, okay," I replied and hung my head, staying quiet out of embarrassment. "T-thank you."_

_I began leading him to my house with a slight limp on my right foot. I didn't like the silence, so I asked him why he was just standing there. _

"_I have no idea," Kaito answered and sighed. I looked over at him and sensed something was off. When I looked in his eyes before, I sensed that he was hurt before. He had tried to smile away, but there are some things that you can't disguise._

"_D-do you mind telling me what's wrong?" I asked, nervously playing with fingers._

_Kaito stayed quiet for some time and I figured he would stay that way. People don't just tell random strangers their life story. Well, I suppose some people do if they're desperate for someone to talk to._

_And that's how Kaito was._

"_Things aren't going so well for me. I…there was this girl that I really liked. I thought things were going great for us, but she dumped me."_

_Kaito pauses again and sighs. "Well, things weren't going so well, so I knew something was going to happen. But I just pushed it away. After she left me, she went after one of my closest friends and they got together. I can't believe they would do something like this to me."_

_After he stopped talking, I snapped back into reality when a drop of rain hit my cheek and slid down. Drops of rain were falling down his cheeks too. I had an indifferent face on, waiting and wondering what to say. _

_This was Kaito Shion, one of the most popular boys in our high school. The vulnerable boy standing next to me was nothing like all the talk said he was like. Where were his smiles? Where was his positive words? Where was that warmth that he exuded? But then again, I had only heard about him from others' mouths. I hadn't ever met him. _

_The words slipped out of my mouth so suddenly. _

"_Things will get better," I started, and we locked eyes. I had to force myself not to become "Toeto" and sink into a puddle from his eyes. "I-I may not know you, but… things will get better for you. You just have to wait for that special someone to come along and help you up."_

"_How are you so sure of this?" _

"_I used to be like this too. I mean, our situations were different, but I felt hopeless too. But a very special friend of mine came along and helped me."_

_After he stayed quiet, I decided to add something more. "Or maybe you might fall in love again."_

"_I don't think I can ever fall in love. It doesn't seem to be real."_

* * *

Now here we are again, centimeters apart but yet so far. When will he realize that I'm not like Miku? I'm not out to grab his heart and tear it to pieces.

"Luka?"

I snap out of my thoughts and turn my head to Kaito. "Yes, Kaito?"

"You were staring off into space," Kaito says and I shake my head.

"It was nothing." Holding the picnic basket closely to my side, I ask, "Do you want to get some ice-cream for our picnic too?"

His face brightens up in a second. "I'd love to."

* * *

Normal POV~~~

Meanwhile, on another side of the town, Len and Rin are walking out of a movie, standing side by side and laughing.

"But seriously, the ending to that movie we just saw didn't make any sense," Len says as Rin stretches a bit.

"That's 'cause you were sleeping through the whole move again, just like you did when we watched Baby Bear," Rin says and Len nods.

"No offense, but why do your parents watch that thing? It's the corniest movie ever," Len says. "You know, that lead girl who was with that other guy looked a lot like you, Rinny."

Rin elbows his side. "Oh, shut up."

Len laughs as he clutches his side from the hard nudge. "I was just joking, but the movie is still really corny."

"But it's so sweet! Gosh, I wish there were real guys out there that were like Big Al the character."

"What are you talking about, Rinny?" Len says and clears his throat. "I'll guard you against any villain. I'll always be by your side."

Rin starts laughing again. "You're such a dork," she says and Len smiles.

"How about we go do something else?"  
"Like what?"  
"We could always make-ou-"

Rin clamps her hand on his mouth and taps her chin. "Ah, let's go to the karaoke!"

"Okay," Len says through Rin's hand. She sets it back down as they start walking towards the place.

"Let's do something fast-paced and with rock in the song when we get there!"

"I wanna do sing something slow and sweet, but I guess it's good to scream every so often!"

It's hard not to notice the two carefree teenagers laughing at the top of their lungs and having an exciting time. As they walk on a long slope, they don't spot a familiar teal-haired girl just across from them. Miku looks over at Len and notices how he casually bumps hands with her and leans into her when he teases her.

The nostalgia gets to Miku and she quickly walks away before doing anything she will regret.

* * *

Miku's eyes sweep over to her left, to see a girl sitting on a park bench. Miku pretends to be looking somewhere else as the girl pretends to use her cell phone and text someone.

"So we meet again."

"What business do you have with me, Hatsune?" the blonde girl asks, impatient. She had been in the middle of business when she received a call from Miku to arrive here. Not to mention she had also learned that Miku is one of Len's girlfriends.

"I had news for you. It's about Len."

"Why should I listen to what you have to say? Do you want him to yourself? Is that it?"

"It's not like that at all," Miku says and stays quiet as someone passes by. She unknowingly clenches her hand as she thinks about Rin. "I've been forgotten by Len, as have other girls. There's someone new in his life now. That unsuccessful day, when I told her to back off, she didn't listen."

"The "she" you are referring to is…?"

"Rin Kagamine."

"And how do I know that you won't just use me and get Len?"

"As I said before, he's already forgotten about me. In fact, he just broke up with me this afternoon," Miku smoothly lies, "once Rin's out of the picture, you are free to have Len."

The girl stops typing and looks down at her phone. "How can I help you?"

The corners of Miku's lips spread into a smile.

* * *

**I took another whole week to write this -_-. I kept on deleting scenes because it seemed like anything I typed was weird. But hopefully this one isn't so bad~ If you read these things, review on who you think Miku is talking to. Oh and there was three song references in here. The first is towards the bottom (look at the title), another in Luka's POV part.**

**Thank you for your reviews and for taking the time to read this. I really appreciate it all :D **


	32. False Hopes

**Here's another slightly emotional chapter~ Oh and another note, Oliver and Teto are talking on the phone. You know, since Oliver is over visiting his family for the winter break. **

* * *

Normal POV~~~

"So why did you give your family phone number to Evil Neru so willingly, yet I, Teto the goddess, had to search around for it?"

Teto takes a bite out of a piece of sweet bread, ready to hear his explanation.

"First of all, she's not evil," Oliver says.

"Sure, and if you collapse an underwater bubble with a sound wave, light isn't produced," Teto retorts while rolling her eyes.

"Eh?"

_'He's so clueless…'_ Teto sighs.

"Go on with what you were saying."

"Oh, right. Wait, what was I saying?"

Oliver hears someone hit their skin, which is really Teto just face palming herself. "Did you just high-five yourself?" Oliver asks and tries to think of what he was thinking earlier. "Hey, how did you even get my number?"

"Silly boy, as if I would tell you how I work~"

Oliver sighs and rubs his temples as Teto laughs. "Why do you even hate Neru anyways? She isn't-"

"She's the devil's spawn."

"..."

"It's true. Rip off her human disguise and you'll see for yourself."

"Teto, she doesn't have a disguise."

"Of course she does! Have you seen her after school when she peels it off? Disguises and costumes can get really tiring, I would know. There was this time that I had to dress like Kaito-"

"Kaito? Wait, we weren't even talking about him!"

"But we could be…"

"Can't you just tell me the reason why you hate her so much? She only speaks good things about you, so I don't get why you're so mean."

Teto stays quiet and nibbles her bread.

"Teto…?"

"Why don't you just go talk to your precious Neru, huh? I bet she'd love to talk to you," Teto says.

"Well, she said she's busy with something during Christmas Break."

"How convenient."

"But she agreed to have a date with me afterwards."

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO HAVE A WHAT?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the town, Rin pauses the videogame. She looks at Len, who looks at the screen then at her.

"What did you pause for? We're on the bonus stage!"

"I just heard something," Rin says.

"I didn't hear anything."

"I must be crazy."  
"You can say that again."

Cue Rin's fist hitting Len's arm.

* * *

Megurine Household~~~  
Luka's POV

My mom is busily preparing a fancy dinner for all four of us. I look up when I hear her curse and clutch her finger. No blood is falling, but the knife must have been very close to her finger rather than the tomatoes. I don't want her to do all this work alone, so I stand up and walk over to her.

"Can I help you?" I ask, and she gives me a smile and shakes her head.

"It's alright Luka, I can prepare this myself. You can go relax and have some fun," she replies.

"What's the special occasion?" I ask, sneaking a peek at the small prop-up calendar on the countertop. December 24th. We celebrate Christmas, of course, and Christmas Eve, but we've already decorated the house with all the necessary things. And she doesn't normally cook. We just end up dressing up and going somewhere fancy and having fun.

"It's our wedding anniversary, Luka. I want to make tonight a special night for us all."

Ah, so it's that. I always forget about that. A wedding so close to Christmas is sweet, and kinda romantic, I think. I smile and grab some tomatoes from the bowl. "Well, let me help too."

"Luka-"

I stop her before she can say anything else. "Mother, I want to help make this night amazing for you two. Just let me help, please?"

She sighs and doesn't say anything, but I can tell by her smile that she's grateful. I focus my attention on the tomatoes in front of me. Tonight is really special. Not just for my parents, but for all of us. Maybe, just maybe, we can become the big happy family again tonight.

* * *

That night~~~

He's late.

My mother smiles at us, as if reassuring us that it would be natural for him to be a little late coming back home. Traffic, perhaps. Or maybe it's the piling amount of snow that's been falling on us for a while. But I can catch all her glances that she takes to the clock on her left.

What could he possibly be doing that is more important than his family?

An hour passes.

Perhaps two, I don't know. Lulu whines about her food being cold, but my mother hushes her when we hear someone coming into the house. We all stay quiet as the footsteps come even closer, until a familiar voice reaches our ears.

"What's going on?"

My mother looks at him with raised eyebrows. Surely he remembers what day it is. He has to. It...it's a special day for them. The day they got married.

"I-I cooked us a special dinner," my mother says, yet his face doesn't change.

"Why?"

I watch as his word takes effect on my mother. Her bottom lip trembles, and she bites down on it. "What do you mean why? Do you not remember?"

"If it was really that important, I'm sure I would remember."

"Dammit Akihito, it's our fourth year anniversary."

Suddenly, it's like the tension in the room rises up 200 percent. Lulu and I share a glance and then stare at our parents. My dad is just standing there with his mouth open, unable to say anything.

"You knew I was working late, and yet you did this?"

"I didn't know how late you were going to be!"

My dad sighs and grabs a chair. "Well, I've come home, so we can start this."

"No."

We all look at my mom, who is glaring at my dad. I can already tell where this is headed. I don't want to see the scene unravel in front of me, so I look down at my plate of cold food.

"You've already ruined the mood. Just for one night, you couldn't put your work aside and sat down with your family? For just one night? Would that kill you?"

"Don't you understand what I'm going through with all this work? It's not like I can drop everything! Can you try to be considerate of what I'm doing for this family?"

"You're not the only one working hard for this family! I may be a teacher with lots of teenagers to look after, but I still find time for us to be together!"

"You don't understand-"

"It's always the same thing! "You don't understand, Hana, you never understand"!" She raises her voice. "I understand completely! You don't care about this family! All you think about is the money and you see us all as mouths that need to be fed!"

"If I had the choice, don't you think I'd spend time with you all? But the real world doesn't work that way, Hana. You knew when we got married that we would have to struggle to pay for everything. In fact, it's your fault for having such high expectations of me! To make this dinner and try and make me feel bad when I come back late! And now you've just made me look horrible in front of our daughters!"

"Don't you try and turn the tables on me!"

I grab Lulu's hand and stand up quickly.

"Sis?" Lulu says, looking up at me with confused eyes. I can tell that she's scared too, since her hand squeezes mine.

I squeeze her hand back and help her out of the chair, leading her out of the room, where the screaming only intensifies. I let go of her hand as soon as we're out and run to my room. I can't let anyone see me crying like this. Today was supposed to be a special day.

We were supposed to have fun.  
We were supposed to be laughing.  
We were supposed to act like it was the good old days.

I lock my bedroom door as I walk in and jump onto my bed, trying to will the stinging tears to stop.

Why couldn't today just have gone smooth? Why does life do this to us? If we could spend time together like we did before-that simple wish would be marvelous. I wish that could have lasted forever.

But then, if we were down there and we tried to act like everything was okay, it would all be fake. But, why should I disapprove of that? As long as we're together-

No, I can't start thinking like that again.

I guess I have it easy, just being a teenager. I have hardly any weight on me. No one is leaning on me and depending on me to do my best. But at what age will that all change? Which number is the start line? And once that number pops up, I can't do everything I wish to do. I have to take time and think things through. Other people have to weigh in on the equation. But do I have the will to close the book that holds all my false hopes?

But why can't things stay the same? Why do we all have to change into something so different? Why do we have to start thinking so cynical? Are all these dreams and positive thoughts just stupid affirmations?

I brush aside the tears forming in my eyes and grab my cell phone out of my pocket. His number is engraved into my head, so my fingers quickly type the numbers.

Fortunately, he picks up quickly.

"Luka?"

"H-hey Aito," I say, trying to sound strong but my voice trembles.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Aito immediately asks and I sniff, more tears falling.

"I-I just, I need someone to talk to, is all," I say, and he hangs up.

Why would Aito hang up on me at a time like this? Was it an accident? Has he grown tired of me always venting out my feelings to him? Well, I can't blame him for being tired of taking care of me. I can be a handful a lot of times.

Several minutes later, a rock hits my window. I rub my red eyes once more before looking out of the window to see someone sitting on the tree nearby. I open it to get a better view of the face.

"Can I come in?" Aito asks, and holds up a bag. "I brought tuna."

I almost burst into tears again by his kind gesture. I know my voice will fail me, so I just nod and he climbs through the open space and sets down the bag. Before doing anything else, he holds me in a tight embrace.

"Just let everything out Luka, it's alright."

I secure myself into his arms, as if I could lose him any second and my body gives loose to the agony within me.

* * *

**There are two song references in here. Don't let the title fool you, those are just lyrics to one of the songs. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short chapter.**

**Thank you for all your reviews :D I really do appreciate them all. **

**And thank you all for reading. I should have another chapter up soon, so if you'd like to review, you can do so down below. Bye bye~! **


	33. Murderer!

**Hello again~ I apologize for the long wait. Well, it was just like nine days, but that's long for me. I was watching Clannad and I kinda got sick. And then I felt like this chapter wasn't long enough, but here it is anyways~! **

**Note: This is the same day as the last chapter, where Luka got sad and Aito visited her and whatnot. Except this is what happened to Rin and Len.**

* * *

December 24th ~~~  
Miku's POV

Today's the day.

I will finally give Len what he wants, and he'll be mine.

Len will be "busy" with me, so he can't help out his little "Rinny".

Rin Kagamine will be completely erased from our memories.

I usually never resort to violence, but I just can't keep hanging on to him if we're like this. I touch his hand or kiss his lips and he turns away. I don't know what is wrong, so it must be Rin's fault.

If I don't have Len, then who do I have? My family has become so distant and transformed into different people just for the media. Kaito is with that pink haired girl, no doubt. I've already pushed him far away from me. Far enough to where I've just become a stranger to him.

A stranger, huh?

But even as I think of this…

I can't let any doubt hold me back today. I want Len. _I need him. _When you give something so sacred to someone, they'll be yours forever, right? I just have to give him that and then I will finally hear those three words.

I'm dying to hear those three words.

Surely I'm not the only one feeling the pain. Len must be feeling something as well. We can get away from this pain; We can get away from Rin.

My phone rings with a text message. It's a location. To be more exact, Len's location. All I need to do is distract him while she takes care of Kagamine Rin. This is actually happening. Tonight, I will have nothing to worry about. My lips smile as I place a fine coat of lip gloss on. I grab a heavy jacket and slip it on myself as I look out at the cold streets.

December nights can get very cold. But hearts can get colder.

* * *

Aito's House~~~  
Rin's POV

"I…I- I love yo-"

Aito stutters and blurts out another word. "Yogurt!"

Aito lets go of my shoulders and rubs his temples in frustration. "Dammit, why can't I get that line down?"

I am currently standing in Aito's room and we're continuing his lesson on how to confess to Luka. Actually, I'm trying to stand in the midst of all the mess gathered up in his room. He doesn't have trash everywhere, but he has a lot of unnecessary things in his room. I stop looking at the small white bunny sitting on his bed when I hear him slap himself.

"Don't stress it, Aito. You'll get it down," I say, offering a smile.

"I sure hope so. I have to say the real thing in a week or so."

I nod as Aito paces around the room, trying to focus again. His hand combs through his hair once more as he mutters the three words to himself again. He shakes his head and does another pose, trying to convince himself.

It's great to see him trying so hard for someone he likes. I'm struggling with you two, Aito. You're not fighting this battle alone.

I secretly sigh to myself and the ground becomes really interesting. Am I doing what's right? Helping out a friend even though, inside, I'm jealous of them? What would other people do if the one they love loves someone else? Would they be selfish and confess their love no matter what? Do I need to be selfish?

Am I a fool? Or am I kind?

All these questions ramble in my brain and I don't have a good answer for any of them to come out.

Is it bad that all I want is for those golden eyes to look into mine and for him to say " I love you"? That's my only dream!

Why won't you say those words to me? Why can't I evoke those emotions from you? Say to me that you love me-not Luka!

I look up at Aito, who has his eyebrows knitted together, trying to concentrate. He really is one of those hopeless idiots who never give up. He deeply cares for Luka. I know that, I really do.

So, if that makes him happy, then I should support him all the way, even if it hurts me.

At least he will be happy.

* * *

A Random Side of Town~~~  
Around 8 P.M.  
Len's POV

Okay, so I've bought the costume, now all I need is to find a place to put it on. If I put it on in Rin's house, there's a good chance that she might already be home and might ask what's in my bag. Knowing Rin, she would tackle me to the ground and grab the bag while I was distracted. That would ruin the whole surprise.

This is all because of what Rin said last Sunday. We just finished singing rock songs, we started talking about Christmas coming up soon. I told her that I thought it was silly that the whole Santa Claus story is still around. I mean, can kids really be that gullible?

She puffed up and said that she always believed that he existed. I started laughing at the thought of Rin being stupid enough to believe that an old guy breaks into a house and leaves presents. And of course, that made her mad and her fist connected with my side.

* * *

"_Santa? Isn't that a little childish to have that wish?" I asked, laughing at her._

"_Don't laugh at me!" Rin pouted and flicked my forehead when I kept laughing._

"_Why do you want to see that jolly old fat guy anyways?"_

"_Well, ever since I was a little kid, I always stayed up late in hopes of seeing him walk into my house. But every time I tried doing that I ended up falling asleep," Rin says. She pauses with a slight frown and sighs. "Oh well, it's a childish dream anyways. He's not even real."_

_My laughter died down and I sipped my drink as an excuse not to talk._

* * *

Why am I going to doing this again? Just for Rin? Am I that kind of guy who goes out of his way to make someone smile?

Well, Rin deserves to smile every now and then. She has a beautiful smile, so that should happen more often.

What am I saying? This is just something that friends do for another, right? Cheer each other up and make each other laugh and smile.

I slap my forehead as I walk into a public restroom to change. The people around me will probably laugh at what I'm doing, but I don't care if they laugh. I must do this, no matter how silly it is.

It's funny how Rin and I never knew each other before the project. Well, we may have, but we never talked. And now, just a few months after that, we're closer than ever. Why am I so obsessed and worried about her? I am not stupid enough to believe every word from a stranger. But yet, when Rin talks to me, they take on a whole different effect. She really has affected me a lot...

But I don't understand what I feel about her.

She can't speak well.  
She's restless.  
She cusses sometimes.  
She's really childish.  
She's also short.  
She has almost no sex appeal, literally.  
She has a short temper.

But even with all those flaws…

I need to stop thinking about this and just go ahead with my mission.

As I walk out of the restroom, I fix my hat. I can feel stares on me and people pointing, but I keep on walking. Keeping my eyes straight ahead is probably the best thing I can to ignore their laughter. Once this is over, I can take off the Santa costume and hopefully no one will have taken a photo of me.

Just as I'm heading back home, I get a text message from Miku.

'_Can you meet me at my house? I need to speak to you.'_

"I need to speak to you" is one of the scariest sentences known to man. You don't know what she's going to say, but you can tell that you've done wrong. I check the time. It's already dark out, but it's barely 8 P.M. Whatever Miku wants shouldn't take that long.

I unlock my phone and text her back that I'll be over quickly.

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

I tell Aito goodbye with a smile on. A smile is one of the best ways to cover up pain, of course, but when you can't muster one up quickly, you resort to an emotionless mask. Everyone can read it differently, however they want to, and the situation goes your way. No one really knows what you're thinking. I've used those two options to get me through a lot, whenever I feel like crying or like yelling.

I pull the white scarf closer to myself as I walk. It's already late, so I should get to my house as quickly as possible. There is this shortcut I take where people rarely are. I usually take it when there's light weather, but I'm sure the shadows won't scare me tonight. I can last walking through there alone.

My brown bag is empty since I've already given out all the presents to my friends, but I just clutch the end of it anyways as I walk through the empty alley. Being alone is slightly spooky. I've never liked being left alone, really.

The weather forecaster said the snow would pick up its pace during the night, and it has. White is covering everything in my sight besides the walls and I can barely tell where I am.

I feel as if something's following me. Or maybe it's someone. Either it's that or I'm still paranoid from watching a scary movie with Len last night. Every time I take a step forward, I can hear something just a few seconds behind that making a step forward too. I stop and look behind me.

There's nothing but snow and dirty trashcans.

I let out a sigh of relief and turn back around to see a girl in front of me. She smiles wickedly and tosses her blonde hair back.

"You are Kagamine Rin, right?"

"W-who are you?" I ask, looking into her face. The light shines down on the rainbow streaks in her long blonde hair.

She laughs to herself. That laugh… I've heard it before.

* * *

_When that pain fades away, I open my eyes again and wipe off the sweat on my face. It's strange how my breath is so loud to my ears when it's usually just soft. I grasp the wall again and begin walking again, my head dipping slowly._

_Everything keeps moving and the ground isn't steady anymore. I sigh from my nausea and keep walking nonetheless._

_Then, I hear melodic laughter._

_It must be coming from the open door beside me._

_"Sonika, why are you running?"_

* * *

_"Are you having trouble Rin~?"_

_I stiffen up and turn around quickly to see Mayu smiling at me. She's holding onto her stuffed bunny and looking up and down at me._

_"Of course, just tired," I reply._

_When the heck did she get behind me?_

_Mayu laughs softly and walks off to go join the others in some volleyball. Just then, I feel another pang hit my stomach._

* * *

It's Mayu.

"You know who I am now, I presume?" Mayu says as she watches my eyes widen. "Yes, get scared Rin. I love it when my prey do that.

**It gives me a thrill."**

This is the real Mayu?

"C'mon, Rin, there's nothing left to do, right?" Mayu says and blows her bangs in a nonchalant manner. "Despite being so kind to Len, you've stayed far too long… You've held his attention for far too long and it's taken effect. All the girls who Len is normally with barely see him anymore. But you don't care, do you? As long as you're happy, you're alright with things."

"Liar! I am not like that!" I yell.

"Why do you deny it?" Mayu asks and laughs again, "but, strangely, it excites me to see you so distressed, haha."

She takes a step closer to me, making me shiver. "You have precious memories with him, don't you? All those times you two have spent together…laughing…smiling…It's sickening to see all of that. I don't want to see anymore of his smiles directed towards you."

How long has she been watching me? Why didn't I notice sooner?

"Mayu, you don't understand," I say, trying to reason with her. "Len is just a friend. A very close friend...he may have his bad sides, but the more I got to know him, things started to change. Even though he's not who my dream, I could feel something...

…Around him, I can be happy."

I continue. "He makes me feel like I'm not the only one handling all my problems."

Len is more than a friend...but how much more?

Even though I understand this, why don't I know who he is to me? Why does it pain me to see him with other girls? I want to be the one by his side.

_Why?_

I stilll can't even understand! But with him, everything seems to shine. It's alright if I don't have Aito by my side. Because, if someone can smile, then it's alright! As long as you have a spark inside yourself, all hope is not lost. That's what I told Len on Saturday.

Why do I feel like this with him? Why is he always in my thoughts?

"Those words are idiotic and useless," Mayu says with a frown. "I won't allow you to lie to me anymore. You can't have** my** Len. I want to break you. **I want to break you so bad that I can hear your neck crack from the pressure." **

I step back with shaky legs, trying my best to keep the sour taste in my mouth. I need help, I need someone to rescue me from Mayu. I grab my cellphone and quickly start texting Len, but Mayu pushes me down as I press the send button.

"It's useless to try and tell Len to come and save you, or anyone else. Len is with Miku, you idiot."

Why is Len with Miku? He doesn't like her, so what is he doing with her? Images immediately come up to my head as I start pondering about it. My lower lip trembles as I place my hands on the ground, trying to get up. When did I become so weak? I can't move myself from Mayu's glare. She has my legs paralyzed with fear.

* * *

Miku's Mansion~~~  
Miku's POV

Len's phone rings in the dark room.

"Just…just ignore it," I breathe out, bringing his body closer to mine. Len's eyes quickly look over at the phone, and I guess he sees something important because he reaches over to read it.

I stay quiet in between my ragged breathing as he reads the text. Then he lets down my leg he was holding in his left hand and I feel a draft breeze past me. I sit up as I hear a zipper being zipped back up and see him placing his clothes back on.

"L-Len? Where are you going?" I ask, my voice breaking. He picks up something from the floor and tosses it to my lap. I pick at the fabric before I can realize that it's my clothes. The clothes I was wearing earlier.

I try and look at him as he leaves the room, but he just walks away. I wrap a soft blanket around my body and chase after him. "Len! Where are you going?"

No reply.

"Len! Stop ignoring me! Come back here!" I yell and grab his arm as a last attempt. He roughly pushes my arm away and makes me fall. Without a second glance, he opens the front door and walks out… like as if we weren't sharing an intimate moment. I thought finally giving it to him would make him love me. But it all makes sense now.

I am nothing to him.

I am nothing to my family.

_I am nothing._

* * *

Mayu's POV~~~

She starts sobbing, letting the truth in my words sink in as her hot tears fall to the ground.

What a weakling, she can't even stand on her own two feet. Someone like this doesn't deserve Len Kagamine, much less deserve to live in this world.

Just sit back and watch your life go away.

I can feel the chemical reacting inside of me. The thrill of killing someone, now that's what I live for. Limbs and unknown body parts strewn all over the floor.

That side.

This side.

These impulses are too welcoming to ignore. Instead, I ignore everyday morals.

I won't listen to any of her pathetic repeating words._ I will_ stop them from repeating._ I will_ watch your body go limp.

My hand reaches into the pocket of my overcoat.

Don't run away, Rin. You can't_ this time._

"You survived last time. I only had things to give you a frights. But that's alright, because you won't escape me_ this time_."

I smile as my hand comes out with something hidden from her view. I raise a gun up and aim it straight at Rin's sobbing face.

_"**This time, I will erase you."**_

The loud gun shot explodes through the still air.

* * *

**Yep, I will leave you all with a cliffhanger. If you know the PutinP series, you may know what will happen next. This song has nine Vocaloid song references. Edit: Probably won't notice them because I had to edit them out or rephrase those sentences.**

**I almost forgot. I'm making more time to upload quicker or at least spend more time writing up chapters. I'm starting school next week, but I hope that doesn't affect this.**

**Thank you all for all your reviews, follows, favorites, and for even just reading this story. I really do appreciate it all :D You may leave a review if you'd like or not. I will see you all next time. Bye bye~!**


	34. Sneaking Out Fail

**There is an important Author's Note below. So make sure to read it! **

**Edit: All chapters are done! Make sure to read below! **

* * *

Teto's POV

Something big is happening- I can just feel it! It's crawling under my skin and doing the tango with my spleen. It's having an evening tea party in my brain.

Ew. Tea.

Anyways, back to subject. I need to get out of this room.

If something really dramatic happens and I'm not there to take photo evidence, I will not eat bread for a week. I need to see the scene with my own two eyes or I'll never be able to live it down. What if Neru sees it and then rubs it in my face that I wasn't there?

I shoot up from my bed and quietly walk over to my window. I push the red curtains out of the way to see three vertical bars blocking my way from the outside world. Dammit, why does Mom have to be smart? And who puts bars in someone's window to make them stay in their room?

What's another exit? Maybe I can sneak downstairs and walk out!

I tiptoe my way to the bedroom door and silently open it. Just when I step out, the floorboard underneath me creaks and Ted steps out of his room.

"What are you doing? Mom said you couldn't get out of your room!" Ted whispers to me.

"I need to get somewhere!" I whisper back. We pause as we hear Mom talk to Dad downstairs.

Ted starts once again. "Where do you have to go?"

"I have no clue but I've got to go out and I've got to do it fast!" I whisper back in an accent that I heard in Vocaloid vs. Wild. (A/N: Think of how Bear Grylls talks)

"That makes no sense at all!"

"Yes it does! You just aren't awesome enough to sense it!"

Ted silently face palms himself and grabs hold of my shoulders. He steers me back into my room against my better judgment.

"Ted! You idiot!" I whisper and try and bite down his shoulder, but he lets go and backs away.

"Good night Teto."

"Let me out!" I plead but he closes the door in front of my face.

Looks like I'll have to resort to plan #3: Calling someone to take me away.

Gumi is in Theatre III, so she's got great acting skills. But will she be able to fake an emergency in front of my parents? Let's find out.

* * *

A few minutes later~~~

I hear someone knocking on our front door and hear heavy footsteps. Heavy footsteps = Mom. Dad and Ted have moderate footsteps. Mine are as silent as the night~

"Mrs. Kasane! I am sorry to disturb you in such a late time!"

"What's the matter Gumi?"

"I need Teto to help me out in a really, REALLY important assignment!"

"What's the assignment about?"

"We must study about how the media distorts our view."

"Why can't you work on it tomorrow?"

"My cat died and we're holding its funeral tomorrow."

That's Gumi for you. When she tries her best, she can fire back believable answers to you in a second. She doesn't stammer like she normally does.

"You have a cat?" Oh no, she doesn't sound like she believes it. Quick Gumi! Think of something!

I hear someone sniff. Oh yes, here come the waterworks.

"I- I've had that cat ever since I was a six years old," Gumi says. "He's been with me through everything. Whenever I had a bad day I would come home to my cat waiting by the door. It would stay with me while I cried and cheer me up even though it can't speak any words."

Gumi starts sobbing uncontrollably. "It-it's just hard to deal with the pain of knowing that she's gone!"

Please tell me Mom is buying it…

"She? I thought it was a he?"

Oh no!

"He… she… the cat had two genders!"

"Gumi, I can't let Teto come out. She's grounded for a week."

"I'm sorry for wasting your time Mrs. Kasane."

NOOOOO! Gumi, why did you give up so early? ! The door closes and I hear the heavy footsteps walking up the stairs. Yep, she's coming up to my room to lecture me about dragging my friends into trying to sneak me out.

Maybe if I turn around, close my eyes, and snore a little I might seem like I'm sleeping.

"Teto Kasane, I know you're not sleeping."

Crap.

* * *

**Okay, I needed to make a short chapter for this announcement, since fanfiction rules say I can't make a whole chapter just for an author note. **

**Basically, I am editing this story. All 34 chapters. Well, maybe 33, since I might have to delete the texting chapter because that format isn't allowed here.**

**I was wandering around fanfiction when I found this under "Actions Not Allowed": Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain.  
**

**So, if you have read this story, you know that there are a lot of song lyrics in here recently. Why did I put song lyrics in here? Because I wanted to link this fanfiction to Vocaloid songs to show that Vocaloid songs can make any kind of story. But now it seems like I will have to take out the lyrics and just put small references. **

**It is going to take a while to edit all these chapters, so I ask you to be patient because I cannot start typing up a new chapter until all this is done. On the bright side, this gives me time to also edit out mistakes in every chapter. **

**...You may have to reread all 34 chapters to see if I changed any important things. I will not change the whole plot though.**

* * *

_**EDIT: THEY ARE ALL DONE! **_

_**Sorry, had to write that in Caps Lock to attract attention.**_

_**But anyways, all the chapters are done. After kicking myself to edit for five hours last night and then to edit this morning, I have completed the editing. This took longer than I expected. I apologize for the long wait, but at least I have some part of the next chapter typed up. I want to upload it today if I finish, but that may not happen.**_

_**I suggest you to go back and read all the chapters. There are some parts that I completely changed- like the scene where Oliver gets his popularity with Teto's help. But if you don't want to, then that's alright with me. If you do spot any lyrics though, please tell me and I will fix that immediately.**_

_**So...happy reading :D **_

**Thank you for reading this chapter and the author note. Bye bye~!**


	35. The Broken Mirror

**It feels good to be back, it really does :D I'm currently listening to Kaga PIYO! I don't know why, but Kagamine songs like this always bring my mood up. Enough blabbering though, I must now introduce you the long awaited chapter 35!**

* * *

Len's POV~~~

I've got to make it in time.

Rin's life is at stake here. If I get there just seconds late, I could run in to find parts of her brain splattered around. Perhaps bones are being cracked with each wide step I take. What if the person holds her throat, squeezing it just to see the colorful display on Rin's face? Has the blood tainted the ground?

Am I too late?

Crap, this paranoia is taking effect on me. I want to stop and take a breather, but that breath might be let out at the same time Rin lets out her last. Stopping isn't an option now. Not for someone as important as Rin.

For someone as important as her to leave...

* * *

_"What are you saying that echoes for so long?" Rin asks, stepping up, just inches away from my face. I meet her eyes but quickly look back down from the small distance. "I'm not nice to you out of pity, okay? You are my best friend- I'll do anything for you. If I ever promise you anything in my life, it's that."_

* * *

Rin is more than a friend...but how much more?

Those turquoise that can bright up any room...  
That sweet voice that makes my heart speed up...  
Those soft hands that hold enough strength to never let me go...  
That dazzling smile...

Those all make me run faster. I want to see those more of them!

Even such a monster like me deserves some happiness! These chains that you've connected to me aren't visible, but they clink when you walk away or closer. I want-no-

**I need you, Rin!  
And you need me too! **

If I ever promise you anything in my life, it's that I will never let you down. Those aren't just words. And these aren't just tears. And these aren't just quick steps. And this quick pulse isn't just an accelerated heart.

This is everything to me.

I cross the corner and enter the empty alley. A figure stands and another just sitting there, holding her head and staring at the ground. What are you doing, just sitting there, Rin? Why are your eyes seated to the ground? Move, dammit!

Then I spot it. The reason to why she won't move.

The gun holds her life.

Fear. Fear grips my heart.  
My feet move on their own accord.  
Three feet away...  
Mayu gives Rin a catty smile and opens her mouth.  
Two feet away...  
"This time, I will erase you."  
One foot away...

The loud gun shot explodes through the still air.

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

It's going to come any second now. I can feel the my anxiety rising high. All the things I never got to do, and all the people I've never taken the time to sit down with and tell them how important they are to me...Why have I been wasting my time being so ungrateful? I want to let it all out. Please let me speak my last confession. Let my voice explode along with the gun shot!

**"I love you, Len!"**

.

.

.

The three loud noises collide together. My yell, the gun shot, and...was that Mayu's scream?

I open my eyes just in time to see a foot colliding with Mayu's arm, knocking the gun out of her hands. It flies off to the wall and the bullet hits a nearby trashcan. Mayu screams from the pain as she clutches her arm from the hard kick. Was that a crack I heard?

I have no time to think things over because the same person grabs Mayu's waist and throw her down, making her cry again and fall to the ground. She wraps her arms around her head, complaining about the pounding pain.

"Len-kun, how could you do such a thing?"

Len? So it wasn't a dream? He's really here? But, why is he wearing a Santa costume? Why is he carrying a sack too? What is he doing?

"Come on Rin, we've gotta go!"

I stare at his face as he roughly grabs my hand and pulls me along. Mayu gets back on her feet, struggling to find the gun.

This is all moving too fast-is this really not a dream?

"Snap out of it, Rin! We've got to hurry up!"

I try and match his pace, but each time my foot steps down I can feel pain around my ankle. I wince as it becomes stronger and squeeze his hand. "I can't! I have a limp, Len!"

Len stops and turns to see me feeling my right ankle. He looks behind me and frowns as he hears Mayu's footsteps getting louder and louder.

"You go ahead. It's me she's after. And with this," I say and motion to my ankle, "I'll only slow you down."

"What kind of option is that? I won't just leave you here to die!" Len yells, and I give him an uneasy smile.

"It's okay, Len-"

"No, it's not! I can't bear to have you gone, Rin!"

"This isn't just your decision!"

"And neither is it yours!"

"I don't want to see you fall behind just because of me!" I yell and squeeze his hand. Too bad Len doesn't let me speak again, because he's running again. I try and reason with him, but he won't listen to what I say. I decide to shut my mouth and run beside him, burying the pain in my foot. The only sound left is our harsh panting and the snow crushing beneath our feet.

As we run, I look over at Len and take in his santa costume. Why is he wearing something as ridiculous as that? Whatever the reason is, it must be important. On Saturday I told him I wanted to see Santa Claus, but he wouldn't dress up like this just for me.

Would he?

All this for me?

But, I'm no one special. I'm just Rin Kagamine. An average teenage girl who spends too much time trying to learn how to draw when she can't even draw a stick-man. A girl who puts up with many embarrassing things just to make her friends happy. A girl with a flat chest and no curves whatsoever. A girl who sometimes can't control her temper and overreacts for the most idiotic things. A girl who foolishly chases after the guy she likes even though she knows he'll never like her back.

And yet...this girl is important to him?

That makes no sense.

* * *

Len's POV~~~

Finally, after what seems like hours later, Mayu loses us. I lean against the wall and let out a content sigh. Rin collapses to the ground and curls her feet up to her face. It's over.

But although she is safe, I hear sniffling from the small girl. Her petite body shakes as she curls her arms around her legs like vines.

"Rin?"

She continues sniffling until her voice breaks and she starts uncontrollably sobbing. Each sob makes her body move, until her arms let her feet loose and she covers her face with her hands in shame. The tears drip off her chin, cheeks, and hands, falling onto her skirt. Nothing can be said to her. This broken doll...she isn't Rin. I bend down and hug her tightly, smoothing her back with my hand. Mayu has left and all is okay, but...

"Why are you crying?"

Rin wipes her red eyes as her lip trembles. "I-I don't- I don't even know. J-just-"

She explodes into another fit of sobbing again, her chest heaving out hesitant breaths.

"Now, now...shh..."

"L-Len, it was so scary! I didn't know what t-to do! I-it-she-"

"I understand."

"But what if you hadn't come? What if I died?"

Her words come in clumps, pouring out like vomit in a desperate speed. I just let the words pass through, patting her back as she pukes them out, crying and screaming all her problems. From small things like cheating on a test to talking about her unrequited love. At last, she pulls back, wiping her mouth. I lift up her chin as she sniffs and erase the remnants of her tears. She gives me a small smile in return.

"You ready to go home?"

She nods and proceeds to stand up, but falls down again. She winces at the pain in her ankle and holds onto my jacket. There's only one way to get her home safely.

"Get on my back, Rin."

Rin shakes her head. "Len...I just want some rest..."

Before she can sit down again, I heave her onto my back. She resists for a few seconds, but soon her arms loop around my neck. "Trust me, I will get you home safely. There you can rest."

She nods and lays her head down on my shoulder as I begin walking. It's silent again, and her warm breath is tickling my neck. My eyes look straight ahead, thinking about all the happenings as my legs unconsciously move to the direction of her house.

Just an hour ago, I wasn't sure if I would ever see Rin again. And now here she is, sleeping peacefully on my back. Each slow breath is like a lullaby, soothing my own heart until it's calm again.

I knock on the door to be respectful, and Rin's mother answers the door.

"Hello Len! Oh, is Rin sleeping?" she asks, looking at her daughter.

I nod and chuckle. "I picked her up from Aito's house and she kinda got sleepy on the walk back."

"I'll take her to her-"

"You can go and rest. I'll place her on her bed," I say. She looks at her daughter again and then at me, hesitant.

She smiles and nods, patting my head. "Thank you for taking good care of her."

I'm surprised from the action and she walks out of the way so I can pass. Placing one step forward, I walk up the stairs and to Rin's room. The citrus scent of oranges greets me as I step in. Pictures of her friends are hung on the wall. One with Rin tightly hugging me sits on her bedside table. Her bed is covered with cute plush animals and fruits. I slowly let her down on her mattress and wrap the cover around her. After fluffing the pillow, I take one last look at her sleeping face. Her chest falls and rises as each breath passes through her slightly open lips.

Before I know it, I find myself tracing her delicate lips and then pushing aside her bangs.

"Goodnight, Rin."

Turning off the lights, I walk out of the room.

* * *

Miku's POV~~~

Pulling the cover closer to my naked body, I walk out of the room.

Is this how the show was supposed to be played out? With someone as worthless as me, this plan could have never worked. Everything I try to do falls apart. It was all useless, wasn't it?

I stop the tear's trip down my cheek.

I mustn't let anyone see me like this. This will only add weight onto their shoulders. They wouldn't even care. Father would walk in and turn the other cheek. Mother would head to the security of an anti-depressant pill. Mikuo would roll his eyes and continue his work.

It's just better to go back to my room.

As I walk up the stairs and through the hallways, I bump into a maid. I mutter a "sorry", and try to walk away, but her voice makes me stop.

"Miku? What's wrong?"

My feet stop and I turn around to face her with wide eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Hatsune. I shouldn't have used that name," she says and ducks her head in shame. Her white bangs cover her face, but when she looks up, the same concern is still deep in her eyes.

Haku Yowane, more of a friend than a maid. She was hired when I was around six years old. I was scared of her at first, because she always looked so scared and rarely spoke above a whisper. Then, one day, I invited her to have a tea party with my stuffed animals. She dropped the tea set and flinched when I stood up. She kept apologizing over and over again, and flinched again when I took her hand. She must have thought I was going to hit her because she looked at me in surprise when I asked her if she had cut herself.  
She stayed throughout as I grew up, always there to give advice. When I wished for a friend, she was right by my side. Unfortunately, she also knew what was happening when Father's business started to boom. I kept my distance from her, since Father said he didn't want anyone to learn about his secrets. But how can you keep a secret from someone who lives in your heart?

But I didn't know she worked this late. I usually stay in my room during the night, so that must be it.

She takes a step closer, bringing out one hand cautiously. "Is something wrong?"

No, stop. Don't come any closer! If you do...

"Miku?"

My chest rises as I let out a cry and run into her arms, hugging her tightly. Haku looks down at me in surprise, but slowly puts her arms around me and lets me cry. Only tears come out, but she doesn't seem to need an explanation. Her hand runs across my hair, soothing my nerves.

* * *

I look at the image being reflected on the mirror. This pale girl with empty, puffy eyes, is that really me?  
If so, I can understand why no one could ever love me.  
Not a girl like this.

I try my best to be seen by you.  
I try my best to raise my scores for your praise.  
I try my best to emphasize my beauty to make you stop and stare.  
I try my best to receive nothing in return.

Why does faith have to be so cruel? Why does someone like her receive your love? Why do we love the people who don't care about us?

I'm just like the wind to you, aren't I? I blow fiercely against you, and make you nudge a little, but my natural state does nothing. I can make rose petals flow your way, make the trees rustle and give you a cool breeze. I can make things beautiful for you.

**And yet, you don't love me. **

I suppose it's only natural. Nothing in this world is genuine. Every kind word has a secret motive or self-gain. And if they don't receive anything in return, they get angry. Even Kaito was this way. When I grew distant from him I knew he became angry. But although he became angry, I don't know why he put up with someone like me. Everyone sees me as their role model, but I'm the complete opposite. If they really knew what I was like, they would be disgusted. Disgusted and mad.

I told myself that I only needed Len. Since Kaito was long gone, Len was my only hope. Yes, I was searching for love from a player. Back then I thought that all the heated kisses and passionate meetings meant something. That maybe I would be the one to change him, just like in those shoujo mangas. But then she came along. And after that, my time with Len began ticking.

And now I'm alone.

I look back at the girl in the mirror. My hands reach for scissors and spread them wide apart. I place them close to my neck, savoring the feel of the cool metal. I grab a lock of hair, just above my shoulders. Then, I chop it off.

Piece by piece falls down. Stray strands fall to the dresser, my lap, and the floor. I don't need this excess hair. It only bothers me. The edges are ragged, so I try and make it as level as possible. I touch my fringe, but just push aside the pieces.

After I'm done, I set down the scissors and stare back at the new girl in front of me. The girl who cut out the person closest to her.

Who is she?

* * *

**Finally, after two months of editing and waiting, there it is! Thank you all for being patient. It feels great to be writing again ^^**

**I don't really know what to say, really. ^^; Thank you for reading and if you'd like to review you can do so below. Bye bye~**


	36. Merry Merry Christmas

**Hello again! Yes, I'm not dead! ^^; Anyways, here's a whole chapter devoted to Christmas! What exactly do the Vocaloids/UTAUloids in "Meltdown" do in Christmas? Read on to find out~**

* * *

After months of waiting, weeks of sitting in desks, and marking off days in a calendar, December 25th arrives. Or as most of you may call it-Christmas Day. Christmas morning, to be exact.

Snow sleeps in abundant piles, only to be woken up by the kicks of small children. Laughter and sounds of yawns fill the city as a certain red-haired girl wakes up and takes in the scenery. A pale light peeks out through her curtains of her partly closed window. Shifting the pink covers aside, she turns and slides her hand under her pillow. Her hand blindly pats around, trying to feel for the device. Finally, she brings up her white cellphone and unlocks it, typing in her four digit password like any other day. A message pops up.

"'SoundlessVoice09' has sent you a message."

Read Now or Later?

It's no surprise that Miki clicks "Now". The screen changes to her messages where she can see his text message waiting for her. Opening it up, she can read:

"Rise up and get ready for a spectacular Christmas ^_^  
I hope you have an amazing day, and don't forget to smile~"

Sure, they're just words, but the emotion behind them is enormous. Biting her pink lips shyly, Miki texts back a sweet message and tries to hold back the blush rising to her cheeks. This new feeling…she adores every second of it.

_But, this is exactly the same feeling as she had with Piko when they were hanging out together…_

Miki pushes aside the questioning. After all, it is Christmas. Just receiving such a thoughtful message is enough for her. She smiles back down at her phone and at the image of the petite girl reflected from the screen.

_Today is definitely going to be an amazing day._

And with that, Miki jumps out of bed and throws open her door to the people waiting downstairs.

* * *

While some people rest in their houses, there's one girl who's dashing across the street with a small, carefully wrapped present in her hands. Crossing streets, pacing down sidewalks and turning each snowy corner, her heart beats twice as fast as the second before.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this..._

When she finally reaches his doorstep, she stops and bends over, supporting herself by holding onto her slightly bent knees. Each pant is accompanied with a white wispy cloud. Once regaining her breath, her eyes look up to the doorknob. Each scenario plays out in her mind. Will she stutter? Look like a complete fool? Will he laugh? Will he accept? Who even says that he'll answer the door?

Or even worse...

_What if **she's** inside?_

But now is not the time for doubt. Now is the time for her to place her hand on the door and knock loudly. Each knock rings loudly in her ears, and the footsteps step over her heart. She can hear the door unlock and drops the present, clumsily turning around and running away from the door. She can't bear to face him if she is there.

Aito watches the girl run down the street and steps out, but his feet knock into a object. Bending down to pick it up, he wonders what it is. Upon further inspection, he finds a plastic bag with a clay rabbit inside. The white rabbit holds a soft plush carrot. The sewing is terrible with the string misshapen and problems in many areas, but he smiles at the gift.

Stepping back inside, Aito grabs his jacket and scarf, ready to head out to Luka's house.

* * *

"And so I just place the ice-cream in between the cookies and eat them?"

Kaito sets down his phone and smiles at the recipe. "Sounds easy enough~!"

A voice calls from the other room. "Kaito, what did I say about the kitchen?"

"But mom, I'm not going to blow it up like last time!"

When he receives no reply, he taps the dim screen again and looks at the measurements.

_What kind of ice-cream do I want?_

His hand reaches out to the fridge. Peeking into the frozen land, he counts ten different flavors of ice-cream. His finger traces over the strawberry carton but heads to the chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream. As he pulls out the half-full carton his phone rings in his pocket, playing "PonPonPon".

He ignores the noise and sets down the ingredients on the countertop.

"Okay, all I need to do is grab two cookies…"

Kaito drags out two chocolate chip cookies to the center.

"And then I carefully scoop out ice-cream and place it on one cookie. Okay."

He proceeds to follow the directions.

"And next I just place the other cookie on top and I'm done! Sounds easy enough!"

As he grabs the cookie, his eyes keep glancing to the open carton of ice-cream. It's just sitting there, waiting to be devoured, taunting him to just indulge in it. He looks back at the cookies. Does he really need to make chocolate chip cookie ice-cream sandwiches?

Kaito shakes his head. This always happens. It's time for a change! A new year is coming and he has to start cutting back on eating ice-cream alone!

His eyes slide over to the calendar on the wall. There are still a few days until a new year though…

Who cares if he slacks off a bit now?

And soon, Kaito's mouth is great friends with the delectable ice-cream again.

"I'll never deny you again, my love," he murmurs to the lifted spoon and takes in the cold.

* * *

Len spits out the snowball, running his mitten across his cold tongue. Rin tries to hold in her laughter as he groans and holds his now cold lips. Looks like this time he took a snowball to the face.

"Sorry Len, it was an accident!"

All of her strikes have been accidents, from the one in the back that made him fall to the one that left a bruise on his arm. He bends down and begins making a snowball.

"I'll show her how to throw a- oof!"

And Len falls down from the huge snowball that rolled his way. He lets his feet fall as he stares at the white sky, giving up. There is no way anyone can beat Rin in a snowball fight. A cute blonde comes into his view, a cheeky grin peeking from the holes in her hands.

"It was an accident," she says as she continues pressing her hands to her mouth to stop from laughing.

"Oh really?" Len asks and cocks an eyebrow. As she places her arm down, he reaches up and grabs her wrist, dragging her down with him. As she falls, Len turns his head and leans in, letting her get a taste of his cold lips. Rin feels a shiver run down, and not just because of the cold tongue that slips across her lips.

Her knees collapse as he pulls away and gives her a smirk.

"Sorry, that was an accident."

Rin's lips let out a growl as she slaps the top of his head. Len laughs and shields his head from the blow, hearing Rin mutter how much of an idiot. But he can see the small smile on her lips.

"You only get what you give, Rinny~"

"Shut up, idiot."

Rin looks down at her lap as he continues to laugh.

_Why is my heart pounding so loudly?_

Hesitantly, she looks up at Len.

* * *

"I love you."

Miku wakes up with a start. Drawing out her breath, she looks at the mirror to her left and slowly touches the short ends. Stray scissors sit nearby the mirror, widely spread open with small strings of teal hanging lightly. Twinkling Christmas lights hanging around the walls make the steel shine red, green, then blue in useless, repeated patterns. An small, pathetic tree in the corner. The house is quiet. Her world is black. The world outside is white.

"Merry Christmas," Miku says bitterly, throwing off the covers and welcoming the cold.

Shuffling on her slippers, she heads to the bedroom door. She doesn't care for the presents waiting downstairs. No material can replace the person that's not there. As they all traveled for business, the feelings left. Emotions dry up from distance.

But opening the door wide, she finds a sugar cookie with frosty icing laying on top of a pale plate. Just beside it sit a warm glass of hot cocoa with fluffy marshmallows drifting across. Miku bends down to read the small card in front of the plate.

_Merry Christmas~_

Only one person knows that Miku loves eating this on cold winter mornings. Sniffing with a small smile, she picks up the plate and hot cocoa and heads back to her room, closing the door tightly behind her.

"Thank you, Haku."

* * *

Luka quickly opens the door as soon as she hears someone knocking. Opening the door, she lets in a bundled up Aito and cold air.

"Come on in, Aito," she says, giving him a warm welcoming smile like always. Aito's eyes go around the room to the decorations and the white lonely Christmas tree in the corner. He spots Luka's mother crossing the kitchen and waves at her as she passes by.

"Oh hey, it's Aito."

Lulu looks up from her newly opened present, a pink laptop, and smiles at him. "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to spend some time in Christmas with my bud," Aito says, exaggeratingly looping his arm over Luka's shoulder and bringing her into a tight hug. Luka laughs as he lets go and pinches his cheeks.

"Yep, we're as close as two friends can get!"

"Luka, you're hurting my cheeks-"

"Hey, this reminds me of the last Christmas you stayed here! Remember how we went to visit that nursing home and all the old ladies pinched your cheeks?" Luka says, laughing as Aito pats his cheeks.

Aito shudders at the memory. "I can still feel their nails digging into my cheeks…"

"Aito does have fat cheeks. I can see why they'd do that." Lulu laughs as he pouts and feels his cheeks.

"I actually have high cheekbones, thank you very much!"

As the two continue to laugh and share memories, Lulu secretly inspects the two by glancing up from her blog on her laptop. She begins checking off all the possible signs of flirting.

Aito compliments and teases Luka, Luka teases him back. Luka playfully punches his arm and Aito lightly flicks her forehead. Almost everything in the list is checked.

"And how you threatened to beat up Akita-san and everyone called you a wimp for wanting to hit a girl!"

"Hey, I only said that because she was going to beat you up," Aito says as he moves his plays with the couch pillow beads. "No one messes with my friends."

Luka looks up from her phone and then looks back down with a smile. "Thanks."

"Why don't you two just date already?"

Luka quickly looks up from her phone again and Aito throws the pillow across the room.

"W-what are you talking about?" Aito asks, trying to play cool, although the blush on his cheeks show the truth.

"You guys fight like a married couple, you see each other constantly, and you're close-knit. The only thing that you're missing from a relationship like that is kissing and stuff like that," Lulu states, listing the things off with her fingers.

Aito keeps quiet as Luka clears her throat. "Lulu, you must still be sleepy or something."

Lulu sticks her tongue out at them and walks off to the kitchen. "I'm going to get grapes."

As she leaves, Aito glances at Luka again.

* * *

"Why are you calling me AGAIN?"

Teto groans as she bites into her sugar cookie. "I told you, I didn't care that you told that she-devil your number and not me. Does it sound like I'm mad?!"

"Yes…" Oliver says, putting the phone at a safe distance away from his ear in case she decides to scream again.

"Why would I care? I don't care! I don't care at all! I don't care that you think that lying sea monster is much more important that the person who made you fit in this school! And that I actually stand up for you!"

"Teto…"

"Meanie stupid poo-poo face the third." Teto immaturely sticks her tongue out although she knows he can't see.

"I'm sorry! I mean, she just asked for it so I gave it to her…"

Teto sighs and rolls her eyes. "Yeah right."

"Please Teto? Will you forgive me?"

Oliver stays still as the other line stays quiet. "Teto? Are you still there?"

After a long pause, he hears her breath out. "Fine. I guess I can accept your apology."

The line goes dead as she hangs up and Oliver sighs. "Women are so difficult to deal with…"

"I GUESS I can accept his apology," Teto says to herself as she sets her phone down. "But only because it's Christmas."

Teto looks up at the mirror and notices the slight blush laying across her cheeks. She rolls her eyes again and looks out at the dark night sky. She wonders if the same moon she's looking at can be viewed from the UK.

_Wait, I can't be thinking about him! That party's coming up soon and I have to start scheming things._

Shaking her head, she slips her Plan Book from her pocket and begins writing plans for the New Years Eve party.

"This is going to be interesting," she whispers as a wicked smile spreads across her face.

* * *

**I am so, so, so, so sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. And it's only 2,327 words...**  
**Oh well~**

**I hope you all have an amazing Christmas (or had one already) :D If you don't (didn't), don't worry, things will definitely get better ^^  
Oh, and the chapter title is referencing to the song "Merry Merry Christmas" by Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine, Miku Hatsune, Gachapoid, Gumi, Luka Megurine, Kiyoteru Hiyama, Yuki Kaai, SF-A2 Miki, Lily, Gakupo Kamui, Kaito, and Meiko. I suggest listening to it :D**

**As always, thank you all for reading so far into this. If you'd like to review, you can do so below and I'll see you next time for either the New Year's party or a hilarious chapter. Bye bye~!**


	37. In the Unseen Night

**Wow, it's been a while since I've updated a chapter the day after another one ^^; Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Like any other days after a big holiday, everyone spends time to relax, whether that be by using their new gifts or by spending time with those around them. The snow still lays outside, but has been destroyed by all the childish games from a Christmas evening.

Len is still staying with Rin's family, and they've all grown accustomed to each other. Rin with her mother's embarrassing talk about dating Len, and her father's constant warnings about making decisions that could last for eighteen years.

Len chuckles at the thought and pauses his video game when he hears Rin's bedroom door close and her feet shuffle across the hallway. He can hear Rin's mother and Rin talking and perks up when he hears the word "shower". He has learned from several…stories…that when a girl and guy are spending time together under the same roof, there's bound to be a time where one of them accidently walks into the other showering.

_It's only natural for such an accident to happen_, Len thinks and smirks at his plan.

Setting down the control, Len stands up and waits for the sound of the bathroom door closing. His sleek figure exits the room and walks down the hallway.

_Now to just casually walk out and walk in like I think no one is in there… _

With a flick of his wrist he opens the bathroom door and looks in. Too bad he doesn't see the soft skin of a small, petite girl, but the hairy back and butt of an old man. Rin's father turns around from singing into the bottle of shampoo and the two pause. The only sound is that of the bottle falling onto the ground.

In the next few seconds, Rin's father lets out a high squeal as the bathroom door closes and Len rushes out of the scene, repeating apologies over and over as he tries to rub the horrid image from his mind.

Downstairs, Rin and her mother share a glance, wondering what happened.

* * *

Dinner is very awkward. The two males in the house keep their eyes on their food and don't dare to look up. Again, Rin and her mother look at each other and the males in between bites of food.

Even though she pesters Len, he only gives her vague one-word replies or avoids the questions. With a huff, she grabs her plates and pushes her chair back.

"Thank you for the meal. I think I'll go take a shower now."

Len doesn't dare trying his tactic twice.

* * *

The next morning, Len looks up from fixing his pajama bottoms to find Rin's father standing in the doorway of the guest bedroom. He removes his hands from the banana printed fabric and clears his throat.

"G-good morning, sir."

"Good morning to you too, Len."

Seeing Len's stiff back and his awkward glances, he clears his throat and takes a step forward.

"You know, I've been thinking," he starts, making Len look up, "and, it's only natural for men to see each other like that once in a while. We are both men, so it's not like it's weird."

"Right…"

_Where is he going with this? _Len mentally asks himself.

"So, I've come to the conclusion that we should get rid of the awkward air between the two of us by spending a day together bonding, like men should do."

Len blinks. Once. Twice.

"Excuse me, sir, what do you mean by that?" Len asks.

Rin's father sits across from his on the bed. "You know, men should stick together. And, I wanna teach you how it's like to be a man."

Standing up, he wipes his pajama bottoms and walks towards the door. "Get ready, because today, you're spending the entire day with me!"

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

I set down my cup of hot cocoa and move my bangs behind my ear. With the house all quiet like this, I can finally read my book in peace. But even though I'm enjoying this 1,000 page book and it's fantastic adventures and romance scenes, all this silence is odd for me. This house is rarely quiet during the day.

I wonder what exactly happened yesterday, and what Len and my father are doing…

* * *

Len's POV~~~

This stupid white towel is too small cover me up. I look at the other guys walking into the public bath. Some of them look like me, awkwardly making the towel hug their lower region and there's one guy who's just letting it all loose-

Yep…I'm getting nightmares the rest of this week.

"Ah, a place full of men. Doesn't it feel wonderful, Len?" Rin's father asks me as he sits in the warm water and lifts away the white towel. I quickly look away from him and study the tiled wall.

"Yep…"

Rin's father looks up at me and pats my leg, making me stiffen.

"No need to be shy. Join the rest of us here. We're all men," he says and the other men nod as others enter the bath. Hesitantly, I enter the water and my towel slips my hands.

"Nothing to be ashamed of," Rin's father says as I quickly try to grab the towel again. Once it's in my hands I feel men staring my body and quickly sit down.

"Besides, you're well endowed, so you should be proud!" another man says and Rin's father laughs and the other men agree.

"Accept your inner man!"

I hide my face in the towel, wanting to disappear from the public bath house.

* * *

After visiting several more places and doing "manly" things, we're finally driving back home. Well, not home, but Rin's house, I mean.

"I've had a lot of fun with you today, Len," Rin's father says and laughs. "I didn't know you were so good at poker! The looks on their faces when you beat them was priceless!"

I crack a smile and laugh too. "Yeah, I had a lot of fun too."

I smile at the window and think to myself. Is this how it's like to have a dad? To have embarrassing moments but yet have a lot of fun?

"You know, Len, I never really had a father figure in my life," Rin's father says as the traffic lights go red. He stops the car and I watch his fingers play on the steering wheel. "And I thought when Aiko and I got married, that when we had children I would do the opposite of what my father did and spend time with my kids, making sure they grew up right and knew that their father loved them."

He had the same childhood as me?

"God blessed me with a beautiful baby girl, and I've been sure to always treat her right and be the best father I can be for her," he goes on. "I always wanted a son to go out and do "manly" things with, but Rin actually has more of a rough side than a girly one."

He laughs and rubs his nose. "But spending today with you was a lot of fun. You're like the son I never had."

I turn my head back to the front window as I smile to myself. This feeling of warmth exploding in my chest, what is it? Suddenly, Rin's father pulls me into a hug with one of his hands and presses his forehead against me.

"From now on, call me 'Dad'! Okay?"

There he goes again with the silly side of himself. I chuckle and say, "Sure thing, Dad."

* * *

Normal POV~~~

As the two guys walk in laughing and talking, Rin and her mother share another glance. They walk out with distance and an awkward air, and come back like two best friends.

"Men," they both say as an explanation to their behavior and shake their heads at the silly bromance.

* * *

December 31st ~~~  
Rin's POV

It's just like the Halloween party again. I find myself looking at the mirror and placing bobby pins in my loosely curled hair. I twirl a couple pieces together and comb through it with my hands, not wanting to have "doll curls". This is a laidback party at Sonika and Gumi's house, so I shouldn't dress up too much.

"Hey Rin, are you done yet?" a familiar voice asks, accompanied with a knock on my bedroom door.

"Yeah, just need one thing. You can come in," I reply and hear the door open. Luka steps in and adjusts daring black dress. She flips her straightened hair back and studies her make-up in the mirror. I look at my own make-up and study my lip gloss coated lips. Will Len notice them? Wait, I don't care!

"Where are Aito and Len?" I ask as I shake my head and Luka inspects how her dress looks from the back.

"They're both downstairs," Luka says and gives me a smile. "Cute outfit, by the way."

"Thanks," I say as I look down at my blue frilly skirt, black leggings, and loose light blue sheer shirt. "You look pretty too. I'm sure Kaito will notice you tonight."

"Of course~! Then we can have a slow dance in the pale moonlight! While slowly swaying to the music he'll deeply look at my eyes and then, at that moment, we'll know that we're meant to be together!"

The two of us stop and look at each other. We burst out into laughter.

"I can't believe this is so like the Halloween party," Luka says as she laughs.

"But so many things have changed," I add.

"And it's only been two months, wow. Kaito and I actually talk to each other, and you and Len have gone far into your relationship too~"

"L-Len and I don't think of each other that way!"

"Rin, sometimes you've got to drop the denial and know-"

"That we're going to be late?" Aito finishes for her. "Just like last time too?"

"Of course Aito would ruin all the good parts," Luka says and Aito rolls his eyes as he opens Rin's bedroom door wider. "Well, come on Rin, we should get going."

Before I can reply, Luka grab's Aito's wrist and pulls him down the stairs. Those two never change, do they?

I grab my sparkly flats and follow close behind them.

"Are you all ready now?" Len asks as he looks up. Kaito, who's been sitting on the couch and talking to my dad, looks up too. I stop at the last step as I see Len. His perfectly combed hair and his stylish outfit- does he always look this good?! I mess with my buttons as I feel him look at me.

"I didn't know you were here, Kaito," Luka says, letting go of Aito's wrist and walking up to Kaito as he stands up.

"I wanted to walk to the party with you," Kaito says and I can see Aito's fist clench. Will Kaito steal his moment tonight?

"Enough of the flirting," Aito cuts in as Luka shyly smiles at Kaito. "Aren't we going to be late?"

"Oh, right!" Luka says, snapping out of her daze. "Let's go!"

As we all walk to the door my father attacks me with a hug. "Be sure to protect my daughter from any dangerous men!"

"Father…"

He laughs a little before letting me go and watching me walk out the door. Outside, waiting for us are Teto and Oliver, back from visiting his parents.

"You all look stunning, as always!" Teto yells as she grabs Aito and Oliver into a hug with each arm. "But of course, Teto the goddess outshines you all!"

We all start laughing at her antics and continue walking to Gumi and Sonika's house with small talk. Aito and Oliver talk about how life at UK is like while Luka and Kaito share glances. Teto jumps in the conversation asking about random things like wondering how Sonika is and if they'll have bread at the party. As for me, my hand keeps bumping into Len's, making my heart race.

I mean, it's only racing because he has smooth hands. What kind of man has smooth hands?!

"I am so ready for tonight!" Teto announces to the people in the block, whether they care or not. Aito glances at Luka and smiles at the sky. I can feel Len's eyes on me and look ahead, trying to focus on something else. I don't know why, but I feel like tonight is packed full of surprises.

"This is going to be a long night…"

* * *

**Oo~ I haven't been this excited since June 9th and 10th where I was typing up the Halloween party chapter :D **

**What do you all think will happen in the New Year's Eve party? Love confessions? Sudden realizations? A food fight? Arguments? Empty cartons of ice-cream? XD**

**Anyways, as always, thank you for reading and if you'd like to review, you can do so below. Bye bye~! **


	38. Goodbye to the Dream

**Hey look, it's the New Year's Eve chapter! I hope you enjoy reading this one ^^**

* * *

Sonika and Gumi's house~~~  
Normal POV

Sonika and Gumi greet their guests, one at the door of the house and another outside. Since Sonika is the most outgoing of the two, she walks around and provides small talk to her friends and classmates. Many of them have stopped asking what happened to her during that week that she left school, but as for those who continue to ask, she gives them the same old answer with a fake smile.

"_I wasn't feeling so good that week. There was so much stress with all my failing grades, and Len broke up with me…things just weren't going right…"_

By that time, they usually give her comforting words and let her know that they missed her dearly. She simply shakes her head and smiles, thanking them for their courtesy. Their eyes leave her as she tells them to enjoy themselves and eat some refreshments either inside where it's warm or outside where the scenery is nice.

Sonika heaves out a sigh and combs a hand through her now light brown hair. Looking back at their front door, she sees a pair of worried green eyes making sure she is okay. She flashes her sister a reassuring smile and walks up to the new people arriving. As she is about to say hello, she sees Len in the bunch. He's carelessly teasing Rin and pinching her cheek while her grip tightens on the cup in her hands.

_All of __**that**__ happened…just because of him?_

Shaking her head, she continues to the group and greets them with a smile.

"Welcome to our New Year's Eve party. I hope you can enjoy yourselves tonight," she says as they look around.

"Thank you for having us here. You and Gumi have a beautiful house," Rin compliments as her eyes are awed from the scenery. Her friends agree, Teto's compliments more vocal than theirs.

"Hey look! There's Leon and Lola!" Teto yells and points at the couple.

Lola notices Teto pointing and starts running towards her, dragging Leon behind with her crushing hand-hold. When she finally reaches her, she lets go of Leon and the two glomp into each other, bumping into a familiar and not-so-liked blonde. Neru screams from the surprise attack and flails her arms around to try to catch her cell phone before it hits the ground.

"I'm so sorry that I hit you, Neru!" Lola apologizes over as she gives her hand out to the blonde. Neru sneaks a glance at Oliver who is watching and accepts the hand, where otherwise she'd slap it away and get up, insisting that she was okay, due to her tsundere nature. Instead, she grabs the hand and stands up.

"It's okay," Neru says and forces a smile, which makes Teto eye her.

"Akita…"  
"Kasane…"  
"I didn't know Sonika let dogs come to her party."  
"Well, she let you in, didn't she?"  
"Who wouldn't let this awesomeness in?"

Neru snorts as Teto bounces her twin tails. "Whatever."

Once noticing Oliver, Neru grabs his hand and pulls him aside, saying loud enough for Teto to hear, "Come on Oliver, we have much to talk about."

"O-okay," Oliver agrees as he looks down at her hand, blushing like crazy.

"One day I'm going to push her into a pool again," Teto grumbles under her breath and walks off to go talk with Gumi and Miki.

* * *

Miki's POV~~~

I've had a stone lying in my stomach since the day began. I was thinking about it last night, when talking to SoundlessVoice09. We usually end up saying late to talk to each other, and sometimes we fall asleep in the process. It's kinda sweet, I think. Oddly enough though, he seems off lately. We haven't talked as much.

But although I have these strong feelings for SoundlessVoice09, I can't stop burning up with Piko is around. I've never taken myself as the kind of girl who would be talk to two boys at once. Is it bad to do this? Maybe I don't even like one of them, but I just enjoy the attention. Am I really as bad as those untrustworthy girls?

But then again, Piko and SoundlessVoice09 could be the same person. There are so many clues to show me the way, and yet I've turned a blind eye to them all. I'm a good riddler, so why haven't I been able to solve this riddle?

If I know one thing, it's that I shouldn't beat around the bushes. If I have a question, I must come out and ask it.

I zone back to Teto's and Gumi's conversation, silently sipping punch as I eye the entrance of their house. When Piko arrives, I will surely find a time to ask him.

* * *

Aito's POV~~~

"Kaito, how much ice-cream do you insist on eating?"

Luka giggles as she watches Kaito set aside a third empty carton of ice-cream. "Do you eat when you're nervous or something?"

"Nervous, happy, sad, sick, all the time," Kaito says and laughs, engulfing yet another spoonful.

I've been trying to talk to Luka all day, but all her attention is directed towards Kaito. And yet, I watch those two idiots laugh and talk about casual things as I feel more uneasy by the second. Finally, I force myself to walk off.

If I'm going to confess, I shouldn't let myself get in a bad mood.

I walk over to Rin, who's glaring at Len and a group of mousy girls standing around him. I can tell from the pile of ripped napkins around her that she's not happy. I pull up a chair and sit beside her, watching Len lift up a girl's chin and smile at her.

"And just when I thought he was getting over this immature need to flirt with anything that moves," Rin mutters and sighs, turning her attention to me. "Sorry about that, Aito. How are you?"

"Annoyed as well," I answer. "Luka's drool for Kaito is drowning me."

"You haven't gotten to talk to her yet?" Rin asks and I shake my head.

"She's too busy laughing at Kaito's stupid jokes."

"I feel your pain, bro," Rin says, jokingly tapping her heart. I laugh and she smiles. "You shouldn't let it get you in a bad mood. By the end of your night, you're going to tell Luka your feelings and then she'll realize her feelings for you too."

"Are you sure though? If she really liked me, wouldn't she know by now?"

"Sometimes, when we're focused on someone too much," she says and gestures at Kaito, "we don't look at what else happens around us. And sometimes you need to be jolted awake for you to realize your feelings for someone."

"You really think that?"

She studies me for a bit and nods. I know I can always count on Rin to help me with my problems.

"You're a great friend, Rin," I say. "I'm sorry for all I've put you through."

Rin stays quiet from the words and scratches her neck. Maybe that wasn't a good thing to say… I mean, we've never talked about what happened when we were dating. Maybe she's sensitive to that?

Before I can reply, she smiles and says, "No problem, Aito."

I wonder, did her smile change? They always used to seem a little forced, like she was annoyed to always be helping me with Luka. But this smile, it's genuine, I think.

"I would do anything for my friends."

* * *

Normal POV~~~

"And that's when Ted decided to give in and just buy me bags full of bread!"

Teto laughs and grabs another piece of bread from her plate. "Gumi, you sure know me well. And for a second I doubted that there would be bread here!"

"My mother asked me why I wanted so much," Gumi says and laughs. "She thought I was making a castle with them or something."

"How much bread do you consume a day?" Oliver asks, staring at the endless hole Teto calls her stomach.

"Bread is good for the soul, I always say." She laughs and gestures some to him. "Here have some."

Oliver leans back as it brushes across his lips. "I can feed myself! I'm not a baby!"

"Right, you're a shota," Teto teases and pushes the bread to his lips again. "Eat!"

"Teto!"

"Come on! You need bread to grow big and strong, shota!"

Miki and Gumi watch as Teto pins Oliver down and teases him just as Neru does from her group of friends. She growls and excuses herself, walking over to them.

"Excuse me, but I need to talk with my boyfriend," Neru states.

"Kinda a little busy here," Teto says, ignoring her request and laughing at Oliver.

Neru forcefully grabs Oliver's wrist and pulls him up. "Let's let Oliver decide who he wants to go with."

Teto grabs his other wrist and stands up. "Fine. Oliver, tell the Kraken that you want to stay here and actually have fun."

"Ha, you're so funny," Neru says and Teto sticks her tongue out. "Oliver, decide."

"Oliver, I'm your best friend!"  
"I'm you're girlfriend!"  
"Oliver-"

Neru cuts in by placing a kiss on Oliver's lips and grabbing his shoulders to give an even more passionate one. Teto gasps and makes motions that she's going to throw up. Miki and Gumi glance at each other, wondering how long she can go.

Finally, Neru pulls her lips away from him and pulls him along. "Come on Oliver, you can get more of that somewhere private."

"Bye guys," Oliver mumbles with a dazed look on his face, drunk from the kiss.

"Oliver, you freaking traitor!"

Teto sighs in defeat and sits down. "I hate her guts."

As she pulls out her phone and texts IA about the problem, Gumi looks over at Aito, who's still conversing with Rin.

_Hm, has he stopped trying to talk to Luka? _Gumi wonders.

Aito rubs his forehead after Rin throws a cookie at him, faking a hurt puppy dog face. Gumi smiles as she bites down on a sugar cookie.

_He's so cute…_

* * *

Len's POV~~~

"Ah, you like it when I call you 'darling'?"

I smile as the girl blushes and twirls a piece of her hair around her fingers. This kind is always the easiest to grab, and it's my nature to want to flirt. As she giggles and takes a step towards me, I glance over at Rin, who's throwing small cookies at Aito's head. She keeps laughing like she's having the time of her life with him or something. Does she still like him or something? I frown as she smiles at his comment.

It irritates me.

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

I look over at Len and see him playing with a girl's hand, writing something with his finger. Is it just going to be like this? Act like nothing happened and go off and flirt with other girls? Even with all that happened this winter break? Those fun times together, the arguments about leaving the toilet lid up, playing in the snow together and that kiss…

I run my hand across my lips absentmindedly as Aito checks his phone.

And what about Mayu? The gun? The chase? When I broke down in front of him again?

Wait…

Did he hear my confession?

* * *

_It's going to come any second now. I can feel the my anxiety rising high. All the things I never got to do, and all the people I've never taken the time to sit down with and tell them how important they are to me...Why have I been wasting my time being so ungrateful? I want to let it all out. Please let me speak my last confession. Let my voice explode along with the gun shot!_

_"I love you, Len!"_

_._

_._

_._

_The three loud noises collide together. My yell, the gun shot, and...was that Mayu's scream?_

* * *

My thoughts…I thought I had them sorted out. At the beginning of the year, I loved Aito. I had never spoken to a "Len Kagamine". I was just friends with Luka and Aito, and I didn't stick out much. I was always known as that odd girl in class who didn't really speak much, and when she did, she was most likely to creep people out. The girl who looks like she should be in a middle school classroom, that's me.

That girl, all she wanted was to keep her friends together and for Aito like her back.

And what about the me now?

I frown as Len smiles at the girl's tease.

It irritates me.

* * *

Normal POV~~~

Forcefully grabbing his collared shirt, Neru pulls Oliver to her level and starts licking the bottom of his lip, requesting entrance. And Oliver oh-so-happily grants her permission, shivering as a hand slides up the back of his shirt. He can feel the cool air come in from the space.

Panting, Oliver finds his back now against the house's brick wall. Her tongue slips and slides across his, across his entire mouth and makes him want to savor each second. She pulls out with a content sigh and his golden orbs look at her as if she betrayed him. His body was practically screaming, begging for more.

Then, her lips connect with his neck, leaving small love bites claiming him as hers. It was embarrassing for her to do such a thing, but high vocals kept leaving his mouth. Deciding to do something daring as well, his hands slide down the small of her back. When she bites a little too roughly, he squeals and brings her body closer, eliminating any space.

Her shirt is slowly being lifted by the movements, and Oliver doesn't exactly know how he feels about that. Each suck, each lick, each moan, each pull, each kiss… Oliver is slowly losing his mind. He feels like all the sense in his head has gone down to lower regions.**  
**

"What a fucking wh-"

"Teto!" Gumi gasps as Teto bites down on her lip, drawing out blood. She doesn't even wince and rejects Gumi's offer of a napkin. She sees the couple finally pulling away, twitching when she sees thin visible strands of saliva connecting them from their panting, hot breath.

She slams herself down on her seat, pulling out her phone and contacting IA. With every letter, she mutters a curse word against Neru under her breath. Her thumb crushes the send button and she pulls out her "Plan Book" from her yellow cardigan pocket.

'There has to be a plan in here…'

The cell-phone vibrates on the table, demanding attention from the text by IA.

'_Calm down Teto- you're going to end up doing something you regret if you act out of spite.'_

"Like damn I will. But I don't care," Teto says to herself, causing her two friends to look at each other again. It's always scary when Teto gets mad because you don't know what kind of plans she has in mind. She would always text someone, they don't know who, and then shortly after something crazy would happen. Is the person a secret source of information? One of her "minions"?

Teto stands up, grabbing their attention once more. "If you ladies will excuse me, I am off to the bathroom."

As she walks away, Gumi gulps loudly.

"This won't end well."

* * *

Teto's POV~~~

If there's anything that you must know for devious plans, it's that you can't leave any evidence behind that shows that you caused it. Look for a weak point where no one is paying attention and attack it immediately.

Like Len and Rin arguing.

"So I see you spent half your night flirting up girls, huh?" Rin comments as Len sits beside her. Aito left a while ago, so Len took his chance.

"You've been watching me?" Len laughs and cocks an eyebrow.

Rin snorts. "Everyone can feel your crazy, unrestrained hormones."

"Flirting is just something fun to do. It's casual and it's entertaining for both parties," Len says and she rolls her eyes once more.

"It's disrespectful to do that to so many girls."

"What do you know?" Len snaps, making Rin give him a cold glare. She stands up and walks away, not wanting to get into an argument. As she walks off, he curses himself under his breath for acting on impulse. Finally, an opening!

I peek out from under the table and grab a stray piece of cake on the table. Stupid Len doesn't seem to notice my hand. Len looks up at Rin and calls her name, standing up.

"Hey, Rin!"

As she turns around, I throw the cake with all my might, letting it land straight on her sheer shirt. Her face goes red with anger, watching as the icing slides off and down to her flats.

"LEN!"

"It wasn't me! I promise!"

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Rin's hands clamp down on the nearest food around her- another piece of cake- and shoves it into his hair. A finger slices off a piece of icing and smudges across his lips, letting him get a taste of her sweet revenge.

"Aw, Rin, that's so sweet of you."

Glancing at his overly sweet smile, she eyes the punch close to him and grabs his hand before he can grasp it. The two pull back and forth, trying to keep the liquid in the glass, but it spills over the two. Unfortunately for them, the hand slips from their hands and hits Aito's head, interrupting his chat with Gumi.

Oo~ things are about to get interesting!

I slowly crawl out of the table as I hear food being thrown. Some people are yelling for them to stop, but as soon as they get hit it's game on for them. Heck, even Sonika has too much fun slamming a pie onto Len's back.

"I wanna join the fun!" I yell and jump up, grabbing some cupcakes. I spot my target: the ugly sea monster whore and project the sugary goodness to her face and clothes. It smudges across her new glittery dress and ruins her make-up.

"There! Your true self is shown!"

I can feel the vibration of her growl from where I stand. I think it's best I either find more ammo or get a good defense.

"Kasane, I'm going to kill y-"

I don't let her speak, just keep throwing over and over in a comical way. Finally, she throws her high heels off and decides to grab some snacks too. I squeal and grab the person closest to me- Kaito.

"Protect me!"

Neru blindly throws the ice-cream at Kaito's face, but he doesn't seem to mind. "Oh, I love this flavor!"

Ah, this is why you pick idiots as your body guards.

Letting go of his arms, I slide under the table, trying to make myself unnoticeable. It's fun to ruin Neru's night, but I must see what else is going on.

Kaito's screaming from the horror of watching so many people waste ice-cream, Luka's laughing at Aito's brownie covered face, and Gumi is blushing from how gently Aito wiped off any food that got on her, jokingly vowing to protect her. Cupcakes being thrown this side, punch being thrown that side, and smiles spreading as the punch runs down their face, letting go of caring about their appearances and just having fun.

You see? Not only have I managed to make Neru mad, but everyone's having fun now. There's no more of that stiff atmosphere where girls are trying to impress their crushes with their looks or guys are trying too hard to boost their ego or prove that they are good enough. Make-up will be washed off with icing, everyone's clothes will be equal because they're all ruined, and seriously, when you just finished having an epic food fight like that, you don't have to keep up with the fake personality of being feminine or sophisticated.

Job well done, Teto the Goddess.

* * *

Normal POV~~~

People are either washing off the sticky food or just talking amongst each other in the dark, watching early fireworks be set off with the stars. Some couples are walking around the forest, holding hands and sweetly sending moonlight kisses. Sonika and Gumi are distracted with others as they turn on the television to watch the countdown. They cheer as a news reporter shows up with a clock behind her.

Less than an hour left before midnight.

Seeing that he's alone, Miki bravely walks up to him and gives him a small smile. "I didn't think you were coming."

Piko just nods, his mind in an island. Seeing his dry stare, Miki coughs and clears her throat.

_This is so awkward…_

"Can I ask you something?"

Finally, he looks at her and she can see waves of curiosity breaching over the shore of his island. Suddenly receiving a chill from the cold, her mouth clamps down. Seems like the sand has traveled over to her tongue. She wishes for liquid, for the ocean in his eyes to calm her down.

"Piko, are you SoundlessVoice09?"

* * *

Aito's POV~~~

Thirty minutes left? Okay, now I'm getting nervous…

Rubbing my hands together, I walk over to the small bonfire. Len drapes his coat over Rin's shoulders as they walk off, whispering to each other. Kaito and Luka are sitting by each other, pointing at the flames and laughing at Kaito's burned marshmallows.

"Here, let me show you how it's done."

Watching her graceful movements, she heats up a marshmallow and gently places it on top of a cracker. Placing chocolate on top and another cracker to sandwich them together, she slides them to Kaito.

"Cool!"

Maybe it's the flames dancing on her beautiful face, or her cheeks are pinker than usual…

"Open up wide," Luka playfully says and Kaito happily obliges. Like some kid, he happily bites down on the cracker. I should be the one in his place. Why does she look at him like that and not-

Stop it, Aito.

I take in a deep breath and walk over there but stop when I notice how close their faces are.

"Luka, I need to talk to you about something serious…"

"What is it?"

Luka adjusts her sitting position, now fully in his view.

"Um, so, I've been thinking about this for a while…"

I see her bite her lip, fighting back a small smile. We both know what's coming next.

Kaito sighs and smiles at her. "I know we haven't talked much and all, but I like you. Not like a friend, I mean, in case you're confused. Romantically, of course. I think you're amazing, funny, kind.."

"Beautiful, cute, and make my head spin like crazy…" I mouth.

"And I would love it if you became my girlfriend."

No…

Luka finally lets her smile spread. The smile meant for me.

"Will you?"

Just one word, and it's all over.

"Yes."

Someone, wake me up from this nightmare.

Seconds draw out to hours as he leans in. Her neck stretches out. Her arms around him. His breath against her upper lip. The gleams in their eyes. Their hearts beating in synch. Brushing, meeting, completing.

_Please._

Get me out of here.  
I can't breathe.  
The world keeps spinning.  
When did things get so blurry?  
Why am I here?  
Why him?  
**Why not me?**

Vehemently, I let out a chocked cry and run out, forcing my concrete legs. I don't want to see her ever again. I never want to see them. All I want to do is be left alone.

I can feel each bump from the bricks as I slide down the wall. Each breath hurts twice as much as before, stinging me as I try to cry, try to throw away the pain. Crying doesn't help at all, just makes my face sticky. If I had known loving someone would hurt this much, I never would have reached out to her. I never would have helped her.

One word is all it takes to ruin lives, I guess.

* * *

Miki's POV~~~

"Yes, yes I am."

I've been freaking out about this question for ages and he states it as simply as that?

"W-what?" I stupidly stumble over my next words. "Then that means you- I did- you are-"

His face stays the same.

How come he isn't saying anything? That day we spent together, all those texts we've sent to one another, why is he blankly stares at me?

"Miki, can I ask a question?"

I nod, afraid to make myself any more of a fool.

"Why does it interest you if I am him or not?"

My cheeks change colors. Even bluntly asking a question like that…

"Well, Miki?"

My heart races as I think about what to say. Should I lie? No, why should I run away from the truth? I'm not like those girls who deny and deny until the romance is gone and regret is all I have.

"Because I love you."

His lips part open, but he gives no reply. It's time for me to ask the questions, I suppose.

"If you were him, why didn't you just tell me? Why did you have to keep it a secret?"

"I'm sorry, I was so careless then," Piko says and sighs. "But I can't be like that now."

"Now? Why haven't you been speaking to me as often?"

Geez, that came off as clingy…

"I'm sorry Miki, but I can't do this anymore," Piko says and scratches his cheek, trying to take off some icing. "There are more important problems than our relationship."

The bluntness makes me frown. "Just tell me the problem, I can-"

I eye the cut on his cheek and take a step closer, trapping his hand in mine. "What happened to your face?"

I loosen my grip and look down at his arm as his long-sleeved shirt slides down. Bruises?

"Piko?"

Piko roughly pulls his arm back and sets it down. "I'm sorry Miki, but you'll have to excuse me."

"Why do insist on making this hard?"

He continues walking off, leaving me standing alone. I raise my hand, trying to get his attention. He isn't the culprit in this…because Piko wouldn't do something like this without reason. Well, SoundlessVoice09 wouldn't.

I'll solve your riddle, Piko.

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

I let out a sigh as we walk out of the eyes of others and into the forest. His hand keeps bumping into mine…

I don't really mind, actually. It's kind of nice.

"Hey, remember when we had that search in the Halloween party?"

Is that it? You'll go off flirting with other girls but when we're alone you become like this?

"Yeah," I reply, pushing away the negativity. "It was pretty scary too."

"Yeah…"

You don't have to be a mind reader to know what's on our minds.

"You know, you can talk about it, Len."

"What?"

I look down at the ground and kick a rock out of our path. "I'm not that fragile…"

"I never said you were-"

"Then why do you tiptoe around me whenever we come up to subjects like that? Why do you get all awkward as if talking about it will break me? I may have broken down in front of you, but goddamnit, I'm not as vulnerable as you think I am!"

I stop yelling at the ground and look up at Len. The mood has changed quickly and his face isn't as calm as before.

"Well excuse me for being sensitive to your feelings!"

This sets me off even more. "I never asked you to!"

"I'm only trying to be nice!"

"Oh, like nice to those girls back there? That kind of nice? What are your motives, Len? Do you want to hurt me, make me fall for you, or am I some kind of toy?"

"Toy? Jesus, Rin, you're being fucking st-"

"Then why do you tease those girls in front of me? Why do kiss them and get intimate when you know I'm watching?"

Len mutters something under his breath and shakes his head. "This is fucking stupid."

"Of course it is! This whole relationship is!"

"Why do I have to explain myself to you? Why do you even get jealous!"

Len steps up, grabbing my arms and making my eyes meet his.

"What are your feelings for me, Rin?"

* * *

Gumi's POV~~~

Sonika grabs my shoulder as I turn to get more snacks from the kitchen.

"Hey, you like that Aito guy, right?"

When did she know of this?

I feel my cheeks get red as I look away. Thank gosh it's dark. "W-why do you ask?"

"I saw him ran to the back of our house a while ago," she says and lets go of my shoulder. "I think something's wrong."

I look over at the small bonfire and see Luka and Kaito cuddling together. Did Aito snap?

"Go ahead and talk to him. I'll get the rest of the things ready."

"But sis, there's a lot of-"

"Gumi, you have this one chance on your love life. I'm not going to let these chores get in the way of it," Sonika says and giggles, patting my side. "Go and get him."

Nodding, I give her the boxes in my hands. "Thank you, sis."

She nods and heads in, leaving the door slightly open for more trips. Right, I should get to Aito.

I run over to the side of the house and then the back, calling out his name. Could he be in a tree? Bushes? Is he meeting someone back here?

Then, I hear it. Someone sniffling and softly whimpering in the dark.

Aito has always kept his emotions under check, and doesn't show much, so for him to be crying out in the open…

"Aito?"

I walk over a bush and see a boy hugging his knees and repeating a name over and over again.

Luka…

"Aito?" I call again and he looks up. He doesn't even bother to explain or stop, he just sniffs and pats the ground next to him. Gingerly, I sit down beside him and awkwardly sit there as he tries to restrain some tears. What do people do in these kind of situations? Do I hug him?

"I- I was going to confess to her today," Aito explains, lifting his head from his knees. I keep quiet as he continues. "I thought it would be a perfect way to start the new year. A romantic way. But I kept ignoring the fact that she doesn't like me, she loves Kaito."

We're not that different…

Aito sniffs and rubs his runny nose. "I don't even know why she likes that idiot. Do you know what we've been through? All the years we've been friends?"

I shake my head and he continues his story.

"When I moved over here, everyone was boring. Luka grabbed my attention because she was trying so hard to keep her friends and stay in the in-crowd. Even when she was like that, I knew how she was really like. I pestered her over and over until she finally let me in. I taught her that staying true to yourself is more important than being fake just so others will like you. Thanks to me, she has all this confidence that she has now. I worked hard to be her friend and to see her everyday. I was a teenager in love, and I would do anything for Luka. I know her down to the core. I know her flaws, problems, strengths, talents, how she loves to eat tuna, how she cries easily in Korean dramas, how she nervously bites her pencil when taking a test, how she looks when crying, how she looks when she's having the best day of her life…"

He sniffs again. "And then Kaito just comes along and sweeps her off her feet. He doesn't need to do anything- she comes running to him."

He shakes his head again, laying his head down. "It's just not fair...it's not. I love her so much, why doesn't she love me?"

I take a look at broken boy in front of me. My gosh, he's shaking. He stiffens as I place my arms around him, but over time his shoulders fall down and he holds my hands, placing them right by his heart. Each shudder and small breath connects with my skin, making me shiver.

I break the silence. "I know how you feel."

"You try everything for that person to like you back. There's a point where all you think about is them. There's no one who can take your eyes off of them. And…you never want anyone to do that, no matter how ignorant that sounds…"

* * *

_"You may be in pain, but when you see that person smile….You just… it's just… one of the best feelings in the world. Maybe they don't feel the same way about you, but your suffering isn't in vain. And it's not easy either, it's actually quite hard sometimes. Sometimes you feel like crying, like breaking into a million pieces, just wishing that they could see you the same way. But when you get over those selfish thoughts…."_

* * *

"There are times when you begin questioning yourself about everything…"

* * *

_Does he want to push me aside? Does he want to hold my hand? Just one step, that much closer and I can boldly grab his hand. But is that what he wants? All I want is for us to be closer, but I guess that's a bit greedy of me._

* * *

"They make you feel different."

* * *

_He slowly wrapped his arms around me and closed in on me. My hands laced around his neck and I closed my eyes. For once, I felt warm… and secure._

* * *

"And all you want is to hear them say those three words to you."

His breath pulls to a still.

"But Aito, there's also a point where it's not about whether she'd love you back or not. By then, you have to ask yourself if they're worth your love."

I let go of his hands and sit in front of him, leaning in.

"She's not worth it, Aito."

"She's not?" Aito repeats, watching my every move like a child learning something new.

As an answer, I complete the distance and lock lips with him.

* * *

Rin's POV~~~

My feelings for Len?

Since the first day we spoke, I knew something would happen.

* * *

_"It's a pleasure to meet you," I say with a smile and offers my hand to him._

_"You're that girl who was stalking me," Len replies as he merely looks at my hand._

_'Stalking?' His words hit me like a brick and I firmly set my arm back to my side. The corners of my mouth fall as I take n his appearance. 'So this is the famous player who's known to break hearts.'_

* * *

Rude, idiotic, mean- those are the words I would use to describe Len.

* * *

_"How is your partner Rin?" Luka asks. "I mean, you're paired with one of the hottest guys in this school- Kagamine-san! Are you two dating yet?"_

_"Not even," I say as I roll my eyes. "And I wouldn't use 'hot' to describe him. I'd use words like stupid, mean, ego-filled, rude, player- words of that sort."_

_"Whoa. What did he do to get on your bad side?" Aito asks and takes a bite of his sandwich._

_"He insults my artwork, he uses girls for his own pleasures, and he treats me like I'm naïve and stupid!" I huff and fix my bow. "He's terrible."_

* * *

That same idiot took my first kiss.

* * *

_Len turns my face back to face him and I blink. What is he going to-_

_Before I can even tell what the heck is happening, Len's lips are on mine. My left arm thrashes around while he grips my right hand. His tongue is licking my bottom lip, requesting entrance to get the candy._

_I can't let him enter my mouth! I mean- but- I- the candy!_

_Suddenly, I feel a hand slowly run up my back, making me gasp as I shiver again. And with that gasp, Len enters and starts violating my mouth. I can feel his tongue inside and my eyes are wide open, but his are closed for some reason. Finally, he lets go from the kiss and leans down on the other bucket, spitting out the small candy._

_I place my hand on my lips. Len Kagamine was just inside my mouth. His tongue was all over me._

_"Looks like we have our winners!"_

_Len Kagamine. The guy I met a week ago. Was in my mouth._

_"And here's your prize," the girl says, handing Len the envelope._

_Len. Freaking. Kagamine._

* * *

Even though he is a jerk at times, he genuinely cares about me.

* * *

_"What are you doing here Len?" I ask, tilting my head to the left._

_"I just wanted to…" He starts off and stops. "Just wanted to see how you were."_

_"Aww, that's so sweet," I say._

* * *

We even went on a date, which I may admit that I kinda liked…

* * *

_I sing an insult and stick my tongue out at Len. Heh, this is too fun._

_"Those two are cute," Kaito says to Luka and she nods in agreement._

_"CUTE? WITH HIM/HER? PSH, NEVER!" we both yell at the same time._

_"STOP COPYING ME!"_

_"NO! YOU STOP!"_

_"GAH! YOU ANNOY ME!"_

_We both stop yelling and glare at each other. I turn away first._

_"It's been a nice evening with you all," I say._

_"I've had a nice evening, but this wasn't it," Len says._

_Gah, I just want to rip this guy's hair out! He's so annoying! And of course, right after that, he gives me one of his stupid smirks._

_"Well, bye," Luka says and smiles at Kaito one last time before we start walking off._

_As we turn away, I can't help but feel my face heat up. But why? It's autumn and there's a cold breeze out. I can still see Len's stupid smiling face in my mind. A small smile of my own comes up._

* * *

Being tricked into a love show with that moron was uncomfortable.

* * *

_"How long do you think this relationship will last?" Aoki asks Len and he starts writing. "Rin, what do you say?"_

_"A couple more months?" I guess, shrugging._

_"And your answer, Len?"_

_"Oh I have already decided the answer a long time ago," Len says with a cheeky grin as he crosses his arms. "We'll get married. That's right, the future is amazing!"_

_"Ma-ma-marriage?" I yell, my face turning red. "You're crazy!"_

_"Yeah, I want to live in a place with beautiful scenery," Len says and turns to me. "And at least three kids."_

_"Okay, you're absolutely insane!"_

* * *

Even though he's embarrassed me, I can easily make a fool out of him.

* * *

_"So, what was it you were saying about "having some fun"?" he asks, his breath running across my neck. I nod and smile up at him._

_"Yeah!" I say and give him a cheeky grin. "Let's fight!"_

_"What did you think I meant, Len?" I ask and flick his forehead._

_"I- you- but- you-"_

_"I'm even making you stutter? And look at your red cheeks~!" I laugh and poke them._

_"Come on Len- let's get started as quickly as we can."_

* * *

And then I began seeing all different kinds of sides of him.

* * *

_"What are you doing this for?" I ask._

_"What do you mean?" Len asks, looking back to the girls._

_"You're not the type to cheer others up. And you haven't really talked to Luka or Gumi either," I say and look at him, "or do you have some other motive?"_

_"Why would you think that I had some bad motive?" Len asks, slightly frowning._

_"I-I don't know! This just isn't like you," I say and sigh. I look back at Luka and Gumi and smile lightly. "I don't know. I guess I'm not used to a compassionate side of you. I'm so-"_

* * *

_"Please don't leave me alone," he breathes out quietly._

_I shouldn't be feeling this way about him. My heart twists and turns, but just after that, it's okay. The feeling of his arms around me is, oddly...comforting._

_"I won't leave you alone, understand?" I say as he tears himself away from me. He looks away, indecisive._

_"I'm a monster, Rin," Len says quietly, looking at the ground. "After all I've done and how I am with girls, I bet I'll die alone. I'm always alone. After mom left, dad left me all alone. Sometimes I think I was happy that he died. What kind of a person wouldn't be sad that his dad died? Not one single tear. I'm a horrible monster. He was too, and I just learned from him. Looking at everyone who has someone makes me feel lonely. Everyone has someone to hold and someone who unconditionally loves them. It's painful t-to see everyone."_

_"Why are you saying all of this?" I ask, getting a little scared. "You weren't thinking like this before."_

_"I'm always this way," Len replies, placing his hands on his head. "It was all a brave front. I don't like getting pity, and I can't stand it when you try being so nice to me just so I won't break. I don't want to be burden on you."_

* * *

After just months, our relationship has changed. All it did was confuse me.

* * *

_"Mayu, you don't understand," I say, trying to reason with her. "Len is just a friend. A very close friend...he may have his bad sides, but the more I got to know him, things started to change. Even though he's not who my dream, I could feel something..._

…_Around him, I can be happy."_

_I continue. "He makes me feel like I'm not the only one handling all my problems."_

_Len is more than a friend...but how much more?_

_Even though I understand this, why don't I know who he is to me? Why does it pain me to see him with other girls? I want to be the one by his side._

_Why?_

_I still can't even understand! But with him, everything seems to shine. It's alright if I don't have Aito by my side. Because, if someone can smile, then it's alright! As long as you have a spark inside yourself, all hope is not lost. That's what I told Len on Saturday._

_Why do I feel like this with him? Why is he always in my thoughts?_

* * *

I remember...

* * *

_"Why are you crying?"_

_I wipe my red eyes as my lip trembles. "I-I don't- I don't even know. J-just-"_

_I explode into another fit of sobbing again, my chest heaving out hesitant breaths._

_"Now, now...shh..."_

_"L-Len, it was so scary! I didn't know what t-to do! I-it-she-"_

_"I understand."_

_"But what if you hadn't come? What if I died?"_

_My words come in clumps, pouring out like vomit in a desperate speed. He just lets the words pass through, patting my back as I puke them out, crying and screaming all my problems. From small things like cheating on a test to talking about my unrequited love. At last, I pulls back, wiping my mouth. He lifts up my chin as I sniff and erases the remnants of my tears. I give him a small smile in return._

* * *

But none of this makes sense. I love Aito- that's why I cried so much for him. That's why it pained me to see him talk about Luka so lovingly and see his eyes light up just by looking at her.

But no, that dream is gone…

I look up at Len, who's gone silent.

No…to feel that way about Len…I…

"No, I can't tell you! It's not even worth it!" I yell, trying to rip my arms away. I need to run away, I've already made a fool of myself.

"Rin-"

"I feel so pathetic- I try to play the hero and solve everyone's problems, but I'm the one who needs help! I'm too emotional and I always have one problem after another and I cry myself to sleep over every little thing. There's no way I can tell you how I feel! N-no one can like someone like me!"

"That's a lie, Rin!"

"It's the truth! And don't you dare try to feed me lies just to make me happy! I know I'm ugly! I know I have no sex appeal! I know I'm awkward! I'm not as good- I'm never good enough! There's always going to be someone who's prettier, smarter, funnier, and who's the exact opposite of me!"

I bend down as I feel my stomach coming up. Oh no, not now. I force it back down as I let out a cry and let my shoulders slump.

"See?" I say, gesturing to myself. "I've already broken down in front of you yet again. I'm pathetic, I'm pathetic, I'm pathetic…"

"Rin, stop saying that! You are not what you say you are!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"I said shut up, idiot!" I yell, punching his stomach.

"No, you shut up!"

"Don't you tell me to shut up!"

"Then let me say my part!" Len yells. "Rin, you are pretty. Maybe you aren't a playboy model or anything, but those other girls- the ones you're jealous of, they just get fucked and then dumped! You're better than that! You deserve real love, not lust!"

"Stop lying to me," I sob, punching his chest with my weak hands.

"You're my kind of pretty, Rin!"

"How can you say that with a straight face?"

"Because it's true! You're beautiful to me! You're hilarious, you make me smile with your stupid and corny jokes. I'd stay up all night to speak to you, no matter how annoying you get. You're very strong- do you want to see the bruises you've given me in our wrestling matches? And dealing with all your friend's problems even when they hurt you or you have your own to deal with? Most people don't bother to do that because they're so selfish and only stuck in theirs! You're goddamn special, Rin! Not just to them, but to me too!"

"Your lies…"

I give in from uselessly punching him and sob into his chest, gripping his shirt.

* * *

"Guys, the countdown is starting!" Sonika yells and everyone gathers around the television screen, watching the numbers go down.

"Ten!"

* * *

"Rin, these aren't lies…"

* * *

"Nine!" Kaito yells, squeezing Luka's hand.

* * *

I look up at him and rub my eyes.

* * *

"Eight!"

* * *

"How do I know that?"

* * *

"Seven!"

Miki sneaks a peek at Piko, trying to read his expression.

* * *

"Because I love you," is his reply.

* * *

"Six!"

* * *

Silence engulfs us as I let go of his shirt.

* * *

"Five!"

Aito smiles at Gumi as she pulls away from the kiss.

* * *

"Len…" I begin, begging my voice not to crack.

* * *

"Four!"

* * *

"Yeah?"

* * *

"Three!"

Meiko looks up from her phone, smiling at the sweet message from her boyfriend.

* * *

I clear my throat and lean in.

* * *

"Two!"

Miku stares out of her bedroom window, wondering what everyone is doing.

* * *

"I…"

* * *

"One!"

* * *

"I love you."

* * *

"Happy New Years!" everyone yells and cheers as fireworks fly out to the sky, illuminating the city like a fairy tale.

* * *

As the old year fades away and the new one arrives, our lips connect.

* * *

**Oo~ Who do you think "the dream" is from the title? Maybe it's not a person but a special wish?**

**Wow, a whole year has gone by (or is about to go by, depending on where you live), hasn't it? Rin and Len met a few days before October 30 and now at the same place where Rin broke down, they're confessing their love to each other. A lot of things have happened in the span of those months, and I've hope you've enjoyed the ride. I know I have ^^ **

**I just want to take a little time to thank every one out there reading this. *pours out life story* I kid XD  
Not only has this fanfiction given me an opportunity to grow as a writer, but I've also grown close to Vocaloid. Heck, when the Kagamine's birthday passed on the 27th I cried. As OwlsPanicAtTheCity said to me as we were PMing each other, "they're more than just computer programs". I hope their songs have touched you as well ^^**

**And seriously, I have no idea how many times I have said this, but without you all, whether you read and run, throw your emotions into a review, have been reading each chapter since the beginning or barely followed yesterday, I wouldn't have made it where I am today without you all. Cheesy, yes, but I mean each word.**

**So, my adorable puppy (who kept distracting me while I wrote this chapter) and I want to wish you a happy New Year! We hope you've had an amazing one, and if not, then there's always 2013 to look forward to! :D**

**And don't worry, things aren't going to get calm after this. Expect a whole lot of drama in the upcoming chapters!**

**As always, thank you for reading and you can review down there if you'd like. If you do review, tell me what's your favorite part in this fanfiction so far. The paint fight? The "Love Question" show? The double date? Or maybe one of the craziest lines in the fanfiction? I want to hear what made you smile or gasp, because I'm grateful if any of this struck at least one chord in your heart. Gah, I've made this author's note loooong. Bye bye~! **


	39. Equation

**It's the start of a new year, and now the characters must move on from what happened at the New Year's Party! Let's begin with Miki, shall we?**

* * *

Just when is the first time the two spoke?

_Maybe it's when I first began taking an interest in him. _

* * *

Miki's cursor hovered over a status as she tried to keep her giggle in. This "SoundlessVoice09" always had interesting statuses, whether they were hilarious or something serious. They even shared many of the same interests and opinions in several topics. She always joked with herself that he was either her soulmate or best friend. Then she'd berate herself for thinking an odd thing and click out of his profile, not wanting to seem like a stalker. Not like he would notice her "likes" anyways.

Then, one day, she began noticing that he was liking a lot of her statuses. Heat flew to her face as she stared at the screen, wondering if this status would capture would capture his attention. He began commenting. Again, another smash into the keyboard. She cursed at herself for being so self-conscious.

Day by day, her mouse moved over to "Message SoundlessVoice09". Unfortunately, the shy mouse would always scurry away.

One day, after coming home with no photography success, she went online to chat.

_"RedHairedWonder" requests a chat with you._

Soon enough, Piko would open up the notification and see her request. Miki congratulated herself for the effort but sat back down once a reply was made. Every click made her heart flutter.

"I was wondering when you'd talk to me :)"

He wanted to talk to her too? Was he waiting? How long was he waiting? What did this-

"Anyways, how are you?"

She set aside her questions and replied.

* * *

The night had long passed and the clock was screaming "3 A.M.". They hadn't spoken one word to each other before, but now, they spent the night passing along messages for six straight hours. How could that be?

Miki wanted more of this.

Her fingers hesitated as she typed the next message.

"If you don't mind, can we speak more? I mean, not now, since we're both exhausted, but on other days."

She facepalmed herself for being awkward. Weren't girls supposed to play hard to get and make the guy go chasing after them? Instead of making him run, Miki was shyly tugging his shirt, asking if she could go along with him.

"That was awkward ^^;" RedHairedWonder sent.

"Sure, I'd love to talk more ^^" SoundlessVoice09 replied.

With that small piece of hope, they said their goodbyes and logged out.

* * *

Her concentration levels sank, and she began periodically thinking about him in classes. A start of a new school year and already her grades began to drop. Not only that, but her friends began questioning who she texted so often. Gumi left her alone when she gave simple answers, but Teto tried to hack into her account. Miki found out quickly enough and stopped her from doing so. Although Teto knew almost everything about everyone, Miki was often too much of a mystery to her. Perhaps that's why they're friends.

Wanting to keep her high rank, she began studying more and balancing her time with SounlessVoice09.

* * *

Even when their relationship began developing into something more, where they would be saying "good night" every night, Miki couldn't help but wonder who he was. She always believed that you could only put trust in things that can be seen. She never cared much for religion and wasn't one to believe that love truly existed. To her mind, more than half of the human existence was stupid for believing in invisible things.

As she told him one night, when he questioned her philosophy, her parent's marriage was nothing more of an agreement, no love included. She was an accident, a mistake, and marriage was the easiest band-aid to deal with the problem. Nothing more than a product of two horny teenagers, she didn't really feel that there was anything special. As her father told her, it it wasn't for her, they wouldn't be together. They didn't kiss or say sweet things to one another, like the photogenic actors on the screens portrayed. Her little sister? A drunken night tangled in bed sheets and bam, another accident made.

"You can't expect me to believe that something like 'love' exists. There is no proof," RedHairedWonder said.

She wondered if his parents were the same. Turned out that he lived with his single mother.

_Is divorce sweeter than this?_ she wondered.

* * *

Even when she blocked love out of the equation, she couldn't find an answer to why she felt such an emotion to SoundlessVoice09. She began to realize that everyone was looking for this "dreamy" formula.

_Such an awful numerical formula..._

_Is it simple? Linear? Does it come back down or up like a quadratic formula? What's "x"? Who is "y"? When you take their words and pile them up, "now" is born. His messages, my messages, when you add her smiles, subtract the months, divide the time, multiply her heartbeats, square her mistakes, subtract her shy apologies, add his sweet messages, you get..._

Miki lowered her pen and facepalmed herself for trying to solve the equation. Equations, formulas, charts, graphs- that is how she always solved her problems.

She always blocked emotion out of the equation, but what if it was the product?

One day in class, she watched Aito mindlessly doodle on his paper. "Aito + Luka = Love".

Suddenly, the idea wasn't so silly anymore.

* * *

He was so understanding. Whenever she'd start crying and became a mess in their conversations, he'd stay the whole night through, making sure she was okay. He wasn't the kind to just throw in compliments or say things to cheer her up either- he meant every word.

Even when she began replying utter nonsense, he'd laugh right beside her. She didn't-no- she couldn't feel out of place with him. Exactly how many people could you say made you feel special? That you're not a mistake, no, you were born to become something great. Who would be kind and caring no matter how you treated them?

This kind of companion... Miki didn't want to lose him. She didn't just want to be friends though, she hoped he could be sin squared. Then, her being cos squared, the two could come together and be one.

* * *

But everything wasn't about Miki.

He didn't say much about himself, but when he did, it wasn't for long. Although she wanted to know more, she never pried.

Life with his mother was pleasant, he said. He didn't mind taking care of his little sister and brother all the time, he said. His mother went out dating often, but he didn't mind, he said. Although he said all that, texts could hide the real meaning.

Miki learned he had a strange habit of blaming himself . He'd take in as much guilt as he could, sometimes accidentally lashing out on her. He was very studious and did not take his grades lightly. And once he did wrong, Miki could tell from his words that he had low self-esteem.

"If you want to ever talk about anything, I'm always here."

"Thanks ^^"

Her words didn't help ease his heart though.

* * *

Miki sighs as she wakes up and glimpses at her cell phone. They haven't spoken since the party, and that was a few days ago.

Throwing the covers off herself, she slips on her slippers and walks to the bathroom to start her daily cleansing duties. As she spits out her toothpaste, she wonders what will happen at school. Depending on what happened at the New Year's Eve party, she guesses that the news about the new couples will spread like wildfire. With everyone focused on that, she can easily talk to Piko...

... if she can pull out the courage to do so.

* * *

**And just when SoundlessVoice09's mysterious mask has been lifted, it is apparent that Piko has been wearing a second one closer to his skin. Maybe to hide the bruises? **

**The laptop I use to write chapters keeps randomly turning off on me, so I have to use my sister's now. If I ever stop replying to your reviews, I'm sorry, but I am still very grateful for them all, so don't get the wrong idea! Since we reached the 600 review mark, I want to try and speed up the next chapter to show how grateful for you all ^^**

**As always, thank you for reading this chapter and you can always review below if you'd like. Bye bye~! **


	40. Back to School

**Yay, I finally update quickly for once ^^**

* * *

Rin's POV

The first day back at school... how will this turn out?

Since Oliver came back the day before the New Year's Party, he and Len didn't have the chance to clean their house or set things up the way Oliver wanted so. As I learned from spending time with Len in winter break, Len is a bit of a neat freak. Add that with Oliver and you get the two winter cleaning every inch of their house for the rest of the break.

With him cleaning so much I didn't have any time to speak with Len about what happened... then.

Then.

Oh gosh, now my cheeks feel hot again. Why do I keep thinking about that? Suddenly, the heat in my cheeks is accompanied with a cold Popsicle in my mouth.

"Morning Rinny~" Len sings and laughs at my puzzled expression. And when the heck did he enter the building?

I shove his Popsicle away and rub my chapped and now cold lips. "Why are you eating that now? It's cold."

"I think you should be asking Kaito that," Len says and points at his blue haired friend with his free hand. Kaito is happily scooping strawberry ice-cream on his way to class as Luka hesitantly greets him. Len chuckles and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Speaking of couples..."

We weren't even talking about couples!

"I guess you and I are now girlfriend and boyfriend, huh?" Len asks and pulls me in.

"Are you talking about the kind where you still go around with other girls or serious?" I question, lowering my eyes. It's very hard to look intimidating when your whole face is red.

"Serious, of course."

Len Kagamine and Rin Kagamine in a relationship.

Huh. That sounds kinda odd to me, but I don't really mind it.

"And that just means one step closer to se-"

My trigonometry book finds its way to Len's skull, making him cut the sentence. Thank you, math, for finally helping me with something useful in my life.

"See you in class, Len," I say as I walk off.

* * *

Oliver's POV~~~

"Oh my gosh, did you hear what happened at Sonika's party?"  
"Kaito asked Luka out!"  
"And Len got a girlfriend!"  
"What else is new?"  
"A serious one! It's that weird Kagamine girl!"  
"I heard that that rude Aito finally got a girl too. Sonika's sister."  
"But she's nice! Why would she fall for someone like him?"  
"I think the weirdest couple has got to be Neru and Oliver."  
"That just doesn't sound right."  
"I heard they hooked up at the party..."

WE DID NOT HOOK UP!

I slam my burning face into the desk for the tenth time. Girls and their gossip annoy me way too much. If you're going to gossip, why don't you at least try and get the story right? We did not "hook up"- I would never disrespect a girl like that! She just m-made out with me... I think that's what it's called.

I can still feel her lips running against mine-

"Good morning, my peers and people below me!" Teto yells as she enters the classroom.

"I heard that someone also started a food fight or something..."

Right. I wonder who did that...

As Teto enters her seat, Gumi sends a glare to her. "Thanks to you, Sonika and I had to spend hours cleaning. We even had to rush or else our parents would find out."

"You have no proof it was me~" Teto says in a sing-song voice and digs into her bag for bread. Gumi and I glance at each other and nod. It was her.

More students begin to file into the classroom minutes before the bell rings. Miki keeps glancing behind her desk, for some strange reason. Sonika pats her new blonde hairstyle and glares at Len as he walks in behind Rin. Kaito is trying to hide his ice-cream below his desk, but I'm pretty sure his sticky mouth shows enough evidence. For once, Luka and Aito don't enter the room at the same time. Luka keeps talking to Kaito as Aito walks into the room. He throws a smile at Gumi and then takes a seat behind Luka.

I feel a chill enter my body as a teal colored girl enters the room. Is that-

"Hatsune-san?"

Her hair no longer touches her ankles, it just flows by her neck, not even reaching her shoulders. Her once bright and cheerful eyes are blunt as if someone stripped off every glimmer there was. Even Teto stares at her in shock, sitting in her seat in silence.

"G-good morning, Hatsune-san..."

She gives no reply, just sits down behind Miki and stares at the wall in front of her. People look at her best friend, Neru, but Neru doesn't seem to care, Geez, I'd hate to be in her way...

Finally, Mrs. Megurine walks in and breaks the silence.

"Good morning, class. I trust that you all had a great break?"

Definitely. I look over at Neru to try and send her a smile, but she's typing away in her phone as always. I guess no smile for her.

"Did you have a good break, sensei?" Teto cheerfully asks.

Mrs. Meguine takes a moment to respond. "It was definitely something, alright."

What an open-ended answer.

"Anyways," she begins and clears her throat. "Over the break, Mayu-san happened to move."

Small chatter broke throughout the classroom. Honestly, I never spoke to Mayu, but she seemed like a cute little girl that everyone liked. Looks like now I'm the only one in this classroom who looks younger than they're supposed to be. Rin and Len share a glance before looking away at the ground.

"But it seems we also got a new student who's going to be enjoying the rest of the school year with us," Mrs. Megurine continued and a figure stepped into the classroom. That multi-colored blonde hair, those orange-red eyes, and that overly sweet smile...

"Hello, I'm Galaco Shibasaki," she greets and smiles at us all. "Please take care of me."

"You can sit to the left of Oliver, Shibasaki-chan."

How did she get all the way here? I thought I left her in-

"Hi, Ollie~" I hear her whisper as she takes a seat by me.

And to think I had left my nightmare back in the UK.

* * *

Lunch~~~  
Luka's POV

"I wonder why Aito isn't sitting with us."

I laugh and point my fork at the boy. "He's sitting with his new girlfriend. Don't you think they look cute?"

Rin nods and glances at the pair. He must be talking about something really geeky, because I can see that familiar shine in his eyes. Gumi doesn't seem to mind. In fact, she gabs on with him, occasionally laughing and accidentally snorting then turning red.

"They really are a cute couple..."

Speaking of couples, where's Kaito? Shouldn't a girlfriend and boyfriend sit together?

"Let's go sit with Kaito and Len," I suggest and nudge Rin's side.

"What? No!"

"Come on, you already confessed your undying love to each other~"

"I-it wasn't like that!"

"That's not what you said in our sleepover..."

"Are we interrupting something?"

Standing in front of us now are Len, Gakupo, and my adorable boyfriend who happens to have tousled hair. He still looks cute with a sleepy look on his face...

"N-no!" Rin yells and desperately tries to rub away the blush on her cheeks with her hands.

Len places his food down and takes hold of her hands to place them away. "Aww, but you look so cute blushing, Rinny."

"And you look better with bruises."

As she growls, Len lets go of her hands and laughs.

"Do you mind if we have lunch with you?" Kaito asks as the couple continues to argue.

"O-of course not!" I immediately respond and scoot so they can have room. "You can sit here all you like, every day or any day, we don't really mind. Nope, Rin and I would enjoy you company!"

Oh geez, there I go with my random blabbering again. Kaito just laughs and takes a seat by me.

"Do you eat eggplants everyday?" Rin asks as she looks down at Gakupo's meal.

"He's as crazy with eggplants as Kaito is with ice-cream," Len teases.

"I wouldn't use the word 'crazy' to describe my love for these eggplants that have descended from the heavens up above. Here, let me share with you the history of these mystical purple blessings."

Kaito and Len groan. "There he goes again."

"If we're going to be sitting together more often, they have to know about it!"

If I get to sit with Kaito more often, I don't mind listening to any odd stories, whether they are about eggplants or not. I just smile as a hand secretly touches mine below the table.

* * *

Teto's POV~~~

While I am taking a nice small walk around the school to spy on others who don't eat in the cafeteria, I hear a voice call my name from behind. Sadly, the fool doesn't remember to add "the Goddess" to the end of it.

"Teto! Teto! I need your help!"

I stop and watch as Oliver struggles to neatly pull to a stop. Instead, he trips over a rock and falls face flat onto the ground.

"Smooth moves there, Oliver," I say as the tip of my shoe greets his forehead. I nudge his head up and look to see the shota crying. "What is it now?"

"My nose hurts," Oliver whines.

"Where's Neru? Texting Lucifer about how she misses her home?" I ask, feeling the bitterness drip from my tongue. Hm... I wonder if there's signal down in hell. And Antarctica. What if a penguin could text? I think I could train one to do so and get them to tell me their every day life. I bet the penguin would probably text something like: Bro, it's freezing nuts out here. And I'm taking care of this baby while my wife is out. Geez, women. Who can understand them?

"... and then she tried to catch me in the hallway..."

Dude, that would be so cool. Maybe I should ask IA if she can snag me a penguin.

"So then I dashed down the front door just in time, but I accidentally bumped into a janitor..."

I pull out my phone and click IA's contact number.

"The goddess requests a penguin," I text.

"Then as I was helping clean up the mess, the janitor told me that they use the same brush to clean the water fountains, which disgusted me, so I will never drink from them again..."

My phone rings seconds later.

"You would have no place to keep the penguin, and your parents would be furious. Please think logically, Teto."

"But I want a cute penguin to slide down icy hills with!" I respond.

"There are no icy hills here..."

"T^T"

"And that's when I ran into you!"

Dang it, I wanted a penguin.

"Teto, are you even listening? I've been talking to you for the past ten minutes," Oliver says, interrupting my amazing thoughts.

"That's very nice and all, Oliver, but my life is worse," I say with a dejected frown. "I don't get a penguin!"

"Did you listen to a single word I said?"

"Nope~"

Oliver sighs and goes through his story again.

"Long story short-"  
"TL;DR, you mean."  
"What?  
"You don't know Reddit. You wouldn't get it."

He gives me another odd look. "Why is that even-"

"Hey, who's that chick running over here and calling your name? I think I saw her before," I say and turn him around. Indeed, the new girl is going around and searching behind bushes. Who the heck would hide in places as simple as that? Only an idiot-

"Hide!" Oliver yells and pushes the two of us into a bush.

Of course.

As I push the twigs and leaves out of my face I try and adjust into a more comfortable position. There's a fluffy pillow or something below me though.

"You're... crushing me..."

Oops, that pillow seems to be the shota. I scoot off of his fragile body and my butt roughly lands on the ground. "You better have a good reason for us hiding."

"It's because of Galaco," Oliver says and peeks out of the bush.

"The new girl in our class?"

He nods and continues his story. "You see, Galaco and I used to be really close friends when we were younger. I think I was her only friend, because she was really rude to other people. Anyways, as we grew older, she got really clingy and would always ruin any relationship I had with a girl."

"You can make a girl attracted to you?" I ask in mock shock.

"Shut up. Anyways, one day she told me she liked me, and that made me feel really weird. I couldn't really... be comfortable with her anymore. She was always stalking me and kinda following me around too..."

Sounds like my kind of girl.

"And when I came here I was relieved to get a clean slate, but she must have convinced her parents to let her come here too."

The first bell rings to signal students to head to class. Oliver and I stay put as Galaco sighs and heads towards the building. I turn to him and embrace my knees.

"Are we going to class?"

"I don't want to be around her," Oliver responds and shakes at the thought.

"That devil that you like will be there though..."  
"You mean Neru."  
"I like to call her a devil instead."

Silence follows as he sighs and I look up at the sky.

"So..." I begin, beating the leaves around the bush, "are you two doing good?"

This is so awkward...

"Yeah, I guess."

"That's... good." Blowing my breath out on my knees, I set my head down and look away. I still can't get rid of the chest pain when I'm around him.

* * *

Afterschool~~~  
Normal POV

With the first day back at school over, the students quickly walk out of their classrooms. Unfortunately, some teachers jumped the gun and began the new year with homework and promises of projects in the future. Luka lingers around the classroom, helping her mother clean the desks or wipe the boards. As she leans down into Meiko's desk she finds a red cellphone in the compartment below.

Curiosity gets the best of Luka and she clicks the home button on the bottom. There's one notification of a text message from someone.

"We can meet after school. I don't think that Luka..."

The message trails off after that.

_What kind of relation does this person have with me? _Luka mentally asks herself and frowns as she notices it is password locked.

"Someone left their cellphone here," Luka says and places it on her mother's desk. Her mother nods and pushes it into a drawer to give the next day, not even glancing at the next notification that rings up.

"I may leave her soon, so please don't stay mad a..."

* * *

Miki follows behind close to Piko as they exit the school. This is her opportunity. With a quick step, she extends her hand out to him and grabs his arm.

"Piko, I want to talk-"

"I don't have time to talk, Miki. I'm sorry, but I must get home quickly."

With that, he roughly pulls his arm away and walks off. Her sad eyes watch him walk away without another word. Miku walks by, ignoring everyone's requests to hang out after school.

"I don't even think that's Hatsune-san."  
"Maybe it's a prank or something?"  
"Something is off about her..."

She doesn't care if they talk. Any words from such idiots like them are only useless. She looks up at the left wing of the school to see Len and Rin walking down a familar hallway.

The hallway leading to the art room.

* * *

"It's been a while since we came in here."

"I don't even come here in the mornings anymore," Rin admits as her fingers trail along the materials. "Whatever happened to my art lessons, huh Len?"

Len chuckles as Rin crosses her arms and looks at him. "Eh, being a teacher is too much of a hassle. Besides..."

Rin watches as he makes his way over to her and lifts her chin up.

"Teachers can't have relationships with their students," he whispers and leans in.

"W-we can't kiss in school..."

"That hasn't stopped me before."

Rin decides to close her eyes and just let his lips lock with hers. "Idiot," she mutters in between another kiss. Suddenly, Len pulls away and grabs something out of his pocket. She gives him an odd look as he holds up a chapstick.

"Your lips are chapped."

Her hands immediately go up to her lips and she turns red. "You were the one who initiated the kiss- it's not like I really care about my lips or anything!"

_My lips are** not** chapped_, Rin thinks with a small pout. _They are perfectly normal._

"Stop fussing and let me fix that," Len says and laughs as he uncaps the chapstick. Once again, he lifts her lips up and begins outlining them with the strawberry chapstick. Rin stays quiet as she tries to avoid his eyes, feeling vulnerable and odd. Looking down at her now moist lips and pink cheeks, Len stays quiet too, hearing his heart pound.

"S-stop staring at me like that, idiot. It's embarrassing," Rin stutters.

Len blushes and sets his hand down. "You just look cute, is all."

"Oh, um, thanks..."

The two look away, feeling the awkward tension in the air as their hearts speed up in pace. Her finger unconsciously traces her bottom lip and she looks over at him to see him fanning his face.

Kagamine Len, the guy she once knew only as a player, is now blushing and embarrassed because of her, the girl he once thought of as naive and easily fooled.

Rin smiles at Len and grabs his hand, pulling him closer to her.

"Do you regret being paired up with me in that project?"

"Of course not," Len sincerely answers and she gives his hand a tug. "It made this happen."

"And you sure you're not backing out?"

"Why would I back out? You have many flaws and all-"

"Watch it," Rin threatens at his cheeky grin.

"But I want to stay with you for a long time," he finishes and leans against her.

"Good, because now you're stuck with someone as crazy as me."

* * *

**Now that they're back at school, I'm going to have all kinds of fun making up drama between them all. Side note, I have just recently fallen in love with "The Uproar of Teacher and Girl" by Len made from Wonderful Opportunity. He may not be a teacher, but I can certainly try to reference this song with him and Meiko.**

**Thank you for reading and as always, you can review down below! Bye bye~! **


	41. If Only We Talked

**Hi again, everyone! It's been a while since a new chapter appeared (yet again) and I have a feeling this will happen more often. But just a while more until summer break and then I may be able to update more frequently. Oh well, let's see what the Vocaloids are doing early January!**_**  
**_

* * *

_Rin's POV~~~_

_Sitting with him is a bit uncomfortable, but I think I can grow used to it. After all, couples almost always eat lunch together, right?_

_Just as I am about to sink my teeth into a poorly made sandwich that I constructed this morning, Len calls my name._

_"Rinny, I need to talk to you."_

_I look up as Luka and Kaito start teasing me._

_"What are you two lovebirds going to talk about all alone?" Kaito asks, playing with the words. "Or maybe he just wants to sneak in a kiss?"_

_As Luka giggles, Len gently tugs my arm. He looks away, looking embarrassed. "It's just something."_

_Before the two can start again, I stand up and walk out with Len. The cold January breeze hits his cheeks, brushing aside his fringe. His golden eyelashes blink once, twice, and then turn to me. That once jovial smile is gone, buried under a thin line._

_"Rin, it's time I told you this... "_

_Oh gosh, he actually used my real name. Something is wrong._

_I want to ask him what it is, but mouth is prickled with sand, making me shut up._

_"You see, Rin... I'm... "_

_Is he homosexual? Did Kaito and Len have something going on the whole time?_

_Does he not love me? Was he driven away by how I don't have good table manners? He saw me early in the mornings during winter break, I don't know how that didn't scare him off..._

_"I'm moving."_

_"Oh thank gosh, I thought you loved Kaito for a second," I breathe out when I realize what he just said. "Wait, m-moving? Like, to another house here? Or a-a-"_

_Len cuts me off. "No, Rin. I'm moving over to America. For a better education."_

_"America?" I yell in an exaggerated tone._

_"And another thing..."_

_"What could be worse than that?"_

_"Well, I used to have an ex-girlfriend over there, but she's going to come over here today and wreck all kinds of havoc."_

_"Wait, WHAT?"_

_Just then, a skimpy redhead walks up to Len, turns his chin around, and begins having an intense make-out session with him. Being the fool I am, I stand there with my mouth agape until common sense knocks me into actually pulling the girl away._

_"And Rin," Len adds as I push the girl away. "She's pregnant with my baby."_

_Just then, I hear baby cries come from all over the school. Every girl that Len has ever hooked up with comes walking out with a baby in their arms. Even a janitor comes out holding several babies, then hands some over to Mrs. Megurine._

_Len turns to me with a final piece of information. "Oh yeah, and you have three... two minutes to live."_

* * *

Len's POV~~~

I wake up to the most beautiful sound in the world. A lunatic in the house next to mine lets out an ear-splitting scream. Yep, that lunatic is probably my girlfriend, Rinny. Oliver's high-pitched scream follows soon after, along with the sound of his small feet racing to get to my room.

"Len! Len! Someone's hurt! Or an animal is hurt! LEN!"

Oliver begins crying when I don't open the door and runs off again.

"Do you not have a heart?!"

Rolling off to my left side, I sneak a peek at the light streaming from the parted curtains.

I can already tell today is not going to go well.

* * *

Galaco's POV~~~

"I'm not a child, mother," I repeat as my mother wraps a warm scarf around my neck. Her fragile hands rest the ends down on my chest and begin fixing the top.

"Is Ollie going to be there too?" she asks, changing the subject. Oh yes. Now this is something I want to talk about. I enthusiastically nod my head and take a few steps back, inspecting my hair in the nearby mirror.

"We haven't gotten to speak much since we moved here, but he's probably just shy," I explain and grab my school bag. "Well, I shouldn't keep him waiting, should I?"

As my mother's laughter bounces off the hallway's walls, I grab the gilded doorknob, twist it, and head out to a Friday morning.

My dreams have come true. I'm finally in school with Oliver again.

Nothing can go wrong.

* * *

"He has a girlfriend?"

"From what I hear, they've been dating since winter break, I think," the green haired girl replies. Sonika, I think her name is. She seems pretty cool, and she's one of the few people who actually talked to me when I first came to this school. Her and this pink haired girl named Liku? Luki, or something with a "l".

Sonika nudges me as we come across two other girls headed to the same classroom.

"Miku, what's wrong with you? I texted you last night and you haven't even replied since winter break!" the blonde one yells, trying to keep up with "Miku". Ah yes, she's the pretty one who has guys turning heads when she walks down the hallway. She could pose as a threat. If only her hair wasn't so short...

"Are you trying to give me the silent treatment or something? Whatever, like I care."

"That's Neru Akita," Sonika says as the blonde side ponytail enters the room.

"Oliver's girlfriend."

A rotten attitude and a messed up face. She's no good for my Oliver.

"I hate her already," I mutter as I walk into class.

* * *

Normal POV~~~

On and on Mrs. Megurine goes, speaking about multiple subjects to her students. As she hands out another packet to the class, she knows no one's mind is on the work. It's a Friday, and the first week back to school. Everyone just wants to go home.

"When you finish this packet, there is no other work, so you can quietly visit. If you maintain a low volume, you can work with partners."

Again out comes the infamous orange bowl.

_Hopefully I don't get that idiot again_, two females think as they reach into the bowl and pick out a scrunched up note.

"Teto Kasane," the new girl says and looks around.

"Oh, you got the weird one," Sonika says, leaning in and reading the name.

"I am not weird! Well, no, yes I am," Teto replies, looking in direction of the tease. When Galaco and Teto meet eyes, the two recall seeing each other before.

"You're that bitchy girl from the restaurant!"

Before Galaco can reply, Teto is sent outside for her foul language. Oliver's head turns as Teto whines about being outside, but Galaco mistakes the direction of his look and self consciously smoothens her hair, getting a little pink.

_Maybe I can talk to him now_, Miki thinks as she glances at Piko. He sends a smile her way as she scoots her desk over to him. _Please don't try and act like nothing happened... _

"Hi Len," Luka casually says as she takes a seat behind Len. Luka spots Rin looking her way with a pout and laughs. "I think your girlfriend wanted-"

"I did not!"

With red cheeks, Rin picks up her desk and slams it down beside Oliver, startling the poor boy.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Sonika asks IA as she turns around in her seat. IA shakes her head and grabs her pencil, ready to work.

_Awkward..._ Aito sighs when he looks up at his partner, Miku. Something is off about her, but he can't put his finger on it. But does he care? Honestly, not really.

His new girlfriend, Gumi, is trying to make Kaito focus on the paper instead of his grumbling stomach.

"I really want ice-cream..."

* * *

Teto's POV~~~

When that pink haired wench (I kid) finally lets the magnificent goddess back into the classroom, I spot a very annoyed Galaco trying to solve math problems.

"Finally you come back," she icily says, but her face snaps back into a more normal look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude."

"You were especially rude back in the restaurant."

"Sorry, I was just in a hurry to find someone."

"And that someone would be Oliver?"

Another look snaps into her face, but this time, one of confusion. "How'd you-"

I laugh and press my open hand against my heart. "It's Teto the Goddess, how could I not?"

Receiving a warning from Mrs. Megurine to sit down, I tell her the truth. "It was obvious from the way Oliver was trying to hide. He's an idiot when it comes to sneaky things like that."

She tries to make a comeback but sinks down into her seat. Ha, even she knows that Oliver is an idiot!

"So," I say, pushing aside the work, "what is your relationship with Oliver?"

"I'm his girlfriend."  
"I call bull."  
"And how do you know it's not true?"  
"I kinda wish it was, but that blonde headed alien over there is dating him."

And that blonde headed alien decides to sneak a glare at me at this moment. Yeah, I was talking to you. Now go back to your home planet Uranus. I'm pretty sure her head is stuck up there most of the time anyways.

"Neru Akita, right?" Galaco asks and I nod.

"One of the worst things you will ever meet in your life."

"I can hear you talking about me!" the alien yells.

"Like I care!" I retort and face Galaco again when Oliver starts nagging me to be nice.

"I guess we both don't like her then," Galaco mutters and sighs. "Fine, I'm not Oliver's girlfriend. We were really close friends back in grade school in the UK. It was going along great, but the day that I told Oliver my feelings, everything changed. He began getting distant. And just like any growing boy, he began noticing other girls, like I wasn't enough for him. Ugly and stupid girls. But Oliver couldn't see how those girls were bad for him, so I had to do some things behind his back to make them back off."

"So what exactly do you want to be with Oliver? Girlfriend?"

Galaco sighs as she looks over at Oliver.

"I just want to be close to him."

* * *

After the final bell rings, it's pretty much a free-for-all with everyone rushing to get out of class.

"Haha, I like this much chaos!" I cheer as the noise levels rise. Gumi frowns at my antics, too busy trying to look for Aito in the crowd. Miki shuffles out of the classroom, one of the last ones out. Just as I'm about to call her name, she stops Piko by his wrist and pulls him away. Oh, Miki being the assertive one now? I like it.

"What's up with Miki?" Gumi asks me, adjusting her messenger bag strap.

"Love problems, my dear~," I reply and receive yet another odd look. By now, the hallways are clear of students and only a few are walking around for afterschool activities. I can hear Rin and Len bickering down the hall before Rin silences Len with a harsh smack from her book.

"I was just joking, Rin!"  
"Just because we're dating doesn't mean you have to give me such perverted jokes!"  
"Still so rough, I see. Just keep that up in the bedroom-"

And another smack.

"I'm glad to see that Len has finally settled down," Gumi comments, laughing at the two. "Even Kaito has a girlfriend. I think love is definitely around the air now."

"I say we celebrate with ice-cream!" I offer and pause. "No, with bread!"

"I don't think I'd-"

"Would it hurt to just talk with me for a second?" a girl yells, accompanied with a slap. Miki storms out of a classroom, holding tight to her bag and walking up to us. Gumi and I share a look, wondering what happened with the two.

"I think ice-cream is a good idea."  
"I agree."

Together, we stop Miki at her tracks and loop our arms around her.

"This week has been tiring enough. Let's hang out for a bit," I say and Miki just nods, sniffing and rubbing her eyes. She looks up at me with a small smile as we walk out of the school and to the ice-cream parlor, arguing about the weirdest type of ice-cream there is what girls do when their friends are troubled, of course- hang out and talk about silly things.

* * *

Normal POV~~~  
Len and Oliver's House

Oliver slams the door closed and presses his back tightly against it.

"She followed me."

Rin's head peeks out of our kitchen. "Who?"

"Galaco, that crazy girl who just joined our class."

Len's head follows in suit. "A girl would actually follow you?"

"Haha," Oliver half-heartedly replies as he quickly takes off his shoes. "Listen, if she knocks, don't answer. If she sneaks in, tell her I'm not home."

With that, Oliver runs up the stairs and to his room.

"Sneaks in?" Rin and Len simultaneously repeat, sharing a look. Just then, a small knock comese from the door. Rin decides to ignore Oliver's orders and opens the door.

Galaco examines Rin, looking at her as if she's something distasteful. Rin looks back at Len, already feeling odd from her stare.

"Who are you looking for?" Len asks, walking up behind Rin and placing an arm around her waist protectively. Rin tenses up from the action, feeling Len smirk beside her.

He'll pay for this later, she thinks and looks back at Galaco.

"Is Oliver here?" she asks.

"No, he's probably off with Teto or something."

"Teto Kasane?"

"Yeah, those two are best friends or something."

Galaco's frown tightens. "So apparently he's popular now? And can't have any time with his friend?"

"Look, I'm sure Oliver-"

"I guess I'll just have to talk to him later," Galaco interrupts and lets out a sigh. "Tell Oliver that I expect to come back tomorrow."

Again, Rin and Len look at each other, trying to figure out what just happened.

* * *

Miki's House~~~

Back from a whole evening of having fun with her friends, Miki now finds herself bored in her room. She looks over at her laptop, wondering if she should log in. Her hand wanders away and pulls at the frills on her pillow cases.

_Why should I? There's no one to talk to on there anymore. _

She regrets the slap. She regrets pushing him about it. She regrets even asking about it.

But, does she regret ever speaking to him too?

* * *

**I think a lot of people who fall down or break away from happy moments regret ever going through that experience. After all, if they had never met them, they would never be in that state of suffering and pain.  
**

**More about that on the next chapter! As always, thank you for reading and you can review down below if you'd like! Bye bye~!**


	42. If Only I Could Change

**If we could go back and change one thing in our lives, wouldn't that be amazing? **

* * *

Miku's POV~~~

Being filled with these childish fantasies that I would be the one. Wanting for someone, anyone, to hold me that I began strangling him to stay by my side. But I can only strangle for so much before his face begins turning colorful and limps away, right into her hands. And her, who I thought I had gotten rid of, who I thought Mayu would take care of, had survived somehow. Yes, her. She managed to pull through and run off with him. And whatever happened with Mayu? Was Rin too scared to report her? Well, Mayu's far and gone now, just like Len.

Leaving me to be an empty shell.

No, I am not empty. I am just being who I truly am in the inside.

This was the real Miku all along, not that smiling girl who faked every single step and word. That teal haired ditz that everyone loved was a liar. A stupid, ugly and manipulative liar.

So, shouldn't I be glad that she's been destroyed?

No, I want to wallow in my petty feelings. Let me pull this cover closer to my body and let me stay locked in my room all day long. I don't want to see anyone. They'll only ask me what's wrong, saying that I'm not acting like I normally am.

Fucking idiots.

_This_ is the real Miku.

But the biggest imbecile of the bunch would be Len. Even though I wearing a mask, he didn't even care to look at that. About the person inside, whether she was real or not. I bet he just wanted to fuck my brains out. And my heart too, if that meant that I would shut up. Damn him and his ability to manipulate me. No, I never loved him, I was just using him as well. But the difference between the two of us is what I did for him. For gosh sakes, I ordered someone to kill another human being for him. Yet he would do nothing for me.

I regret meeting him. I regret talking to him, kissing him, touching him, dreaming of him, smiling at him, talking about him, and spending time with anything that had to do with him. I hate him. As I mutter this under my breath in my empty room, I can feel the slightest bit of happiness. Of course, it runs away before I can blink.

This is what I have amounted to. All break I've been locked up in my room, talking to myself and repeating these thoughts. I don't think my wall cares. I don't think the stray pieces of teal hair on the cold floor care either. But I keep saying them to keep myself sane.

No, rather I'm driving myself mad.

If I knew meeting Len result to this...

* * *

Miki's POV~~~

Here I am again, swinging by myself in the park close to my house. I should feel somewhat happy. The weather isn't all that bad, just a little chilly. There are no dark clouds to use to make a metaphor to my heart. Or cold rain to hide my tears. None of that cliche depressing stuff, just me, Miki, sitting on a swing and trying to act like a little kid again.

Ah geez, I really ought to stop being so sad about these small things. Just like Teto once said, "Hello, I WAS ALIVE AND BREATHING BEFORE HE CAME IN, SO I CAN BE PERFECTLY OKAY IF HE WALKS OUT."

If only my heart could be so simple to just accept that. But there are these pesky things called memories that love to creep up on me. "You'll never experience this again! You'll never have this happiness again!" they chant again and again, just making me return to my petty feelings. I don't want to be that girl that sits in her room crying day and night about the past. I want to be that independent girl who doesn't let a man define her.

I sigh and hang my head down. Too bad "I want" and "I am" are different things.

My feet stop my momentum, making the seat jerk a bit before I come to a full stop. What would I do if he came up to me again? What if I had the chance to redo that day? Hm... to be able to change the past... that wouldn't be a bad thing, would it? I mean, fate hates us already, doing all these wicked things to us and all, so we should be able to go back and change some things to what we want them to end up like. I'm sure if I had lost a loved one, I would go back and try and save them, or switch my body with theirs.

If I could return to that summer day when we first spoke, and if I just ignored his message, where would I be now?

I turn my head up to the clouds and blue sky.

Yes, I would love to see that life.

* * *

Normal POV~~~  
Len and Oliver's House

"Idiot."

Rin shoves Len's body off of her and goes back to trying to draw a bird. Unfortunately, Len's arm had bumped into hers earlier and now the bird's right foot was terribly disfigured.

"It was already bad as it was," Len teases, receiving another cold glare from his girlfriend.

"And I thought when we started dating you would be nicer," Rin says with a pout, returning her attention to her drawing. Without missing a beat, Len gabs the paper and pencil, tossing them onto the floor. Rin's eyebrows raise as she turns back to him, about to retort about his abrupt actions before he grabs her shoulders and leans in.

"And I thought when we started dating, we could get to the naughty stuff," he counters, pushing her back to the couch and caging her in with his body. The red blush sprawled across Rin's cheeks betrays her, her mind already thinking of what Len would do. Her foot comes up across his, brushing against his oh so softly until...

"Rin!"

Len falls down from the couch, covering his lower region and writhing in pain. Rin lowers her knee and sits back on the couch, satisfied with her maneuver.

"I guess some things never change, even when two people begin dating."

"I can see that!"

After a while more, Len switches his position, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. "If I didn't love you so much, you would be in trouble."

Her cheeks go back to red from the word, her hands beginning to play with his couch pillows. Len picks up at her silence and turns to his side.

"S-say, you don't take back what you said before, right?" Rin asks, looking down at the pillow. "I mean, it's okay if you do, because I wouldn't want you to have just said those things out of the heat of the moment and all. I know how hard it is for you to even speak the word 'love', and stuff... "

Her lips fall silent again and she looks down at him. That stupid smirk is still on his face. Maybe she should give him another knee, just to wipe it off of him. Maybe then he'd take her words seriously.

"I just don't want an idiot like you regretting these things later on and whining about it," she adds, looking away once more.

"I don't regret saying that at all, Rinny."

_But we're just teenagers, what do we know about love?_ she thinks.

Len stands up and sits next to her, taking his arm and wrapping it around her shoulders. He sighs and turns to her. "Do you regret saying that?"

"O-of course not! That's what I truly felt at the moment and it's what I still feel now!"

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

"Idiot, you're just trying to act cool. That makes no sense," Rin mutters.

"Maybe it doesn't. Maybe I'm just spouting out the stupidest things ever. But if I know one thing, it's that at this moment, I, Len Kagamine, love you, Rin Kagamine."

"But what about the future? We could grow to hate each other, you know," she points out. "We could grow to hate each other or something bad could happen. Just because we say those three words doesn't mean we'll be okay."

"You really are blunt about it..."  
"I just don't want to sweeten things and make it hurt us more later."

"Well, then let those things happen. But just because there's the possibility that they could happen doesn't mean we should be paranoid."

A rough hand holds onto a strong and soft one.

"For as long as I can, I promise to take responsibility for relationship and I'll try my best to make you happy."  
"And if you don't?"  
"Well, you can knee me again or something."

Rin laughs at the thought and sets her head down on his shoulder. "I promise to try my best too."

Just as the two turn their heads to one another and are about to kiss, Teto smashes open the door, screaming profanities. The hands let go of each other as Teto closes the door and runs up the stairs.

"She's here for you!"  
"She?"  
"Galaco, that crazy girl! She was stalking me while I was stalking others, what a creeper!"  
"Teto, you stalk people, I don't think you should be one to talk."  
"Whatever! Let me hide under your bed for a bit!"  
"T-Teto!"

Rin and Len stay quiet as the two upstairs continue to argue, Teto accusing of Oliver of having porn magazines under his bed and laughing when she does find them.

"You know, if you're going to stay faithful to me, I should probably go make sure that you don't have any of those either," Rin jokes, standing up and beginning to walk up the stairs. Len follows her closely behind, trying to prove that he doesn't have any either.

While the four argue and joke with each other, a small girl peeks through a window, studying the empty living room. She bends down and looks at the only possible way to get into the house, through a loosely screwed in vent. From there, she could just sneak in whenever and listen to Oliver's voice all night long, even when he was busy with the sexually explicit magazines or trying to sing a K-Pop song.

Galaco giggles at the thought and walks off to her house to grab items for the night.

* * *

**Yes, creepy Galaco is creepy. But you will all understand her story a bit more in the next chapter. She isn't like Mayu, where she would kill someone to be with Oliver. She's just a lonely childhood friend... who's possessive. **

**Well, anyways, thank you for reading again and you can review down below if you'd like to! Bye bye~! **


	43. If Only I Could Go Back

**Time for a bit more information about Galaco's past relationship with Oliver. Hopefully this doesn't make her seem as creepy as before. **

* * *

Galaco's POV~~~

Pillow, check.  
Cover, check.  
Light, check.  
Pajamas on, check.

"Crap, almost forgot to brush my teeth."

I chuckle at Oliver's outburst and grab my own toothbrush and toothpaste. Oh, and some bottled water I brought with me.

This vent doesn't let me move around much, but at least I'm right below his room, letting me hear every silly thing he says. Or that sigh he makes when he realizes how late it is. Even that little squeal he makes when he sees a scary shadow.

Just when I crawl over to where the bathroom is, I hear the faucet being turned on and begin preparing my toothbrush. You know, if it wasn't for the floorboards and me secretly being in this vent, this could be a sleepover. A sleepover that two best friends have often. I smile at the thought and run the brush along my teeth as I think about it.

Later on, I spit into a cup and crawl back to my spot when Oliver returns to his room.

"I wish it wasn't raining outside. Should I ask Len to come and sleep with me?"

"I could sleep by your side," I softly reply, placing the cover on myself and pretending I joined him on his bed. Just lying next to him is a dream. There is no distance between us in a situation like that.

I hate any distance between us. And it's been killing me to know that he won't even speak to me because I freak him out. Are my efforts too aggressive? And over here I thought the guy wanted the girl to chase him. Maybe he does. Maybe Oliver's just playing hard to get.

He did get out of the UK though. His parents wouldn't explain much to me, besides the fact that they want a clean slate for him. Something about Oliver will live with his cousin and might make new friends. He went so far away, and everyone treated it like good news. Oh hey, he can make new friends and forget all about me. It's not a funny story to laugh at. Alone I went to deep, deep forest in my mind, back to the dark place where I once was. That's why I convinced my parents to let me come over here. Everyone noticed how miserable I was without him.

Without Oliver, I probably would have killed myself.

In that dark forest, it was like my hands were tied. I couldn't do anything to help myself. Then, he came along, with fingers so light that the strands became loose. The once rough branch-like thread became silk and fell off. He alone went there.

* * *

_A young Galaco looked out of the classroom window, frowning at her classmates. They were all outside playing in the dirt and with toys. Boys and girls playing with each other, and she was all alone in the classroom. _

_Galaco turned at the sound of the classroom door opening. It was probably the teacher again. The only reason she ever came in and tried to convince her to play outside was because of half-assed sympathy and pity. To her surprise, a young blonde boy stepped in. Galaco eyed the bruise under his left eye. That was the boy she had just watched get beaten up outside. _

_"What are you doing?" he asked, rubbing his eyes to dry the tears. Galaco turned her head back to the window. _

_"Nothing."_

_"What are you doing all alone?" he asked, walking over to stand at her left. He laughed when his bully tripped over a rock and began crying._

_"No one likes playing with me," she answered, staring blankly at the crying boy. _

_Golden eyes inspected her closely. "But you don't look scary or anything. You look pretty."_

_"R-really?"_

_Galaco looked down at her school clothes. No one had ever complimented her before. _

_"What do you like to do?" _

_Galaco paused before answering. "Sometimes I like to draw on the sand."_

_"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, let's go draw on the sand!"  
"H-hey, don't just grab my hand! Where are we going?"_

* * *

_The boy closed in the circle and nodded for her to take her turn. Galaco grabbed her stick and drew a frown and two eyes in the circle. His small hand took the stick and drew a swirly mustache just above the frown. Galaco giggled at the silly face and placed some grass on the circle for hair. _

_"My name is Oliver," he said as he drew a unibrow on the circle. "What's yours?"_

_"I'm Galaco," she answered, putting the grass aside. _

_"Well Galaco, let's be friends!"_

* * *

I turn to my right and sigh.

_"Galaco, why are you crying?"_  
_"Why isn't your dad home?"_  
_"Those girls are stupid anyways. You are pretty, they just can't see it."_

We were two best friends, always walking alone together. If he cried, I would cheer him up. If I cried, he would hug me. Where one tear fell, two had downcast eyes. The innocent heart of a child only knows so many things. His innocent eyes saw nothing wrong in me and accepted me for who I was. I knew who he really was too, not just the brave act he put out in school.

Then, one spring day, as we were walking back home, I realized my heart had fallen in the sweetest form of love. The blossoming flowers fell on my face as I tried to sort out the foreign pace of my heart. I told myself that I couldn't reach it. His heart would be grabbed by some other girl. I alone had to go there, and I knew it. So, I began telling lies about how Oliver and I were together and what we did to push away the other. It was all true in my imagination. We did all of those things in my imagination, so it wasn't too hard to lie.

Then the distance began.

_"If I have to go away someday, what would you do?"_  
_"I'd run after you!"_  
_"I don't want you running after me!"_  
_"I'll still follow you! Even if I alone must go there!"_

That fall, he was sent away to live with his cousin. After that, I truly walked alone down the school hallways and back to the path where we lived. Being with him so often made me realize how weak I had grown. Each step dissembled me, wearing me down as I imagined being in his mind, in his golden eyes. In that golden room where I used to stay with him. Now I was back in that deep forest where the only fruit was dirty and rotted in seconds. In that story, I was all alone. I realized I had to follow him where he was now, even if I had to abandon my family back home and live alone with no friends.

I snap out of my thoughts as I hear Oliver shift on his bed.

"Goodnight, Ollie," I whisper and turn to my other side, nuzzling my head on my pillow. I turn off my cellphone light and slowly close my eyes.

* * *

Len's POV~~~

"Bro, what was with all that thumping last night? Was Teto still in there with you or something?" I ask as the sleepy shota walks down the stairs. He looks at me with a puzzled face.

"Why would Teto cause any thumping-"

I give him a smirk as his brain processes my joke.

"Ew! No! Len!"

Back to cooking I go. "Yeah, I didn't think a girl would be crazy enough to do that with you anyways."

"Meanie."

Oliver slumps over the table and looks up at the ceiling as I set our breakfast down. He squints his eyes at the center and then sighs, banging his head on the table. "Have you finished the project yet?"

"What project?"  
"That one where you had to read that book and analyze it."

I laugh and take a sip of orange juice. "Analyzing is stupid. If the writer says that she was in an island, it does not mean that the character was all alone and her state of mind had been set into survival mode like people who have been abandoned in an island have to think. It meant that the freaking girl was on an island."

"Isn't it kinda like analyzing women?" Oliver asked after nibbling on toast.

"But women are easy to analyze. You can tell all about a women from her voice, her body language and her face. If she's leaning towards you and biting her lip while casually looking down at your pants, she obviously wants the D. If she's twirling her hair and laughing at your jokes too much like she's forcing it, she wants the D."

"The D? My dominoes?"

I facepalm myself. "Your dick, genius."

His mouth forms into a small "o". "You could have just said that..."

"Anyways, no, I haven't even started on the project. I'll probably have Rin come over and help me with it."

"I wish I had a girlfriend who helped me with that stuff..."  
"Just call Neru over."  
"She's... not exactly the most pleasant person to be around now."  
"Is it T.O.M.?"  
"Who?"

I facepalm myself once again. "Her time of month, genius."

"Oh. Yeah."  
"I hate T.O.M. too."  
"Why-"  
"You can't have sex during T.O.M. unless you want a bloody mess. Plus the girls are always PMSing during that time," I explain. "And when Neru's on her period, you better run. She's scary to be with in class."

Oliver groans and bangs his head on the table again.

"I wonder what she's doing now. I should text her."

Seconds later, his phone buzzes with her reply.

"She's ordering me to bring her ice-cream and sappy movies," he reads out loud and groans yet again. The poor man.

"I salute you on your brave fight to that bloody war," I say as Oliver stands up and puts his dishes away.

"I guess I'll be over with Neru today..."

* * *

**How fun the next chapter will be with an enraged Neru and a scared and naive Oliver. Looks like Oliver will soon realize how deadly a girl's T.O.M. can be. I don't know why others haven't written about it, it's a hilarious move for comic relief. And did anyone catch the "Alice" reference? If you haven't heard that song, I suggest you go and hear it, it's a beautiful song sung by Miku Hatsune. **

**As for another update, I have morning rehearsal for One Act Play tomorrow morning, so I may be tired the rest of the day. But hopefully I'll write one before school starts again! Anyways, thanks for reading and review if you'd like to! Bye bye~! **


	44. Now is the Time to Overreact

**Hello again, everyone! I know, it's been a while since an update, but I've been really busy at school with activities and studying, so hopefully this summer will give me time to write chapters quicker!**

**Also, today's the one year anniversary of "Meltdown". Whoa, to me, it doesn't even feel like it's been that long. But I'm happy that over the span of one year, people have grown to enjoy my fanfiction ^_^**

* * *

Normal POV~~~

Girls can be difficult to deal with on their time of month. And that time of month does not exclude Neru Akita. In fact, due to this, her classmates fear for their lives for the following days to come.

The first day is a warning. Neru is barely feeling the pain and realizing what is happening, so her classmates use this time to prepare all shields and try to convince Mrs. Megurine to change the seating arragement. But after a while, Mrs. Megurine grew tired of so many students crying to her about sitting next to Neru so she just ignored their requests.

The next days are torture. It's a simple rule that if you are five feet around Neru at any time, you will get injured in some way or another, no doubt about it.

Seems like that torturous week is about to come up for Neru.

* * *

Monday Morning, at School~~~

"G-good morning, Akita-san. I hope you have a great d-day!"

Neru growls at the cowering girl. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm sorry, Akita-san!"

Neru rolls her eyes and leans back against the wall, waiting for her teal-haired friend to arrive. Miku always arrived at the same time and was strict about the weirdest things. It seemed even odder how she came back after winter break with not just her mouth taped shut, but cut hair. Of course, she received an hour long lecture from Neru about how the haircut was totally unappealing.

A couple minutes pass and still no sign of Miku.

"Tch. Whatever, not like I'm her lapdog or anything," Neru mutters and moves herself off the wall. The sudden motion of walking again makes her feel uneasy, and her hand hovers on the back of her skirt.

_I hate feeling so insecure once a week every month..._

Neru sighs and removes her hand, playing it off by adjusting her backpack straps.

But speaking of lapdogs, a blonde one is running up to her at the moment. And just as ordered, with sweets and other comforts bulging out of his satchel. Oliver pulls to a stop in front of her, trying to pat down his tussled hair and calm his harsh breathing. He really shouldn't have been running outside in the cold...

"Are you not even going to greet me?"

"Ah!" Oliver bows down and quickly raises to say hello. "Sorry, N-Neru! I was just trying to catch my breath-"

"And making my eyes even more tired by coming before me like this. Really Oliver, you are such a sight. You should at put at least a little effort into getting ready for school."

Oliver looks away in shame as he fidgets with the bandage over his left eye. Teto and Gumi are walking by at the same time, Gumi rushing off to meet Aito just as Teto gives a concerned look at Oliver and then a cold glare at Neru. Neru catches this stare and cocks her eyebrows up, challenging her to say something.

"Come on, Teto! Aito said he had something to show me!"

"Grab your narwhals by their tusks and calm down!" Teto yells back, reluctantly pushing her feet forward and not making a scene. But she does stick her tongue out.

"What a loser."  
"What a whore."

* * *

Mrs. Megurine's Classroom~~~  
Luka's POV

I bite down on my nail, looking at my mother writing down today's lesson plan on the board. Is it just me, or does my mother seem more dull now? That hair is now tied up in a messy bun, stray pieces hanging out in uneven places. More make-up too, more forced to try and hide the bags I see every morning. And that horrid pink lipstick that flushed out her entire face- how that mouth hangs in a frown more often bothers me.

Or maybe it's all in my imagination. Maybe it's just because the winter season often gets to her.

I groan and rest my head on my crossed arms as others enter the classroom. I wonder when Aito will get to class. He keeps waiting for Gumi lately.

Well, she is his girlfriend...

"Eh, who left this sack of potatoes lying on this desk?"

A poke accompanies that comment. I look up from the desk to see Rin giving me a cheeky grin. I give her a smile of my own and sit up.

"I don't think I'd be potatoes though- more like a bag of tuna or something," I reply, looking at the classroom door as Aito and Gumi step in. Hand in hand. Oh gosh, how cute those two look! Being the amazing friend I am, I giggle at their red faces and Rin shows her approval with a thumbs up sign. Gumi just turns even more red as Aito shyly rubs the back of his head.

Rin turns back to me as the two break apart their hands and talk to each other beside the door.

"So, where have you been lately, hmm? Going on non-stop dates with Kaito?"

"Oh gosh that would be amazing," I say as my own little daydream begins. Hey, it's never too early for a girl to dream, okay?

"Actually, he just took me out for a dinner and movie date this Saturday," I start again and then poke her side. "And what do you mean, 'where have I been lately'? You're the one always at Len's house!"

Len's head pokes up from the conversation with Teto and Kaito as he hears his name.

"Be quiet!" Rin hushes me and places both hands on my desk. She continues whispering while Len turns his attention back to his group. "People could take that the wrong way!"

"They will only take it the wrong way if you two are doing 'things' in there." Add emphasis on the "are" and "things" to annoy Rin more._  
_

Rin's face begins to turn pink at the thought. "We barely even had a make-out session yesterday- I mean-"

I raise my eyebrows at her stutter. "Ah, so you two are doing things! I knew it!"

"Not those things, you pervert!"  
"Just tell me more! A girl has to give her best friend the details!"  
"There's really nothing to tell-"

I raise my eyebrows again. She and I both know that's a lie. I mean, he wasn't a player for nothing. I'm pretty sure that boy has skills in nearly everything.

"Okay, it was kinda exciting," Rin says finally and looks around the room to see if anyone heard. "I'll tell you more later when we're alone, okay? How about coming over to my house today?"

"I'll be over at six."

Rin smiles at me once more before moving on back to her seat. Good, now I can escape my house for at least one evening.

* * *

After school~~~  
Teto's POV

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

Pausing at the sidewalk, I hold my cellphone closer to my ear and, well, practically yell into it.

"You're ditching me for Neru?! But you have stalking duties! This is a command, Oliver Kagamine, not a request!"

Shota Oliver whimpers in the phone. "B-but I have to take care of Neru..."

"Neru is a grown ass man! Just like you're supposed to be!"

Some more whimpering and whining comes from his end.

"I can't believe this," I mutter and then repeat it. "I can't believe this!"

I can hear some shuffling in the background and a shrill voice yelling down the hall.

"Oliver! What are you doing? I told you to go get me more ice-cream!"

Oh, if Akita wants a screaming fest, I'll give her one.

"I'm sorry Teto, but Neru's my girlfriend and I have to pay attention to her first-"

Pulling that card on me, huh?

"No, no forget about it," I coldly reply, looking at the street in front of me. "I see how it is."

"And I have to make my girlfriend happy..."

"Just forget about it! I didn't even want to stalk with you anyways! Have fun with your g-girlfriend!"

"Teto-"

"Fuck off, Oliver!" I yell into the phone and hang up. Childishly, I stomp my feet down on the ground like a little kid. I begin to kick the small bush on the side of the road, only stopping when my pants get caught in the branches.

"Crap." I breathe out and pull my leg away. Okay, I am definitely losing my cool. Okay, I already lost it.

How long has it been that I've had a tantrum like that? I don't get mad easily- nope, nope, I do. But damn, to the point of screaming and cussing into a phone? And for Oliver. That stupid dumbass motherfu-

Gah, there I go again. My mom always warned me about having such a bad mouth. And I can't kiss my anime body pillows with this dirty mouth.

"Gah, I hate you, shota," I mutter and pull out my "Plan Book". Looks like I'll just stalk people on my own today. My phone buzzes in my hand, a text from IA.

'Cuss even louder. America can't hear you yet.'

And of course IA would be sarcastic at this time.

'Alright, alright -_-;'

I need to stop thinking about Oliver and his stupid demon girlfriend. I mean, what am I to him? The girl who helped him out? The girl who forces him into stalking?

A friend?

Am I even that much?

What a stupid question. I don't even care. I need to go and follow Miku around or else I'll be wasting even more time. I'm pretty sure everyone knows it, but there is something seriously wrong with that girl. Ignoring everyone in class, not even going out on weekends, and according to IA even her grades are dropping.

I stop looking at my "Plan Book". This is more than some normal teenage drama. Just like that whole Meiko business. I have a feeling that both of these girls are going to cause a lot of trouble.

Or already are in trouble.

* * *

Miki's House~~~  
Miki's POV

There's no need to be on that website anymore. Piko and I don't even talk anymore.

I click open the message history and shift through the messages. Those silly emoticons and texts of his...

Damn it, why does he have to be the guy I love? And damn it, why did I slap him before? And damn it, why am I such a stupid girl?

Okay Miki, stop it with the "damn its".

I honestly thought he liked Miku. Maybe that's just because when a girl likes a guy all signs that he might like her back are invisible. Or seem invisible. The whole denying factor. As Teto explained it, that's what makes Korean dramas and most stories drag on. The stupid guy and girl just can't seem to get that they both like each other.

But what signs are there that Piko likes me back?

Well, I'm the only girl he talks to. And he's told me some pretty deep stuff. But that's what all best friends do.

Oh god, and then there's that time where I confessed at the New Year's Eve Party.

* * *

_"Why does it interest you if I am him or not?"_

_My cheeks change colors. Even bluntly asking a question like that…_

_"Well, Miki?"_

_My heart races as I think about what to say. Should I lie? No, why should I run away from the truth? I'm not like those girls who deny and deny until the romance is gone and regret is all I have._

_"Because I love you."_

* * *

And no stinking reply. He just opens his mouth and then closes it again.

"Tell me, Internet, can a girl truly love a guy that she fell in love with on the Internet?" I ask my computer screen. Well, of course not. There's such a negative bias to that statement though.

I mean, you're not there with the guy. You can't see how he truly is. You don't know if he's hiding anything from you. All you can establish is an emotional and intellectual conversation and you know, things are easier to say when you're not directly in front of that person.

But then again, what if you can fall in love that way?

Girls think too much sometimes. We get moody, we scream, yell, say things we don't mean, try and act calm when really we want to bash your face in. And we sit in our rooms thinking about a guy for too long, over analyzing every little detail. Not every girl does this, but we do have our moments.

* * *

Rin's House~~~  
Rin's POV

"It feels good to have girl time again."

I chuckle at the thought and toss my phone to my bed. If Len calls, well, I'll be busy catching up with Luka anyways. Just like a girlfriend should allow her boyfriend to have time with his bros, a girl should be entitled to the same thing.

And we already talk everyday so...

"I swear, Kaito is like the love god of all gods," Luka announces into my soft pink pillow. A giggle follows as she kicks her feet up in the air.

"I swear, sometimes he makes me feel like it's just the two of us in this world..."

"I bet that's a nice feeling," I reply, taking a seat next to her and laying back. We both look up at the ceiling, letting our hair rest on the plain covers.

"Has Len made you feel the same way?"

Although the question makes me blush, I answer. "Y-yes."

I turn over to her since it feels weird talking to the ceiling. "But it wasn't always a nice feeling. When I first met him and we argued, it felt like that. But of course, that was arguing. There are times where our eyes meet in class and it, it just feels odd. I can't really explain it."

"That is so cute!"

"N-no it's not!"

Luka giggles and turns over to face me.

"I wish I could do that with Kaito but my mother would catch me," she mutters. "In fact, I often daydream in class a lot."

"I know. I was in the same class with you for a couple years."

Luka was certainly something in those years. I can still remember Aito introducing her to me in that sidewalk near my house. She had shorter hair and didn't exactly have the best fashion sense.

* * *

_ "My dad still picks out my clothes," shy Luka explained, picking at the bottom of her shirt._

_I licked my blue Popsicle and looked down at my own clothes. A plain blue shirt with red shorts. "Don't worry, I don't dress well either!"_

* * *

Ah, those there great times. And to think of how much closer we've grown over the years...

"I wish Aito was here to talk with us, like he normally does," Luka says out loud, looking back at the ceiling. Could this be a sign of attraction, or does she just miss him?

"Yeah, he's been by Gumi's side ever since they began dating."

Yes, I know I told myself at the New Year's Eve Party that I was over him. And I know that I love Len. But you know, sometimes a girl still gets a little jealous about that "what if" guy. I mean, we were together for so long, I do have a strong bond with him...

Luka smiles. "I'm happy for him."

Well, that's random.

"Gumi's a nice girl and I think she can make Aito really happy," she continues and then pauses. "But you would think he would hang out with us a little more, huh? I mean, I kinda get the feeling that he doesn't want to talk to me. Haha, silly, huh?"

Although she laughs I can tell there's a little worry there. I wonder... is Aito ever going to tell her?

Is he going to try and push his feelings aside like he did when he was dating me?

And Gumi, is she aware of all this? Aware of what she could be getting herself into?

I shiver as I feel those tiny little memories come crawling back. That heartbreak I went through of trying to change Aito's feelings, surely that is hell for anyone to go through.

Gumi doesn't deserve this. I should have a talk with her about it, just to... To warn her of what could happen.

But first, Luka needs to know something that's been kept from her for years.

"Hey, Luka..."

"Yeah?" she asks, looking up at me as I look at my white carpet.

"What if..." I pause as I think of how to word things. "What if I told you that Aito..."

"The Aito we know?"

I nod and continue. Oh gosh, why is this so hard to say? I'm not even the one with those feelings.

"Just say it, Rin."

Crap, well, now's no time to back out.

"What if he loves you?"

* * *

**I have a feeling that ending this chapter like this will probably frustrate some people. Especially those who really want Luka to find out about Aito's feelings XD**

**Don't worry, there's a time for everything. **

**Anyways, as always, thank you for reading and you can always review if you'd like! Ah, feels good to type that again. Bye bye~! **


	45. Now is the Time to Plot

**Hello again, everyone! A chapter of just before the trip for the juniors (you'll learn as you read)! Tomorrow's my birthday, so the chances of me uploading that big chapter of the two-day event aren't too big, but oh well, please enjoy this chapter ^_^**

* * *

Rin's House~~~  
Rin's POV

There.  
I said it.

Luka scratches her head and pauses to answer. "Well, I guess that would be a little weird."

"Eh?"

Okay hold on a bit, and rewind.

"Why would that be weird?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. Weird because you don't like him, weird because he's never said anything about it...?

"Well, I guess to explain it-" At just that moment, Luka's phone decides to go off, playing the piano version of "Double Lariat". Her hand swipes over the sheets to get it.

"Ah, it's Lulu. I think she wants me to come home."

But we didn't even get to talk much! And- and-

"It's okay, I understand," I lie and stand up from my spot. I grab my own phone too, only to find a couple messages from Len.

I set it back down and look at her, sighing. "I guess it's a relief that he doesn't like you like that, huh?"

"Well, it's not like I would mind if he ever told me something like this," Luka replies, looking like she's trying hard on how to word her sentence.

Damn it, just give me a straight answer, woman!

She laughs at the thought. "Besides, he likes Gumi, so don't be silly."

"Yeah, yeah. He likes Gumi, of course."

"Oh yeah, I never asked- why did you two break up?"

Actually, you did ask, but you can't remember the bullshit answer I gave you.

"Oh, just differences between us, haha," I play off, waving my hand in dismissal. "It was just one of those just-for-fun relationships anyways."

Luka nods and grabs her stuff as we walk out of my room. "You two looked cute together though."

I force myself to laugh and open the door for her. We say our goodbyes and she's out the door and walking back to her house.

Ah, I think that talk did more harm to me than help.

* * *

The Next Morning~~~

Mrs. Megurine begins writing on the chalk board, large enough for everyone to see.

"This weekend there will be a two day student activity where all of the junior class will head over to camp and do trust bonding exercises."

She sets down the chalk and dusts her hands off.

"Or at least, that's what the principal calls it," she says and turns back to face us. "But don't think that I don't know that some of you will try something. After all, it is in a forest area. But there will be supervisors watching you for every event, so don't pull anything fishy."

She looks over at a couple snickering boys. "No pranks," she orders and begins counting down the rest of the rules.

"Couples will remain visible at all times.  
Don't attract unneeded attention from the opposite sex.  
Always travel in groups of four.  
No spaghetti straps, short shorts, or low cut shirts. Absolutely no cleavage."

Psh, like I have any to show.

"Curfew will be at 10:30. Do not sneak out unless you want to cause trouble for the entire camp. We can send you back home at your parent's inconvenience.  
There are also the basic forest rules, like don't eat anything that looks suspicious, leave the animals alone, etc..."

Mrs. Megurine kinda sounds tired saying all these things with a drag in her voice.

"Be on your best behavior and don't cuss or say inappropriate things. This is supposed to be an educational trip, not free-time."

And with that, the bell rings to dismiss us. Everyone starts fumbling with their things, standing up and waiting for friends. Out of habit, I look over to Miku, who is neatly putting her things away.

I wonder, will she be coming too? Lately, she's been kinda... odd. Did Len and Miku ever officially break up? Or did something bad happen between the two?

She must have noticed me staring because she looks up and blankly stares at me. No glare, nothing. Just two dull teal eyes staring right back at me.

Somehow, that unnerves me.

I quickly turn around and shuffle over to Len, who's rubbing his eyes. Oh gosh, don't tell me he fell asleep in class again.

"You know you're supposed to fall asleep at night, right?" I say with an annoyed tone, poking his forehead.

Len just yawns and waves my hand away.

"What time did you go to sleep anyways?"

"About two or something..."

"Why so late?"

His arms stretch out as he yawns again. "I keep hearing some weird noises in the vents or something. And it's kinda creepy."

"You're right, that is kinda creepy," I say as I hear Galaco yelling out Oliver's name in the background.

"Ollie! Wanna go get some ice-cream with me?"

"Maybe I need my Rinny there to help me sleep," Len mutters, pulling back his arms and grabbing my waist as my face heats up.

"W-what are you talking about? You can't speed things up like t-that!"

Len smirks. "I just meant to snuggle or something. But if you're thinking of that..."

"I-idiot!" I yell and smack his hand away. Len just laughs and stands up, adjusting the straps on his backpack. Geez, he's always so stupid.

"Come on, let's walk home."  
"Yeah yeah, I'm going."

Just before we leave the room, I look over at Gumi, who's reading a small pink Post-it. She looks up at me and I nod back, finally walking out of the room.

Good, she got the note.

* * *

Just Outside the School~~~  
Normal POV

"Ollie! Ollie, just listen to me!"

"Galaco, I have a date with my girlfriend!" Oliver yells, trying to pull away from Galaco.

Galaco is holding on to his jacket, and Neru is holding on to his left arm.

"Back off, freak!" Neru angrily spits out.

"Y-you're causing a scene, G-Galaco," Oliver tries to calmly say but his voice breaks at the eyes of everyone watching them.

"How could you just treat me like this after all we've been through? Your childhood friend comes over and wants to hang out with you and you won't even talk to her!"

Teto pulls Gumi and Miki to a stop, holding the pink Post-it note in her right hand.

"A scandal?" she asks, excited.  
"Apparently," Miki says, undisturbed.  
"Oh dear," Gumi says, worried.

"Who's this freak anyways?" Neru asks, successfully pulling Oliver a bit farther away and stepping back. "Are you seeing someone behind my back?"

"N-no!"  
"Well then?"

Oliver looks back at Galaco and then at Neru. "I honestly don't know her and have never seen her in my life! She-she's just some weird stalker!"

Galaco drops her hold on Oliver's jacket.

"Really? Just a 'weird stalker'?"

Oliver stutters with his words. "J-just leave me alone, freak!"

"Whoa, things just got sentimental," Teto mutters, pulling out her phone to text IA. She pulls Miki and Gumi along, trying to avoid Neru's glare.

Galaco's face falls to a frown as she looks up at him. She begins to sniffle and rub her eyes.

"H-how could you say that- say that to me?"

Before Oliver has the chance to say anything else, Neru pulls him away, beginning to walk off elsewhere.

'Galaco now marked as a stalker,' Teto texts IA, looking back at the crowd of people who are whispering and staring at Galaco.

"I'll make you change back to how you were before, Oliver! I-I promise it!"

But he can't hear her anymore.

* * *

Some Random Ice-Cream Shop~~~  
Miki's POV

"It's like it came straight out of a shoujo manga or something," Teto mutters, licking her spoon full of gingerbread flavored ice-cream. "By the way, Gumi, have you finished that manga I gave you?"

Poor Gumi turns bright red and begins coughing. "T-Teto, that manga h-has ecchi and yuri!"

"So?"

Gumi cools herself with a spoonful of ultimate carrot cake ice-cream.

"Sorry, but I don't like those kinds of things," Gumi says, making Teto groan.

"But yuri is the best! Ugh, no one understands me but my Internet friends!"

Hm, I'm not sure if I should bring him up during her random negative moment.

Teto's head snaps up. "I sense Miki's eyes boring into me."

Gumi looks over at me as well.

"It's not really anything big, I suppose," I say, then remind myself to get to the point. "But do you happen to know anything about Piko? You know, the one in our class?"

"Ah, I thought he would be on your mind recently," Teto says, pulling out her "Plan Book" as I roll my eyes. "Let's see, what about Piko?"

"Well, he was distant with me at the New Year's Eve Party, but now he's trying to talk to me again and it's kinda awkward..."

"Oh, he could be playing hard to get," Gumi pipes in, wanting to give advice too. Unfortunately, Gumi is not good with advice.

"Piko, playing hard to get?" Teto laughs and shifts through her little notebook. "That's as probably as Miki playing hard to get. And Miki's very straight to the point."

"Oh yeah, I remember when she turned down Leon in sixth grade. That was pretty hilarious."

* * *

_I looked at the bear in front of my desk. It was obvious who gave it to me. I mean, I may just be a sixth grader, but I could sense Leon's awkwardness from a mile away._

_"Leon, what is this doing here?" I asked while girls were giggling about who it could be. You know, a normal girl would have blushed at the gift and wondered who would be so sweet to do this. Then the guy would "cooly" ask her out and after blushing a lot more, she'd agree. Yeah, cut the romantic crap, I just wanted to get this over with._

_"Eh? Oh I, I don't know! But it's a really sweet gesture!"_

_"I suppose," I replied. "Now, Leon-"_

_"Okay, it was me!"_

_Idiot._

_I could sense Lola's eyes on me. She was expecting a teddy bear from him, no doubt._

_"In fact, Miki, I-I really like you, and I want you to be my girlfriend!"_

_By now, all the girls were clapping and cheering on Leon's impulsive speech._

_"I promise to love you forever and ever!"_

* * *

"Ah , now that I remember it, it was kinda funny, but you were really harsh on him," Gumi says, scooping up some more ice-cream as Teto nods.

* * *

_"For starters, those are complete lies. You and I have barely shared a two minute conversation and even then it's just polite small talk. There is no way that you love me, or even understand what love means," I quickly retorted, crossing my arms. "Secondly, I refuse. I do not see you in any type of romantic light."_

_I grabbed my satchel and placed it over my head and shoulder._

_"Now if you will excuse me, I will be heading off home. Have a nice Valentine's Day, Leon."_

* * *

Damn, for a sixth grader, I was a bitch.

Hopefully if something like that ever happens again I'm a lot more kind to the other person.

"I heard the poor guy cried," Teto says, looking at Leon's little folder of information. "But shortly after, he went out with Lola and they've been together ever since."

"Anyways, what about Piko?" I ask, not wanting to go off into a tangent.

"Yep, typical blunt Miki," Teto says and flips back to hopefully Piko's page. "Strange, I don't have much on him. I just know he lives with his mother and siblings. And his mother dates around often. Oh, she's known to pick up douchebags. Let's see... he walks to school and walks back home alone, and he's rarely seen outside of his house except for a few events. A loner of sorts."

Geez, when she says it so factual like that it makes him sound pathetic.

"Are you still worrying over what he said?" Gumi asks, watching me poke my ice-cream.

"Of course, what kind of girl wouldn't be?" I say rather harshly. Oops, I don't mean to be mean to her, just to Piko. But Gumi understands enough after being with me for so often.

"Talk with him again. Maybe he'll clear something up," Teto suggests as she writes something down.

"What are you writing down now?" Gumi asks, scooting over and looking at the notebook. "Hey, what's with all these scribbles?"

"I write in a secret language just in case this baby ever gets lost." Teto laughs and closes the book. "Anyways, you guys have any plans for that trip all the juniors are taking?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Gumi laughs as I just smile and nod.

I've never really liked things like this, but I suppose I'll try and have fun on this trip.

* * *

**We all know Teto's going to come up with some crazy schemes during the trip- maybe to push some certain people together? Or to accidentally drive some couples apart? **

**I'll talk about everyone in the next chapter, so don't worry if your favorite character or such has been ignored XD**

**If you would like to review, you can always do so down below, and thank you for reading this chapter of "Meltdown"! Bye bye~! **


End file.
